The Demon's Bride
by RedEyedOreos123
Summary: Demons are capable of love. Their version of the emotion is sinister and quite lustful. Now, Sebastian is forced to watch as his long-lost mate visits the Phantomhive manor with a mistress, a matured body, and a false memory of her "past". Can Sebastian keep a clear mind with Sophie around or will he give into the pressure and tell her what she really is without damaging her?
1. Meeting (past)

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

The young girl lies naked in the crimson stained snow. The gun shot wound in her back was unbearably painful for the five year-old.

_Why would her uncle do this?_

_Why did he become so angry when her mother had met her father?_

_Why did he shoot her?_

Those thoughts bounced around in her skull painfully as she attempted to crawl towards the safety of the dark woods.

Something made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. An unearthly chill in the air caught her attention, causing the dying child to slowly look behind her. A tall, dark figure stood behind her, its eyes the color of her blood.

The being was shrouded in something…soft. It looked like two huge black wings. Feathers the color of her hair fell gracefully from the clouded sky. The girl trembled when it took a step towards her. She could've sworn she saw a hint of pity in those demonic eyes.

" H-help p-please…" she stuttered to it the half-lidded eyes.

Her eyelids felt heavy and her eyes began to burn from exhaustion. But somehow she knew that if she were to fall asleep, either the creature would attack her or she would die of blood loss and hypothermia.

The being walked smoothly up to her and placed a cold leather clad hand over her eyes. Everything began to fade to black and she stopped struggling.

It scooped her up and disappeared into the darkness, leaving behind all the mutilated corpses of her attackers. It wasn't going to eat her. She was too small.

_**No.**_

It was going to train her. She was special. Her soul wasn't covered with filth nor was it delicious smelling. It was unique. She wasn't quite dead yet so it still had time.

**"Sleep as much as you can for now human, for when you wake, you will be forced into something you cannot refuse..." **it murmured, it's hot breath moistening the child's lips.

The being walked silently through the thick, wooded forests, still hearing the sounds of the attackers' back-up that were somehow alive, screaming in rage because they thought she had run off and told someone.

Too bad it couldn't turn around and kill them off. But now was not a good time to do something like that.

The eyes narrowed dangerously as the being made its way to the large hole in one of the trees.

Soon, the city behind the pair disappeared and was replaced by a hot, black abyss.

**Welcome to Hell, child.**


	2. Devil Baby On Bourbon Street (past)

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

The little girl opened her eyes and was greeted with nothing but cold darkness. Something in her gut made her whip her head around while trying to find out where she was. She heard the headache inducing sound of her heart pounding frantically in her ears.

It was as if the atmosphere was suffocating her, but it wasn't hot or cold in this …place. A few minutes ticked by and she was able to calm down enough to where she could think.

_'Where am I?' _she thought as she replayed the previous events in her head.

One particular image made her blood run cold. It was her family. Their bodies were strewn carelessly around the house. The remaining portion that she saw of the house was covered in an angry mass of flames. She saw her hands were blackened and cut from all the digging in hot ashes and cutting up her hands in the broken glass.

Trying so desperately to catch the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes (**_and failing_**), she tried to think positively.

None of this was helping. Her mother had always told her that sitting around and crying about something will get you nowhere, but even if that wasn't the case, where would she go? All her family members were either dead or hated her.

The reason why was because of her eyes. They were supposedly the eyes of the devil and since her relatives were not only insanely religious people but also lived in the wealthy side of New Orleans, it meant they were total pricks towards her and her parents.

For as long as she could remember, they had always taunted her and called her names like the _'Devil Baby of Bourbon Street'_.

She would never stoop that low and go kiss their asses just to stay alive. She'd rather be on the street than be with them.

She had no other option. She would be on the street if that's what it took. Besides, it was no different than what she was living like before this.

Her thought train was suddenly stopped when the sound of heels clicking reached her ears. It was barely audible.

The only reason she had caught it was because she had been taught to strain her ears while hunting with her father and his brothers.

With a chuckle, the clicking stopped.

She wasn't alone.

The darkness seemed to grow thicker as the clicking started up once again, only this time it was louder.

Gathering her courage, she sat up. The air seemed heavier than before, thus causing her head to spin.

She was just about to stand up when something similar to the tip of a perhaps dangerously sharp fingernail traced the crease created by her spine delicately, almost stroking it.

_She didn't like it._

She wanted this thing to stop, but was to shaken up to even dream of looking over her shoulder. What ever this being was, it sure as hell wasn't her guardian angel!

The _'person'_ stopped and placed its hands on her shoulders. Their mouth must've been pretty close to her left ear, because she could hear a purr of some sort quite clearly. As she had feared, it knew English…and it can talk it too.

**"How pitiful…you have no one to turn to. It must feel as though you've been backed into a corner, doesn't it** **"**a male voice teased. Okay, so at least it was a British male and a total asshole.

Upon finding her voice, she spoke up," Go to hell."

**"I live there"**

This remark made her eyes fly open.

"What do you want?"

**"I believe I should be the one asking the questions"** his voice turned serious**," you've got no one to turn to and nothing with a high value that you could sell for food. What are you going to do? You can't simply shrug you're shoulders at the fact that you're homeless."**

"I'm listening…"

**"I can help you if you agree to stay by my side. You wouldn't have to constantly look over your shoulder in fear of being placed in an orphanage if you were to be caught and all you have to do is say '****_yes_****'."** She could just imagine the shit eating grin he must've been wearing.

"What happens if I refuse?" she smirked when she felt his grip on her tighten.

She knew he wasn't going to take _'no'_ for an answer, but she just couldn't resist asking that question.

**"Depends on what your plans for the long future ahead of you."**

A soft ray of lights pooled onto the cobblestone in the alley.

"Wait a minute…alley?" she remembered this place.

This was the short cut she took to get to the _French Market_.

It was never this eerie. But then again, she always went during the daytime.

She side glanced at the gloved hand resting on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw a strand of ebony hair. She heard thunder in the distance. It was going to pour tonight. She quickly made up her mind.

"I accept your offer…just don't abandon me, yah hear?" she glared at the hand from the corner of her eye.

**"I would never even dream of it."** he purred in delight, his soft lips grazing her ears.

Long, leather clad arms scooped her up bridal style. She only saw those piercing red eyes.

They were beautiful.

She buried her face in what she assumed was the crook of his neck. Feeling the cold night air on her bare neck was torture, but she was glad he was quick.

He stopped when they reached a nearby cavern.

It was too dark to see it clearly but she was able to at least make out the black forest behind it. Her eyes weren't able to stay open long. They felt like she had just ran through a sand storm with them wide open.

Soon, after he had waltzed through the entrance, she fell into a dreamless slumber, the lullaby her mother had sung to her for all those years playing in her head.

_Que les anges chantent, _

_votre prière sera livré au ciel._

_Vous serez protégé contre le péché. _

_Rappelez-vous juste- que le diable est un méchant..._

* * *

**Okay guys, I edited the first chapter along with this one because it looked shitty. But now it's easier to read huh? Leave a review and I'll be updating soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: His Maid, Meeting

**Like I said. Will continue. Still editing!**

**Thanks for the wondeful reviews, they are motivation for me to keep writing!**

* * *

Sophie stood at her Mistress' side as they unloaded the carriage in front of the Phantomhive Manor.

It seems as though Madame Lalaurie had a bone to pick with Ciel Phantomhive.

They weren't exactly rivals, but they were under any circumstances friends either. So being polite, Sophie put on a fake smile and walked in, her thin figure supporting the luggage with ease.

Ciel sat on the royal blue love seat in the middle of the room, his butler stood next him with a small grin.

_'That man. He…he doesn't seem right.'_ Sophie thought curiously.

His eyes were almost the exact same color as hers, but her's had more of wine tint to them.

The butler looked as if he were an angel without wings, himself.

"Babette, long time no see. Please, sit down so we can talk. Surely you must know something about the gossip in England." The _Queen's Guard Dog _inviting her _Black Cat_ to sit with him?

"This is my butler, Sebastian. Who's this?"

"This is Sophie, she's my head maid. Sophie." Her Mistress turned to her with an expecting glance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, My Lord." She smiled, noting how the butler watched her every move with a calculating twinkle in those blood red eyes.

**Sophie P.O.V.**

"You too. Sebastian, why don't you show her where she will be staying." And with that, the two of us left.

I followed the tall butler, Sebastian, to my temporary room.

"Tell me, Madam Sophie, why are you wearing a butler's uniform if you are a maid? "He sent me quizzical look.

"I detest dresses. They get in your way when you're working hard, and with my hair being shorter than yours, people would believe I was cross dressing! So I decided to wear something more…you know, comfortable." I huffed in reply.

It was true. My hair was almost exactly like his, except in the back it was longer by two or three inches, long enough to be carried in the wind a little. My hair wasn't normal for a young woman but I didn't care.

"Oh, well I must say, the suit fits you perfectly." Was he trying to hit on me or was he trying to seem nice?

I didn't get the chance to ask because a loud explosion from further down the hall interrupted my thoughts. The both of us rushed towards the source, the kitchen.

In the middle of the soot-covered kitchen stood a blonde male with a limp cigarette in his mouth, his hair was frizzy and reminded me of an afro.

"Bard, what have I told you about using explosives in the manor?" Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose at the cook's reply.

"I can't remember, but damn lady, you're hot!" he looked at me with gawk.

I laughed loudly at this. I got along with men like him easily, better than women and men like Sebastian.

I grew up with them before I met my Mistress.

"Oh yeah, you're not too shabby, yourself!" I chuckled and his mouth twitched upwards into a love-dazed smile.

"Gee, thanks!"

"Ahem, I do hope you have a good excuse for all of this." Sebastian spat dangerously low.

Bard let out a terrified yelp at his co-worker's comment.

"Well, the meat was taking too long to cook so…I uh, used me flamethrower!" Bard scratched the back of his neck as if he didn't care.

This made me laugh even more.

"Really, everyone knows you use dynamite for a roast." I scolded playfully, getting a sheepish grin from Bard and a disapproving glare from Sebastian.

"I know-"

"Please, Madam, it's best if you don't give him anymore ideas. Come now, you still need to unpack your luggage." Sebastian turned on his heel to put more emphasis on his sentence.

"Hey!" Bard called out, Sebastian and I turned to face him," Call me!"

He made the phone gesture with his hand as he said it, his voice just barely above whisper. I giggled at this as we left.

"I apologize deeply for his misbehavior, Ma-"

"I'd found it sweet, and please don't call me that. Just call me Sophie." I interrupted him.

Next, a young woman, perhaps in her mid-twenties with purplish-maroon hair, sped down the hall towards Sebastian. Her thick, cracked glasses fell off of her face when she rammed into him on impact.

Luckily, I caught them with my inhuman speed in my left hand and watched, leaning lazily on the blue wall. This was too interesting.

Her porcelain face flushed as she bolted straight up, flailing her arms while she tried to find her glass.

"Um, are these yours?" I asked coyly. Helping her adjust them on her face, I noticed she was wearing a horrid, dark blue maid outfit.

"T-thanks, um, Miss." She seemed puzzled at my attire.

"Just call me Sophie. I can tell you're confused at my state of dress, well I prefer this over big, ugly maid outfits. Sorry if I seemed strange." I apologized and bowed.

Now she was flustered, telling me that she should be the one saying sorry.

"Mey-rin, did you finish cleaning the china set?" Sebastian broke into our little conversation, a tick mark forming on his forehead.

Something told me he didn't like his co-workers too much…that and I think he doesn't like me at all.

"Mr. Sebastian, I'm terribly sorry! The china broke when I was trying to dust the last cup, the whole cupboard ended up falling, yes it did!" Mey-rin replied, tears shooting out from beneath her glasses.

I could tell she was clumsy, but that doesn't mean he has to go and be so rude to them all!

"Lovely, more work for me to do. I swear you idiots create more messes than you do your job; ridding the manor of them!" He scolded angrily.

Turning to me, he gave an irritated sigh.

"I'll help her clean it up, Mr. Sebastian." I offered, standing next to her.

She was shorter than me, but her curves were more pronounced than mine. I was a small twig.

Now Mr. Sebastian had a look of shock on his handsome features.

"Now, now, Sophie, you are a guest just like your Mistress, you shouldn't have to clean up for your host's servants."

"But maybe the host should respect my wishes and let me help, it's polite, is it not?" I argued, my eyes locking with his.

Just for a brief second, I saw a sliver of pain in his eyes before it was replaced with annoyance.

"Fine, do as you please. But for now, let's just get your stuff unpacked, I'm afraid I'll only be with you for forty more minutes before I must go prepare lunch." He threw over his shoulder, and continued walking. Mey-rin waved to me with a large smile as I followed the dark butler.

A small old man began to walk with me, a Japanese teacup placed securely in his hands as he sipped slowly from it. He was so adorable.

"Oh hello there, who are you?" I flashed him a close-eyed smile.

"Ho ho ho." He lifted a tiny arm up with a piece of paper in his hand. The message on the paper read; _Tanaka_.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tanaka." Sebastian had inclined his head slightly to hear.

When we made it to my guest room, I was basically left to unpack by myself, until Bard showed up to help.

The only bad thing about this was when Mr. Sebastian waltzed in on us with a stony expression and an icy glare directed towards Bard for being in my room with the door closed.

"Geez, Sebastian, no need to be all uptight! If you liked her too, all you had to do was tell me!" Bard held up his callused hands in defense as the taller man stalked towards us.

"Get. Out. **NOW**." He growled, the former American military officer dashed out of the room immediately.

I scowled at Mr. Sebastian in distaste.

"You didn't have to do that. He was only trying to help me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You have barely anything for you, Sophie. Plus, your Mistress has ordered me to tell you she will be leaving you here for two months while she's away." He retorted with a tight-lipped smile plastered on his pale face.

The man was as white as a ghost.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot all about that. I guess this means as payment, I'll have to work, am I right?" I sure hoped so, I would like to be friends with the other workers.

Back in New Orleans, everyone on the street that I knew were either killed the next day or were to busy hiding from executioners for their '_crimes'._

All in all, I had no one to talk to but my Mistress, and she wasn't exactly my age to talk most subjects about to.

After I put my last pair of underwear in the vacant dresser, I turned to face him. He was nose to nose with me, blood red eyes wide in surprise.

I stiffened slightly before squeezing out from under him and headed towards the door. Soon, I had met Finny, the gardener, and Mr. Sebastian and I prepared lunch for our bosses.

* * *

**You like? I hope so! I had deleted the chapter before this one because it had been screwed up. So for those of you haven't seen/read that chapter or have just started reading, you're in for a surprise! Reviews are love~**


	4. Chapter 4: His Maid, Warzone

**Again, it's all redone.**

* * *

About three days passed and by now, all the servants and I were laughing like old friends…all except for Mr. Sebastian.

He grew colder towards me and refused to work by my side, even when his master gave him a command to do so. It was as if he hated me. What a shame, I actually thought he was handsome, but I don't take too kindly to men who act like pompous bastards and he is no exception!

So I ended up getting into an argument with him and he pinned me against the kitchen wall with one gloved hand. I still had the bruise from the impact of which I had hit the wall.

Now I avoid him and he avoids me, Bard was really happy about that, too. I actually like Bard, he's a good guy.

We all sat in the grass in the garden. Finny and Mey-rin had forced us to play truth or dare with them, so Bard and I basically sat with them to chat with each other.

"Hey, Sophie, do you know how to shoot a gun?" Bard lay on his stomach, his arms folded under his chin as he talked.

"Yes, I've been known as a sharp-shooter in New Orleans since I was a kid, why?" His eye lit up with glee at my answer.

"Oh cool, a lot of women I know don't usually know what a gun even looks like!" he laughed heartily, then silence from Finny and Mey-rin caught our attention.

Mr. Sebastian stood in front of our little group, a deep scowl gracing his features.

"I didn't know today was everyone's day off." The butler sneered, his fists clenched.

"We finished early and we got bored. Perhaps you should appreciate the fact that it's peaceful in there now that we're done." I reasoned through gritted teeth.

His eyebrow twitched at my tone of voice.

"Then perhaps you should come with me, after all, you're the reason I'm here in the first place." He bit back sharply.

"I'll be right back, Bard."

**Sebastian P.O.V.**

Of all people, she had to be closer to **HIM**? The dull ache in my chest wasn't necessarily physical more emotional. It had been like this ever since Evangeline was kidnapped.

And now this…this woman shows up at our doorstep, looking like a spitting image of my long lost apprentice! I couldn't help but hate her, how dare she even look like Evangeline!

What hurt me the most was the reminder of my partner was interested in that perverted twit, Bardroy!

**Sophie P.O.V.**

Mr. Sebastian looked deeply troubled, like something set him off like an atomic bomb. He had stopped dead in front of the door leading to the kitchen.

I placed a hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his daze, only for him to slap it away harshly.

"What's your problem?" I watched his body stiffen. Slowly, the dark butler turned around to match my glare with one of his own.

**"YOU!"** He snarled, slamming the door in my face.

**Later That Same Day:**

Bard and I were lounging about on the grass, soaking in the sunlight.

We had been tanning all day, Bard chattering on about his war survival stories and me talking about my experiences with being on the street as an orphan.

We had just finished talking about the different types of foods we liked when he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You have beautiful eyes, Sophie. Sorry if I'm embarrassing you by sayin' this, kid." He leaned closer and before I let him continue, I waved it off.

"I don't get that a lot. People back in New Orleans called me the _Devil Baby of Bourbon Street_, so I take stuff like that as a compliment." I leaned in further to kiss him when someone above us cleared their throat.

"Do you know how to say '_excuse me'_?" I snapped up at the red-eyed butler who was curling his lip at Bard once again in disgust.

"As a matter-of-fact, I do. It's lunchtime, so hurry up. And do please save that sort of situation for the bedroom, I do not wish to see you two fornicate on the Young Master's lawn." He quipped.

My jaw dropped when he said the last two sentences. As expected, everyone was crowded around the counter in the kitchen, eyeing the turkey greedily.

Mr. Sebastian cut the turkey in slices for everyone, except for himself. I was the last one to be served so when he looked at me, his nose scrunched up.

"Do you mind telling me what I did to make you hate me?"

"Yes, I do. I don't like you, simple as that." He stated, not even looking at me as he sliced the thick slab of meat.

"Nice to know, I think you're an asshole." I snatched the knife and fork out of his hands and made my way over to the small wooden table nearby.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up with you?" Bard looked at me, noticing the look of hate I used to try and burn holes in the dark-haired bastard's head.

"I'm fine…just fine, Bard." I shot up as soon as Mr. Sebastian left the room to follow him. Throwing my plate in the sink, I spat in a clean cup nearby to create more work for the ass later.

Finally after walking up and down many flights of stairs and through tedious halls, I finally found the Head Butler's quarters. Without even knocking, I threw the door open, and to my surprise he wasn't in there.

His room was quite plain, and barely any items that seemed to be his were there. Only a comb, a cat toy, a pair of reading spectacles, and a red and black birdcage pendant were pretty much all he had. I had been confused about the cat toy, but the pendant was obviously not for fashion.

He most likely lost someone dear to him and maybe that's why he's such a bitch towards me. My thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming shut.

Out of the corner of my eye, Mr. Sebastian stood as still as a statue in shock at seeing me in his room.

I was holding the pendant with care as I studied it. It had a ruby inside of the black-wire birdcage, which had tiny rose charms hanging from the bottom of it. It was very beautiful.

"You lost someone, didn't you?" I wasn't really talking to him, it sounded like it was just to myself out loud.

"M-my daughter." He looked genuinely confused at my question. Looking back towards him, I gave a small smile.

"No wonder. I'm so sorry for your loss, sir." I placed the antique back on his nightstand and brushed past him to leave.

His hand caught my wrist before I could touch the door knob.

"I'm sorry about everything I've said, Sophie. I didn't really mean any of it." His voice was laced with sorrow.

"I understand. We all go through it, Mr. Sebastian. Sorry for barging in your room without your consent." I smiled and closed the door behind me.

Maybe he's not so bad after all. Bard and the others were actually listening to the entire conversation we had, because they all gaped when I had turned to see them.

"You're alive!" Finny cheered loudly, causing me to wince.

Perhaps those three being afraid of him would be another reason for him being so arrogant. No doubt he had heard Finny say that.

I laughed it off and decided to play a game with them.

I took off down the hallway at full speed and told them to try and catch me.

Still, I couldn't help but feel pity for Mr. Sebastian, loosing someone as close to you as your daughter wasn't something that would you would be able to cope with easily.

At least I know he's a little bit nicer than before. Maybe he and I could actually be friends!

* * *

Review please~


	5. Chapter 5: His Maid, Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, just my oc.**

**Songs: Disturbia by Rihanna (trust me, it's worth it)**

**A/N: I'm incredibly sorry once again for the longass hiatas, I've been stuck with school once again(wish it'd be over with already!) but I'm back and will try my best to update on weekends when I have a chance! Thanks for the lovely faves,follows,andreviews btw! Please read and review! Review please! I won't continue it unless you do~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

That night, I had what most people would've called a nightmare, but somehow, it felt like a memory I never had.

**NIGHTMARE:**

_I sat on a bench carved out of what looked like large bones. Apparently, I was around seven, still looking at the world with innocent eyes. The darkness that surrounded me lifted, revealing a ballroom…Mardi Gras!_

_It was Mardi Gras in New Orleans and this was the masquerade ball that followed after the parade! The men were in darker clothing than they were for the parade, the aristocrats wearing the most ornate of costumes. _

_The women, well the ones that weren't poor like me, were dressed in ridiculously huge ball gowns. I just wore something that stopped at mid-thigh and was similar to a ragdoll's dress. _

_One young aristocratic man caught my eye; he had sleek, ebony hair that framed his face. Red eyes that seemed to give off a seductive atmosphere…the man was Mr. Sebastian…? His costume was black and only his white skin and blood red eyes stood out against it. Even his mask, which looked like that of a crow's face, was black. _

_Women flocked him greedily, pulling on his coat and arms, but he just stood there…staring at me…_

_I felt out of place, like I shouldn't be there. No one wanted to dance with a peasant, and since I was French, it was a blow to the heart that I had to take daily before I met my Mistress. The room grew dark again, but I could still make out outlines of people. A low humming sound filled the room, and a ringing in my ears began. _

_I panicked at this. My mother, Marie Laveau, had told me that if a human has a ringing in their ears, it means a demon is near by._

_ A light casted upon Mr. Sebastian as he started towards me, a grin plastered on his face. The ringing became louder and louder with every footstep he made. _

_When he was four feet away, I lowered to my knees, gripping the sides of my head in pain. It was too much to bear, but why would he be a demon? Sure he's an ass, but there's no way such…such an angelic looking man could be a…demon…_

_Blood pooled around me, the sounds f people screaming, running for their lives while something in the background shrieked and roared in rage. Mr. Sebastian smiled again, but his canines reminded me of daggers. _

_The same pendant I had seen in his room only eight hours ago now fell to the tiled floor. The stone inside broke, bleeding out an inky liquid from inside. The liquid spilled to make out the shape of a black feather._

_All of a sudden, everything went black again._

_**"Malphas…you're a liar…"**__a little girl's voice faded with the scene._

**NIGHTMARE END:**

Perspiration glistened on my skin, my breathing was labored. The moon was still out, so I must've been asleep for at least five hours, not that it would matter.

"Son of a bitch, why am I the only one having problems like this?" I cursed to myself, sliding out of the bed with ease. My bare feet hit the cold wooden floor, making me shudder at the feeling. Slipping on my nightgown, I exited the room silently.

The hall seemed eerie at this time, moonlight being the only guide to me as I made my way towards the library. Reading has always helped me get through the nights after a dream like that.

Yet to my surprise, the light to library was already on. Who the hell would be up at this time of the night, Mr. Sebastian of course? The dream I had made me nervous around him. No, I didn't believe he was a demon at all; the dream had just made me jumpy.

I've had those ever since Mama took me in. They've gotten worse over the years, especially when I was heir to the _Voodoo Queen's_ throne. Yes, my mother, _Marie Laveau_, was the _Voodoo Queen_ of _New Orleans_. She had given me her title only two hours prior to her death, so now I do rituals in her honor.

Mr. Sebastian sat in a large, leather chair near the fireplace. The fiery glow gave him that same scary appearance he had in my dream. _It's all a dream, no matter how unorthodox it maybe, it was ALL a dream…_

"Good evening, Sophie." He spoke up, not even glancing at me. He held a book in one hand, and a pair of spectacles in the other.

"To you as well, Mr. Sebastian. Why are you up so late?" It was a stupid question, but curiosity kept eating at me. He smirked, looking at me over the spectacles, as he placed the book on the mini table next to him.

"I do wish to ask you the same question." He skipped over the question playfully, folding his hands in his lap.

Seeing there was no point in lying, I spoke the truth," I couldn't, and I had a nightmare…"

His eyes held a look of understanding, lips turning down into a small frown.

"That sounds troubling. I just couldn't sleep, so this usually what I do." The tone of voice hid another meaning, one much darker.

"Ah, so what book is that?" I switched the subject, trying to make a friendly conversation to get on a nicer level with him. After all, we hadn't spoken to each other since his bedroom.

"_Edgar Allen Poe_, I was actually just skimming through them to pass the time." Mr. Sebastian cleared his throat, reclining into a more comfortable position in the chair.

"My mother used to read that to my sister and I when we were kids." And with that, I got up to leave, only to be caught by my wrist. Turning, I could see the twinge of pain flicker in his rouge orbs.

"Please, do forgive me for my rudeness. I was too blinded by grief to think properly. My only hope is that we can get past that." He apologized softly. A smile made its way tom my face.

"I already have, there's no need to apologize, Mr. Sebastian. We all go through heart break at some point in life otherwise we'd be inhuman." I could've sworn I saw a flicker of pink in his eyes when I said the last word.

"You're right, thank you and goodnight." He filched the book once again, giving me a close-eyed smile and returned to reading once again.

Turning on my heel, I returned to my room for the rest of the night. Falling into a dreamless sleep, I felt someone's presence in my room, red eyes only inches from mine as mine closed.

**Next Morning:**

The first person I saw was Bard, who was in the process of burning the Young Earl's eggs.

"Shit," he muttered, his back facing me as he was unaware of me being in the room," I know I put enough peppers in there, so why the hell does it still taste bland?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that you charred his breakfast." I answered, making the blonde ex-soldier jump in surprise. He whipped his head around to send a playful glare at me.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" He teased as he twirled the spatula in his right hand.

"Since my mother taught me, and you do realize that the eggs are smoking black, right?" Returning the tease, I watched him turn his head slowly back to the now disintegrated eggs and yelp.

**"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"** he repeated while fanning out the smoky air through an open window nearby.

"Congratulations, you've officially managed to fail at preparing the simplest of meals, my friend!" I clapped sarcastically, pushing the muscular man out of my way while I took out some new eggs. "Hey, do me a favor and scrub the burnt egg of the skillet while I mix the new batch."

"But-"

"Bard, listen to me and Mr. Sebastian just might let you live to see another day." I interrupted him with a warning tone.

"Fine, but I want the credit, I **AM** the chef after all!" he gloated in a prideful manner, making my wine red eyes roll at his ego.

"Then why does your cooking always come out looking like the _American Revolution_?" Mr. Sebastian waltzed in with an agitated sigh.

"Plus, why does Mr. Sebastian always end up fixing it?" I added, earning a smile from the raven and a glare from the blonde.

"Because you two obviously don't see an ass kicking meal even when it hits you in the back of the head." He grumbled in annoyance, not liking my siding with Mr. Sebastian. I laughed in response.

"If that's what I'm supposed to call a good meal, Bard, then I'd better start serving you that more often." Mr. Sebastian sneered at Bard; I could sense a fight in the near future so I sat back and watched them bicker like two snotty toddlers.

"At least I can get a woman to kiss me!" Bard snapped, Mr. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. Wait…were they talking about me?

"Almost. Almost kiss you, Bard. She never actually locked lips. And I can do much better, if you haven't noticed, she walked out of **MY** bedroom yesterday." The raven-haired butler taunted, using the event as a cover up. Bard's jaw dropped and he gazed at me in fake surprise.

"Alright you two! That's enough!" I pushed Mr. Sebastian out of the kitchen, shutting the door behind my back before facing him. He wore a smug smirk, still glancing at the door." What the fuck is your problem?"

"Please do watch your language, I was only defending myself. After all, **YOU WERE** in **MY** room **WITH ME**." He grinned in a mocking manner, my face felt hot as I kicked him in the shin and stalked off angrily. _'The nerve of some people!'_ my mind cursed him out in French and English at the same time while I walked away from him.

**THIRD PERSON P.O.V.**

Sebastian stood there, still grinning as he watched the petite woman storm off down the hall. He'd never admit it, but ever since she and Bard became closer, he'd felt the need to watch her _24/7_, knowing Bard's opinion on such lovely young women like-

Wait. He did not just call her…a, no, he couldn't have…He promised he'd find Evangeline, even if he had to search every inch of the world more than once. So why would he call her…lovely?

Sebastian shook his head and disappeared down the next hall, going towards the Young Earl's office to "gossip" about the three idiots and their interesting new guest.

The said young boy sat in his seat, ocean blue eye concentrated on his newspaper, his butler setting down his breakfast in front of him.

"Today's breakfast is cheese omelet with bacon, peppers of the finest quality, and two buttered biscuits, courtesy of Miss Sophie." Sebastian informed as he poured the earl a piping hot cup of tea. "Complete with a cup of _Earl Grey_."

"Sebastian, why was Sophie running down the halls earlier?" Ciel glared at the raven-haired butler while he sipped his tea.

Sebastian tensed at another electric shock that jolted through out his form, shivering in delight. He had felt the presence ever since she came here, it was a female demon, and a young one at that though not young enough to be an imp.

"I had a feeling you'd hear her. Something I said must've made her upset, and she started off in this direction. It's nothing you should worry about, My Lord." He poured the child some more tea, smirking at the thought of Sophie about kiss him instead Bard. **WAIT.**

_'I feel so…ugh...what ever possessed me to think of kissing THAT!?'_ he scrunched his nose up slightly, straightening his form once again and walked stiffly out the door to go check up on the pathetic gardener, Finny.

To his complete and utter shock, Sophie was straddling was Finny, staring at him intently. A scowl pulled at his mouth, he sighed and walked towards them. Finny busted into laughter and Sophie followed, rolling around on the cobble stone path from giggling.

"I guess you got me!" Finny exclaimed cheerfully, patting the Head Maid of the Lalaurie Household on her back as she stifled another giggle. Sebastian waited a moment before clearing his throat impatiently.

"Oh…hi, Mr. Sebastian." She mumbled, Finny looking between the two raven-haired servants before laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"I finished the garden!" he pointed towards the wasteland, making Sebastian's eye twitch in irritation at the distasteful sight.

"Get some more roses from the flower shop down in London; make sure to be back before Lady Elizabeth gets here." He sighed once again, pulling out a small coin pouch and handed it to Finny. Finny scurried off towards the carriage in haste, and before long was down the path.

This left only Sophie and Sebastian to** "enjoy"** each other's company. She turned to Sebastian with curiosity in her doe eyes and said," So…who's Lady Elizabeth?"

"Someone who would even terrify the most horrifying of demons…" A small smile played at his dark lips, chuckling at the hidden message he'd put behind the phrase. Sophie just nodded her head slightly before turning to leave. "Oh, you might want to go find a hiding spot, she's a terribly fast runner."

"Okay, you comin'?" she looked back at him, a cheeky grin on her face. She had heard about this Lady Elizabeth from Mey-rin already, and was eager to see what the little brat would do to Mr. Sebastian.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I will." And with that, the pair walked in synch all the way to the _Main Foyer_.

* * *

**Like wise as said, please, PLEASE review! I need your advice, and I know alot of you have good advice! Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6: His Maid, Waltz

**I know I had been neglecting this fanfic guys. It was school and since it's now summer...I GET TO UPDATE MORE. YAAAY~! I saw all your reviews and even if there's barely any, I say it's enough for me to write another chapter!**

**I'm back in business so...yeah!**

* * *

I have been through enough. Dressed in pink, bows covering my body, ruffles and glitter- enough to make my eyes bleed.

Enough was_ indeed_, enough!

The bubbly blonde girl smiled in pure delight at how she made the manor so...ehh,_ pink_.

Now, for those of you who didn't know yet, Mr. Sebastian had left with the Earl about an hour ago to pick up the Young Master's new walking cane, and he told me to watch the manor...see what the end result was? I'm saying the same thing.

Not only that, but I found out that there was another person in the bunch, someone who I've never seen before.

He said his name was Grell Sutcliff and that Mr. Sebastian was training him how to be a 'proper' butler.

Anyways, it seems that whatever Mr. Sebastian had told me earlier...no one else had known about. Mey-rin was in her normal attire with a bit extra, Bardroy looked like a hairy, meatsack of a baby, and Finny had bunny ears...

As for myself, I was rudely thrown into a red and gold colored dress, with a string choker that wrapped around my neck three times before ending just above my knee. The dress was about 1/4 of an inch shorter than this. It was a perfect fit too, but I felt idiotic and ridiculous wearing it.

Unfortunately, Bard and the blonde girl thought differently, which meant I had to wear this until the Young Master gets-

Then it hit me. Mr. Sebastian was going to see me in this embarrassing outfit!

"This cannot be happening." I shuddered at the thought of that asshole's grin when he'd laugh at me for how ridiculous I looked.

The worst part was that in London, the dress I am wearing is too revealing. Unlike when I was with Madam Lalaurie back in my home, New Orleans, the 'code' to being a proper woman was to wear dresses that wouldn't reveal anything.

Well, th one I had on would get me arrested for public nudity in a heart beat.

"Like I said, I think it looks great on yeh!" Bard grinned enthusiastically, but I wasn't listening to him, but looking at Tanaka who was wearing a curly, blonde wig.

"OH~ YOU LOOK SO CUTE~!" the blonde girl squealed, glomping me.

I raised an ebony eyebrow before asking,"Thank you, erm...who are you, exactly?"

She looked up at me and giggled,"Oh sorry, my name is Elizabeth, but please, call me Lizzy!"

"Lizzy..." I murmured, trying to remember who she was.

"I haven't seen you before, though. What's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Sophie Laveau...why are you looking at me like that?" I frowned, she was giving me a look that I could not read.

"Oh nothing, you just look alot like Sebastian, that's all!" She chirped.

This made my blood run cold, and Bard spat out his coffee from a fit of laughter.

"I-I look nothing like him!" I screamed, smacking the blonde cook on the back of his head.

This only made him laugh harder, to say the least...

"Well...it is sort of...true." Grell added, even though he was currently hanging from the ceiling, a rope hung around his neck.

"No, I do NOT look like THAT. I know I'm scary but damn!" I couldn't help but laugh at my own words, along with everyone else except for Elizabeth, who just looked like a confused puppy.

Within a few more seconds, she spoke up again.

"YOU NEED SOME MORE RUFFLES ON YOUR BIB, MISTER!" and with that, Bard took off like a lightening bolt, both Finny and Mey-rin in tow.

I was left alone in the Salon with no one else but Grell, so I decided to make a nice conversation before I was thrown into a frilly pink gown.

"So Grell, how's life?" I smirked, leaning against the door frame.

"A little suffocating...at the...moment." Poor man was on the verge of creating a new color.

"Ah, well that's lovely, I wonder why she's-"

The sound of a carrige stopping caught my attention, and made me panic. So, I calmly made my way to the Main Foyer, trying my hardest not to blush at my ridiculous outfit when I met Ciel's gaze.

"If only you knew, Young Master. IF ONLY YOU KNEW." I said, wrenching the three off of Mr. Sebastian's legs.

"I must say, Sophie. That is a good look for you." was the man's reply.

"Thanks, but I'll let you borrow it later tonight, since you adore it on me so much, we'll just see if it fits you too." I challenged, meeting his red eyes.

"Sorry, but I never said I wanted to wear it. I merely said it made your chest look more like a woman's than a man's. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea, especially if you thought I was calling you beautiful." Okay, that actually hurt.

I flipped him off, holding back a string of comebacks laced with words no lady should ever utter.

Two can play that game, Mr. Sebastian.

Grell's gagging caused us to venture into the Salon.

"What are you doing now?" Ciel commanded, annoyed and confused.

"At the moment, I believe in the process of dying, Master Ciel." Grell choked out, swinging idly back and forth.

Ciel huffed and closed his eye," Get him down, Sebastian."

"Yes sir."

"CIEEEELLLLL!" A blonde streak zipped past Sebastian, who was in a daze.

Said boy was glomped by the mysterious girl and snuggled to death.

"Cieeeel!" Elizabeth squealed,"Ciel, you're back! I missed you so much!"

"E-Elizabeth! What a surprise."

Elizabeth stopped hugging him for minute to talk,"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy!"

She continued her babbling until Mr. Sebastian approached the two," Lady Elizabeth?"

She let go of Ciel to see him and curtsied.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. How are you?" That's when she saw he was holding Grell up by the collar of his butler uniform and whined,"Aww, you took him down?"

"Yes, he detracted from the beauty of the room." He smiled, completely unaware that she had put Grell there on purpose.

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him!" She scoffed, a bit offended that he'd say that.

I stepped behind her with a shit eating grin and pretended to side with her," Of course you did, it's just that poor Mr. Sebastian here is color blind and couldn't tell the difference, Ma'am."

That earned me one smile and one ice cold glare.

When he didn't reply, Elizabeth took that moment of silence to continue babbling on about how she made the Salon cute and whatnot.

Next thing I know, Mr. Sebasian's wearing a pink baby bonnet...I just couldn't pass up the chance to be a smartass.

I walked up next to him while the other three were laughing and complimented him.

"Wow, Mr. Sebastian! That bonnet _really_ brings out the color of your eyes! It's actually a good look for you. Oh, and by good look, I mean it makes you look more like a _real man_ because everyone's too busy looking at your_ lovely_ bonnet, they don't notice your twig-like figure and long hair!" I burst into laughter, the other servants confused because I wasn't affected by the vicious glare he was sending me.

"Yes well, perhaps I should take lessons from you on how to be a 'real man', don't you think?" He gave me an evil smirk.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you should. Because I'm so manly, I can train you to be like me before you start growing a rack." I shot back sarcastically, and turned on my heel.

Ciel spoke up again,"In any event, Lizzy, what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come alone."

Elizabeth skipped towards him and took his hands.

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you silly!" Another hug.

"You sneaked away!? Don't you think you'll get into trouble?" Ciel asked, making my concern about the whole situation grow.

I decided I would ask Mr. Sebastian, and Grell apparently wanted to know the same thing.

"Sebastian, who is this girl?" Grell adjusted his glasses. I couldn't hear what Mr. Sebastian was saying so I didn't question it until heard him say she was the Young Master's betrothed.

"She is of the daughter of a Marquis. Nobles marry nobles, that is how it works." He continued coolly, still wearing the bonnet

"What the hell, the kid's getting married before I will!" I sweat dropped.

"Yes, but that's because no man in England would ever marry you, Sophie." He remarked, making me punch him in the arm.

"OI! I KNOW DAMN WELL I'D GET MARRIED BEFORE YOU EVER WILL! NO WOMAN WANTS A PRICK WHO HAS A LOG UP HIS ASS AS A HUSBAND!" I kept punching him, his face contorting into that of a grimace was starting to satisfy my temper.

"Ooh, I know!" Everyone looked towards her,"Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?" Elizabeth clapped her hands together in excitement.

She grabbed Ciel's hands once again and spun him around as she kept talking," You can be my escort and we can dance around all night! Isn't that a wonderful idea?"

"A ball!? NO!" Ciel glared, but his fiance wasn't listening...at all.

"You'll wear the outfit I picked out for you. Pretty please, it'll look so cute on you!" She begged, still not listening.

Before he could refuse, she grabbed Grell by the rope around his neck and shot off...not before grabbing the string choker and dragging me along too.

-Time Skip: The Dressing Room-

"Ooh, how about this one! It'll look great on you!" She held the dress up to Grell's chin.

"Can't I have a nice, sexy shade of red-"

"No, Sophie would look better in red. Besides, this one looks better on you!" Elizabeth finished the last bow on his back before turning to me.

"Sophie, I know just the dress for you!" She pulled out a surprisingly beautiful dress.

It was a plain, red gown with barely and designs on it, save for the ones that wrapped lazily around the hip.

There were about three or four layers of small ruffles, both black and red, and the back just barely touched the floor. The front was the same save for the mid-thigh length slit towards the hip bone.

Along with a beautiful ruby hair pin that had a few red and black feathers attached to it, and a pair of heels, I was ready to go.

-Time Skip: Salon-

Grell was already upset because he said I got the better dress, and Elizabeth was currently arguing with Mey-rin about her glasses.

That's when Ciel spoke.

"Leave her alone." He demanded, Mr. Sebastian standing at his side.

She ran up to him and spun him around before pausing.

That's when everything went downhill.

"Ciel, why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you?" Her voice was actually kinda scary.

"The ring I have on will work."

"NO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WEAR THE RING I BOUGHT YOU!? YOU'RE SO CRUEL!"

"Lizzy that's not it. This ring is-"

"HAH! FOOLED YOU! IT'S MINE NOW!" She held it up to her face to study it,"See this ring is much too big. The one I bought you will fit perfecly-"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ciel shouted, making me stiffen," Give me that ring back, now, Elizabeth."

"But...why are you being so angry at me? I just...wanted..." His glare hardened," I just wanted everything to be adorable...I HATE THIS RING! HERE TAKE IT!"

With that, Lady Elizabeth threw the ring onto the ground, and it shattered into pieces.

The moment Ciel raised his hand, I shot off towards them, until I saw Mr. Sebastian's hand gripping the boy's wrist firmly.

"Master" he began," You forgot the walking stick we went through all that trouble to get."

"Are you mad, man!? Do you want him to beat her with the damn-" I whispered to him.

He walked up to the girl who was now crying," Forgive my Master, Lady Elizabeth. But that ring was something very important to him. It's a precious heirloom passed down to the head of the Phantomhive family. He's grown quite attached to it. It's truly one of a kind."

I placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, and the boy calmed down. He glanced at me and jutted my chin towards the damaged ring. In return, he nodded and walked towards it.

"It was that important? And I destroyed it?"

Ciel was already at the window when she turned around to apologize. Next thing I knew, it was flung out of the window without so much as a single hesitation.

"Ciel! Wait, what are you doing?" She ran towards the window to see where it landed.

"It was nothing but an old ring afterall." he stopped in the middle of the room.

"Even without it, I'm still the head of the Phantomhives, and that won't change." He declared, and I nodded proudly.

Mr. Sebastian gave a small grin and turned to face me, taking in the dress.

" As much as I hate admit it, my dear Sophie, you look simply ravishing in that dress." I felt my lips twinge at this.

"As much I hate to admit it, my dear Mr. Sebastian, you looked better in the bonnet." I got close enough to where we were face to face.

He gave a small chuckle before turning back to the two children, and then turned back to me with a twinkle in is eyes.

"Come, we must play some music otherwise it'd be useless dancing for those two." He handed me a cello, and held the violin.

I perched myself on the first step and placed the cello on the second, and began to play to the same rhythm as Mr. Sebastian, who stood at my side with his violin.

Grell decided he'd join in, singing along with our instruments.

_'Not bad'_ I thought to myself, until I looked up and saw I had a perfect view of Mr. Sebastian's crotch.

_'I take that back... now I know how the floor feels every day...'_

Not long after, Bard had found a record player and put a record on it.

Upon meeting Mr. Sebastian's equally confused gaze, I turned to see Bard's hand in my face.

"May have this dance, m'lady?" he mocked a British accent.

"Sure, just don't touch my butt in the process." I gave him him a half-hearted smile.

The two of us danced, not noticing Mr. Sebastian's death glare towards Bard until he cut in and held out his hand towards me.

"May have this dance, Madam?" he smiled, flashing a set of pearly white teeth.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Bard" I wasn't expecting the man to be so persistant.

"If I remember correctly; Mey-rin is waiting for someone to dance with her, and Finnian's dancing with Tanaka."

"Then dance with her."

His smile tightened," Lady Elizabeth _told_ me to dance with _you_."

Instead of arguing, I took his hand and went towards the middle of the floor, far enough away for Bard not to hear us.

I shot him a look of disgust," You evil bastard, **you lied**, didn't you?"

"I do not tell lies, m'lady. It was Lady Elizabeth's wish that you dance with me." He spun me around.

I sighed and danced with him, somehow happier now that I was dancing with him instead of Bard. I thought of the man as a friend, now that I thought about it.

No woman wants to lead a man on unless she absolutely has to.

"Is something troubling you, Sophie?" That velvet voice woke me up.

"Yeah, it's about Bard. I want to tell him I see him as a friend but...it's kind of scary." I bit my lip, regreting everything I just told him.

"You're afraid he'll try to seek a way to find your affections if you're still single?" he concluded...and he was right.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, just about say that's going to be difficult because I've said it once and I'll say it again, no **_man_ **in England will ever want you."

That's when I lost it.

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"** I screamed, shoving him away from me in a fit of rage**," WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT!? **

Everything became really silent, all eyes were on me.

**"YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'M GOING TO BED!"** I turned on my heel and sped off towards the safety of my room, tears threatening to spill as I remembered what the men back in New Orleans would say to me as I passed down the streets.

_**- Flashback-**_

_A pair of calloused hands gripped my arms until they were bruised, the smell of bourbon and wine on their breath._

_"Ain't you just a freak of nature, aye? Look at yah, red eyes like the Devil himself!" I was roughly thrown to the ground, the three men surrounding me._

_"Shut up!" _

_"You don't deserve any of this!" he yanked me up by my hair," The devil's whore."_

_Whore. That word hurt more than anything. More than the knife at my throat. More than the bruises I had recieved earlier._

_I remember him taking out that knife, and deliberately chopping my hair short like it is today. _

_"What did I ever do to deserve any of this?" I yelled, reaching for the empty wine bottle near by me._

_" You were born this way, sweetie. Hate to say it like this but...no **man** will** ever** love a freak like you." he cackled._

**_-Flashback end-_**

Now I stood in only my undergarments in front of the full-length mirror.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my ebony hair, sliding under the warm covers of the bed.

I already knew from the instant Mother said she was dying. I knew I would never find love.

But, why did hurt so much when it came from him?

_'Maybe you had feelings for him?'_ an irratating voice in my head suggested.

I scrunched up my nose at the mere thought of it.

_'No.'_

Blowing out the flames on the candle, I turned over and closed my eyes, falling into an eerie sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A young girl around the age of ten sat at the edge of a small stream, gazing at the moon's reflection. Small hands grappled at the black, tattered dress she wore, picking at it unnecessarily._

_It wasn't that she was nerous, it's just that she had yet to get used to the scenery in her 'home', or at least that's what her Master calls it._

_The moon, which had the same shape of the one in the overworld, was a dark red and its light was very dim._

_The streams, or what she refers to them as, was a luminous, purplish-blue hue. Master always told her that the shadowy faces and body parts that she sees in the substance is remains from a contract that had just ended. Basically, it was the unwanted parts of the souls that demons did not care for._

_Every now and then, a face of the dead would pop up and surprise her. _

_There was no wind or any form of weather in this world, and the 'plant-life' -as they call it- was dead and only good for building small storage areas or caverns to live in._

_But Master told her that since he was one of the high-ranking demons in the Underworld, they didn't have to live a cave like the lower class did. _

_Instead, they lived in a hollowed out mountain range, the interior of their home is that of royalty. The lakes and ponds in that area were made of magma, and like the stream she stared at now, contained souls of the dead._

_A glove-clad hand was placed on her bare shoulder, causing her to whip her head in its owner's direction. _

_Her Master smiled down at her, speaking in a tone that suited his grin;_

**_" Come Evangeline, it appears we've got a new Master."_**

* * *

**The first on to figure out what exactly Sebastian means when he says;**

"No _man_ in England would ever want you."- **gets a** **sneak peek at the next chapter~! Plz make sure to leave your answer in a review! Thanks! I missed you guys too!**


	7. Chapter 7: His Maid, Secrets

**Okay, seems to me that since the first reviewer got my question right, I'll update today!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**I plan on going along with the story plot now that everyone's been pretty much introduced and all that good stuff.**

**Thanks to all of you who faved, following, and reviewed. I deeply appreciated it.**

* * *

Mr. Sebastian and I sat side by side on the driver's seat of the carriage, much to my displeasure, because the bra- I mean, the Young Master, did not wish to have someone in there with him.

It seems the reason we're leaving the manor is because of some important mission the Queen has sent her Guard Dog on, so the two decided that staying in the Town House would be a proper place to have peace while they worked.

And it seems that the only reason I'm stuck with them is because the Young Master didn't want me to strangle the only other servants in his manner.

Not that I would do that, if I'd strangle anyone right now, I'd say it'd be the - dare I say it- bloke sitting next to me.

Time passed quickly, and before I knew it, the carriage had stopped moving and a gloved hand was offered to help me down.

I smirked, slapping it away from me as I hopped off the seat.

The town house was nothing like the manor, alot shorter and smaller but still spacious enough for a family or two to live in.

"I hate this, there are too many people in London." the boy groaned, making his way inside the house.

Mr. Sebastian walked in immediately after him, not even holding the door open for me. Well, I guess I deserved that for slapping his hand away like I did, but I didn't want to get his filth on my good pair of gloves.

"There is no helping it my lord, it's traditional for the nobility to migrate to town every season." the man spoke, amused by his master's frustration.

I stayed quiet, hoping not get caught up in the conversation, but rather look at the walls.

"The season, eh? A waste of time, if you ask me." the blue-eyed boy snorted half-heartedly.

Walking up the stairs, I had yet to realize just how close Mr. Sebastian's mid-back and my face were from colliding with each other.

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace." And that was when I snapped out of it.

His back was warm, and he smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg...it sort of reminded me of the hot apple cider Maman used to make for my little sister and I during those chilly nights after returning to the shop from the French Market.

It was quite relaxing, I didn't even realize how long I stayed practically buried in his back until he whispered in my ear;

"If you wanted to get close to me, Sophie, all you had to do was ask. I'd have no problem bringing you to my bedroom. Afterall, we will be staying in the same room until our stay is over." he grinned, chuckling lightly when I glared up at him.

"I would rather French kiss Finnian than get closer to you. You just smell nice, that's all." I shot back in a mocking tone, his grin disappearing when I spoke the last eight words.

He turned back to the Young Master, who by this time was already at the door, watching both of us with an entertained expression.

Mr. Sebastian glanced back at me one last time before walking up the stairs once again and continued talking to the Earl,"It's a break from those four at least. We can enjoy a little peace and quiet for a time."

"Not if you're here." I muttered, blushing.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He gave me a fake, close-eyed smile.

That smile was that of Satan's, letting me know he could rip my head if I kept talking...but do you honestly think I would heed his warnings?

No.

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." It was that exact moment, that Mr. Sebastian had opened the door.

"Goodness sake, where do they keep the tea in this house!?"

The room looked as if a category five hurricane had just blown through it, and rummaging through a cabinet was a woman dressed in the most luxurious of red...all red.

"I can't find it either..." A Chinese man added, squating down on the floor.

Mr. Sebastian looked as if he was going to have a heart failure when he saw the mess. I snickered softly and patted his back, even going so far as to rest my chin on his shoulder and say,"I guess someone's going to need to pack a broom the next time the visit, hmm?"

"MADAM RED? LAU? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Ciel shouted, causing the two to focus their attentions on the three of us.

"Ciel, you're early, dear." Madam Red shifted her gaze up towards me and smiled.

"Your sudden appearance here in town, must mean-" Lau began.

"The Queen's Guard Dog has a new scent to follow." And Madam Red ended.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I stood by Mr. Sebastian's side, my wine-red orbs dancing across the room as I admired the decor. It was a little too fancy to be cozy for my taste. When I sensed someone's gaze on me, I slowly turned my head to Mr. Sebastian watching me intently with a small smile as he shook his head.

I stuck my tongue out like a child and looked at the Chinese man, who wiggled his eyebrows at me. For a man whose eyes were closed, Lau could see a whole lot.

"He's struck again, another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in White Chapel. His killings are far from normal. The level of violence we are seeing is unpresidented."

Mr. Sebastian, who was still watching me, turned to everyone else and spoke up as well," The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appears a special type of blade was used on her-

**FLASHBACK**

_The red-headed woman curled up into a ball, sobbing as quietly as possible so her attacker wouldn't hear her. She was just finished saying her prayers when the sound of a little girl giggling caught her attention._

_At first, she couldn't see a thing, but that was also due to the darkness. It was night time after all._

_But after straining her ears enough, she was able to find it was coming from her left. So, after slowly rising to her feet, the woman tip-toed her way to a large pile of rotted wood and crumbling bricks. Again, she was greeted with nothing out of the ordinary, until a pair of blazing red dots flashed wildly in front of her, causing her to scream and stumble backwards._

_The eerie giggle resounded again, this time alot louder than the first._

_After a couple seconds of silence, the soft sound of footsteps filled the air and the red lights grew closer._

_**"Who's there? Show yourself!"**she called out._

_There was no reply, only the footsteps. The red lights flickered, giving off the impression of someone blinking._

_The woman had just turned on her heel to run when a child piped up**, "Look what I found, sir."**_

_She scrambled to her feet once again and darted off towards the exit of the factory, only to find said area blocked by a mass of floating black feathers. The sounds of heels clicking made her anxiety grow, and sent her running towards the east wing. _

_The woman nearly broke down crying when she tried to yank the heavy double doors open, only to find them locked tight._

**_ "I am proud child. Since you have the latest hunting, I'll let you decide what we should do with that person. Hurry though, the Reapers are coming, so we must hurry."_**_a booming voice chuckled in delight, sending the poor human on her knees in tears._

**-**_ **FLASHBACK ENDED-**_

I was jolted out of my trance when a warm hand gently shook me awake.

"Sophie, is something the matter?" Mr. Sebastian asked, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Everyone's eyes were on me.

_'Just how long have I been out?'_ I wondered, nodding slowly as if to tell him I was unsure of myself.

He grasped my arm and helped me up, making me realize I did black out.

Looking towards Ciel, I noticed he and Lau were having a conversation before Ciel smacked his hand away from his face in annoyance and got up from his seat.

"Come, Sebastian, prepare the carriage. Sophie, feed the horses quickly and after that, try to sit down a bit." He ordered, Mr. Sebastian and I only sparing a moment to bow before taking off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mr. Sebastian and I flanked Ciel when we arrived, and I began to notice the strange looks some of the men in the crowd of people were giving me. Maybe Mr. Sebastian was wrong, maybe some man will like me. I waved to one of them who had winked at me, when I felt a strong arm wrap itself securely around my waist.

"Don't even think about it, he's looking at your breasts." the Phantomhive butler whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, it's not like this happens to me often in a different country." I shrugged,realizing that I didn't mind his arm there very much...until we approached a handsome young brunette man.

That's when I grinned and slipped away from his grip.

The man gazed at us for a second before speaking," Sorry my boy, I'm afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child. Now why don't you just run along home."

Ciel wasn't impressed to say the least," I'm here to see the victim's body."

The man gaped at the Young Earl in disbelief," The body!? Surely you're kidding me-"

"Aberline!" A gruff voice snapped and a man who looked to be in his early sixties walked out from the alley," Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow and nudged Mr. Sebastian in the arm, he merely shrugged his shoulders. It's obvious this man does not know Lord Ciel Phantomhive's wrath.

"You know this kid?"

"I'm here to help, Sir Arthur, it seems your investigation is dragging a bit." the boy smirked and held up his letter from the Queen, before snatching the man, Aberline's, papers from his hands and skimming through them," It seems you haven't found any major clues yet."

The older man, Sir Arthur, growled and yanked his paper away from the Young Master," We are Scotland Yard and more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere."

Mr. Sebastian and I flashed the two men a grin, staying silent the whole time.

"Splendid," Ciel mocked,"shall we go, Sebastian?"

"Yes sir."

The three of us walked off, Lua, Madam Red, and Grell followed in suit.

"Now what, dear?" the busty woman yawned.

"Now we go see someone, who may be useful."

Lau gawked,"My Lord, you mean...?"

"Yes, indeed."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I looked up at the sign at the top of the building, which had the word _'Undertaker' _engraved on it_._

That's when Lau had to throw in a stupid question," So...where are we?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW? THEN WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!?" Madam Red fussed,

"Undertaker...? Who's that?" I asked curiously, looking up at Mr. Sebastian, who seemed thrilled that I asked him of all people that question.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an aquaintance of my lord's." he chirped.

"Oh, sounds nice. Wonder if he was the one who found my mother's ring in her funeral gown..." I joked, remembering that incident all to clearly.

We had lost her ring that her life partner had given to her for her birthday and we found it in her cleavage a day later, but until we had found it, the funeral was postponed.

Upon entering the shop, I realized how much it reminded me of Maman's shop in the mornings, the Voodoo priestesses would sit down at the coffins and drink their coffe while they all would gossip about the previous day or week's events.

A shiver shot up my spine when I heard a raspy voice," Welcome, I thought I'd be seeing you before long."

"Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins today?" A man with long silver hair that was hiding in the coffin before us asked giddily.

"No, that isn't why I'm here. I'm here to-" The man's hand covered Ciel's lips, silencing the boy.

"No need to say, I'm already aware. One of my customers was a bit unusual, shall we say. I helped though, I'm made her look beautiful again." He giggled, making me a bit worried about how long I should let Ciel stand in front of him.

"I would like the details, please."

"I see now, the funeral parlor is only your cover business. How much is it for information?" Lau tapped his chin.

With that, the man ran up to Lau with a grin and said," I have no need for the Queen's coins, there's only one thing I want from you."

Then he grinned at Ciel and zipped in front of him, causing me to shoot an arm out an pull him against my body just in case,"Please, My Lord. Give it to me and I'll tell you anything!"

"Does he mean...?"

"No, Sophie, not even close." Mr. Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Just one good feeling of true laughter and all me information is yours!"

"Lunatic." Ciel muttered.

"Agreed." I chuckled.

That's when Lau stepped in," Leave it to me, My Lord. Here is my joke. It's a classic on which tiger has the most stripes...on the outside..."

No...just, no.

"Get it, haha?" Lau urged, even going so far as to look at me for help...which I shook my head at.

"My turn," Madam Red announced," I live for gossip, so this story will make you laugh so hard, it'll make you curl up and die."

The minute the first curse word flew out her mouth, I clapped a hand on Ciel ear while Mr. Sebastian took the other.

Within two second, both adults had face masks with large red 'x's on them, and now the Undertaker was looking at Ciel.

Mr. Sebastian and I looked at each other and stepped forward.

"It can't be helped." Mr. Sebastian sighed," Everyone, please wait outside. No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I want to do it!" I whined, trying to make Mr. Sebastian shut up.

"No, now let me finish!" He growled.

I huffed, and crossed my arms until I heard Undertaker say something," Oh come now, , let the lass have a go at it!"

"See, now shut up and let me finish~" I smacked my ass and sauntered in front of Mr. Sebastian," Now you see, Mr. Sebastian is simply one hell of a cross-dresser, right?"

"W-what!?" the butler yelled.

Undertaker leaned back into his seat when I said this, seeming amused.

"But the only problem is that he can't tie that blasted kitty-patterned corset by himself, and since it's his dirty little secret, he is too prideful to ask anyone for help."

"IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO CATCH YOUR BREATH WOMAN, BY ALL MEANS STOP!" Mr. Sebastian snarled, his eyes literally on fire.

"So of course, he feels the need to go and ask me, because he thinks that asking Mey-rin would only lead to him cleaning up another unnecessary blood stain off the floor."

"Undertaker, this is not true. Why could you just stay outside like everyone else?" He facepalmed.

"Because I wanted to tell a goddamn joke and if I don't make him laugh, then you can get me back with a humilating story about me, seem fair?" I stamped my foot onto the ground childishly.

"I don't even cross-dress, _Miss Sophie_! Besides, if anyone cross-dresses, its you. Calling yourself a maid, but yet all I see is a butler uniform!" He smirked at my blush.

"OI! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? IT'S DAMN COMFORTABLE, THANK YOU!"

"Oh yes, because having to get your new slacks hemmed because they won't fit your so called 'womanly build' is considered confortable." he shot back.

"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"That you have a billard tabletop for a chest, then yes, yes I am!"

"Bastard, only you would say that because you like to look at it!"

We were stopped by an enormous eruption of laughter from the Undertaker. Mr. Sebastian grinned down at me and said one last thing but I couldn't here him because of the noise.

It looked like he had said that he likes the view, but when his lips moved, the Undertaker laughed even harder.

"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT! Mr. BUTLER, I MUST SAY SHE'S QUITE THE COMEDIAN WHEN IN AN ARGUEMENT!" he gasped from breath.

The door was opened and everyone stepped back in.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ciel now sat on the coffin, a beaker willed with tea in his hands, listening to the white-haired man as he spoke.

"An interesting pattern I've seen these days. I often get customers who're incomplete." he giggled to himself.

"Incomplete?" Mr. Sebastian breathed, probably wondering what the Undertaker meant by _'incomplete'_.

Undertaker took out a wax replica of the human body that showed the organs and all to demonstrate," Yes. The uterus is missing, which is quite...odd"

"A killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is always precisely excised."

"He did it on a road that was public, though not high traffic. Wouldn't they have a difficult time having to carry out such a complicated procedure quickly enough?" Mr. Sebastian mused aloud, making me skim through all of the possibilities of how they could've done it.

Undertaker turned away from the mannequin with a slight grin, "You're a clever one, butler. That's exactly what I was thinking."

He walked towards Ciel, looping an arm around the Young Earl's shoulder and placing his hand down the boy's abdomen.

"You see, first he slits the throat with a sharp weapon. Then he rips into them right here," he exaggerated, making noises that irked Ciel," and takes that precious womanly part. There will be more slaying, I'm certain. Sadistic killers don't stop until someone makes them."

_'Crazy old coot.' _I thought as he teased Ciel about his position in society.

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I eliminate any threat the Queen asks me to, by any means I find necessary." the Young Master shot back with a stony gaze.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We sat in the carriage, well I** say **_'sat'_, but I actually mean we were sort of all squished in there.

"This information narrows down our suspects." Ciel declared.

Mr. Sebastian placed a finger on his chin, showing that he was thinking as he spoke, "First of all, we look at those with the necessary skill set, crossing out anyone with an alibi on the nights of which the murders occurred. Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual-"

"Like how the voodoo priestesses would use the tongue of a chicken for some sort of hex?" I asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"How do you know that?" Madam Red and Lau blanched.

"My mother used to be a voodoo queen in New Orleans before her death. I was next in line for her position, but I couldn't. I promised I'd return eventually." I shrugged my shoulders at their shocked expressions when Mr. Sebastian continued.

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant, Sophie." He patted my head lightly as he mulled over the information," We should concentrate on people involved in secret societies."

"As if _that_ narrows the field, why even_ I_ would have the medical skills necessary for this!" Madam Red argued.

I rested my head against the carriage window pane, staring blankly at the people whizzing by us. Mr. Sebastian's body at this same moment shifted against me, his thigh brushing mine on accident. My eyes flickered to Lau, who was smiling at how close the two of us were sitting, making me cringe in disgust at the thought.

"Then we will have to conclude the investigation quickly." Mr. Sebastian interrupted Madam Red's rant.

"Impossible." Lau scoffed.

"I should be able to do this much, at least. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?" Mr. Sebastian grinned, eyes meeting mine.

"A foolish one if you think I'm tagging along with you, Mr. Sebastian." I yawned, placing my thin legs over his lap and placing my hands behind my head.

He pushed them off, and I grunted.

"I'll make up a list liable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately, My Lord." and with that, the man opened the carriage door and leaned out of it," Now if you'll excuse me."

He let go and zoomed off, closing the door behind him.

Madam Red and Lau pressed their faces against the window in disbelief," He does know we're moving, right?"

"Sebastian can take care of it for now, while we can go home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel muttered, mostly talking to me since I was actually listening.

"I'll make it, I don't want you to choke because Grell made it." I snickered, and the boy sent me an evil smirk as he nodded in agreement.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Let me just start off by saying that I am impressed with how that man works. By the time we got back to the townhouse, Mr. Sebastian was already in the Main Foyer waiting for us with multiple lists of suspects.

"Welcome back everyone, I've been waiting for your return." he bowed, unfazed by the gaping stares he received.

"Hold on! How are you here!?" Madam Red demanded, sweat dropping as he turned to face the rest of us with a smile.

"I finished my little errand, so I made my way home to edify you." He chirped, making me snort ungraciously when he said _'little errand'_.

"You made the suspect list already?" Her hat was falling of from shock.

"Well, yes I made a list based on the names we had discussed and I contacted them all. I asked them irrelevant questions." He smiled, holding all of the lists in his arms.

Madam Red crossed her arms lazily over her chest and scoffed," Come now Sebastian, that's impossible. Even for you."

She just spoke the words that summon the sleeping devil inside of that man. He whipped out one of the lists and unrolled it.

Mr. Sebastian began naming the people, their professions, alibis, and even family and friends on the list.

By the time he finished, he looked up to see our faces," From this information, I have narrowed down our list to _one_ possible suspect."

"Are you certain you're just a butler? Not a secret military intelligence officer?" the red-headed woman joked.

"See, my lady. I'm simply one_ hell_ of a butler." he placed a hand on his breast with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, earning an amused gaze from him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mr. Sebastian sat next to me in the carriage, adjusting his glasses as he talked," The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleister Chambers. He graduated from medical school but has never gone into practice. Lately, he has thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes, these same balls are also secret gatherings that are maintained."

Adjusting the black lacey sleeves of my dress, I sat there busy wondering about how I look.

My dress was a floor length, crimson red evening gown with black lace that covered my entire arms and draped elegantly off the wrist. It also covered my neck and stopped at the beginning of my breasts, where the red corset-like bodice took over and was decorated with a line of black roses at the mid-thigh, and draped to the floor. The part below the roses was split in the front, revealing a layer of black lace beneath it. The back was a corset pattern, tying the bodice in place with a long, thin red ribbon that hung down to my thigh as well.

I wore the same hair pin that I had received from Ciel's fiancé, along with my mother's ring.

Madam Red had assured me many times before we walked out of the room that I looked gorgeous but that doesn't mean I felt it.

A gloved hand tapped my shoulder, jolting me out of my reverie once again. I almost smacked it away, until I thought better of it and took it.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ciel shall be my niece visiting from the countryside, and Sebastian shall be her tutor. Lau is my lover and Grell...well, he's just Grell." Madam Red decclared happily.

"Yes, but what about Sophie?" Mr. Sebastian asked, feigning worry.

The scarlett-haired woman sent me a mischievous grin and grabbed my hands, before pulling me next to Mr. Sebastian.

"She shall be Ciel's nanny also the woman that the tutor is fond of! Oh-"

"I can still dance with other men, right? I'm_ not_ dancing with _him_." I narrowed my eyes at his smirk.

"But of course! I said he's fond of you, not in a relationship! Besides, I see alot of handsome men around here who have their eyes on you~" She giggled, fanning herself.

He scoffed," And why not?"

"Because knowing you, you'd probably step on my foot on purpose and blame it on me." I grinned at him, winking.

"What a childish conclusion, my lady. If anything, I'd just act like you pushed me down so you could fall on top of me." he winked back.

I nodded and decided I would go have a glass of wine, so I walked off away from the group while Ciel ranted about he didn't want to be a girl.

"Would you like a glass of red wine, ma'am?" the servant boy said, nervously pulling at his vest.

I gave him a warm smile and grabbed a glass," Yes, thank you."

With that, the boy sped off to some older couple who were laughing and dancing. They reminded me of Maman and Papa when they went to Mardis Gras balls and they brought my sister and I. Although Olivia was much to young to remember, I was around 13 years of age, so I remembered it for her.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Two young girls sat on the banister of the large staircase, giggling at each other as they put on their masks. One girl, who was the youngest, had beautiful, blonde hair with two blue doe eyes._

_The other, who looked to be in her early teens, had short black hair and two piercing red orbs that gave off a mysterious vibe. All in all, only one of them was asked to dance so far..._

_Though she was taught not to be envious of others, the older sister couldn't help but feel a pain in her chest as she watched all the young men of the higher societies dance with her little sister. It wasn't like she would kill them, so why wouldn't anyone dance with her?_

_So after a while of dancing, the younger sister took a break and sat with her sibling on the staircase. She was talking about how all of the young men she met said she had beautiful eyes and looked like an angel. While she talked, she didn't stop to notice her older sister get up and walk towards the balcony, trying to get farther away from the chatter._

_The February breeze made her shudder, but she would not go back inside only to be ignored because of her looks. If anything, she'd rather be away from everyone else. The moon looked so pretty, hanging up there with all of its friends._

_Every night, she had wished she looked like her sister. Even if God couldn't get rid of the hair color, at least he could try to get rid of her eyes. Unlike her sister, her skin was a light bronze and her hair was so short some mistaken her for a young boy. And her eyes, how some people would look down their nose at her with disgust!_

_Another breeze rolled in and this time se was forced to retreat back inside, trying her hardest not to be noticed by anyone...especially her sister, who was running around trying to find her. _

_So she scooped up her black cat, who was currently rubbing her sides against her master's legs, and walked in the shadows until she reached the hallway that connected the Ball Room with the Main Foyer, panting._

_Sitting down front of the lavish staircase, she set the cat down on her lap and scratched behind her ears._

**_"You're probably the only friend I got, Luna. Even though I love my sister, why does she insist on boasting about how many men from the upper class tell her she's pretty, especially when she knows that I never get asked to dance?" _**_she sighed, and the cat snuggled against her chest with a loud purr._

**_"And I don't want her to get punished for being proud that she is able to get a man, because I know Maman hates it when someone brags. She's already been punished twice last week, and add the whooping she recieved when she had humiliated me in the French Quarter." _**

_The child was so concentrated on talking to her feline friend, that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her until the owner spoke up**," Now what is a lovely young woman like you doing all alone? You should be out there dancing."**_

_She didn't bother looking at him, fearing he might sneer or runaway if he saw her eyes**," No one wants to dance with me, sir. That's why I'm here in the first place."**_

_**"Perhaps not everyone doesn't..." **he trailed off in a rich, velvety British accent. _

_The cat mewled and peeked out over her master's shoulder, eyeing the man behind them with vague curiousity._

**_"Like I said, no one wants to dance with me, so how about you just go ask my sister to dance with you, everyone else does." _**_she spat angrily._

**_"Your sister does not appeal to me, if anything, women like her repel me. Besides, she had asked me to dance and I've already turned her down. She merely pouted and asked me to find her older sibling, which I can only assume is you?" _**_he walked towards her slowly, as if she were a deer ready to break into sprint if he made one false move._

_With that, she whipped her head around to face him and gasped._

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

I shook my head, bit my lip at the memory. It seemed a little foggy because of the wine, but otherwise clear as crystal.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Mr. Sebastian fluttered his eyes, those dark, ebony lashes framing his eyes graciousfully.

I blinked.

_'Why am I even looking at his eyelashes anyways!?' _my inner voice screamed in panic.

"Sure, why not. But before we get started, I'll need the whole bottle of wine." I teased playfully, placing my hand in his larger ones and the other on his broad shoulders.

He chuckled," You dance better when you're drunk?"

"Drunk? With only one bottle of wine? Please, I hold my liqour better than most of the people back in New Orleans, drinking one bottle would only be enough to get me a little happy." I grinned, watching his lips curve into a sly smile.

He twirled me, and pulled me closer to his chest," It seems New Orleans is no place for a man or woman without a functioning liver, am I correct?"

"Yes, that and you have to know who you're arguing with, otherwise you might be found dead the next day." I hummed the tune that was playing as we waltzed.

"Ah, from what I've heard, New Orleans seems to be famous for that." His body went rigid, and he whipped his head towards a blonde man and...Ciel! So he did find the Viscount after all! Good for him, I hoped he was okay.

"What're they doing Mr. Sebastian?" I whispered.

He wrapped his arm securely around my waist, which made me a bit uncomfortable. I never did trust a man holding me like this, but a man who lost his daughter is a whole different ball game.

"It seems the Young Mistress has caught the Viscount's eye, but I think Lady Elizabeth is here as well..." he trailed off, pulling my arm as he walked through the crowd of dancing couples, some of the women swooning.

At first, I was confused. Why would he bring me to a balcony?

And then I realized he had jumped off the balcony and on to the ground.

I let out a low grunt and snickered," If you hated dancing with me so much, Mr. Sebastian, you could've just taken the waiter's wine bottle and have at it!"

I tried my best not to grin when I heard a rich laugh coming from the carriage below. I never knew he could laugh like that.

Upon hearing the carriage door slam shut, I assumed he was going to go through the front door. Imagine my surprise when he hopped onto the balcony. In his hand was a...cabinet!? What the hell? Since when does he get to pick up a CABINET with only one hand!?

He grabbed my hand and we both made our way to the center of the Ball Room, where the dance had just ended.

He told me to put on this black mask. It was a gorgeous design, really. It was made of a thin, black wiring that created a butterfly wing on the right side of my face,and since he placed the hair pin on the wiring, it now looks as if it has a plume on it.

He scooped me up in one arm and slammed the cabinet down in the center of the room, right in front of Lady Elizabeth's face. Within that moment, we both landed safely on our feet and waited for the crowd to die down abit.

I was more than confused...I WAS SCARED.

_"Who is that?"_

_" What a lovely dress she's wearing."_

_"Are they a pair of magicians?"_

_"They must be a couple!"_

_'Eww, I can't believe I'm doing this!'_ I mentally cursed Mr. Sebastian for what we're doing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if everyone would all please gather around. This evening's magic show shall now begin." He handed me a crate filled with swords, making my eyes widen in realization.

He then turned to Lau, who was fanning Madam Red," Pardon me, sir, would you kindly assist me?"

"Assist you? Certainly." Lau spoke comically, placing the fan down and walking up to us.

In the background, I could see Madam Red wave at me and give me two thumbs up. I wiggled my eyebrows and turned to Mr. Sebastian.

"A normal cabinet. Once I've climbed inside, bind it tightly with these chains. Simply run it through with the swords" He pointed a sword at the cabinet before handing it back to me,"I shall emerge from this cabinet perfectly unharmed. This is no mere trick or illusion, prepare for a performance of true magic."

I closed the cabinet doors and wrapped the thick chains around it. Once it was secured, I handed the crate of swords to Lau and told him to start when he was ready.

Lau gave me a small nod and smirk as he spoke," Well, here goes nothing."

The minute he finished, the Chinese man struck the sword straight into the top of the cabinet with incredible strength, making me worry about the butler inside it. Once he did this, he began piercing the cabinet left and right nonstop until he used his last sword.

When he finished, the chains broke off the cabinet, and Mr. Sebastian stepped out completely unharmed.

"How incredible!" Madam Red squealed, clapping.

"Indeed! For a moment there, I'd worried I'd killed you!"

Mr. Sebastian wiped his forehead and grunted," It actually hurt more than I had expected. I didn't think you'd aim straight for my head, anyone else would have died."

He proceeded walking off and I noticed the Young Earl in drag was no longer standing there with the Viscount. So I followed him, thinking nothing of it.

"So what's the trick to it?" I heard Lau ask.

"You stabbed him that many times without knowing!?" Madam Red fussed, causing Mr. Sebastian to turn around.

"Like I told you, there were no trick or illusions, just magic." and with that, he walked off. I was going to follow him but I decided I'd wait.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I walked down the dimly lit flight of stairs, when all of a sudden-the candles went out.

Now, I had originally thought that it was just a silly little breeze that had blown them out. After all, I love the darkness.

But what I hadn't expected was the sounds of men and women screaming bloody murder or the sounds of bones cracking.

Within seconds, everything turned silent and the lights flickered back on.

I could hear Mr. Sebastian's voice from the door," Really sir, are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured? How sad."

"As long as the contract remains in place, you'll follow me everywhere, whether I ask you to or not, won't you?" Ciel spoke, and I wondered just what 'contract' they were talking about.

"This type of contract is sealed by a mark a demon places on his prey. The more noticeable place the mark is, the tighter the demon and the prey are bound together. The demon serves..."

I gasped, tripping as I scrambled away from the door, somehow still able to hear them,"And in exchange, the prey can never escape."

I slinked towards the door, peeking through the key hole to see Ciel's left eye was a purplish tint with a pentagram on it, also watching as Mr. Sebastian pulled the bars of the cage apart from each other with little to no effort.

He got down on one knee and placed a hand over his right breast as he talked," Yes, I will be with you everywhere. Until the end. I shall be at your side no matter what. And should I perish in this world, I'll still be there, in the very depths of Hell, my lord. This is how I differ from humans. I do not lie."

The man-no, demon twirled his finger, snapping the rope that was binding the Young Earl's hands together.

"Good. You will never lie to me, no matter what. Understood?"

"Yes, my Young Lord." it bowed in front of the boy.

I took my chance and ran. Ran back to Madam Red. Ran back to the carriage. And commanded Grell to take me back to the townhouse immediately.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'He's a demon! Why didn't I realize it sooner! He's a demon! A devil! A black angel!' _I groaned at the massive headache I was getting from all of the thoughts in my head.

I threw the pillow I squeezed against the wall when I saw the door handle move.

Of course. I had forgotten about him bunking with me tonight...

"Evening, Sophie. How did you get here so soon?"

"I wasn't...feeling well..." I couldn't make eye contact to save my life.

I rolled over so that way I was the one sleeping closest to the door, and upon feeling the mattress dip on the opposite side, I shivered. Nonstop.

A hand was placed on my forehead, making me swallow a scream.

"You don't seem to be running a fever, although you look quite pale. Maybe your calculations on your alcohal intake were wrong." He chuckled, making me shiver again.

As soon as he laid down, the candle was blown out and the only thing to comfort me was the ragdoll kitten Maman had made for me when my real one, Luna, died. A man had shot her because he thought she was a raccoon, which was a lie so Maman hexed him.

A false sense of calm washed over me when I felt Mr. Sebastian's warm breath tickle the back of my neck. In my prayers, I prayed that morning would come soon. An with that, I shut out the world around me.

** -FLASH BACK-**

_The man before the young girl was the same aristocrat from the Mardis Gras parade the previous day. He held out his hand for her, which she took with slight hesitation. _

**_"Why are you still here?" _**_she gulped, knees shaking._

_He pulled her in closer, their foreheads touching**," I'm looking for someone. And you remind me of her."**_

_**"Who is she?"**_

_**"_..." **she couldn't hear him because of the awful ringing in her ears._

_She gaped when he lead her to the Ball Room and straight in the middle of the dancefloor. They danced in silence until her sister came and rudely interrupted with a scowl on her childish face**," How come you want to dance with her? Why not me? She's never even danced before!"**_

_The older sister let go of her partner's hands and calmly made her way up to her sister with a threatening glare**," Did I ever once say something like that to your dance partner while you were dancing? What makes you think it's okay to do it to me?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"If you have a problem with me, come and say it to my face. But heed my warning, your chances of walking away with that 'pretty' face of yours is little to none. So shut up and dance, dammnit." **The older girl walked away, leaving her younger sister in tears._

_After the ball ended, and everyone was outside waiting for their respectable carriages, the older sibling made her way to the mysterious man from earlier._

**_"Will I ever get to see you again, sir?"_**

**_"That's a question I cannot answer, but hopefully I'll drop by one day."_**

**_"I hope you find whoever it is you're looking for."_**

**_"Thank you. Goodbye." _**_and then, he was gone._

_When the two girls got home with their mother, the younger was told that she was punished once again for bad-mouthing her sister in front of an aristocrat, and the other made a bee-line to her room. _

_She had just finished putting on her nightgown when something in the mirror caught her eye. _

_On her pillow, was a piece of parchment and a rose. She hastily put the brush down and scooped up the parchment._

_It was a letter to her from that man...it read;_

**_"Dear Sophie;_**

**_I just wanted to let you know that the answer to your question from earlier...is 'yes'..._**

**_,..a..s"_**

_The name was smudged and all she could comprehend was that._

_Placing the rose on her bedside table along with the note, the little girl crawled into her bed and fell asleep, completely unaware of the entity that shrouded itself in the corner of her room that was watching her._

_ '**...Evangeline...'**_

_** -FLASHBACK END-**_

I gasped for breath as I woke up.

_'My god! Why is it so hot!?' _I thought, panting and trying my hardest not to wake ...Mr. Sebastian!

It's one thing to sleep in the same bed with a man who you barely know, but it's a whole different ball game when you're sleeping in the same bed with a man you_ barely know_ and just found out was actually a _demon_.

_'Demon...' _It was enough to make me cringe.

Letting out a small sigh, I rolled over in the small, uncomfortable bed and closed my eyes.

Everything was just fine...until I felt a muscular body press against me and a seductive voice filled the air;

**_" I see you know my little secret now, don't you?"_**

* * *

**Hey everyone~!**

**Aren't you proud of me? This chapter was sooo long! But hey, it bears fruit so I'm not complaining!**

**Okay, so I bet most of you are all like**

**"Eww now she's gonna fall in love with him and eeewww not yet, it's too early in the-"**

**That's not what's happening at all. :D**

**She's actually trying to distance herself from him. And it's not that she's overly religious or anything like that, it's just that she had promised her mom when she was dying that she wouldn't get into any trouble...and falling for a demon or letting a demon seduce you is not considered good by many...**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Plz leave a review~!**


	8. Chapter 8: His Maid, Permanent

**Hey guys~!**

**Okay so for those of you who don't know yet, my sister, BlueEyedCobras and I are going to be doing a co-op fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji SEASON 2! Isn't that great!? **

**Anywhore, I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Please leave a review when you're done reading~!**

* * *

A pair of soft, wet lips kissed my collarbone and bit down on my jugular vein lightly. The bite mark stung like a third-degree burn.

_**"So since you know my little secret, Sophie, you're going to keep it. Do I make myself clear?" **_he purred, and when I didn't have a chance to answer, he bit my collarbone harder than he did my neck.

"Y-yes. Now let me go, bastard!" I gasped when he let go of my neck.

**_"Good, and remember..."_** he leaned in and pressed his lips against my ear with an inhumanly growl_**,"Everything you say, everything you do, I'll be watching. So make sure you kept those lips shut."**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

I caught myself, looking at Mr. Sebastian's leaned back. For a demon in disguise, he sure had a nice choice of body.

Apparently, the Young Earl had found out the man they apprehended last night was not our killer, and so now we stand out here while wait for his order. But at the moment, the boy and his aunt were playing chess.

"This is no time to be playing chess." Ciel sighed.

Madam Red looked up from her pawns and chuckled at his determination," Working obsessively at it will lead to no good. Why not leave everything to Sebastian? And maybe Sophie as well."

I swung around, my face paled. I refused to work with him, especially now that I know he's capable of killing me without leaving a trace.

"I-I rather not be w-with him, Madam." I stuttered, feeling Mr. Sebastian's stare on my back.

"Aww, but you two would make such a cute couple, or working partners!"

"He's just my chess piece. I'm the one who moves him by giving him orders. But he's not an ordinary chess piece, he can advance as many squares as he likes at once, like this." the blue-eyed boy knocked his aunt's chess piece of the table.

"That's against the rules!"

"Yes, if this were a game, it would be. But rules have no meaning in this world. There are always knights who break the rules and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, before you know it...it's checkmate." he said as he moved his black knight to her side.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You must've had other chances in life besides being the underworld's guard dog. My sister...your mother, must've wanted something else for you, too. And yet, you returned to the underworld...Is it because you're trying to avenge your parents' murders?" Madam Red asked incredulously, narrowing her eyes as she spoke.

I stayed close to Mr. Sebastian, scared of what that boy would do if ticked off.

He looked up with sullen eyes at her," Revenge won't bring the dead back. And it surely won't make them happy."

_'Then why did you hire a demon butler!? Obviously not for anything ridiculous!'_ I snapped at him mentally, eyeing the butler with fear.

"But..." he paused glancing at me," I didn't come back to the house of Phantomhive for my predecessors' sakes. I did it for me. I just want to make the people who betrayed and defiled my family suffer the same humiliation and pain I suffered."

"I still remember the day you were born." the Madam walked to him," You were so tiny and cute, I thought,' _I have to protect him'._ I wasn't able to have a child, but I think of you as my own son. I wish you would leave the under-"

"Being here now is something I wanted, something I chose. I don't regret it, and I can't let anyone spoil me." He moved her hand away from his head.

Mr. Sebastian walked with Madam Red over to the door to help put on her coat," You don't have to escort me, Sebastian."

"But my lady-"

"Please don't leave that boy's side. Make sure he doesn't stray from the path and get lost." She commanded him, and I walked up to help the two.

"Fear not. I shall stay by his side and protect him to the end." He bowed, and the woman looked up at me, who was giving her a small smile.

"And Sophie, don't let this man slip out of your hands." She joked half-heartedly, and I gave a nervous laugh as she pointed towards Sebastian.

"I'll try but there are no guarantees, I might just let him loose on you." I grinned, patting Mr. Sebastian's head softly until I felt his body rumble slightly...was he purring?

I pulled my arm away from him slowly, fearing if I made any sudden movements there'd be an awkard moment I would have to answer to.

Once she opened the door, I could see a eerie scene before me, Grell was standing outside waiting for her.

Once they left, it was now just Mr. Sebastian, Ciel, and I. Ciel and Mr. Sebastian turned to me with questioning faces.

"Sebastian told me about you knowing...do not speak of this to anyone. Not even Babette! Am I understood?" Ciel placed his hand on his hips as glare bore into my eyes.

"I_ already_ told him that I _wouldn't_, besides Young Master..." I turned to him with a sharp glare that rivaled his," I _don't care_ about what goes on between you two." I growled, angry that he had the nerve to tell me as if I didn't already know.

His eyes widened as well as Mr. Sebastian's.

"Good night. And Mr. Sebastian-" he looked up at me with unreadable eyes," I'm sleeping on the floor tonight."

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-FLASHBACK-**

_A young girl watched as a black entity with piercing red glare approached the haggard man in rage._

_**"WHERE IS SHE?"** it screamed, an inky black hand shooting out to grip the man's neck**," WHERE IS EVANGELINE!?"**_

_To say she was scare was putting it lightly, and even though she hated the pervert, she did feel sorry for him. What was this black swirling mass anyways?_

**_"Is there someone you're looking for?" _**_she asked innocently, catching the being's immediate attention._

_The mysterious eyes widened and glared down at the old man, before the long, thin arm cloaked in lack flung him across the room. The man crashed head first into the brick wall, his skull cracking open and blood gushing everywhere._

_Then, when it was satistfied by the sight, it turned back to the girl with shining eyes._

_**"Evangeline, you're safe..."** it slid it's arm through the bar, streams of what looked like blood running from its eyes._

_The other children in her cell had long been huddled in a corner out of fright, but she remained standing her ground._

_She blinked**," Who's Evangeline? You have the wrong girl."**_

_This caused the entity to let out a piercing cry of rage, and the guards running towards it ended up on the floor with their heads ripped off._

_**"You have to be her... please Evangeline, it's me, Malphas!"** it panicked, watching the girl shake her head as she cautiously stepped backwards in fear._

_**"No...I'm not her. I was told my name was Sophie...and that I had hit my head while going run an errand for my mother who had died only a couple hours later...I don't know who you are, Malphas..."** she backed into the corner along with everyone else._

_**"Evangeline, they lied to you, your name is not Sophie...please, you have to trust me..."** it wailed, growing more and more upset and frustrated everytime she shook her head._

_**"Please go away...you're scaring me..."** her voice echoed, trembling like an earthquake had run through her._

_The entity's eyes widened in shock, before turning a blazing, angry red. The black arm shot out and yanked Sophie towards it with inhuman speed and strength. She screamed as it's sharp fangs bit down onto her collarbone. It burned._

**_ -FLASHBACK END-_**

I was rudely shaken out of my slumber by a certain demon, who was frowning at me.

"What do you want now?" I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"The Young Master wishes for you to come with us to investigate the unsolved murders. Get dresses and meet us in the Main Foyer." he narrowed his eyes at me, letting me know that if I disagreed, there'd surely be trouble.

And with that, the demon butler left. Glancing around lazily, I sighed and sat up from my makeshift bed. Sure the floor was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to fall asleep next to someone that I knew could kill me without moving.

"It's as if I get no break from trouble, isn't it?" I said aloud, then slowly stretching my legs as I got on my feet.

Looking around, I noticed a neatly folded pile of my clothes on the bed...along with a bra and underwear. The underwear looked more like lingerie than actual underwear, with the frilly lace and ribbon.

I scowled," Of course he'd do that just to get on my nerves."

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I now stood next to Mr. Sebastian, who wore his trench coat and I wore mine. It was cold and unfortunately, the closest thing I had to warmth was the demon standing next to me. So, taking my chances and hoping I could later wash myself, I snuggled into his side. Now the butler had a smug look on his face as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You're dead to me." I sneered as my teeth chattered noisily.

"True. I am not alive like you." he flashed a grin.

Ciel spoke up," He'll show up if we stake this place, right?"

"Yes."

"It's true that the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides having their organs removed."

"Beautiful, glossy black hair." Mr. Sebastian murmured as he glanced down at me and stroked a lock of my hair.

_'How unnerving for him to do that after he says this!'_ I mentally seethed.

"But why should he have to kill them?" Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Sinfully lovable." I noticed him staring at a small, black shadow moving nearby.

I walked over to the area where it was and saw two bright green eyes staring up at me. My heart melted as I scooped it up and jogged back toward the two. Mr. Sebastian instantly snatched it from my hands and snuggled it.

"Yes I-"

"So soft...Yes, so soft..." he squeezed it's paws and it mewled.

I scratched it behind the ear and giggled when it licked my finger.

"YOU TWO LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" the boy had a tick mark forming on his head.

I didn't pay him any mind as the kitty made its way from Mr. Sebastian's lap to mine and rubbed against me.

"I apologize, she is a rare beauty." Mr. Sebastian said, irratated as he pet the cat.

Just then, a shrill scream pierced through the silent alley. It sounded like a woman. Ciel and Mr. Sebastian whipped their heads towards the entrance of the building.

"No one could have gotten past us..."

"Let's go."

I stood there, watching the kitty run off back to the dumpster.

The Young Master ran towards the door and threw it open, before widening his eyes in shock.

"NO." Mr. Sebastian clapped a hand over the trembling boy's eyes and jumped backwards.

I walked slowly towards the two and gasped. The woman's body was practically ripped into pieces. The stench of blood caused my head to feel whoozy. It had a sense of déjà vu, but it made me sick to my stomach.

Ciel vomited on the ground, Mr. Sebastian holding his hair back as he spoke," That's quite a mess you made, Jack the Ripper...or should I say, Grell Sutcliff?"

My lungs felt as if they were on fire, making me gasp and sputter for air. And my eyes were watering from the feeling of them being set ablaze, but I could clearly make out the blood-stained trench coat the person was wearing.

Unfortunately, I could barely hear because my ears were ringing, almost like a hypnotic thrumming that beat against my eardrums. The words I could make out however, stunned me, not because of the words themselves- but the voice of the person who spoke them.

"Have...al..wrong...heard ...ran over...already." It was Grell, Madam Red's butler!

"Stop...playing innocent...that body, Grell...first time...met someone...you...human world" Everything was turning from color to red.

My hands, which were numb and wet from the rain water, splayed across the brick wall next to me, trying to find a crack large enough to place my index finger in it so I could pull myself up from the ground.

Eventually, I felt one and inserted it in there instantly, trying to find the strength in me to stand.

When I did stand- however -my legs were sore and trembling, which made it difficult to walk without falling.

Mr. Sebastian's voice became clearer now, much to my relief," You performed the role or _'harmless incompetent butler'_ quite adeptly."

"Adeptly?" Grell whispered before letting out an insane giggle.

I could make out a set of sharp, pointed teeth in his mouth.

_' Does this mean he's not human like Mr. Sebastian...?' _I grunted in pain, the fire in my lungs suffocating me as I watched the two men-

"That's right, I'm an actress, honey." Nevermind what I said about two men," and I'm absoluetly first-rate."

He ran a black comb through what I had thought was his natural hair until it faded into a crimson red.

My vision spotted now, and I gasped as he finished," But you're not 'Sebastian' either, are you?"

"That is the name I recieved from my young master, so yes, I am...at the moment."

Grell put on a pair of red-rimmed glasses and said," My, so you're a _'faithful dog'_ character. Though for a fine-looking man like you, that's fabulous too. Well then, Sebastian...no, _Sebas-chan_...let me reintroduce myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, butler to the Burnetts. I'm sure we two butlers can get along marvelously."

I couldn't tell what freaked me out the most; the fact that he just called Mr. Sebastian _'Sebas-chan'_ **OR** the fact that he just blew a kiss to the Phantomhive butler.

I'd say the latter.

Mr. Sebastian grimaced in disgust.

I also heard him whisper something along the lines of;_ "I'd rather shag Sophie than kiss you."_, but apparently Grell didn't hear him and kept talking.

"Ah, I finally get to meet you in my true form! I've never seen a demon playing as a butler before, so I was so surprised when I first saw you!"

_'So...Grell's not a demon...?'_

I let out a groan when I felt another tremendous pounding in my head.

"That's my line. I never imagined someone like you would play a butler. Someone who stands neutral between man and God..." Mr. Sebastian paused,"...a grim reaper."

Now I understood it all. My Maman had told me about grim reapers when I was a young girl, saying that she had even met one before she became the heir to her mother's throne in Voodoo, which at the time was also called Santeria.

She said they and demons don't get along very well, then again the demons prefer to keep to themselves for the most part...well, the higher ranking ones usually do.

"Why would a divine being such as yourself bother to play a butler?"

"Good question. Perhaps I should say I fell in love with a certain woman." Ciel and I both perked up at this statement.

_He wasn't implying that..._

"And who would this woman be?" Mr. Sebastian asked gravely.

A woman's voice reached my ears and I felt my burning eyes widen," You don't need to ask, do you?"

Footsteps reached my ears and I could see Ciel's tiny hand remove Mr. Sebastian's from his eyes.

Madam Red stood next to Grell, a frown upon her face when the boy whispered," Madam..."

She sighed," I didn't calculate on anyone being able to see Grell for what he is."

"Naturally, you were on the initial suspect list. But your alibi was perfect." Ciel remarked, glaring at his aunt.

"You even suspected your own aunt?" she pouted.

I ran my fingers along the brick once again to find the crack, gazing intently at the four.

"If you had the potential to be Jack, any blood relation is irrevlevant." Ciel continued to glare at her," None of the humans on the suspect list could have commited all the murders. But if one had an_ inhuman_ accomplice, that would change everything. If he could enter the room in an instant without our noticing, he could also instantaneously get from the viscount's to the East End. You two are the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper...Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff."

I rose to my feet and let out huff, gingerly making my way to Mr. Sebastian.

"Jack the Ripper's victims had other things in common. They all underwent a certain surgery at London Central Hospital, where you work. The only patient on the list who hadn't yet been killed was Mary Kelly, who lived in that flat." Ciel took out some list of patients and held it up," I thought you'd show up here if I kept an eye on the place. I couldn't save her , though..."

That's when Madam Red spoke up," This is unfortunate, my beloved nephew Ciel...If you hadn't figured it out, we could have played chess together again. But..."

"I won't give up anything this time!" she screamed and a chainsaw headed straight for Ciel's head.

"NO!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around him tight and moving him away from the blade.

When nothing hit us, I peered up to see Mr. Sebastian stopping it with both of his hands on the smooth sides of it. The demon butler pushed the blade away from him and Grell was sent cart-wheeling backwards.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Ciel stuttered from my grip, not minding that my arms were securely fastened around his chest in case another attack was sent.

"Grim reapers posses tools for harvesting souls. That is a reaper's sickle." Mr. Sebastian explained and Grell puffed out his cheeks.

"_'Sickle'_ is such a dull name; don't call it that! Not after I've customized it to my own personal specifications!" he fussed,"This is a 'death scythe' only I can wield, and it can hack any being into pieces!"

He sent me a look and I shuddered.

He then continued," I've behaved myself so well lately, I'm out of shape now! I want to get some _real_ exercise for a change...with _you_."

Mr. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched.

"Can I ask you not to say such repugnant things? I am on duty." he grunted.

"How stoic you are! Another thing that makes you irresistable!" Grell chimed, waving his 'death scythe' up and down.

"So I'm guessing you two are lovers?" I threw in, seeing it was safe to do so. I felt Ciel's small body rumble as he snickered.

"You see, I love the color red. Red is my favorite color for hair, and clothes, and lipstick." I stiffened and pulled Ciel tighter against me like a mother would with her child," So I painted those ugly women with pretty, pretty red blood."

When he raised his death scythe, I wrapped him in my coat.

"_Sebas-chan_, I'll make you finer-looking than you already are. I am going to tear you up inside...and make you red like beautifully-scattered rose petals." Grell flirted as he winked.

Mr. Sebastian turned to us with a look of disgust on his features and said," A grim reaper quietly harvests souls of the dying. A butler subserviently follows his master like a shadow."

The butler took his trench coat off and placed it on Ciel's head, and when he was through, I wrapped my arms around him once again. The boy relaxed instantly, surprising me with how he let me hold him like this for so long.

"Your vulgarity violates the aesthetics of both, and quite frankly, I find it sickening."

The reaper's face split into a grin.

"Oh, _Sebas-chan_, you wound me. I am a more _deadly_ efficient butler than I look!"

"Oh yes, his looks are quite _killer_, and they're melting my eyeballs right about now." I whispered into Ciel's ear, and the boy smirked up at me.

Grell sent daggers at the two of us.

"In my own black name and that of the Queen, I order you: put and end to them!" Ciel commanded as he lifted his eyepatch up to reveal the pentegram.

Mr. Sebastian's eyes glowed an eerie crimson," Yes, my lord."

I gasped as a flash back hit me.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_A pair of demonic red eyes watched the boy that lay on the alter, mocking him silently._

**_"Do you wish to form a contract with me?" _**_a velvet voice asked._

**_"Yes. Now quit asking such tedious questions." _**_the boy growled._

_Black feathers swirled and rained down harder around the two and those eyes narrowed before the voice replied**,"Yes, My Lord."**_

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

I shooked my head and glanced up to meet Madam Red's scrutinizing gaze as she stood before us with her arms folded across her chest.

"We've now become a guard dog and his prey...along with an annoying feline companion." she narrowed her eyes on me.

" If it's hunt or be hunted..." My eyes became saucers when I saw her take out a large knife and charge towards us," There's only one choice!"

I squeezed my arms around his chest and launched myself a good eight inches to the side, and the knife only managed to slice both of us on the arm as I backed against the wall.

"You bitch..." I hissed in pain.

"You're a doctor! Why do this!?" Ciel grimaced, I ripped a chunk of my shirt off and quickly wrapped it around his wound, thinking nothing of mine at the moment.

She turned towards us," A kid like you would never understand even if I told him!"

With that, she flung her arm out and wrapped his gloved hand around Ciel's neck, pinning him and I against the wall.

"Don't you dare..." I spat at her, and the two of us had a glaring contest.

"You...You...YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" she screamed in rage as she raised the knife, making me wrapped my hand around her wrist and dig my nails into it until it began to bleed.

She stopped though," Sister...

I could hear Mr. sebastian calling out to us," YOUNG MASTER! SOPHIE!"

Yet, I paid him no mind, only glared at her. Mr. Sebastian landed on the ground when the boy in my arms barked," STOP, SEBASTIAN!"

His hand had just reached her head when Ciel's voice rang out," DON'T KILL HER!"

She backed up and the knife hit the ground with a clatter, I retracted my arm to my side, wiping the blood off of my nails on the already soaking wet trench coat.

The demon retracted his as well, and tiredly placed it on his wound as he panted. I coul've sworn I saw a small pool of tears in his eyes when he looked at me...

_'Was he thinking of his daughter, perhaps?'_ It could've been that, maybe this incident had caused the bad memories of whatever had happened to her to come to the surface.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered.

The moment was ruined when I heard Grell's voice," Oh Sebas-chan, you've got backbone! To think you'd sacrifice an arm to go save that kid and the little slut with him...But how poorly you compare, Madam! Hurry up and kill the brat!"

I stiffened, a snarl escaping from my mouth as he unwedged the damn death scythe from the brick wall. But then I heard her crying, and I looked up.

She really did love Ciel, but her lack of thought at the time and the fear of being thrown in jail for her crimes had made her do what she did. Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked at said boy.

"I loved my sister...I loved him...I loved their...I can't. I can't do it afterall. I can't kill him." she sobbed, and I hid my eyes beneath my bangs.

She reminded me of myself before my sister's death. And that's what hurt. The only difference was that I didn't and wouldn't kill anyone because of it.

"You're saying that _now_? You've sliced so many women to bits!" Grell sneered," If you don't erase _him_, he'll erase_ you_!"

"But...But...This boy is my-" I watched as she turned around, only to be stabbed straight in the chest with the death scythe.

"I'm disappointed in you, Madam Red! I have no interest in you if you are just another woman!" Grell yelled as he plunged the scythe deeper into her chest.

As her body hit the ground, thousands of reels of what looked like film left her gaping wound, and sprang into the air.

"This is..."Mr. Sebastian whispered as he watched them.

"Our job as grim reapers is to replay and examine the memories of those on the To-Die list distributed by the Powers that Be. We determined what kind of person they were, what kind of life they lived, whether they should be killed or left alive..."

Mr. Sebastian nodded," So in other words, you make their life flash before their eyes."

"Ugh, don't call it something so dull! This is the reaper's true ability: dramatic pain. This is the Cinematic Record!" he wiggled a finger a Mr. Sebastian.

I watched the reels as they flew out of her, seeing just what kind of person she was. A woman who wanted to be loved and have something to love, and she had it all taken away...

I closed my eyes as tears cascaded down my cheeks and dripped onto Ciel's forehead, making him look up at me.

His eyes widened when he saw me crying, as if he wasn't used to seeing a grown woman do it, one that wasn't trying to kill him.

"You're...crying...why?" he asked.

"Because she reminds me of someone I know...someone who's had a complicated life." I gave him a small smile and patted his back as I unwrapped my arms from around him.

"I loved you when you were dyed crimson with your victims' blood, Madam Red. I'm disappointed you turned out to be such a trite woman! You don't have what it takes to wear red. Your cheap little melodrama ends now. Farewell, Madam." Grell spat out the last sentence as he pulled her coat on and walked off.

Ciel bent over and placed a hand over Madam Red's eyes, and removed them when her eyes closed.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel whispered," I told you to put an end to Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet. Don't dwadle. Hurry up and killer the other one!"

"Very good, my lord." Mr. Sebastian grinned.

Grell stopped walking and said,"I was going to be nice and let you go, but if you insist, I'll send you three to heavan!"

"Heavan? Heavan and I strangers." Mr. Sebastian gave a fierce grin and launched a kick aimed at Grell's face.

"You just went after a lady's face! You're a fiend!" Grell yelled angrily.

I snorted," If you're a woman then show him your rack, Grell."

Mr. Sebastian's nose scrunched up and shook his head vigorously.

"Of course. You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Grell made a noise of arrogance and said," Do you think a demon can beat a divine being?"

"An interesting question. However, if my young master tells me to win, I shall win." He glanced at us.

Grell placed a hand on his hip," You're quite keen on that puny little brat. I'm jealous. But at least it's not her."

He stuck his thumb towards me and I raised an eyebrow,"Jealous because I can actually call myself a woman. Got a problem? Deal with it." I smiled all too sweetly at the red-haired reaper.

"Even demons cease to exist if I reap them with my death scythe. Aren't you afraid?"

placed a bloody, gloved hand over his breast and chuckled," Not in the least. I belong to my master body and soul, even down to the last hair on my head. As long as the contract remains, I follow his orders. That is the butler aesthetic, you see."

He looked towards Grell and said," Oh and by the way, I am actually quite fond of Sophie as well. Sorry to dampen your hopes."

Ciel threw the jacket over Madam Red's corpse, and I stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Grell wildly swung the chainsaw at Mr. Sebastian, who sprang into the air as he dodged it.

"A demon and a grim reaper. I suppose a meeting of the minds is impossible?" Grell asked as he jumped into the air," Our feelings for each other are forbidden...It's just like the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!"

"Um, eww." I shuddered for the poor demon, actually feeling a bit sorry for him.

"O Sebas-chan, Sebas-chan! Wherefore art thou, Sebas-chan?" Grell sang, making the demonic butler kick him but only to miss.

The two men landed on the roof of the nearby building, and Grell continued to talk," If you'd give up that appalling name your master gave you and focus on me alone..."

"From the moment my master called me_ 'Sebastian'_, that word became my new baptism and contract. I've been Sebastian since that day. By yonder moon I swear it."

"What an insincere man you are, to swear by the inconstant moon. Your eyes are impure eyes which love no one." Grell had a smirk playing at his lips," You are a devil who profanes innocent souls with your unworthy hands and lips. Oh, it's so good. You thrill me, Sebastian! I feel as if I could bear your children!"

"OH NOW THAT'S JUST REPULSIVE!" I yelled out to them from down below," AND TO THINK THE POOR BOY HAS HEARD ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!"

"Please stop. That's disgusting." Mr. Sebastian shivered.

"Oh, you're so cold." Grell revved up the death scythe once again and charged towards Mr. Sebastian," Beautiful tyrant!"

He swung it at Mr. Sebastian's legs, which were gracefully lifted up into a mid-air split.

"Fiend angelica!" He swung again," Dove-feather'd raven!"

"Sebas-chan!" He cried out in glee when Mr. Sebastian punched upwards, only to miss his head by an inch.

When the death scythe dug into the brick, Mr. Sebastian took the opportunity to slam his foot onto Grell's hand as the red-haired being spoke," Oh Sebas-chan... That morning should never come! Then the two of us could live in love like this forever."

"AND THE BOY AND I WOULD BE STUCK HERE TO WATCH YOU TWO ELOPE-NO THANK YOU! SEBASTIAN KILL THAT DAMNED MAN ALREADY!" I screamed, getting more and more freaked out by Grell's tone of voice.

"But our amorous adventure ends now." he slammed his head against Mr. Sebastian's, causing blood to spatter from it as he fell," We part with a passionate kiss! A thousand times, a million times good night!"

I gasped as he sliced Mr. Sebastian's chest and blood splattered out of it.

"Now, show me a drastic and dramatic Record!" Wen the records came flying out, I could see Tanaka sitting there with his tea cup.

And I laughed.

The Cinematic Records showed everyone and even me in them.

"W-wait...wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Who are these people?"

"They're servants of the Phantomhive Manor, jackass." I muttered, flashing him a grin when I saw the record of me dancing with Mr. Sebastian back at the manor.

Mr. Sebastian coughed," That's been my everyday life for the past year, after all. Add our dear, sweet Sophie in the mix about a month ago."

I snorted. Sweet my ass, will you!

"I'm not interested in a domestic Record like this! Come on, show me the good parts." Grell raged.

"The only good parts was when she was in them." I saw Mr. Sebastian jerk his thumb towards me before saying," I'm afraid I have to charge admission to see the rest."

"Oh no, my clothes are ruined again. This is past mending." He opened up his jacket.

Grell hoisted up his scythe," You're pretty confident, to think about your clothes in a time like this. But I like a manwho is careful about his appearance, Sebas-chan."

He took off his jacket and held it up with his eyes closed," This is one technique I didn't want to use...but there's no help for it."

"You're finally going to get serious with me, then?" Grell aimed with a sly smile,"Shall we close the curtain on this with the next blow? Say your farewells to this world. Let's be joined in the hereafter, Sebas-chan!"

The two went at each other, and when Grell's death scythe was close enough, Mr. Sebastian jammed his coat into the chain, rendering the machine now useless.

"What?!"

"That tailcoat is made of high-quality Yorkshire wool. Wool has one of the highest frictional forces of all cloths. Once it becomes emeshed in something, it's very difficult to remove."

"What the fuck!?" Grell cried as he tugged on the coat to get it out of his little death scythe.

"That coat was supplied to me by the estate, I didn't want to use it...But you had ruined it already, after all." Mr. Sebastian waltzed up to him with a closed-eyed smile and cracked his knuckles," Now, in a normal fistfight, I feel a certain amount of confidence."

"W-wait! please! NOT THE FACE!" Grell was pummbled by the flying limbs and attacks Mr. Sebastian landed on him.

It was better than the drunk men duking it out in the pub back home.

Grell came flying down, looking as if he was going to land on the two of us, when Mr. Sebastian landed first and sent him flying into the brick wall.

"Please excuse me, I misjudged the distance."

"Well, you still whooped his ass so that's what counts, I suppose." I shrugged.

"You look awful." Ciel remarked a bit bored.

"I had a bit of trouble with him."

"I'll get you for this." Grell groaned in pain, and I happily skipped towards him.

He looked up at me and gaped when I began walking on his back with my heels.

"Ooh, this would make a great walking mat back at the manor, don't you think Young Master?" I asked innocently, and Ciel's lips twitched upwards for a second as Mr. Sebastian made his way towards me with a smile as well.

"Oh, dear. I suppose one can't kill a grim reaper with bare fists." Mr. Sebastian remarked.

He used one hand to throw me into the air and caught me bridal style before putting me on the cobblestone next to him,"You wouldn't want him as a doormat, dear Sophie, he talks too much."

I watched carefully as he tore the coat from the death scythe without so much as breaking a sweat, "But what about this?The grim reaper's sickle, which can cut through anything...Shouldn't it be able to cut even you?"

"W-what are you thinking? N-N-no-" he was slammed back onto the ground by the demon's foot.

"I don't enjoy being kicked, but doing the kicking feels rather nice."

"That hurts! Sebas-chan! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Young Master, as hideous as he may be, he is still a divine being. are you prepare to shoulder the heavy crime of killing the divine?"

"Are you trying to make me repeat my order?"

"Very well, my lord. You scream very nicely. As a reward, I'll kill you with your favorite toy!" Mr. Sebastian grinned and lifted the now working death scythe over his to plunge it straight towards Grell's face.

"Please, stop! Do you want to know who killed his parents?!" That made Ciel stop, but the demon still proceeded to plunge it straight towards Grell's face.

That's when a mysterious metal pair of hedge clippers stopped the chainsaw from going any further.

On top of one of one of the buildings, stood a black figure.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation. I am William T. Spears, an administrator Grim Reaping Staffing Association. I came to take charge of that reaper there."

"Will. William! So you came to save me?!" Grell made the mistake of opening his mouth as his co-worker landed right on his head.

"Temp worker Grell Sutcliff, you have violated regulations. Firstly, you have killed people not on the To-Die list. Secondly, you used a death scythe for which a permission form was not filed. And finaly, you attepmted to leak information about the cause of death and identity of the murderer." William slammed his foot harder on Grell's head to remind him.

His little book disappeared and he glared at Mr. Sebastian and I.

"I am soory for all the trouble this wretch has caused. Oh, here's my card." Mr. Sebastian took it emotionlessly," Really, I never thought I'd see the day when I'd have to bow my head to two noxious beasts like you two... This is a disgrace to the profesion of grim reaper. "

I sent him a confused look.

"I'm a human, thou-"

"Then please keep close watch over your staff so they don't cause trouble for us noxious beasts. Humans are very susceptible to temptation. When they are placed in the hellish bowels of despair, if a spider's thread appears before them that could get them out, they will cling to it without fail." Mr. Sebastian replied cockily, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Aren't you demons the ones that take advantage of that to decieve humans and prey upon them?" William adjusted his glasses.

"We won't deny it." Mr. Sebastian responded as he pulled me closer.

"I'm an human thou-"

"Though you seem to be a tame dog with a collar;that at least makes you less evil than the unpricipled, rabid dogs." He looked me up and down before muttering," However this one here is a stray kitten."

"And a feisty one at that." the demon added, a mischeivous twinkle in his eye.

"I AM A HUMAN YOU ASSHAT!"

William shook his head and said,"Come, Grell Sutcliff, we're leaving...and now we won't be able to finish our regular hours of the day. The Board is going to scold us again and we'll end up having to work overtime..."

Mr. Sebastian hurled the death scythe straight for William's head, which the other man caught between his fingers.

"You forgot that." Mr. Sebastian giggled innocently.

"Thanks, now please excuse me." He said and continued to drag Grell away by the long, red hair of his.

Mr. Sebastian breathed out a sigh of relief and started toward the young boy, meanwhile I stood there confused.

_'I'm not a demon...so why is he saying I...there's no way...I'm a voodoo queen but not a...' _I shook my head clear of these thoughts and turned back to the two.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The church before us was beautiful. I squeezed Mr. Sebastia's hand as the memories threatened to spill.

He told me to just wait with him by the carriage. Ciel opened the doors with Madam Red's dress in his arms. Rose petals began flying from the carriage and I buried my nose into the demon's side.

"Why did William call me a demon?" I asked him, his body stiffening in surprise.

"I don't know yet, that's what I'll try to figure out once we get back to the manor. If you want me to, that is."

"I do, please." I snuggled deeper into his side, letting the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg fill my senses.

When I lifted my head, I could see the servants and I decided to go and great them.

"Hey guys, what's wrong." I asked, cocking my head to the side when I saw Mey-rin's depressed look.

"The Madam won't come over anymore now...it'll be lonely." Finny remarked and hung his head.

"What's with the long faces! This is exactly the kind of time to support the young lord!" Bard spoke up, irratated.

"Right!" the other two replied, while Tanaka sat with his steaming cup of green tea.

I patted his head with a smile and sat down next to Bard, who blushed.

Tanaka sipped his tea and became the real Tanaka," So you've gone to be with your loved ones, my lady."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're not going to report to the Queen who Jack the Ripper was?" Lau asked as he watched Mr. Sebastian and I.

"There's no need. Her wish was that we end the incidents. That objective has been fulfilled." Ciel replied, gazing out the window.

"And you'll keep right on sinking into the quagmire, won't you? Even if you set foot somewhere you'll can't ever return from, I know you won't let anyone see you pathetically screaming and crying for help. Not you, the proud Guard Dog of the Queen."

"I'll be careful not to make myself a target for you, my lord."

"Opium dens are starting becoma a problem. If you're going to get out, now's the time."

"If I did that, I'd have to think of another business to run." Lau thought aloud.

"You could always go back to your home country." Ciel suggested, hoping internally he would.

"I haven't exhausted my interest in this country yet, or in you my lord. I fully expect you to put on more interesting shows on for me." Lau said as he walked off.

When he was out of earshot, Ciel turned towards the two of us and said," We have somewhere to go. Come."

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"My final customer from the Jack the Ripper murders." Undertaker said, holding a bouqet of white lilies.

"Apparently she was an immagrant. They couldn't find anyone to claim her body." Ciel explained.

"So our kindhearted earl here hired me to pretty her up and even erected this gravestone for her." Undertaker smiled as he poked Ciel's cheek.

"I'm not kindhearted. If I had given her life first priority that night, there would have been plenty of ways to save her. But instead, I prioritized catching Jack the Ripper. I knew she wouldn't be saved. I knew, and I let her die...my own flesh and blood."

"Are you having any regrets?" Undertaker teased.

"No. Jack the Ripper is gone, and Her Majesty's anxieties are resolved."

"Victoria, eh? I don't like her. She forces all the misery onto you while she sits back and watches." the Undertaker said.

Ciel brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing the ring,"This is my family's lot in life. It's been passed down for generations along with this ring."

"That ring is like a dog collar. It connects you to the Queen by the chains 'fate'." The old man sighed.

"I'm the only one who chose this!" Ciel panicked when Undertaker hoisted him up by the tie around his neck.

"I pray you are never hung by that collar. That would be so boring. Come by the shop whenever you need something. You, your butler and his lady are always welcome." Wit that, th old man walked off, leaving Ciel with white lilies in his hands.

Mr. Sebastian wrapped the boy in his trench coat and spoke up," You are kindhearted."

Ciel whipped his head around angrily,"Don't make me repeat myself. I'm not kind-"

"Yes, you are kindhearted." Mr. Sebastian and I both said in unision," If you aren't, perhaps that means you're weak."

"Why, you!"

"Why didn't you shoot?" Ciel turned around fully," 'I let my own flesh and blood die'? I take a very dim view of lies, you know. If you wanted to shoot her, you could have. But you wavered, even when I urged you to, you refused to draw your gun. Why?"

"Were you afraid to kill Madam Red yourself? Do you mean to tell me, that you can kill a stranger, but not your own kin? Because it was your job."

"I thought you'd protect me, even at the cost of your own life. That's why I didn't shoot. Our contract demands that you serve me; that you protect me and do not kill me until my goal is achieved. I imagine a demon has no 'principles' or 'loyalty'. All you have is aesthetics. And so, for the sake of your own aesthetics, you will protect me no matter what."

"Why did you stop me, then?" Mr. Sebastian said, and noticed that I had already turned to leave.

"There was hesitation in her eye when she moved to kill me. I thought she wouldn't be able to kill me...her own kin. One wrong move costs a person her life...it's just like chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That's all there is to it." I could hear Ciel following me," So I won't hesitate."

"That's what I like to hear. Always skillfully manipulate your chess pieces and survive. Use me, Madam Red, and any chess pieces within your reach." Mr. Sebastian stated," Even if the bodies of your pawns pile up at the foot of your throne... Because if the king falls, the game is over."

I flinched and turned around to face the both of them with a glare, which Ciel caught right away.

"I won't stop moving, and I won't regret the steps I take." he looked me straight in the eyes and said," So this is an order; you are the only man who can never betray me. Don't leave my side. Ever."

Mr. Sebastian bowed down," Yes, my lord."

The boy turned to me as well," Sophie. Will you stay by my side as well, or return to Babette?"

"I actually have a choice?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"No. I meant to tell you that your Mistress won't return. She's dead." My eyes widened.

"How?"

"She died of double pneumonia last night, I'm terribly sorry, Sophie. You have a choice though. You can choose to return to New Orleans and take your mother's place...or, you can stay here with us." Ciel spoke a bit remorsefully.

Babette was his good friend, after all.

I thought of what she would want and hid my eyes in my bangs as I turned away from the both of them.

Walking away, I paused and looked up at the stars," I'll stay, but because I know it's what she'd want. It's the least I can do as a 'thank you' for all of her kindness."

"Good. Then you and Sebastian must follow the same order. Never leave my side."

_"Yes, my lord."_ I nodded and began walking off.

* * *

**Okay guys! Chapter 8 is done~!**

**I had to do something with Babette so I killed her off. I WAS going to put her with Ciel but...nah, I'm too cruel. Don't worry, I already have plans for him!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT AND CHAPTER 9 WILL BE UP SOON~!**


	9. Chapter 9: His Maid, On Her Leash

**Black Butler doesn't belong to me. **

**The song she's singing is Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

"Resort, resort! We're so happy!" The three next to me chanted while I petted the soft, black cat in my lap.

"Isn't this wonderful, Mey-rin, I'm so excited!" Finny squealed, throwing his hands up in the air.

_"Meoooowww~" _the cat purred, playfully nipping at my hand as I stroked her chin.

"Yes, yes! I can't believe he's taking us to the queen's health resort! Oh, Sophie! Did you pack your bathing suit? I saw it yesterday and I thought it was so pretty!"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I remembered last night because this little bugger dragged it to my suitcase."

Mey-rin patted the cat's head, making her roll over onto her side.

"She's adorable, she is!" she sighed.

"I guess the young master has his good points!" Bard agreed, scratching the cat under her chin.

"Say, did you pack your...hehe, books?" I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making her blush and laugh.

"Of course I did silly! Why wouldn't I? Which one do you prefer? This one or the other?" She held up two.

"I'll take this one!" I declared with a smile.

I nabbed the black one that said _'Ropes and Chains' _while she took the other, which was an angsty romance novel.

"W-what the bloody hell!? Why did you pack porno books with you for the trip!?" Bard gaped so much, his cigarette fell onto the wooden floor of the carriage, making both Mey-rin and I laugh.

"Because, like you men, us women have ways to entertain ourselves, too!" I grinned and the burgundy-haired woman blushed.

"So you mean you like it rough?" He jumped back in shock," As in, _'you chained up to the bed post while your partner whips you'_ kind of rough!?"

I scowled," Hell no, if anything, I'm going to be the one doing the whipping!"

"GOOD GOD THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Bard shivered, and Finny turned around in his seat to watch the scenery.

The two of us just laughed.

"So Bard, you mean to tell me you don't like it when a girl has her fetishes, hmm?" Mey-rin hinted, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"N-no, I just don't think I would want to have whip marks all over my body the next morning! Unless I'm drunk I won't have a shag with Sophie!" He joked, trying to get Miss Alice into his lap.

"You wouldn't be lucky enough to shag with me and wake up alive the next morning, Bard."

"Oi! You wanna bet?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see where I put my shackles and riding crop before we get started, unless you want me to use my pocket knife, that is?" I crossed my arms and watched his face pale visibly," That's what I thought."

"This would seem to be the entrance to the village." Mr. Sebastian said and we all looked around.

The trees were bare and had spiked dog collars hanging from the branches along with the chains.

Everyone except for Mr. Sebastian, Ciel, and I screamed bloody murder. I just sat there like an idiot and had thought they were preparing for a festival that involved decorations.

"I forgot to tell you one thing; this is the _planned_ construction site for the resort."

"Young master..."

Miss Alice hopped into Ciel's lap, making the boy tense. Thank goodness for her being hypo-allergenic, otherwise he'd have Mr. Sebastian go and kill her, which we all know the demon would never do. _Ever_.

I crossed over into his carriage as well, sitting behind Mr. Sebastian with my luggage next to me.

"Well, I sure hope it looks more welcoming than this." I gestured to the skulls on the ground.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The carriage began moving again, and Ciel and I were playing a friendly game of chess. To his dismay, I kept winning.

"You think too much about your next move and the move that you think your opponent will _most likely make_, that you don't think about how your opponent might change courses at any given moment before placing their piece down on the chosen square." I smiled, taking a short moment to scratch under the cat's chin.

"How did you do that though? How did you know what move I thought you were going to make?" he sat back and looked up at me.

"Well it's simple. You always compare your moves and the moves of your opponents in a fight to chess, and you ramble on about how you predict they will make this move and somehow, they're stupid enough to do it. So, I thought I'd catch you by surprise. Would you like me to be a bit less challenging, because then that would be an easy victory and I'm guess you don't like that, do you?" I explained, and watched the boy deadpan before me.

"I'd rather a worthy opponent." He spoke, looking down at the chessboard in irratation.

"Good, that's what I like too." I leaned back into the seat, looking up at the the sky.

It seemed a bit over cast today, or maybe it was the disturbingly dead landscape that gave off that appearance.

"Hey look! I spotted the first villager!" Finny pointed out, pointing towards a hagard old woman, who was pushing a baby carriage.

"Hey, stop the carriage Tanaka!" Finny jumped down and ran towards her," Here, I'll help you out Granny!"

"N-no, Finny! If you're not careful the baby will-"

"Oh, you're right!" he gasped in surprise, and slammed the carriage onto the ground," I'm so sorry!"

"Is the baby alright-"

Inside the baby carriage was the corpse of a dog, wrapped up into a bundle.

"This child was eaten by _it_." she spoke as she lifted the baby up and went along her merry way.

"Eat-"

"-en?"

Ciel and I watched her leave, poor Miss Alice growling in unease with her fur fluffed up," Apparently, there are many villagers missing or violently killed. My job is to find the cause of it and dispose of it."

"Maybe, but I wonder why Miss Alice was reacting to it. It wasn't as if it were alive, hmm?" I asked her, and she licked her paws before opening one green eye.

"I guessed that much." Ciel grunted, but he was actually sort of happy we had her.

After all, it took me awhile to train her to bring him his possessions when he needed them but couldn't get up.

Now, he simply asks her to get it and she runs off immediately to fetch it. She not only does this for him but for anyone else, but if it's not Ciel, Mr. Sebastian or myself, she will either ignore you or not move until you give her a bargain, meaning a treat.

I also taught her to respond to French, Canadian French, German, Spanish, and currently working on Russian.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We eventually made our way to a lake, and everyone became excited. Then I saw the town nearby it as well.

"It's startin' to look like a resort!" Bard rubbed the back of his neck.

I could hear the church bells ring as we made our way over the bridge. And into town. This is when Miss Alice refused to leave Ciel's lap, for fear of all the barking dogs around us.

A handsome young man played with his dog, and hugged him.

"I'd like him to pet me, yes!" Mey-rin said, and I giggled.

"Who wouldn't?" I shrugged.

"I wouldn't." Both Bard and Mr. Sebastian remarked.

"He warps it with rewards and punishments, and forces obedience. A fine sight." Mr. Sebastian mused.

Miss alice growled and snuggled deeper into Ciel's lap, claws retracting as she did so.

"But the dog is not blameless. It fawns on humans and welcomes the chain around its neck. Really, it's quite hard to understand." Mr. Sebastian continued.

Ciel eventually grew weary of his talking and decided to challenge him," If you have something to say, say it."

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats but I am not fond of dogs. Or rather... to be quite frank, I hate them." he turned his head towards the boy with a fake smile.

"Woof." Ciel mocked him, making me laugh.

Miss Alice cracked open an eye and glared up at him, telling him she hated it when he did that.

"It seems someone's a bit jealous for attention, hmm?" I asked, and she looked at me.

The black feline mewled, repositioning herself onto his lap.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We made it to this manor when a maid in a purple and white dress walked out.

"The Earl of Phantomhive, I presume?" she asked with a breathy voice that made the tomboy inside of me cringe.

"Yes." Mr. Sebastian answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Welcome to the Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival." she bowed.

"Sh-she's beautiful, yes?" Mey-rin asked and Miss Alice looked up at her, hissing.

I scooped the cat into my arms and opened the carriage door, letting Ciel get out as well.

Miss Alice climbed up to my shoulders and curled herself around my neck like a scarf with a moving tail. I could see Finny blushing in response.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The four of us, including Miss Alice, who wouldn't get off of me as if it was the last thing she'd do, made our way into an office.

I couldn't help but glare daggers at her. Was I jealous of her looks?

No. Okay, maybe, but I felt as if there was something...off about her. I nudged Mr. sebastian's ribcage and told him to talk with me in my room tonight. Unfortunately, he seemed to have gotten the wrong idea and grinned.

I heard a shrill cry and saw a cranky old man whipping the woman from earlier," Who the devil is this chihuahua?! I told you to go recieve the Queen's messenger!"

"Chihuahua?..." Mr. Sebastian muttered and Miss Alice let out an even louder hiss, catching the man's attention.

"Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela!?"

"Sebastian." With that, the butler's graceful hand wrapped tightly around the other man's beefy wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing you filthy Doberman?! Trying to bite my head off are you? Let me go!"

"I ordered him to do it. Sophie." I bowed and walked up to the woman to help her up.

"And you even bring a Husky with you, how disgusting!"

"It sounds as though you got my letter. I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel ignored him, and held up his letter from the Queen.

Mr. Sebastian let go of his wrist," You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is her Majesty's messenger?!"

"You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?" Ciel quipped, mocking the fat man.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Angela, Mr. Sebastian, and I stood side by side. Though, I kept some distance away from them.

The white-haired maid was shaking so much that Mr. Sebastian just told her he would serve the two masters tea instead, probably to avoid another 'punishment' on her part.

"Young master, is it alright if I go unpack my luggage with the rest of the servants?" I asked Ciel, giving him a look that said _'say yes, or I'll let the cat sleep on your face tonight.'_

"Yes, of course. But first, may I ask why?" he wore a smug expression as he looked between Angela and I, making the cat wrapped around my neck launch herself into his lap.

"Mey-rin and I still need to go get our books and Bard's supposed to be playing poker with us later tonight. Other than that, I also have to get your clothes ready seeing as your conversation may take awhile." I blinked, crossing my arms.

"I would love to watch you leave, cutie." the greasy pig flirted with me," A fine breed such as yourself should travel around my castle all day if you wish."

"Thank you." I choked out in disgust.

With that, I turned on my heel and left.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I walked to the kitchen to see what was going on with them, and could see Finny day-dreaming about the maid.

"And I think we should- Oh, Sophie! Where's Sebastian?" Bard asked.

I plopped myself onto the chair in an ungraceful manner and sighed," In the fat guy's office with that maid."

"I'm guessin' you don't like her, eh?"

"Not quite fond of her, no." I shook my head and let Miss Alice curl up on top of my bosom as I slunk in the chair with my feet propped up against the table.

That's when she opened the door and walked in, seemingly surprised that I was there.

Let the conversating begin, shall we?

"Wow, so you're the only maid at this estate?" Bard asked, sort of impressed.

"That's amazing! You impress me, Angela, yes!" Mey-rin chided.

"Nonsense. I'm utterly unsatistfactory..." She blushed and I rolled my eyes at her dramatic version of a simple _'thank you'_.

"Let us know if there's anythin' can help you with. We servants gotta get along. Right, Finny?" Bard offered, and I sat up to shoot him a glare.

"Yes, of course! Right, Miss Sophie?" the gardener asked with sparles in his eyes.

"Hmm? Yeah, sure...whatever."

"You're all so kind." a bell chimed on the little plaque and she stood up quickly," Please excuse me. My master is calling for me."

Her amethyst eyes locked with mine, holding an emotion similar

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

That night, as I was sitting down on my bed, Miss Alice snuggled deep into the blankets next to me, I reflected on what that strange man, William, had said.

Was it because my family's deep ties with voodoo?

This didn't seem right. If what Mr. Sebastian had said about grim reapers being 'divine beings', then William wouldn't have said that. Santeria is not just black magic or was it satanic of the sorts. It all depended on the person practicing it, because voodoo is both _good_ and_ bad_.

The fire crackled and emitted a soft, warm glow that spilled over the ornately designed carpet. The room was like any other guest room in a manor, plain but comfortable enough for one to feel welcome.

Deciding to slip into my nightwear, I closed the drapes and locked the bedroom door.

Opening up my suitcase, I grabbed a pair of underwear, a bathrobe, a small nightgown that stopped just above my knees.

Heading towards the bathroom, I made sure everything was in place before closing the door behind me.

I immediately stripped down to bare skin within a matter of seconds and turned the hot water knob on all the way, letting the boiling water fill up the bathtub.

As soon as steam filled the air, I dipped my feet into the water, sighing in instant relief when I let the rest of my body slip into the water.

Thankfully, I had packed a small bag for my bath products. A bottle of vanilla crème scented shampoo and a bar of soap that smelled like rosewater.

As I massaged the shampoo into my scalp, I began to feel a burning in my lungs.

It felt just like the last time, when we were confronting Madam Red and Grell. Grappling for the side of the tub, my vision began to fade. During this time, I could hear the frantic splashing of the bath water as I struggled to get out, only to be so weak from lack of oxygen, that I would keep losing my grip and fall down.

My body was beginning to feel like a thousand sharp, individual needles were being plunged into the skin. The bite mark Mr. Sebastian had left on me burned as much as it did when I had gotten it. My lungs felt like they were collapsing, the burn was so painful.

Tears sprang in my eyes, blurring my vision even more.

Then, everything went white...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_I sat there, listening to the voodoo priestesses talk. All of them sat around a ring of candles, each of them holding an ingredient for the spell they were concocting._

_But where was Maman? _

_The only thing I could do was sit there and listen._

**_"So what is it you want now?" _**_I heard Mam'zelle LaTour ask in a hushed tone of voice._

**_"We all know Marie won't die any time soon, and asking her for the Sosyete once she does would only end in her refusing because that damned child she took in!" _**_one of the Vodusi grumbled._

_LaTour glared at the old Vodusi and sneered**," I told you already, old woman. I will no intentions of being in your plan to 'murder' Mam'zelle Marie. If you even think about it, I'll tell her everything!"**_

_My eyes widened in shock. I knew Maman and Mam'zelle LaTour are not on the best of terms with each other after what Latour had done, but she would never want to kill Maman!_

**_"Child. Face it, after what you did, Marie Laveau will never give you the chance to redeem yourself. Especially after finding that girl!" _**_the old woman slammed her hand down in rage**," If you don't kill her then-"**_

_**"Nothing good ever comes from killing someone. Besides, even if she doesn't want to give me her throne in her will, it's not because of my mistake. The child has a place in that woman's heart, and if that's how it will be, then when she inherits the position as the head of Marie's Sosyete...I'll stand right by her side like I did with her mother!" **LaTour snapped, her dark brown eyes seeming black in the dark room._

**_"Fine, but when she dies and you don't get the Sosyete, don't come crying to me!" _**_the old Vodusi stabbed the knife into the floor so hard, it became wedged in place._

_I ran down the hallway, looking for Maman. They were going to murder her! I finally made it to her bedroom door, and I shoved it open with brute force._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

I sat there in the water shaking, the memory sending chills up my spine.

"You never listened to me..." I whispered, my voice cracking from the dryness in my throat.

The water had turned cold, and my upper body was now dry and littered with goose bumps from the air.

Running a hand through my wet hair, I stepped out of the tub, my legs wet and trembling.

The small mirror above the sink was fogged up, and I used my hand to make a clear streak across it. I stared at a pair of glowing red eyes, making me scream and stumble backwards. I pressed my towel to my chest and burst through the bathroom door into my room. Miss Alice sat on my pillow with wide emerald eyes.

I looked back at my reflection again, but this time it was regular wine-colored eyes.

The burning sensation in my lungs and neck were gone now, and I stood there with a towel draped around me.

Shaking off that feeling, I got dressed into my night clothes and was just getting under the covers when a howl came from the distance. It was loud, and I could hear people yelling as they stomped up and down the halls.

Miss Alice hopped off of my pillow hesitantly, watching my movements carefully as if she were trying to see if I should go out there or not.

I patted her head for a minute and she stopped, no doubt thinking I was fine.

"Come on, I have a feeling if I don't go, I'm going to end up missing something important." I tried to put on a fake smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Before opening the doors to go outside, I took a moment to tie the belt of my robe securely around my waist.

Now satisfied with my appearance, I opened the doors to be greeted with the chill of the night air.

The other three servants were already outside, talking with Mr. Sebastian and Ciel.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Mey-rin after tapping her shoulder.

"I don't know! That's what we're trying to figure out as well, yes!" was her shaky reply.

"The demon hound has appeared." Angela answered, watching Miss Alice as the cat slowly made her way to the Young Earl of Phantomhive.

Ciel scooped her up into his arms and let her lick his cheek.

I tilted my head in confusion,"Demon hound?"

"It brings calamity upon the village." she said, her hand on her chest," Those who defy my master are punished by the demon hound. That is the law of this village."

Bard hugged his pillow tighter.

"Angela, please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come." A man called out, making his way towards us with a thousand other villagers behind him holding torches and pitch forks.

"Who's been punished?" Angela panicked.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The dogs that were caged up barked and howled as Ciel walked past them, Miss Alice in tow.

When we arrived, the man we saw playing with his dog earlier now lay on the ground, his clothes torn to shreds, and bite marks covering his arms and legs. It was a mess.

"How awful." Bard gasped, for speaking without a cigarette

Ciel picked up the man's hand," I see."

"Don't touch!" a booming voice commanded from behind me.

A meaty hand slammed down onto my shoulder and pushed me roughly out of the way, making me land into an annoyed Mr. Sebastian's arms as he watched Lord Barrymore shove people out of his way.

"What a brute..." he muttered as he leg go of me.

"So James was the bad dog?" the man asked, glaring at the body.

A man with a bushy, grey mustache explained," Yes. Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog."

"I see. Then this is the inevitable." He spoke as if it were nothing.

"Hey! How can you say that?!" Bard gestured to the dead man on the ground and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This village has laws that I decreed. Those who break them are punished by the demon hound that protects the Barrymores!" he snapped back at Bard.

_ " Lullaby, lullaby-_

_ Lullaby, lullaby._

_ The white dog is a good dog-_

_ The white dog is a good dog._

_ The disobedient black dog is a bad dog-_

_ Lullaby, the sun sets_

_ Lullaby, and good night."_

This is the song that old woman was chanting earlier, but now that I heard it, I couldn't help but think that these people were being brainwashed into believing any of this.

A demon hound listens to **_no one_ **nand protects **_no one_** unless you were brave enough to attempt befriending it. And even that is impossible for a human being, now a demon, such as Mr. Sebastian could pull it off with ease.

But no human could ever tame such a wild beast.

Not even the Barrymores.

"I was sure the outsiders would b its prey..." Lord Barrymore turned to all of us," You've had a narrow escape."

And with that, him and Angela walked off after the villagers. I turned to everyone before making my way back to the castle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Next morning, the four of us Phantomhive servants sat around a wooden table, everyone just chatting on a whim.

"What a horrible trip." Bard sighed, placing his head on his arms.

"Yes, yes." Mey-rin agreed.

I merely nodded and closed my eyes once again as I leaned back in my chair.

Not two minutes later did the sun get blocked out," What the hell...where'd the sun go?"

"What's the matter?" a velvet voice asked and my eyes shot open," You were so enthusiastic on the drive here."

"Yeah, well..." Bard trailed off and Mr. Sebastian glanced down at me, who was staring up at him with a toothpick in my mouth.

"Have you forgotten? We came to a resort." he held up a bathing suit and a picnic basket.

I shot up straight in my chair with a grin and hugged him," Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Grabbing Mey-rin's arm, I raced towards our bedrooms to get our swimsuits.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mey-rin and I were in the middle of changing into our swimsuits when she turned around and gasped at mine. It was a plain, black one piece swimsuit, it showed off my back, and was covered by a short black dress.

It covered the top half of my thighs and that was it.

"Oh~ It looks so pretty on you!" she clapped.

"Thanks, I like yours too."

"Oh this old thing, I think it looks ridiculous but I guess England's version of swimwear is different from America's, isn't it?" she blushed, tying the little sailor hat in place.

"You come out here too, Mey-rin! Miss Sophie! Come out and swim!" Finny called out to us, and I jutted out my chin out towards the exit.

Mey-rin popped her head through the curtain and blushed," I can't. It's just too embarrassing, yes!"

"Hurry up and get in!" Bard shouted at us with a laugh.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Mey-rin cautiously pulled the curtains apart to leave. I followed her out towards the shore. Miss Alice rubbed up against my leg with an expectant look. She wanted me to scratch behind her ear for her.

"Sorry. I'm about to go in the lake. And we both know you hate water. You wouldn't want to get wet, would you?" I cooed as I patted her soft forehead.

The cat merely rubbed against my ankles once again and pranced off towards the Young Earl.

That's when Bard and Finny both stopped splashing water at each other and gaped at Mey-rin and I. Even Tanaka blushed and smiled.

Mey-rin did a small twirl as she sputtered," I-I'm so embarrassed, yes."

"I'm not. I just want to get that lake, already." I crossed my arms and smirked down at her.

"You look great, Mey-rin! You too, Miss Sophie!" Finny and Bard said in unision, walking up to us.

"R-really?!"

"Of course, Mey-rin. I told you it wasn't stupid looking at all." I grinned down at her.

"I better you'd look even better without your glasses." Bard snickered and reached for the spectacles on the maroon-haired maid's face.

She jumped back in surprise," N-no, NO!"

And with that, the four of us began having a water fight. As we splashed about in the water, I could help but feel like my childhood memories were about to burst.

I remembered all those times Papa would take us fishing down the bayou, and I'd jump in with my only friend, Josette, and we'd splash each other with the muddy water until sunset.

I also remembered how she would walk in my room after her bath with sunburnt skin from the previous activities.

This was enough to make me laugh when Bard splashed me, and I did a back-flip into the lake water.

When I was underwater, I opened my eyes and kicked my legs forward, in a sitting position as I waited for one of the other servants to dive under as well and see if I was okay.

Mey-rin did. I winked at her and pointed towards Bard's swim trunks, then giving her a thumbs up, I proceeded to grasp the trunks and yank them downwards quickly.

Deciding that it was time forme to go up and see his reaction, I let the water push me upwards towards the surface.

Bard was hurling death threats towards me, but I didn't take him seriously because of the cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Oi, just wait, Sophie! I'll get me revenge on yah!" he laughed and swam towards the article of clothing.

Upon grabbing them, he quickly shoved them under the surface and pulled them up to his waist. Satistfied with his work, he turned towards Mey-rin and I, who were giggling uncontrollably at him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist, Bard!" I kicked my legs and sent a small wave of water towards him.

"Haha, just you wait, woman!" he chuckled as he sent a large spray of water at us.

"Oh, let's play a game!" Finny waved his arms frantically in excitement.

When all eyes were on him, he continued," Mr. Sebastian said that he had a set of diving rings in the picnic basket in case we got bored, so how about we make a competition to see who gets the most rings!"

"Sounds fun, yes!" Mey-rin clapped her hands.

"I guess that sounds alright, yeah. Ah, why not? I'm in!"

"Sure, so how do we play this game?" I asked Finny, who's smile became wider.

He gestured for us to follow him, and swam to the shore.

"Miss Sophie, do you mind going ask Mr. Sebastian if he'll throw the rings for us? It'll spoil the fun if one of us does it because we'll know where they're at and won't be able to play." Finny explained and I nodded slightly.

Climbing onto the small fishing dock, I stretched for a couple of seconds before making my way toward the demon butler, who was sitting leisurely on a beach towel next to Ciel, reading a book of his own as he ran his gloved hands down Miss Alice's back.

Putting a bit of sway in my hips, I placed a hand on my hip and sauntered over to him. When he didn't look up from his book, I cleared my throat.

"Is here something I can help you with, Sophie?" he asked, not even looking at me.

I grunted, knowing that this will take a bit of convincing before he actually agrees to do it," Well, you remember those diving rings you brought for the four of us, right?"

"Yes, they're in the basket." He pointed at the woven picnic basket that was a few feet away from him," Why do ask?"

"We were wondering if you would be so kind as to throw them into the water for us, since one of us throwing them into the water and then diving with everyone else would prove to be pointless. And I don't feel like sitting on the dock and watching as my friends have fun while I just sit there, and I expect it to be vice versa for them as well." I crouched down to his current level and plucked the book out of his hands, forcing him to meet my gaze.

He sighed and massaged his temples," I suppose I could do that. But do not expect me to stand there like a buffoon and wait for you and those three idiots to bring them all to me."

The raven-haired man naroowed his eyes and pursed his lips as he yanked the book out of my hands and stood up. Plucking up his towel, he set off towards the dock with a sour expression that made me grin.

Once I saw he was finished setting up his little area, I turned back towards the basket and quickly opened the lid.

I gave a small sound of triumph when I found what I was looking for, and sped off towards the demon.

As I had thought, he was sitting on his little beach towel, a disgruntled look on his handsome features that reminded me of a pout, and his book placed neatly next to him.

"Well, come on woman, I'm not waiting all day." he grumbled.

Handing him the rings, I quickly jumped into the water and swam off towards Mey-rin and Bard.

When I turned around, I let out something similar to a gasp and a giggle. Aparrently, when I had dived off the edge of the dock, the splash I created was so large that it had reached poor Mr. Sebastian. Now the butler glared daggers at me through his wet bangs that covered most of his face.

"Before I start throwing these rings, I need all of you to turn around." He spoke through clenched teeth, and we all obeyed without a word.

"Now I need you to close your eyes. AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT PEEK." we all nodded and closed our eyes.

_'sploosh' _One ring down.

_'splash!' _Two rings down.

_'sploosh!' _Three rings down and I could tell that this one landed nearby us.

_'splash!' _Four rings down and this one landed far away from us.

_'sploosh!' _The final ring was thrown and that's when he cleared his throat.

"I wish you the best of luck and hope that you four don't end up killing each other looking for those rings." and with that, he turned on his heel and walked briskly to his towel.

Everyone stood there with confused looks, possibly wondering whether or not that meant go, and I took the liberaty of diving.

When I was under the water, I spotted the green painted ring that lay there, hooked around a pointed rock.

I reached out and snatched it, immediately flicking my wrist so that way it rested securely around my arm as I swam.

It didn't take the others long to figure out their answer, and they too, dived underwater. The only thing about them was, they couldn't stay underwater as long as I could.

When I was young, I found out that my lungs were larger than the average human lungs and could dive underwater for longer periods of time than the other children. It was also a disadvantage because they picked on me about that too.

But, alas I still swam.

When I surfaced, I could see the others frantically huffing and puffing as they tried to look for the rings.

Finny had one. And Mey-rin had stolen Bard's.

Perfect. I smirked and quietly dived once again and made my way towards the other side of the lake, knowing that he had most likely thrown at least one or two of those rings over there as a challenge for us and entertaintment for him.

A flash of white caught my eye and I smiled.

It was one of the rings. I flung my arm out and grabbed it, flicking my wrist once again to place it around my arm like I did with the green one.

Relief washed over me, and I knew I had a good chance of winning this game.

After a couple of minutes of swimming blindly through the lake, I surfaced.

And then it hit me.

_'Of course, he hid the last one beneath the dock!' _I thought to myself, and sucked in a breath.

Everyone swam past me, swimming towards the area I was just in. They didn't seem to see, which made my objective easier.

Just before I swam under the dock, I poked my head out and spat a stream of water at the butler, making him yelp in surprise. And before he could turn to see who did it, I was already under the dock.

A red ring lay next to a small patch of seaweed.

Kicking my legs in order to propel myself towards it, I glanced around slightly to see if anyone was behind me.

No one.

Plucking the ring up and placing it around my arm, I surfaced next to the dock.

When my hand slammed down onto the wooden planks, I scrambled my way onto the dock.

Looking up, I noticed Mr. Sebastian had been sleeping until I had spat that stream of water at him.

"Done. There were only five rings, right?" I ran a hand through my wet hair with a victorious smile.

He glared at me and rolled his eyes," Yes. I'm guessing you want me to announce your victory, make sure eveyone's back in order, and then throw the rings again. Am I correct?"

I scowled at his words," Must you be so bitchy? I'm not even playing again. But if you wish to announce my victory and let everyone else play, then be my guest."

Miss Alice pulled out a fluffy towel from the basket with her teeth and scampered towards me. I took it from her mouth and patted her head, wrapping it securely around my body. When I was finished, I handed the rings to the demon and plopped myself next to him, yawning.

"I believe they want to play the game again, look." he looked pointedly towards the other three.

"If you're so upset and angry with doing something so simple, then I'll just throw them for you. Happy now?" I snapped at him, in which he shoved the rings I had given him towards me without saying so much as a single word.

"Oi! Come on, Sophie! Throw 'em, dammnit!" Bard cackled, making me smirk.

When they were turned around with their eyes closed, I tossed the rings in and whistled. With that, they all dived and began their search. Meanwhile, I went back to sitting next to Mr. Sebastian, who was sitting in a comfortable position as he read.

The silence was killing me and I felt a bit unwelcome. So I decided breaking the ice would do me some good.

"Why didn't you get into your bathing suit?" I asked, glancing at him sideways.

He visibly tensed," I do not have one."

"Oh..." I shrugged and pretended to be busy picking a the hem of my dress," Why didn't you buy one?"

"I simply don't wish to endulge myself in such worthless activities that you humans partake in, Sophie. That's why." he growled, shifting his position to where he was an inch farther away from me.

What's wrong with that bastard now? It's not as if I have a damned disease!

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Sebastian? You seem as if you're pissed." I spat the last word at him, glaring heatedly.

That must've struck a nerve, because he slammed the book shut and rose, yanking up his towel and walking off towards the Earl, who was still reading.

And also towards Angela...

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Did I really do something wrong?

I turned back to face the lake, curling into a fetal position. Letting my chin rest on my knees, I watched the clouds roll by from the shade of the dressing shack.

_"'I'm boarding up the windows-_

_Lockin' up my heart. _

_It's like everytime the wind blows-_

_I feel it tearing us apart._

_Everytime he smiles-_

_I let him in again."_

I sang softly, not expecting anyone to hear me.

_"Everything is fine when-_

_You're standin' in the eye of the hurricane._

_Here comes the sun-_

_Here comes the rain._

_Standin' in the eye of the hurricane._

_Here comes the sun-_

_Here comes the rain._

_Standin' in the eye of the hurricane."_

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I whipped my head back to see Angela, who was smiling at me.

"You have a really lovely voice, Miss..."

"Sophie. Just Sophie, because I simply don't like the formalities. And thank you. Is there something you need, Angela?"

She nodded," Lunch is being served."

"I'm not hungry." It was a complete lie. I was starving and when I looked at the food spread out on the large blanket behind the white-haired maid, my mouth watered like a faucet.

"Of course, if you change your mind, feel free to come and join us." she bowed and walked away.

"...well...fuck!" I stood up and stomped towards everyone.

"Sophie! You gotta try this shit! It's great!" Bard waved a sandwich in front of my face.

"Sure...hey, when do you think that new pistol of yours is coming in?" I perched myself between him and Finny, grabbing a sandwich and biting into it.

He swallowed and looked up thoughtfully," I don't know, honestly. Gerald promised it'd be soon, yah know."

I shrugged and took another bite of my sandwhich, doing my best to avoid a certain demon's gaze.

"Now that I think about it...I need to get a couple of supplies to build the targets for shooting. And bullets." I blinked.

"Didn't you say you had some?" Mey-rin asked from over Bard's shoulder.

"Might've, but I need to check just to make sure."

"Well, when we get home, ladies. You two and I are going shopping!" Bard declared as if it were something manly.

"Pfffft. Bard, you don't wanna go shopping. It's a pain in the ass!" Mey-rin and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oi! What's so bad about going shopping with women? Don't think I don't hear you two saying how fun it is!" he crossed his arms.

When I was able to talk without giggling, I replied," Because then you'd have to walk into a tailor shop and watch us try on corsets and bras!"

"Yes, and w-we don't think you'd enjoy that!" Mey-rin added.

"Oh...then, I'll just give you two a list then. I don't want to see what color thongs Sophie wears or what size bra Mey-rin fits in." he deadpanned.

I scoffed,"Hey, watch it! What makes you think I wear stuff like that?!"

He shot me a sideways glance," Don't think I didn't do a thorough check of our suit cases before we left. I know your dirty little secret, Sophie!"

I gasped," Well I guess so, dumbass! You went through my shit!"

I hit him on the arm multiple times, only to have him laughing and yelping at the same time.

"I guess revenge is pretty sweet! Gotcha!" he snickered.

I crossed my arms and blushed," Fine. But I guess this also mean you saw Mey-rin's bras and panties as well, am I correct?"

Now he was backed into a corner," W-well, I-maybe..."

"Mhmm, pervert." I flipped him off.

"Angela, have some." Finny offered the quiet woman, who was also chuckling at our bickering.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to share?" she asked hesitantly, and I pushed a plate of sandwich slices towards her.

"Of course! And Mr. Sebastian's packed lunches are delicious, yes!" Mey-rin urged as well.

I rolled my eyes and grunted," Yeah, if you don't piss him off. Otherwise, he'd lace the damn drinks with ricin and put rat poisin in the food to kill you twice over..."

That earned me a glare, but before he could retort, we heard a man yelling.

"He's been caught! The bad dog's been caught!" We all looked over to the men running along the cobblestone path with pitchforks and pickaxes," It's James's dog! The punishment's about to begin!"

I set my sandwich down and wiped my hands on my dress.

"Punishment?" I mused.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The same place that man was found dead in last night was once again, packed with the villagers.

This time, it was a dog that was chained to the stone wall and growling at the noisy crowd before it.

I spotted other dogs next to their owners, leashed and waiting patiently to attack the other canine.

"He's got something in his mouth. Make him spit it out!" a man screamed near my ear.

I slapped the man across the cheek," Watch who's bloody ear you'e fucking yelling in, you jackass!"

The man rubbed his cheek and glared at me.

I turned around just in time to see a villager smack the poor dog with a wooden rod repeatedly.

Lord Barrymore gave a shout and the other dogs were unleashed, and began to bite at the pooch.

Not wanting to watch anymore, I turned to see what the others' reactions were.

Finny's was one of pure horror.

"Stop..." he murmured,"You can't do this... The poor thing!"

He hauled a large log with a pointed tip upwards and flung it towards the scene," Stop it!"

The dogs fled and an elderly woman nearby fainted. We all ran toward him.

Just as we made it, I heard the clatter of objects behind us and stood at my full height, arms outstretched and glaring at the crowd.

"They got in the way. They interrupted our holy punishment. They're more bad dogs! They're bad dogs!" the crowd cried in outrage.

"What the hell is so holy about torturing something!" I tried to reason, my eyes burning once again.

Some of the women and elderly men's eyes widened at this, it looked as if they were scared of me.

But the rest seemed to let it slide.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ciel and I were chained against the stone wall, while the others were tied up against a wooden post with gags in their mouths.

"You look pathetic, Maltese. Too bad your brave little greyhound there couldn't help you, seems she couldn't fight hard enough without the Doberman by her side." Lord Barrymore cackled, and I glared.

"Glad to know you label me as such lovely breeds of dogs. Say what you want about Mr. Sebastian, I couldn't give two shits. But you flatter me, you know that?" I beamed sarcastically.

"Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!" Angela cried, trying to reason with him.

"True, this Pomeranian is the Queen's messanger. Depending on what he says, perhaps I'll let him go." He sent a cruel smirk to Ciel,"Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty to never touch it again!"

apparently, Ciel was in the playing mood today," You'd go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom? You're the very dictionary definition of _'obsession'_."

"Then learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me! Sick him!" the dogs were unleashed once again and were heading straight for us.

I looked on with a clear head and a blank expression.

Then, all of a sudden, one of the dogs was sent flying with a sickening crack.

All I could see was a flash of black and the rest of them were sent flying backwards as well.

When everything calmed, Mr. Sebastian stood before Ciel and I, relaxed as could be.

"You're late." Ciel muttered.

"My apologies, my lord."

"You dare to interfere, Garm?" Lord Barrymore asked," What are you waiting for?! Kill that one too!"

"My, what noisy, coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs." he declared as Miss Alice jumped off from his shoulders and sat in between Ciel and I.

My eyes burned once again, this time worse than the time before. So I tried shutting them, but it seemed as if I couldn't.

It only lasted for a second, because whatever the demon had done, it seems the dogs that surrounded us felt intimidated by him. They all laid down, tails wagging.

"Wh-what happened...?"

"You know, they actually look kinda cute now. Mr. Sebastian, can we-"

"No, Sophie. We're not keeping a dog in the manor." he cut me off instantly.

"But-"

He shot me a glare and I reluctantly shut up.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel shouted," People of this village, listen to me! There is no demon hound! There's only that pathetic old man obsessed with power!"

"Wh-what do you base that on?" the man stuttered.

"This." Mr. Sebastian spoke up as he grabbed a dog skull out of the mutt's mouth,"It was in the basement of your manor.I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on James."

The man was in shock and couldn't respond.

"Behold." the demon continued, pointing at the shadow of a dog," This is the demon hound's true form."

I noticed a black box on the ground and scoffed," It's shadow is nothing but a projection?!"

"It's just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog." the demon added in a clipped tone.

"The demon dog is an illusion produced by a single person. And that person is you, Henry Barrymore!"

"N-nonsense! Where's the proof?!"

"We just gave it all to you, stupid man!" I snapped, and was tapped lightly on my shoe by Mr. Sebastian.

The butler kneeled down in front of the dead dog from before," Give it to me. Your duty is done."

He picked up a piece of cloth and held it up, while the dog shut his eyes for the last time.

"It's fine cloth. _This_ is the reason he hung on to it to the last."

"T-that's..."

"Yes. It's a scrap of your trousers, from when he bit your leg trying to protect James." the butler spoke with a voice void of emotion completely.

Barrymore finally broke and tried to run, only to find he was surrounded by an angry mob of people that once obeyed him.

"Give it up! You're finished!" Ciel barked as the villagers lifted up his trousers and saw the bite mark right where Mr. Sebastian said it would be.

They lifted him up and carried him away, his wails sounding like his 'demon hound' howling.

"Hope he gets his head chopped off. It'll be more entertaining to the children." I murmured under my breath as the demon undid my shackles like he did with Ciel's.

"You know, being chained up suits you, Sophie." he smirked.

"Pardon my asking, but are you bipolar?!" I kicked him in the shoulder.

"If only you were gagged." he commented.

"I'm a sadist, not a masochist, Mr. Sebastian. Get your head straight before making a suggestion about us having sex." I scoffed in offense.

His hands held onto my waist firmly as he caught me from my fall," Sorry, allow me to correct myself; I'd rather _you_ chain me up than one of the bar wenches back in London."

"Good boy, much better." I patted his head like one would a dog, until his hands let go of my waist and I fell on my bottom," Bad dog! No treat for you!"

Before turning to the other servants, he grinned and let out a playful growl. Oddly enough, it sent shivers up my spine.

"Phew, I'm exhausted!" Bard stretched.

Finny approached the dead dog nearby and kneeled down before him," You're an amazing dog. You protected your master to the end...You worked so hard. You worked so hard."

I smiled, and leaned my head against Mr. Sebastian's shoulder tiredly, not really caring about what he'd do. And surprisingly, he let it stay there and placed a delicate, yet firm gloved hand on my shoulder.

"This is why I hate dogs." Mr. Sebastian muttered and I elbowed him in the ribs.

The rain began to pour and I helped Finny to his feet.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I now sat on my bed, writing in my journal when the lightening flashed again. Ever since Mr. Sebastian had let my head stay on his shoulder, I felt awkward. Sighing in agitation, I threw the book across the room.

It hit the wall with a loud _'thump'_.

Miss Alice mewled and curled up in my lap, giving me a demanding look with her large, emerald eyes.

A loud knock on my door alerted me and I was too lazy to get up and open it so I simply stayed put.

"You can come in. The door ain't locked." I called out, my Louisiana accent seeping out once again.

Imagine my surprise when Mr. Sebastian waltzed in, still wearing his suit.

"Evening Sophie." he greeted with a slight nod.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded back, biting my lip from the awkward feeling once again.

"Same to you. Now...what do you need?" I asked, eyeing my journal.

He seemed to notice and scooped the leather-clad book up, promptly shutting it and handing it to me.

"It seems that the young master wishes to leave when the rain stops-"

A shrill scream stopped him at mid-sentence and our eyes widened. I shot up from my place on the bed, and made my way down the hall.

Mr. Sebastian followed right behind,"Take a left. It sounded like it came from below us, Sophie."

We made it to the dungeons, where Mey-rin sat there, shaking like a leaf.

I came to a stop when I saw the blood. I felt something being hung around my bare shoulders, so I looked up to see that the butler had brought my robe with us when we left my room.

"Thanks." I whispered, only to recieve a slight nod from him.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HACKHACKCOUGHWHEEZE!**

**Sorry, throat's dryXD**

**Okay so here's to me back in business once again!**

**I also have put up pics of Sophie and her dresses on my profile page. Feel free to look at it. **

**P.s. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review on your way out~!**


	10. Chapter 10: His Maid, Pets

**I don't own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.**

**Please read and review! Thanks ;D**

* * *

"Lord Barrymore." Angela's voice trembled in fright.

The sounds of a fist pounding on the front door caught everyone's attention. I shivered violently, pulling my robe on and tightening it around my body.

"Th-The great demon hound!" the scraggly man that had burst through the door announced.

"Demon hound?!" the servants and I asked in slight confusion.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The rain came down on all of us in an angry downpour, making the mud beneath my feet slick and heavy. My hair, for the second time that day, became soaking wet.

Mr. Sebastian didn't look all too pleased with the condition his trousers and mocassins were in from the muk.

When we reached the villagers, Mr. Sebastian spoke up," What happened?"

Bard growled in agitation whe he saw how Mey-rin was shivering,"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Just then, lightening flashed and illuminated the dead Lord Barrymore before the crowd.

Mey-rin and Finny screamed, and Bard gasped.

The butler quietly made his way to the corpse, checking for any indication as to what had killed the man.

When he lifted up Barrymore's right arm, or what was left of it, a man screamed out.

"Great demon hound! Great demon hound, forgive us!" he cried out and I cringed at a sharp pain in my ribcage.

Angela fainted.

Then it did it again.

I shuddered at the gruesome feeling that bubbled within my chest, and placed a hand over my mouth.

Only one word went through my mind at this time.

_Cough._

And that's exactly what happened. I began having a coughing fit, and the pain in my chest swelled.

It felt like someone was stabbing me in my ribs and the blade cut clean through to the other side, twisting and breaking the bones that protected my vital organs.

"Angela." Finny ran up to her.

Out of the corner of my eyes, which were blinded by tears, I could see a wide, azure eye staring at me.

Ciel.

Eventually, I was in so much pain that I was reduced to getting on my hands and knees.

Blood began to pour out of my mouth, coloring the rain puddle under me.

"Sophie. Sophie, what's wrong?!" Bard and Mey-rin ran towards me, trying to help me.

The damn burning in my eyes returned, which it had been doing alot of lately, and I sputtered.

Red clouded my vision and I could feel my body go numb.

"Sophie, dammnit, speak-"

"She can't, Bardroy!" I could hear Ciel yell at him, and the feeling of a small hand on my forehead made me jerk.

The red substance flowing from my mouth began to dribble down my chin, and stain my nightgown.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop coughing. It wasn't the dry cough, either.

It was the type of cough you have when you have the flu or pneumonia.

I felt a pair of gloved hands caress my cheeks and I continued coughing even as I was met with a pair of worried, red eyes.

"Sophie, are you alright?" He asked.

I glared at him, suddenly angry at how stupid that question was.

That's when those eyes became all too wide for my liking, and his hands trembled as he wiped away the blood from my lips.

Black spots clouded my already hazy vision, and I soon felt myself slipping.

But just as I fainted, I heard a shaking whisper from the demon before me.

_"Evangeline..." _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Flashback-**

_I stood at the edge of my Maman's bed, tears falling onto her nightgown as I watched her._

_She was dying. And I didn't have the heart to tell her what I had told her before. It was that old vodusi bitch who went against Mam'zelle LaTour's orders. So now, I had to watch my mother take her dying breath._

**_"Don't be so upset, sha. It's for the best that I go, besides, you're gonna take my place, right?" _**_her brown eyes shone with pride as she looked up at me._

_If only she knew. I simply let another sob rack through my body, while she patted my hand weakly._

**_"Sophie...look at me..." _**_I looked into her eyes as she spoke**,"I trust you'll make the right decision when I'm gone. But, if you do choose to be the head of the Sosyete, don't let the demons in Hell trick you. They're only friendly because they want something. And I don't need my eldest child to go sticking her nose into the wrong business."**_

_**"Yes, Maman."**_

_**"Don't even let them speak to you, just walk away and don't turn around." **_

_**"Yes, Maman..."**_

_**"Sophie."**_

_**"..." **_

_**"Sophie, I want you to know I'll always watch over you. And always remember that no matter what happens...I'll always love you..." **and with that, my mother's grip on my hand slipped and her hand fell to her side._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

I woke up to the noisy chatter of people talking, my head feeling as if it were a bag of pudding.

"What the hell happened...?" I groaned and sat up, gasping at the pain in my chest.

"SOPHIE!" three familiar voices cried and three owners of those voices practically smothered me with bone-crushing hugs.

"Shit! What happened?!" I managed to choke out.

They backed up and that's when I realized Ciel nd Mr. Sebastian were staring at me.

One with relief.

The other with pain.

"Sophie, what exactly happened back there?" Ciel asked, trying to act as if he did not care.

He was failing miserably.

"I...I don't know...I had been having attacks like those since Jack the Ripper. But the coughing up blood;that's something new." I rested my head in my hand.

"What do the attacks normally feel like?"

"Well, my eyes begin burning and my vision goes red. Then, my body goes completely numb and it feels like I'm on fire." I mused aloud, tapping my finger against my chin.

Mr. Sebastian had an expression of discomfort, and turned around after I finished.

"I'll have to finish our little questions later, perhaps later on tonight. Do I make myself clear?" Ciel asked unsteadily, as if he was actually worried about my health.

"Young Master, that's not necessary at all. I'm fine-"

"Don't even give me that bloody crap, Sophie! If you were fine, you wouldn't have been coughing up blood!" the boy snapped, his voice cracking.

"Of course, I didn't realize that my problem had become your's as well. I deeply apologize." I hissed, and Miss Alice shifted uncomfortably in my lap.

The young earl whipped around at this with a snarl," It becomes my problem when my servants begin coughing up blood out of nowhere. Sophie, something's wrong with you and we both know you need to get it fixed! Now enough!"

I sucked my teeth and stood up, wincing slightly at the pain.

"_Fine._ Whatever, just...just tell me what the hell happened before my attack, please."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I now stood in Ciel's chambers, leaning against the wall. Mr. Sebastian was finished buttoning the boy's nightgown when said Earl spoke.

"Why haven't you told me or Sebastian about this?" Ciel glared at me, and I breathed in.

"Because I didn't feel that it was necessary, they weren't ever that bad. Plus, I hate being a burden to someone." I shrugged.

"So you thought hiding it would help? Obviously that must've failed." he shot back, and Mr. Sebastian placed the candelabrum down on the bedside table.

"It's not like elling you would've made a difference in the first place..." I muttered.

He sighed in frustration," Sophie, telling me what happened and how, I could've called a damn doctor-"

"I already tried! They said nothing was wrong with me!" I snapped, cutting the boy off at mid-sentence.

"What?"

"I said; I've already tried the doctor. Nothing's wrong with me." I repeated in a low voice.

"Then they're bloody idiots." Mr. Sebastian hissed, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"Stay out of this-"

"He deserves to know about this as well, Sophie. He says that he may know what's causing this." Ciel gestured for me to come near, which I obeyed.

What he did when I was two inches away from him made my view of him change _drastically_.

Two little arms wrapped around my neck and held me close to him.

"Please don't be stubborn. Ever since you stepped in my manor and my staff...I refuse to let you step out." he mumbled into my robe.

When he pulled away, I could see the scarlet hue painting his cheeks. He probably wasn't used to this.

"I won't tell anyone of this as long as you let me decide what I'm going to do about my condition by myself." I bowed,"Goodnight, my lord."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ciel's P.O.V.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

That woman...why is she so stubborn?!

Sebastian and I watched as Sophie shut the oak doors behind her.

Said butler sighed and shook his head,"What's the matter?"

"The way you phrased it earlier;"no human did this". That redheaded reaper better not show up again." I huffed.

"I am quite impressed with the sharpness of your learning curve." Sebastian stood and walked past me," There is no need to worry. Mey-rin's idea was not wholly incorrect. It was the hound Lord Henry was after. I imagine that there isn't anyone else who would fall victim to it."

"That doesn't mean I can just leave it alone."

"Is that your beautiful loyalty to your Queen?" he mocked.

"No, that's not all." I crossed my arms over my chest with a smirk," You're normally a dull man, but when a dog enters the picture, you become rather fascinating."

He stayed silent until he finished closing the wardrobe, and grinned at me," You have learned."

He walked toward the door with the candelabrum when I spoke again," Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"This is an order; watch over Sophie and find out what's causing all of this as soon as possible. Understood?" I bellowed, watching as the demon butler bowed.

"Yes, my lord."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Sophie's P.O.V.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I was walking with Finny down the dark corridors, feeling a bit happy that Ciel had shown a bit of compassion towards me.

Queen's Guard Dog or not, it's not healthy for anyone to be so stoic and angry all the time.

"I wonder if Angela is alright..." Finny whispered.

"Me too. I hope so, otherwise Mr. Sebastian's screwed for tomorrow." I cleared my throat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finny cocked his head curiously.

"Mean's that he won't be able to cook breakfast on time because he won't know where they keep the right utensils." I giggled, and Finny did too.

"Good point-"

The sound of a door or loose floor board caught our attention and Finny jumped.

"A-A ghost?!"

"Most likely."

Then I heard Mey-rin scream and Finny followed in suit, making my poor eardrums bleed. Finally, the maroon-haired woman glomped Finny and held him tight.

"M-Mey-rin?!"

"Finny, Sophie, did you hear that, yes?!"

"Loud and clear, actually." I leaned against the wall, wondering why Mr. Sebastian looked so upset earlier.

"Y-yes. Was it...?" Finny stuttered.

"Maybe the late Lord Henry has returned..." Mey-rin whimpered, making Finny scream again.

She screamed too, but in excitement.

"M-Mey-rin...?"

"I love scary stories, yes! I'm trembling in excitement!" she wiggled happily," Sophie, do like scary stories?"

"Like scary stories? Mey-rin, take notice that we live in one! Of course, why wouldn't I. It gets your blood rushing!" I chuckled.

"Good point!" she declared as she grabbed Finny's arm," Let's go, Finny!"

"Wh-Wh-What?!"he sputtered as she linked arms with me as well.

"Shut up and move out, boy! We're going ghost hunting!" I smirked.

We roamed the halls, idly chatting to keep us from being in awkward silences.

"Oh, it's all just too terribly frightening!" Mey-rin gushed, and I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder what it is..." Finny sighed.

We rounded a corner and saw a light streaming out a crack in one of the doors. So, being curious, we all peeked in.

What I saw almost made me wish I was this lucky.

On top of the woman was a man with snow-white hair, licking the back of her neck as she giggled.

"That tickles." she chuckled," No, no, slow down. Good boy. That's right, good boy."

He licked her neck again and she let out a moan.

Mey-rin's nostrils were thoroughly cleared of any blood at that moment.

"Th-This is too thrilling, yes!" she looked at me.

"Damn, I wish I was her right about now."

"Oh please, we all know you want that with Mr. Sebastian." she teased.

"Mey-rin." I deadpanned as I glanced down at her.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I grinned devilishly.

She dabbed the bloody hankerchief on her nose,"Angela is a woman of mettle. Her master was just found brutally murdered! Or maybe that's what makes her all the more passionate?"

"Don't know. Don't care, Mey-rin. All I want to do is watch this and then go to my room to fantisize."

"About Mr. Sebastian." She snickered and I smacked her over the back of the head.

"And you Bard." I shot back.

"Finny?" I heard her ask the sniffling boy, who ran off," Finny?!"

We took one look at each other and raced off after him.

When we made it, we stopped and watched as Finny's path of destruction made itself known.

"Going down in a blaze of glory, yes."

"Indeed. What a great book. Perhaps I should borrow it from you sometime, hmm?" I chirped.

"Of course!"

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bard, Mey-rin, Finny and I all waked through the kitchen door the next morning.

Poor kid had black rings under his eyes.

"'Allo guys." I yawned.

"Mornin' everyone." Bard announced.

When everyone was seated, Angela walked in.

I was so tempted to ask if that guy really was as good as she said but decided against it.

"Good morning everybody." she greeted as she held a tray full of food and cups.

"Got any coffee?" I asked her, and she giggled and pointed towards the jar with the label saying; _**'**_**_Coffee'_ **in large, bold lettering," Oh, thanks. Sorry, I'm always like this in the mornings."

She nodded.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Bard questioned with a worried gaze.

After setting the tray down she spoke," Yes. I'm sorry for causing trouble. And when my Master always told me not to break courtesy in front of others...Oh, Finny, you look pale!"

He flinched away from her outstretched hand faster than Miss Alice would a snake and back against the wall," Um, I'm, uh, I'm sick! If you touch me, you'll catch my...germs! Right, germs! I'm sorry!"

With that, he ran out the door.

"Well, who wants coffee?!" I waved my arms animatedly.

"He sure doesn't _seem_ sick." Bard scratch the back of his head, confused.

"I guess Bard wants some." I huffed in annoyance as I poured it into his cup.

He panicked," OI! I WANTED TEA!"

"But Bard, YOU DON'T DRINK TEA." My eye twitched.

"I WANTED TO BLOODY TRY IT." He sounded like a five year-old showing off his new stuffed animal.

"TOO BAD. YOU'LL DRINK THE COFFEE I MADE INSTEAD OR ELSE." I spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am." he sipped his coffee.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mr. Sebastian placed the cake in front of the boy.

"You're certainly carefree." Ciel remarked as he chewed his sweet.

Bard and I stood there, drinking our third cup of coffee," You get the rest, right?"

"Bloody hell, Sophie, why couldn't Mey-rin drink it with you?!" Bard hissed.

I shrugged and gazed out the large window," Because I wouldn't force that on a friend."

"So I ain't your friend?"

"Female friend, Bard. Last time I heard, you were a guy, correct?" I snickered.

"G-good point."

"Sebastian! Sophie!" Mey-rin burst through the door.

"What is it? You're making a fuss." those red eyes narrowed sharply.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Mr. Sebastian. As if you can say that _yet."_ I spat at him before walking up to Mey-rin.

"We can't find Angela anywhere!" Finny ran up to me, sniffling and crying into my good suit.

"_See_, now you can say it. Finny, you're making a fuss." I mimicked the demon and Bard burst into peels of laughter.

"That's probably the best Sebastian imitation I've ever seen!" he cackled, cigarette still in between his teeth.

"Thanks, Bard." I winked.

"Oh, she said there were some medicinal herbs growing by the fen, so she was going to go pick them." Bard explained after he was done laughing.

"She went to the fen by herself?"

"When there could be a demon hound lurking about?" Mey-rin added in a third-person voice for a scary story.

"Oh, hell." Bard muttered.

"Well, fuck tha-OW!" I rubbed the back of my head and glared at the butler behind me.

"Language, dear." Mr. Sebastian raised his hand.

"Why would she be picking herbs at a time like this?" Finny mused aloud.

I remembered how Finny acted this morning.

"Maybe she went go pick them because she thought you were sick and needed attention." I raised my index finger.

A gloved hand shot out grabbed it, holding it firmly in it's grasp," What's this?"

On the back of my hand was the brand that was placed on me when my mother took me in. It was a fleur de les. Nothing elaborate about it.

Yet, he warm hand easily coaxed mine out of its glove, and held it gently.

"You mind, Mr. Sebastian? What's got you so worried about me?"

"Nothing." He murmured and realized just how close we were and blushed.

Demons equal bad. Bad equals...well, bad!

"I have to go find her!" Finny ran off.

"Sure thing. Let's go, sebastian!" Bard followed.

"sigh..."

"What's wrong with you?! Are you a red-blooded man or not?!"

"No, he's a wuss. I'll go!" I offered, easily sliding out from his grip and ran up to them.

"Nevermind. Let's go, Mey-rin. You too, Sophie!" they sped off.

"YES!" I clapped and just before I got out the door, that warm, gloved hand stopped me.

"Sophie, please be careful. If you feel that something is wrong or hurts, come straight back here. Understood?"

"Yes, dear."I smiled sweetly, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

I ran off after them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The fog surrounding the fen was thick, but we kept walking.

"Angela...!"

"Angela...!"

"Angela, where are you?" Finny asked worriedly.

Mey-rin shrieked and we darted towards her. Thank goodness that I am considered a female butler and have been given the liberty to wear trousers!

"What is it?!" Bard asked her frantically.

She pointed towards a graveyard of limbs.

"Wh-what are those?"

"Appendages, or least that's what it looks like from here." I drawled, eyeing the arm nearby.

"Another thrilling scene the very next morning!" Mey-rin squealed.

I spotted a fresh arm in the area, one that wore a ring.

"Isn't that ring for..." I trailed off.

"Lord Henry?" they all said in unision.

A howl piecred the air, and we all hid behind a large boulder.

What I saw made my nose bleed as well as Mey-rin's. A pale young man with shaggy white hair, and no article of clothing on him whatsoever walked towards the pile.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know..." I blinked, watching as he sniffed the arm and placed it somewhere else on the pile.

"That arm...it wasn't the demon hound that killed Lord Henry afterall. So it was a human?"

"I don't think so, Bard..."

"Wh-What a thrilling lower body!"

"Agreed. Mey-rin, you get one night with him and I get the next, got it?" I grinned up at her, watching her nod hastily.

"Has he got some grudge against Lord Henry?"

"Could Angela have asked him to do it?"

"Huh? Why would Angela do that?"

"He's right!"

"Finny, shut up! You'll catch his attention!"

"Angela has nothing to do with it! You shouldn't suspect people!"

"I don't know. I remember how that bastard treated her when we first arrived, so Mey-rin may have a point." I muttered.

"Miss Sophie!" He scoffed in disbelief.

"I'm allowed to believe what I want, Finny. And so is Mey-rin. Just because you two think she's innocent doesn't mean we have to agree." I snapped at him, making the boy's eyes fill with tears.

"But that's-"

"Shh!"

The man looked over towards us before I felt the ground shaking.

The whole village was stampeding towards us.

"What are you guys doin' dressed like that?" Bard asked.

One man spoke up," We're going stand under the waterfall to ease the demon hound's wrath."

An old woman spoke as well," The great demon hound's voice echoed through the air last night!"

"He howled all night long."

"Howled?" Mey-rin seemed puzzled.

Finny wasted no time in taking off.

"Hey, Finny, wait up!" we all ran after him, leaving the villagers to do warm up exercises.

We stopped at an abandoned ruins sight.

Another howl pierced through the silence and I gasped.

"T-This voice..."

One thing any normal person wouldn't expect was a large, white dog breathing fire through its mouth.

"Wait, is that..."

Its eyes were a beautiful crimson.

"It's the demon hound!" the others cried.

"So pretty..." I breathed, watching it.

Just then, Finny ran towards it as it ran towards us.

Latching onto the hound's leg, he tried his hardest to get it to stop. Only to have it try and fling him off.

"Oh, hell. Let me borrow that thing." Bard grabbed Tanaka's rifle,"I'll show you what I can do."

When he pulled the trigger, however, what came out was confetti and three rainbow-colored ribbons.

"Huh...WHY DID YOU BRING A PARTY FAVOR?!" Bard panicked as Finny was thrown to the ground.

It's paw was just about to crush him when something stopped it.

It was Mr. Sebastian.

"Dear me, you're quite good at _'shake hands'_." Mr. Sebastian held its paw up with one hand.

"Sebastian?!"

"Though, you are a bit heavy." he lifted the hound up and let it crash into the pillars.

"Come, this no time to be romping around together!" I heard Ciel's voice behind us.

"Young master!"

"Of course not. I shall take care of everything at once." the butler replied.

When the dust cleared, two large, red eyes glared at the demon, before sniffing the air.

"Smells irresistible, doesn't it?" the butler taunted,"This is what you want, right?"

In his hand was a box of Inukko puppy biscuits.

"It's what dogs make a beeline for; Inukko, the treat you want everyday."

"How cute." I chuckled.

Who knew Mr. Sebastian was so amusing when training a dog?

The demon hound let out a happy bark and launched itself at Mr. Sebastian.

"The best way to train a dog is to bend its will and force obedience...In other words, rewards and punishments!"

He hopped onto the hound's face and gently nipped its nose, making it sit down and beg.

The butler then leaped into the air," And then...punishment!"

The long, muscular leg of his kicked the white beast, sending it sliding backwards.

When it was still down, he stuck the box of treats in its face, making little animated heats appear in the hound's eyes. I'd probably just disobey him and bite his hand off just for shoving food I love in my face.

"Punishment!" A punch in the jaw.

"Reward." he scratched the beast's belly.

"Punishment! Punishment!" He slammed his foot into the canine's stomach and grabbed it by the tail, flinging it against the stone wall that was a good twenty feet away.

Ciel llooked up at me," This is even more of a show than I imagined."

I nodded silently in agreement.

"And finally...hugs!" I could help but laugh as he ran up to the large hound with his arms spread wide open and hugged it, leaping and sending them both into the air before it crashed into the ground.

Dust flew everywhere and when everything was clear, a large hole was now placed in the middle of the ruins.

"He's not coming out, no!" Mey-rin gasped.

Ciel casually approached the crater and placed his hands on his hips," What are you dawdling for? Get back here this instant!"

The ground trembled and shook as steam flew out of the hole. Along with a large fountain of hot water.

"Very good, my lord." I heard him say.

"Hot!"

"Is this a hot spring?!"

"Ahh, just my kind of temperature." I sighed, letting the mist cover me.

"I say, where is Sebastian?" Finny asked.

A dark figure appeared from withing the fountain.

"What a resort needs is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece. A way to luxuriate in abundant hot water and soothe the fatigue of everyday life. That is what we have here; a hot spring." he spoke while holding the sexy man from earlier.

"Mr. Sebastian!" I laughed and clapped happily as he hopped down from the fountain and landed everso gracefully onto the ground.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't strike a hot spring or two isn't worth his salt." Mey-rin and I were forced to look away as the man licked Mr. Sebastian's cheek, the blood from our noses becoming fountains.

"Another too-thrilling scene, yes?!" Mey-rin question through her hands, looking at me.

"I WISH I HAD A CAMERA!" I squealed

"Pluto!" I heard Angela's voice.

The man jumped out Mr. Sebastian's arms and ran straight towards her, hugged her and began licking her as well.

"Good boy. Good boy."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I listened as Angela talked, Pluto licking my face. Miss Alice didn't seem too thrilled and neither did Mr. Sebastian.

"Aww! He's so cute!" I laughed, scratching his neck for him.

"I found him last month. I love dogs and he was just so adorable I had to feed him.

"adorable?" Finny and Mey-rin echoed in confusion.

I let him get on top of me and lick my cheek," Yes, adorable. He's absolutely adorable! Yes you are! Yes you are! Hey, Mr. Sebastian, come over here and pet him."

"I hate dogs, remember?" he spat, and Miss Alice hissed at poor Pluto.

"He has a bad habit of turning human when he gets too excited, but..."

Bard scowled," Don't brush it off as a bad_ 'habit'_!"

"And so you kept him without telling anyone?"

"Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone. When I thought of what would happen if my lord found him...I see I was too indulgent. I never thought the little fellow would hurt Lord Barrymore...Please! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate,my lord?!"

"K-keep him at the estate?!"

"No Bard, put him in a ditch on the side of the road." I glared before smiling at Angela," Of course, we'd be happy to keep him!"

"At sebastian's side; perhaps Pluto can learn to become a good, faithful dog!"

"No, you see, I'm merely one hell of a butler..."

"Shut up, Mr. Sebastian." I gave him a look, and made pleading eyes towards Ciel.

"Why not?" was the boy's reply.

Of course, the butler had to glare,"Do you mean that, young master?"

"Yes. it sounds amusing...in several different ways." Miss alice hissed at the demon hound once again, scaring him.

The same crowd of people from earlier came charging towards us once again.

"The curse has been lifted! Thank goodness! Thank goodness!" they cried with relief.

"What's this about?" Ciel asked.

"My lord, there's a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors towars dogs are toned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness." Angela explained, rubbing Pluto's belly once again.

"This village had the hot spring all along, though." Mr. Sebastian stated, looking a bit puzzled.

"Well, no matter. We've accomplished our goal." Ciel sighed.

"Shouldn't you declare that line you so clumsily let slip earlier?"

A large tick mark formed on the young Earl's head," You do it."

Animated light came from nowhere as Mr. Sebastian spoke," Case closed!"

Deciding to be nice, I hugged Mr. Sebastian," Thanks for not being an ass about keeping Pluto!"

He glanced at me sideways and grinned," Keep hugging me like that and I might find myself between your sheets, Sophie."

"You're disgusting, you know that?"

"But of course."

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I now sat across from Ciel in our carriage, ready for our trip home.

"Don't forget me, Pluto." Angela cooed, kissing his cheek.

Bard gaped," If your going into town, put some clothes on! Don't just let it swing in the breeze!"

Mey-rin gushed, blood dribbling down her lip.

"Er, Angela..." Finny squeaked.

"Let's meet again, Finny." She kissed his cheek as well.

I chuckled," Go ahead, Finny! Get you some!"

BArd threw his head back and laughed.

"Well then, shall we be off?"

"I'll certainly come to visit Pluto one day." Angela said.

"I wish I could refuse." Mr. Sebastian remarked," Not many people could tame a demon hound. You seem to have a talent for making lesser beings eat out of your hands."

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

Mr. Sebastian got into the driver's seat, and I took the liberty of being a pervert and pinched his butt cheek before he sat down, making the demon whip his head around to face me with a small blush.

I merely grinned," That's what you get for acting like a jerk while we went swimming."

"I'll have to make a mental note to act like that more often, then." He threw over his shoulder.

"Hope so." I shrugged.

* * *

**Another chapter done! YAY! Please leave a review and sorry if it seems a bit rushed!**

**and the reason Ciel seemed a little too ooc is because I'm trying to make him think of her as a motherly figure.**

**Leave a review and I'll update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: His Maid, Kiss

**A shout out to all of my readers , I seriously love you guys and sorry for not updating, it's been hectic lately!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Please read and reiew!**

* * *

Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, Tanaka and I all stood in Ciel's office, waiting to hear what the boy had to say.

In all honesty, I don't think those three wanted to hear what the boy was going to say, because they looked as if they were scared of him like they were Mr. Sebastian.

"You said you wanted to speak with us?" I asked calmly, my gaze most likely as stony as the young Earl's.

The other three jumped at the sound of my voice, before I had spoken up, we were all standing in silence.

"I have a job I want you to do." he answered, a small smirk swimming in that azure eye of his.

"J.O.B." they all spelled out one by one, relief in their eyes.

"Thank goodness!" the two men chanted.

"When he called us here I was so sure we were fired,yes!" Mey-rin cried happily.

My wine-red gaze flickered over to the young master," So what's this job you speak of?"

He nodded and placed a bulky camera onto his oak desk," This is a camera said to have been the famous Talbot's collection. It's got a story to it."

He placed a pale hand onto the wooden frame and began," It was missing for some time, but I heard it was coming up at auction and I went through great pains to get it."

"Talbot?" Finny asked, obviously stumped.

"William Henry Fox Talbot. He was an English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were queer rumors about the last camera he used. Legend has it that when you photograph someone with this camera, whomever he thinks most fondly will appeared in the picture...perhaps." Tanaka explained while he was in his _'real'_ form.

"Whomever he thinks of most fondly?!" Mey-rin gushed.

"Can such a clever camera really exist?" Bard asked, his voice full of doubt.

Ciel had stacked three books beneath the camera so he wouldn't have to bend over as much, and was busy getting black cloth over him. He looked to see who he'd use, and his azure eye settled on Finny.

"Shall we take a shot to test it out?" he asked, not really waiting for an answer either,"Don't move. Exposure takes ten seconds."

Taking the cap off of the lens, he began the process of waiting. Finny looked as if he was holding his breath.

"What's 'exposure'?" Mey-rin questioned curiously.

"To put it plainly, it's copying an image of Finny." Bard answered, voice heightening in wonderment as he stared at the camera.

"If you don't stay still for ten seconds, the image will blur and we won't get a good picture." Ciel explained to us before he began counting down,"8, 9, 10...done."

He came out from beneath the black cloth as Finny let out the air he was holding for so long.

"It would have been alright to breath, Finny." I patted his back, and he grimaced.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We all stood behind the young master in his office, watching as he took a pair of tweezers and dipped the photograph into the liquid in the small basin below us.

After a couple of seconds, he slowly took it out and held it up for us to see what had developed in the photo.

"Wow! It's my little birdie!" Finny cried out in surprise.

Indeed, for on the photo, near Finny's shoulder was a cute little bird flying in the air.

"Huh? You have a birdie?"

Mey-rin gushed," It's so cute!"

"I gave it food everyday,and one day it started eating out of my hand! I was so happy I gave it a gentle pat and...," Ciel's bear cub statue was now decapitated and the wooden head fell to the floor,"It stopped moving..."

"Y-You mean..."

Tanaka took a large sip of his tea and inflated," Ah, I forgot. The only loved ones that the camera will show are otherworldly beings...in other words, dead."

"Th-The dead?!"

"You mean..." I trailed off, gazing at Ciel who held a twinkle of mischief in his one good eye.

"The photo contains the otherworldly being you remember most fondly; in other words, someone dead." Ciel smirked.

Bard and Mey-rin hugged each other and screamed before the war cook ran up to the young master.

"Like anyone would believe such an occult story in the nineteenth century!" he screamed.

"Amazing yes, what an outstanding camera!" Mey-rin blushed.

I laughed," Bard, you say that but you're standing the same room with a person who dealt with voodoo!"

The man gaped at me.

Finny burst into tears," My poor little birdie!"

Ciel rest his hand on the frame of the camera once more and looked dead at me," Take at picture of Sebastian with this camera. But don't let him notice."

"You mean like a candid photo." I stated bluntly, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Exactly."

Mey-rin's cheks became red,"Wh-Who does Sebastian think of most fondly, yes?!"

"I might want to see that." Finny sounded intrigued.

I snorted, running a hand through my ebony hair," Haha, that would be funny to see who that jerk likes so much!"

"He's always gripin' about my artistic cookin'!" Bard muttered.

"Bard, I think almost everyone enjoys gripin' about your_ 'artistic'_ cookin'." once again, my accent slipped.

"He's as human as us. He's gotta have a weakness or two." My eyebrows shot up at this and I glanced at Ciel sideways.

All the boy did was grin.

"I trust you can do it?" Ciel finally asked.

"Yes, my lord!" We all chanted.

"Oh, I've always wanted to do that!"

I bowed and answered to show off a bit," Yes, my lord."

Then, Bard got jealous,"Oi, Sophie, how'd you learn to do that?"

"Hanging around that guy has its perks. You should try it sometime!" I snapped my fingers and grinned evilly.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ow, Bard! What the fuck?! Quick stepping on my hand!" I whispered angrily at him.

We were in the library, and of course Bard had to be the one on top of us. Why he decided to do this? Easy. Because then Mey-rin would be under him and he could have his crotch against her ass.

Anyways, I watched closely as the demon wandered around the library, looking around for something to clean. Although, there wasn't much, since he cleans the entire manor _everyday_.

"Stay still!" Bard snapped.

"W-We need ten seconds,yes!" Mey-rin stuttered.

"Come on big boy, we all know you can be slow when you want to..." I murmured, eyebrow knitting together.

The minute I said this, all we could see was a streak of black flying across the room. Now he stood next to the book case, dusting the books as he went. Next, he was holding the broom, sweeping near the door.

"He's fast!"

"Damn, Mr. Sebastian! What the hell! Stay still!" I snapped in outrage, knowing full well that he knew we were there and he was doing this on purpose to piss us off.

Then, he was polishing the globe. And then he was washing the windows!

"He's so fast, I can't even see him, yes!" Mey-rin sputtered.

"Damn, he won't show up in the photo like this!" Bard freaked as we watched him hang a photo.

Then, he stopped. He was eyeing the flower vase that had all of the white flowers in it.

"Oh, he stopped."

"Guys, I have an idea." I spoke and they all looked at me," I'll try to distract him."

Bard seemed thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head.

Before we could get the camera, he had taken out his hankerchief and flicked his wrist, making the cloth turn into a red rose.

I rose up from behind my spot, book in hand to pretend that I was reading and waited for Mr. Sebastian to walk out.

"Come on! Let's go!" I hustled.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I walked into one of the rooms and saw the demon preparing the coffee table, and smiled.

"Hi, Mr. Sebastian!" I called out excitedly, getting his attention immediately.

"Oh, good morning, So-"

Finny barged through the room with a pool table, screaming bloody murder as he went through the wall and left a giant hole.

I looked back at him, and followed him to his office.

Might as well let the gang follow, am I right?

When we arrived, he sat down in his chair and began doing administrative work at his desk, and I decided I'd act like I was doing something to keep from having an awkard moment.

The little bell chimed just as I rose from the leather chair.

Mr. Sebastian made a little noise of understanding, and placed the fountain pen down.

"Mr. Sebastian, I'll get it-"

He shook his head and opened the door, halfway down the hall when I closed it behind me.

"W-Wait for me then!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Upon arriving at the young master's office, I let out a breath I had been holding, hoping that the gang would get here soon.

"Do you require something, my lord?" the butler asked.

Ciel gazed out of his office window lazily before answering," It came undone."

I was confused at first, not knowing what he meant, until I saw the blue ribbon that was normally tied into a bow was hanging loosely from his collar.

"My lord?" Apparently, the demon didn't know what he meant until he saw the ribbon as well," Very good, my lord."

Two gloved hands worked quickly, looping the ribbon with ease until it was in a bow. Then, saw a slight sliver of maroon behind Mr. Sebastian's raven hair, and grinned. It was Mey-rin and Bard.

My only hope was that he wouldn't catch them, because if _I_ could see them, then there was no doubt in my mind that he couldn't.

After one good tug, the ribbon regained its original position. This made me extremely worried.

My nerves jolted when Mr. Sebastian turned his head and looked straight out the window, before walking towards it.

Then, he opened the window and glanced around, his body language telling me he knew that someone was watching him.

"Let's let this room air out abit." Was all he said as he turned on his heel and made for the door.

All I could do was shudder when he passed, which gained his attention,"Aren't you coming, Sophie?"

I bowed," Yes sir."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The four of us all sat on the floor in one of the hallways, discussing what we had planned.

"Why do we have to work so hard to take a measly photograph?" Bard sighed, leaning back even more.

I lay on my side, legs outstretched.

"I have a hunch that he's starting to figure out what's going on, guys." I drawled, slowly tracing the carpet patterns with my index finger.

Out of nowhere, the double doors about six feet away from us opened up and revealed the topic of our discussion.

"I have a job for you." he narrowed those blood-red eyes at us.

"What is it?" I cracked my neck and back as I stood up.

He glared sharply at the window and sneered,"That."

Pluto's large eye stared back at us and let out a small 'argh'.

"He's so cute." I giggled, before noticing Miss Alice was sitting next to the demon butler's foot, growling at me for saying that," But you're cuter, Miss Alice."

The cat lifted her nose up with pride and pranced around Mr. Sebastian's legs.

"The dog? What about him?" Bard arched a dirty blonde eyebrow.

"We'll be recieving a guest this afternoon. Please trnasfer that thing out of sight before he gets here." Mr. Sebastian spat the last sentence out.

"Where would that be?"

Walking off, the butler answered with a small wave," I'll leave that up to you."

"Hey, we've got plenty to do ourselves, you know!" Bard called out.

Looking between the servants and Mr. Sebastian, I shrugged as I walked up to the tall butler.

"You can do it in between your other tasks. Please take care of it before the guest arrives." he stopped, before glancing down at me," I'm going to take a guess and say you're not going to help them?"

"Let them do it. I have to go see about the young master's lunch preparations." I turned and looked at him," Besides, you're the head butler, you call the shots when it comes to the rest of us. And if the young master wants it done, you get to decide who does it, how they do it, and where they do it."

"I see you're learning rather quickly, I suppose that's a good thing." he quipped, walking with me.

The ground shook furiously, sending me flying into Mr. Sebastian's chest, and those gloved hands found themselves on my hips.

My own hands gripped his tailcoat, and I buried my face into his chest.

"Umm...Sophie, it stopped." he said awkardly.

Locking eyes with him, I blushed furiously and pushed myself away from him, stopping halfway across the hallway.

"Must've been Pluto hitting the ground, hehe!" I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, hoping that my blush wasn't noticeable.

But then again, being a demon also means you get very acute vision, so there was no point in trying to hide it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mr. Sebastian set the plate of sandwiches down in front of a seemingly agitated Ciel.

The boy's eye had widened like saucers when he saw me enter the room with his lunch, and had just opened his mouth to ask how much progress we had made when his butler walked in behind me.

I was given the chance to mouth out a quick _'nothing yet'_ while Mr. Sebastian turned around to pour the boy his tea.

"Is something the matter?" the butler asked, and Ciel huffed.

"No, nothing. I demand my supper in here today." he ordered with a slight edge in his voice, glancing at me quickly.

When it came to his food, Ciel seemed to enjoy the meals I cooked for him. The boy was not used to the many spices and flavors that are added to the recipes my heritage provided. Plus, he was surprised the first time he had tasted the bread pudding I had created when he let me cook in his manor for the first time.

"Very good, my lord." Mr. Sebastian smirked when he turned to leave and saw the three toy soldiers, the black cat, and the black sheep figurines scattered on the young Earl's desk.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I watched Mr. Sebastian closely as he stood on the stone steps , glaring at Pluto with disgust and disappointment.

"Really, those three..." he growled before a loud mewl stole his attention away from the demon hound.

Miss Alice was walking off towards the garden when the demon grinned,"Well, now."

He then scooped the cat into his arms and sat on the steps, petting her furry chest.

I decided to go join him.

He didn't notice, too busy indulging in petting the Phantomhive manor's messenger kitty's silky fur.

"What limber body...and such soft hands." he murmured playfully as he stretched her little body out more,"Ah, cats are lovely."

"Never thought I'd see the day that you show your soft side." I chuckled, and he looked up briefly, still squeezing her paw.

"Soft side?" He snorted reclining further against the stone step," aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?"

I scoffed,"I find that offensive, thank you. But I just finished putting the dish cooking, so I thought that I'd come out here for some free time. appears you've stolen my spot, too."

"I don't mind you joining me, you know. Out of everyone here, your company is the one I prefer the most." Mr. Sebastian patted the emtpy spot next to him.

It seemed like I would have enough wiggle-room but when I actually sat down...I realized that I was practically sitting in his lap.

I stiffened at this, and tried my best to keep a distance. However, he wrapped an arm around my waist and forced my to lean into his chest.

Finding that it was actually more comfortable this way, I brushed the action of as him being polite and began playing with Miss Alice.

Not two minutes later, Pluto woke up from her loud meowing and threw the poor kitty off of my lap and snuggled into my chest, whining for attention. The soft, rumbling vibrations coming from the demon's chest become rough, loud growls as Pluto nuzzled into my neck.

"Why must I always be interrupted like this?" he sighed.

"Are you trying to say that interrupted you?" I smiled up at him, and his face loomed over mine.

"No. I meant the dog, Sophie." He blinked and his long lashes fluttered against my forehead.

I shrugged and sat up, stretching,"Alright, Pluto! I'll get you a treat if you leave Mr. Sebastian alone, okay?"

The demon hound immediately hopped off of us and ran around in circles.

"Thanks for letting me sit in your-" I had accidently turned my head around when I leaned back again, forgetting just how close his face would be.

Before I could finish my sentence, our lips were pressed against each other's. My eyes widened when I felt something warm run over mine. I made the mistake of gasping and he took the chance, locking his lips against mine securely.

His tongue ran along the inside of my mouth, gliding everso slowly across each of my teeth.

It felt so wrong, but I couldn't make him stop. In all honesty...I didn't want him to!

My body began going numb and the fire in my lungs was set ablaze once again. A gloved hand tangled itself in my short hair, the thumb brushing over my cheek.

If I had been fine during this, I would've let him go for hours, but it was beginning to get painful. I dug my nails into his shoulders, and when this didn't work, I began hitting him on the chest.

He finally broke the kiss," Something wrong, Sophie?"

I simply opened my eyes and he stiffened.

"I-It hurts!" I struggled for air, clawing at my throat as the burning liquid rose.

Scrambling to get off of him, I ended up falling and rolled down the steps onto the ground, my elbow slamming against the sharply cut edge of the stone. When I landed onto the ground, I sputtered and gagged until the blood was released into the grass.

During my coughing fit, a gloved hand gently placed itself on my forehead, and slowly pushed the hair away from my face.

Unlike the last time this happened, I managed to stay awake. The coughing stopped, as did the burning and the numbness. I shivered when I felt my jacket being ripped off of me.

"Mr. Seb-"

"Don't move." His voice cracked.

Not moving from my position, I glanced up to see his face. A single, crimson teardrop rolled down his cheek.

The words died in my throat as I watched him rip my jacket.

"Give me your arm." He whispered, and I brought my arm up to his face.

He wrapped the strip of black cloth around my elbow, causing me to hiss when a searing pain shot up my arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?" I growled through a set of clenched teeth.

After he finished admiring his work, he looked me in the eyes," You have a gash on your arm from the fall. How are you feeling?"

"Besides the pain in my elbow...fine, I guess." I muttered under my breath in embarrassment,"Sorry, about...you know..."

He took my hand, placed something in it, and walked off. When I opened my hand to see what he had given me, my heart stopped at what I saw.

It was his daughter's pendant. The one that I seen when I first arrived.

"Hey, isn't this..." I trailed off when I looked up, seeing that the butler had left,"...for _her_...?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Since my jacket was ruined beyond repair, I just wore my butler vest and a white, button-up tee-shirt beneath it along with my slacks and shoes.

No one told me anything, so I made my to the young master's office and found Lau in the middle of pleading with Ciel.

The trinket Mr. Sebastian gave me was put away in my vest pocket.

"Evening, young master." I greeted, tensing when his eyes narrowed in concentration at my arm.

"What happened? And where is your jacket?" His tone was sharp and had an undertone of worry.

I waved it off,"Your butler should explain it to you later, my lord."

Lau took the liberty of speaking," Oh, hello Mrs. Butler."

He turned back to Ciel, leaving me confused.

"I've already laid the spider's web. The more he struggles, the more impossible in will be to escape." He explained, holding the black sheep figurine,"Up against me, no prey could ever stand a chance."

"Very well" Ciel glared at him," However, failure will not be tolerated-no matter what."

"Naturally. After all, if the Phantomhive name is sullied, I'll be booted out of this country." He mocked,"So, what are you up to?"

I facepalmed and Ciel had a giant tick mark on his forehead.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I stood at Mr. Sebastian's side as a blonde man stepped out of the carriage and made his way towards us.

"Welcome." Mr. Sebastian bowed.

The man picked up his top hat and bowed as well, smiling at me," I'm Paul Jones, the journalist from Brit Business."

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Jones. Right this way, please." the smile the demon gave him became tight.

I followed Mr. Sebastian and Mr. Jones to the staircase when I saw Ran Mao sitting on the railing and grinned.

She caught Mr. Jones's attention almost immediately, and began posing.

I could even see Bard try to take a picture of her lower regions when he remembered who he was supposed to be photographing.

"Mr. Jones?" I called out, trying to hold back my laughter.

Mr. Sebastian stood behind me, his chest just barely brushing against my shoulder blades.

When the blonde man snapped out of it, he blushed like a tomato before running up the rest of the staircase to meet us.

We made our way to the Business Lounge, where Tanaka sat at one end of the long table and M. Jones sat at the other.

"This is Tanaka, Funtom Company's general director." Mr. Sebastian explained an I handed Tanaka another glass of green tea.

"Then I'll start right in on my questions." Mr. Jones said and Mr. Sebastian's head whipped around, before turning back to me with grin.

I shrugged, staring blankly at the journalist's empty parchment paper.

"Next, please tell me about the Funtom's business strategy about going forward." Mr. Jones asked Tanaka, and I giggled at his reaction when Tanaka gave him his signature _'ho, ho, ho'_.

"Our company currently focuses on toys and confections, but we plan to go into other areas as well." Mr. Sebastian explained boredly.

When he finished, Tanaka deflated in his chair, startling Mr. Jones.

"Huh?!"

"Don't worry, he does that often." I told him.

Mr. Sebastian must've lost his patience with Mr. Jones, because he placed his hands onto the table and continued his speech," Right now, our company is carrying out plans to build outlets all over Europe."

"First, we'll open branches in Paris, Vienna, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam, and Athens." I added, mentally proud of myself for remembering everything.

"We plan to expand into thirty counrties over the next five years, including those in North America." Mr. Sebastian smiled at me and patted my head.

"We'll also build a confection factory in Provence in the south of France and a toy factory in Salzburg in Austria." I placed a hand on my hip.

The poor journalist was struggling to keep up with Mr. Sebastian and I.

"We continue our efforts to provide an ample supply of goods." Mr. Sebastian carried on and I let him finish," In addition, Funtom always strives to maintain or improve the quality of its brand. We would never sell expired goods or lie about where they're made. Only products which have passed numerous rigorous quality tests reach the market graced with the name 'Funtom'! Also, our motto is 'Customers First'!"

This is when I let him breathe," We arrive on the scene immediately when called, product in hand, no matter how remote the location."

"We get the perfect products swiftly to our customers with a perfect delivery system. That is the Phantomhive way!" He winked.

"You see?" I asked with a closed-eyed smile.

"That will be all!" Mr. Sebastian announced as Mr. Jones dabbed his forehead with a blue hankerchief.

"Th-thank you. Before I go, I'd like to get a photo, if I may..." he took out a camera.

"A photo?" Mr. Sebastian sounded shocked.

"I'd like you two in the shot, too." he chirped and I hooked my arm around Mr. Sebastian's, about to agree when he had to open his mouth.

"I'm afraid I must decline. You see, I'm merely one hell of a butler." He refused gently.

The man then looked at me," Oh, well then...Miss, how about you?"

"I would love t-"

"Same applies for her as well, sir. Terribly sorry." Mr. Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist and showed the man to the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Do you really think this'll work, young master?" I asked, watching the others as they hauled three large statuettes.

"Of course, and be glad; you get a front row seat." he smirked.

I simply hid in the shadows, gazing up at the night sky. The moon was full tonight, and the darkness brought a chill as it grew.

Finny held an angel statue over his head,"Is this really alright?"

"Yes." Ciel declared.

Finny, however, hesitated,"But..."

"Just do it!" Ciel barked at the worried gardener, who gave a quick nod and hurled the sculpture into the air.

The sculpture went so high, I could barely see it. But as it came back down, was a completely different story. The angel came at break-neck speed towards the the young Earl, and I let out a strangled yelp when it was an inch from his head.

Dust and fragments of the statue flew haphazardly in the air, and the wind the blow had created was enough to blow me against the building. When all was calm, I picked up my head and let my eyes survey the damage.

Instead of Ciel's limp body lying on the ground, I saw Mr. Sebastian with stone angel wings on his back, which crumbled to bits within seconds. If he was unharmed, then I'll make a mental note not to piss him off anymore.

Mr. Sebastian moved his hand onto the back of the boy's head and turned it to check for any wounds he had recieved when sparks of light erupted from the three statuettes.

I removed myself from the shadows and stepped into the circle.

"You're late."

"My apologies, I was preparing your meal. Tonight's main dish shall be Canard à la Rouennaise, Sophie made it." He blinked tiredly.

"I see."

"You could have just told me to pose for a picture."

Ciel sat up in shock,"What?"

"If you had ordered me to, I would have done so at once." Mr. Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed, hand over his heart. The boy simply bit his lip and looked as guilty as a little boy who stole the cookie from the cookie jar.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a straight face.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bard and I had just finished cleaning and was reporting to the young master when something stopped me.

It wasn't another attack, I knew this much. But it was a ringing in my ears, the exact same I heard when I had first arrived here. The sound kept drowning out Bard's words as he spoke, seemingly oblivious to my current situation.

"And I think might've gotten a good-Huh? Sophie, what's wrong with you?" He felt my forehead nervously with a slightly sweaty palm.

Shaking my head, I merely smiled up at him and pushed his hand down slowly," Nothing, I'm just tired. We've been running around alot this morning...Are you getting tired?"

He shrugged and let out a puff of smoke,"I guess. How 'bout we both turn in for the night?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me. G'night!" I waved over my shoulder, walking in the opposite direction to my room.

I was almost to my room when I collided with a wall, causing me to stumble backwards. Bracing myself for the floor, I squeezed my eyes shut, but only felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back to my feet.

"Sorry about that Sophie, I didn't realize you were heading towards me." a velvet voice chuckled, and I opened one eye before promptly shutting it again.

It was Mr. Sebastian's chest I had rammed into, not a wall. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

" Why am I having those attacks, Mr. Sebastian?" I demanded with a shaky voice, feeling so small and insecure compared to the tall demon.

Those blood-red eyes held a small glaze over them, letting me know he was affected as well," I'm trying to get in touch with a friend of mine so he can give me some information about them, Sophie. In the mean time, try to stay calm."

A small smile grazed my lips. He, a demon, was trying to help a human.

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I snuggled into his chest. I was so tired that I didn't even realize that he was hugging me back until I felt his nose buried in my hair.

His arms were holding me so tightly...it was almost as if he was afraid to let me go.

I hope that wasn't the case, because after everything that happened today, I just want to collapse onto my bed and turn out the lights.

"Umm, Mr. Sebastian?" My voice was muffled by his chest.

Said butler's chest rumbled slightly, letting me know he heard.

"Why did you give me your daughter's pendant...?" Our eyes locked for a moment, before his settled on the vest pocket that held the item.

Everything was silent until he slid his arms from around my waist and turned around," She wasn't really my daughter...She was supposed to become my mate..."

I stared at the floor before speaking again,"So you me-"

The place where he was standing was now vacant, I couldn't even see his shadow around the corner. Sighing as I hugged myself, I took slow steps back to my room.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Lightning illuminated the night sky, and thunder rolled dangerously above._

_Standing in front of my Maman's crypt, a bouquet of red and white roses in one hand and a small umbrella in the other, I couldn't shake that feeling of being watched. Now, with that being said; I probably am. New Orleans isn't just filled with the working class citizens, but also many nosy, rich snobs of the high-class residence._

_My lips curved into a rueful smile as I read the plaque on the side of the family crypt like I had done for the past five minutes, trying to figure out if taking over the Sosyete was what I truly wanted to do. Of course, Maman would've been proud, but she also said to decide on my own. And..._

_She also said that she'd be proud of me no matter what I chose...So why am I so worried about it?  
_

_'Because this is what she used to do, and now she wants to see if you'll follow in her footsteps...' A little voice in the back of my head chuckled evilly,'Turn around.'_

_Though confused as to why I had let my conscience say this, I slowly turned around, flinching when a streak of lightning lit up the dark city. What had made my heart pound against my chest was the dark shadow that had just rounded the corner of the pathway between the graves._

_It was bad enough it was about to pour down raining, but now my nerves are shot and I can't move._

_Something brushed against my foot, and I gasped all too loudly for my liking as a reaction. At the toe of my boot, gleaming brightly-as if it were grinning- was a bottle. _

_The graveyard was cleaned yesterday evening, and no one- not even the filthy drunkards and pot smokers- are allowed to enter the cemetary unless you are part of a voodoo tribe._

_'And even then,' I mentally added,' they only give you a certain amount of time for visits before closing the gates off to everyone...'_

_Brushing it off, I picked up the mysterious bottle and held it up to my face._

_Another streak of lightning flashed as I looked through its dusty glass frame. Then, I froze._

_On the opposite side of the cemetary, hunched over the dead body of the woman I ran into earlier at the French Market, was a thin, black figure with blood dripping from its jaws. The poor woman's mid-section was completely rid of any skin, showing the ribcage and all of her innards within it. _

_Not wanting to be seen by the sick bastard that was currenty ripping her spinal cord out, I sucked in a quiet breath and hid behind Maman's crypt, hoping and praying that the man wouldn't see me._

_It was disgusting. The sounds of bones cracking and blood-soaked organs and muscles being slapped onto the cobblestone walkway was enough to make me gag. Even if I wanted to vomit, I couldn't because I hadn't eaten anything yesterday night nor this morning, so all I could do was dry-heave and cross my fingers in hope that they wouldn't hear me._

_With a small spark of foolish confidence, I peered around the corner of Maman's grave and felt my heart stop._

_Two malicious red eyes shifted towards my hiding spot, looking as if their owner were debating on whether or not they should go investigate whatever disturbance I may have caused. Apparently it wasn't in the mood for checking just yet, because the silhouetted person returned to what I assumed was eating._

_Quickly pressing myself against the stone walls of the crypt, I wracked through my brain nervously, trying to plan my escape without it noticing or at least remember if they had a second entrance on the left side._

_Thank goodness they did. Adreniline pumped through my veins as I untied my boots and slipped them off. If losing the only good pair of boots I had meant I could live to see daylight-then I'll ditch them the minute I had to. After my shaking fingers finally unlaced the laces, I pulled the two boots off and placed them gently on the ground, not wanting whoever it was dining on Mrs. Fonteno's corpse to hear the heel clicking against the ground._

_Alongside my boots was the bouquet of roses I was supposed to place on Maman's body inside the crypt, and the bottle that saved my life. I quickly made a mental note to come back with new roses when the sun was out and people are awake. _

_Rising to my feet, I quietly closed my umbrella and placed it next to everything else before tip-toeing my way to the down-town entrance. Lightning flashed again and I ducked behind another crypt, though this one was smaller and I was forced to take a crouching position. My eyes shot up towards the grey sky, before settling on the person._

_Unfortunately, the person was almost finished...Or that's what it appeared to be._

_Instead of it being hasty and starving like it was when I first saw it, it was now alot slower and obviously becoming more and more uninterested in its meal as the seconds ticked by. Now that I had a good look at it, I noticed just how unearthly this person looked; it had a thin, but lean frame with two large, black objects potruding from its upper back._

_Not wanting to find out what this thing was, I crawled on my hands and knees past a few more crypts, stopping everso often to make sure I wasn't spotted. I had just reached the last eight rows of graves when I decided to check again, only to see that those crimson eyes had settled on my Maman's crypt with vague interest._

_The figure rose from its position over the mutilated corpse and began to make its way towards it. My breath hitched when it picked up my umbrella and held it up, sniffing it slightly before its eyes widened._

_I was caught. Literally. I couldn't run away because then it'll definitely see me, but if I stay hiding behind the crypts when it begins to search for me then I'll be seen!_

_It inclined what I assumed was its neck and turned its head slowly, as if it were trying to find where I was._

_Judging by the low grunt it gave when it had picked up my umbrella, it knew that it wasn't the only being in the cemetary. Well, when it found nothing, it glanced down at the umbrella in its hand one last time before hurling it towards one of the crypts next to me. I fell over with a silent 'oomph' as the object crashed into the head stone, making the expensive marker snap in half like a twig. _

_'click clack...click clack...' _

_At first I thought I was hearing my pocket watch, since the delicate chain around my neck that held it had snapped off and the watch clattered to the ground near my ear...But then I remembered that this watch was a family heirloom and that my Papa had told me it was broken. _

_Or at least that's what we all guessed. It worked sometimes but would almost never make that noise._

_So the only other option was the thing that was currently making its way towards me. I scrambled to my feet and slipped behind the crypt just as it stopped in front of the grave next to me. It gave another low grunt and began walking off. When it was far enough away that I could actually move again, I bolted towards the next row. Standing behind this grave, I looked around cautiously and mentally sighed in relief when I didn't see it anymore._

_I thought about going back to Maman's crypt and getting my boots and her flowers but decided against it immediately, not wanting to take a risk all for objects that I could replace later. Smoothing the front of my short, midnight-black dress, I now calmly made my way to the gates. Since I knew ahead of time to bring a key, I simply took the charm braclete from around my wrist and grasped the lock. _

_When I had just placed the key in the lock, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I stopped._

_**'click clack...click clack...'** The sounds of approaching footsteps sent shivers up my spine._

_Turning my head to the left side, I glance behind me. Too bad I couldn't take back that mistake._

_Instead of seeing a fog-like, black shadow, I was met with a tall, lean young man around my age and if not, then definitely a few years older. His hair was as black a crow's feather and his fringe covered his face, only showing a sharp, chalk-white nose and a pair of slightly plump, shell-pink lips. _

_At first, I was relieved until I saw the blood dribbling down his smooth chin. Thunder rolled in the sky and a few drops of rain hit the cobblestone below our feet. I slowly turned the key in the lock, and with a loud 'click', it clattered to the ground._

_'Please let this guy not be who I think he is...' I silently prayed that by some miracle, the sticky red substance dripping from the corners of his mouth was just wine. I'd rather him be drunk and stumbling than some cannibalistic serial killer running around New Orleans._

_The man slowly picked his head up further, and my wine-red eyes were met with a pair of crimson ones. The exact same ones the shadow had earlier. I panicked, quickly slinging the heavy-duty chains at him and yanking open the gate._

_When I finished creating a space large enough to fit my size, I lunged through it and slammed it shut, just in time for him to let out a ear-splitting screech and charge after me. His arms clawed at my own as I struggled to wrap the chains in place and hook the lock on the ends of the chain. _

_When it clicked shut, I reeled back as far away from those gates as possible, inspecting it just to make sure he wouldn't break through. The slashes I recieved on my arms were now staining my arms with blood, but I was too scared to run away. _

_So I sat down on the very edge of the sidewalk, checking behind me to see if he was still there. He'd calmed down tremendously when I perched myself onto the edge of the pavement, watching me closely while I tried to wipe all of the blood off of my arms. _

_Eventually, it started having a downpour, and I just happened to be stuck outside - helpless as can be- and tired. Covering my face with my hands, I curled up into a fetal position in the rain, trying to calm my nerves before I start my walk home. A single, black feather landed right next to me, and I glared at it._

_Turning around, I then glared at him. _

_He simply nodded and disappeared into the night. _

_I returned home and quickly found out that I had also lost my pocket watch necklace back in the cemetary._

**-FlASHBACK END-**

* * *

**I've returned, my lovely readers!*shot***

**WILL YOU STOP THAT?!**

**Sophie: Sorry, I can't help it *loads gun and shoots Grell* BAD DOORMAT!**

**Sebastian: *pats her head* Now, now, no need to be so trigger-happy, Sophie.**

**Sophie: *pouts* Fine, hold my gun. I'm about to FMB.**

**Sebastian: Don't you mean FML? It means Fuck My Life.**

**Sophie: NO! That's ridiculous! **

**Sebastian: Then what does it mean? .'**

**Sophie: It means FMB! FLIP MAH BACON!**

** ?! O.o'**

**Me: Thanks for reading and remember: Reviews are my life!**


	12. Chapter 12: His Maid, Snowflakes

**Hey guys! I just remembered that the photo remained unseen for Sophie in the last chapter but she'll find it later! I hope ya'll enjoyed that kiss btw;D Thanks for the lovely reviews and I have a song for you to listen to while you read this chapter!**

**Where All Them Girls At- David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj & Flo Rida (yeah, I'm a dork! I know!)**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

**Please read and review!**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

I tapped the toe of my boot against the ice, and when it felt solid, I gave a small, childish smile.

"Sophie, are you sure you're alright? You've smiled ever since you woke up this morning." Mr. Sebastian quipped, a raven brow arching and I giggled, scooping up a good handful of snow before balling it up.

I threw it at him, watching him brush it off with an amused expression," Back in Louisiana, it was always very hot and humid, so during the winter, we'd be lucky to get a tiny layer of ice or frost covering the puddles on the sidewalks, Mr. Sebastian."

"Ah, so you're excited because you get to play in snow." He smirked at me. We kept an even pace with Ciel, who wasn't in the mood to listen to our conversation.

"Not just being able to play in it, but actually being able to see it and what a lake or river looks like when frozen I was little, I tried to stand on a frozen puddle every winter back in New Orleans and I'd end up breaking through it every single time." I chirped, smirking at my foolish attempts to try to _'ice skate'_ on the puddle.

"Must've been a nasty cold you got later." He wrapped an arm around my waist.

He's been so...affectionate lately. I glanced down at my trench coat and tightened the black bow around my hips. Mr. Sebastian's trench coat was a lot longer than mine, which stops at my thigh. I wore a red and black knit scarf and a matching black page-boy cap.

Instead of wearing my usually pants, Ciel had the same woman who designed his dress for the Ripper case to design a pair of body-hugging pants (she made them how she wanted them, he didn't order her to). So, along with my knee-high boots, I was ready to go.

Nina, I think her name was, was a very friendly woman. She told me that during the winter, women like to wear something that hugs the body...but also keeps you warm. Just because those frilly dresses have many layers, doesn't mean that they warm your legs up.

And if people asked why I'm dressed like this, I can easily say that this is how most of the people back home dressed during the winter months. But the pants weren't too body-hugging that it looked like a second skin, but rather flare out past the knees.

"Ladies and gents, this hasn't happened in eighty years! You can't pass up this chance! Come on by!" A large man announced, breaking my concentration.

"I see. 'Frost Fair' is an appropriate name." He scanned the lively area.

Tents and food carts were set up everywhere in the snow. I watched a couple ice-skate together hand in hand.

"I wish I had somebody like that." I commented with a smirk.

The tall butler's face became dangerously grim before the man accidentally tripped on the ice," I think it'd be proper to say you could do a lot better."

"Good point, let me go find someone else..." I began walking off before a gloved hand snatched my small wrist and dragged me back towards its owner's body, which I immediately snuggled into for warmth," You do realize this is wrong on so many levels, right?"

"It's better than watching you run off with some bloody idiot..." He muttered to himself.

I poked him in the cheek, making him look me straight in the eye," Aww, is somebody jealous? Too bad, can't help you in that department, Mr. Sebastian."

"Oh, but you've got it all wrong, Sophie. After all, let us not forget who responded to our little French kiss on the steps by sticking her tongue down my throat when withdrew my own from her mouth, shall we?" He gave an all too sweet smile at me.

"I know, I remember _you_ making me do all the work, including the shoving my tongue down your throat bit." I mumbled.

We had just passed an ice sculpture when Ciel decided to speak," I was told this is the first frost fair on this scale to be held on the frozen Thames at the foot of the London Bridge since the year 1814."

"Well, that's completely normal compared to what celebrations go on in New Orleans around this time. Usually it's nothing but parades, balls, and a lot of drunk people. I remember my first time getting drunk during the winter time, it was so much fun until the morning after." I sighed happily at the memory, resting my head on Mr. Sebastian's shoulder.

"What happened?" They both asked with a deadpan expression.

"My friends and I were at the Topless and Bottomless bar and we decided to play a couple of innocent pranks on some of the men there. Well, come to find out, they got us back by shoving a bottle of White Lightning in front of our faces and dared us to drink it." I said.

"So what happened the morning after?" Mr. Sebastian ground out, his brow furrowing.

"We ended up naked with the same guys all in the same bed the next morning." I answered with a straight face.

Ciel's eye was now bugging out of his head," That's just disgusting! Is this after you met Babette?!"

"No, that was before her house burned to the ground though. Not to mention, it was also near my birthday when this happened." I tapped my chin with my finger.

We made our way down one of the rows of tents, a man screaming out something in my ear before I shoved a freshly baked good into his loud mouth.

Ciel chuckled.

"What is it, my lord?" Mr. Sebastian asked, and I realized that he- once again had managed to slip his arm around my waist once again.

"Those are all inferior goods. If the river freezes again next year, Funtom could set up a shop. For example, that's-"

That same man whose mouth I'd shoved food in cut Ciel off with some nonsense about the little Noah's Ark toys being 'one of a kind' and 'original of Funtom Company'. I wasn't listening because my interest was now trained on a young man sitting near one of the tents, looking forlorn and lonely.

My interest grew when he stopped a woman to ask her something and she refused, walking off with another man who asked her what I assumed to be the same thing as well. Looking up at the dark butler for a minute, I slowly detached myself from his grip and made my way towards the man.

"Hello, ma'am." He greeted with a forced smile,"I suppose your date is coming to help you learn how to ice-skate?"

I shook my head with a slight chuckle," I don't have a date, sir. I came with my master and his butler, but not a date."

He patted the space next to him and I sat down in that exact spot," So you're a nanny or maid of some sort? Wouldn't that mean you're dancing partner would be the butler?"

"On normal circumstances, it would, but he's busy and I hardly doubt he has time to go ice-skating with me. Perhaps you could be my partner?" I batted my lashes at him, feeling so disgusted for acting so girly.

"Of course, I'll ice-skate with you." he handed me a pair of women's skates from the market tent, even though I told him I would purchase them myself, he didn't listen. He told me to think of it as a present for skating with him. We sat on the once once again, and he helped me slip them on. Once they were tied, he helped me to my feet and led me to the ring,"Now, for starters, have you ever ice-skated before?"

"Nope. First time and probably my last." I laughed and he laughed as well.

"Good, I don't know how either." He chuckled before rubbing his thumb over my knuckles," Perhaps we could teach each other?"

"Sure, why not?" I glanced to my left, and saw Ciel was still talking with Mr. Sebastian at the stall," Quickly, let's go."

We both took off in a sloppy way, but eventually we were able to control the direction we skated in.

Hand in hand, we skated together. It was so fun, not to mention completely different from what I had done back in New Orleans.

"My name's Sophie, by the way. What's yours?" I spun around, one leg outstretched.

"My name's Rodrick. My family's German but I was born and raised here in London. Where are you from, Sophie?" He skated around me.

"Louisiana. It's a state in America." I balanced myself and looked around to check and see if they were still there, and I saw the inspector from Scotland Yard talking with the young master.

This is when Rodrick accidentally slammed into me, sending me to the ground-or in this case, ice- with a loud _'thud'_.

When we both opened our eyes, I realized our positions and blushed.

"Go ahead, Rodrick!" Someone clapped and whistled, drawing attention to us.

More people began shouting out praises to us, cat-calls, and even a couple of _'whoofs'_ in there. But what embarrassed me the most; was that Mr. Sebastian was watching us with a livid gleam in his eyes.

"S-Sophie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I swear!" Rodrick apologized as he leaped from me with a red face.

"Hmm? Oh, no, i-it's fine. Shall we continue skating?" I tried my hardest not to stared back at Mr. Sebastian, because I was afraid he'd rip Rodrick to shreds and then kill me.

"U-uh, I was actually getting ready to leave. My mum's sick and I told her I would enjoy myself but I'm too afraid to leave her alone." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck in a guilty way.

"Oh." I spoke somberly.

He held my hands in his,"But I'll be sure to tell her I had a wonderful time thanks to you, Sophie. I really was enjoying myself, I appreciate it."

"You're certainly welcome, Rodrick. Make sure to tell your mother I hope she feels better." I waved to him as he left, sitting on the ice behind one of the tents to sit down for a while when Mr. Sebastian cleared his throat above me.

"Oh...Hello, Mr. Sebastian. How's it going?" I smiled nervously under his stern gaze.

My greeting only made the glared harden," I've been looking for you for at least twenty minutes, Sophie, I went so far as to ask one of the vendors where you were and they told me you went skating with some man. I turn around and you know what I see? I see some stupid bloke straddling your hips in a suggestive manner, and everyone around you two seems to think it's cute! Well, I don't! Now hurry the bloody hell up or I'm leaving you here until sunset."

With that, the angry demon turned on his heel and left.

"Did I do something that upset you? Or are you just angry because I never thought to ask you to skate with me?!" I yanked his coat sleeve and pulled him onto me.

"Yes." He spat and pushed himself from me.

"You're really starting to remind me of somebody that I used to know." I grumbled, slipping my boots back on and walking with him.

"Really, and who would that be?" He hissed, glaring sideways at me.

I hid my eyes beneath my fringe and let out a shaky reply," My sister when she was jealous."

His eyes widened and he cocked his head curiously," Why would she be jealous?"

"She was little when this happened and I was around the young master's age. We were at a family friend's house for a Mardi Gras ball she was holding, and it was a masquerade one as well. I had no one to dance with because the suitors always picked my little sister over me, you can probably guess why." I answered somberly.

"Your eyes?" All anger vanished from his face.

"Yes, and nobody wanted to dance with me because of it. It was like that for a long time. I'd simply wait inside the main Foyer and play with my cat or whatever item I brought with me until it was over. I liked it like that, but it still sort of hurt when she'd start gloating about all the compliments she received and how she thanked them. It stayed this way until one night, I sat on the last stair of the staircase as I played with my cat and a man in his twenties approached and asked me to dance with him." I fumbled with my cap, trying to not seem uncomfortable talking about it.

"How did she react?" He asked.

I looked him dead in the eye as I finished," She was so angry at me. She yelled and screamed at me all the way home, until Maman gave her a good ass-whipping. It wasn't until I was 14 or 15 that she finally acted nice to me again, and that's only because I'd turn the poor man down two years in a row."

"Oh." He seemed to be in a daze.

"But she's dead now, so I really can't say that you fully remind me of her. That and you're not only a demonic entity, but you're also male...I hope." I whispered as we passed a couple of men.

"I am. Sorry about earlier, I was just worried about you, that's all." He turned his head to the side, a tinge of pink dusting his pale cheeks.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're blushing." I teased, and he chuckled at my antics

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like it when you get the chance to shove your tongue down my throat." He smirked at me.

I punched him in the arm lightly," Don't make me get Pluto to chase you around the yard...again."

"Maybe that's why I planned ahead and hid the Innuko puppy treats in a place you'd never dare to look." He declared proudly.

I stopped and looked down at me," Where?"

"It wouldn't be so _'hidden'_ if I told you." He leered evilly. Now I really didn't want to go look.

I laughed it off and hooked my arm around his, instead of vise versa for once. While we were strolling, one of the vendors at a food stall asked us if we would like some coffee.

"I'll have some please. Do you want some?" I was cold and it sounded nice since Bard had broken the coffee maker's pitcher this morning. All in all, this was my first cup this morning.

Mr. Sebastian shook his head,"No. If you have any large cups, sir, please use those. My fiancé and I will share it."

I blanched, shocked at how he said this without missing a single note. Why would he call me his...

"Fiancé...?" I echoed with a fast pulse. Why did he make me feel like this?!

The man nodded, turning back to his little ingredient cabinet to prepare the savory liquid," You two make a cute couple, sir. Hope the wedding goes well."

My mouth opened and the words didn't come out fast enough because the butler beat me to it," Indeed, we plan on holding it during the holidays."

_'Why is he doing this?' _I sighed mentally. Why didn't he just say we were two servants enjoying a leisurely stroll?

_'Because that's not all you two really are, now is it?' _That little voice in the back of my head teased, knowing the truth.

"Here you two go. Drink it while it's hot, it'll keep you two lovebirds warm!" The vendor chuckled, glancing at me, who was blushing like a tomato.

"Thank you, sir. Here, and keep the change." Mr. Sebastian placed a small bag of coins onto the stand and wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me to whatever place we were headed for next.

When we were out of an ear-shot, I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself before I started a conversation.

But the only thing I could say at that moment was;

"Demons drink coffee?"

He sipped it and raised his eyebrows," Some of us do, but it doesn't give us the same effect as it does on you humans. I just drink it because I feel like it, that and coffee is a lot stronger than tea, which means it actually gives off a flavor in my mouth."

"If it were tea it would be bland. Why is that?" I dodged a heavy-set woman who shuffled past us, calling out what assumed to be her child's name. Perhaps she lost track of them.

Mr. Sebastian side-glanced at a toy stall before answering," Because coffee, unlike tea, has a bold flavor to it. Unless you use a lot of tea leaves, tea isn't as bold. That and coffee is just my favored beverage of the two."

I made a noise of comprehension in the back of my throat, switching my gaze to the old woman and her grand-daughter throwing wooden balls at milk bottles to win a prize.

Today was going to be a long day.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Is this really the place?" Ciel asked, drawing my attention.

I stood silently next to Mr. Sebastian, sipping my coffee before nudging him in the arm and holding the cup up to him, which he gently pushed it away with a quiet _"**No thank you."**_

Abberline placed a hand on his hip and shrugged,"Yes. He says he set up a shop because a lot of people freeze to death during the frost fair."

Lau, who seemed as if he knew what we were talking about for once, spoke up skeptically," My lord, don't tell me this shop is..."

"Undertaker." I read the sign on the shop aloud, before suddenly remembering the white-haired man from the shop back in London. It was the same man, meaning there's a chance one of us will have to crack a joke before getting whatever information is needed.

Abberline stepped in front of us just as I reached my arm out to turn the knob and said," You lot wait outside. You're lucky I let you accompany me at all." And with that, he pushed my arm back to my side.

He turned around and proceeded to try to twist the knob, which turned out to be a faked and was painted on a mat to give the appearance of an actual door. The Undertaker must've been tired of lame jokes from his customers and set up a prank door to give himself a good laugh. Smart.

Anyways, Abberline ended up falling on his face due to the prank, making it hard not for me to chuckle.

"So foolhardy..." Ciel muttered under his breath, none to pleased with the Inspector.

Lau agreed," That's one of the privileges of youth...So, what is this place?"

The blue-eyed boy and I snapped our heads at him with tick-marks forming on our foreheads.

"The Undertaker's funeral parlor!" We both growled," You met him during the Jack the Ripper case!"

"Oh!" Lau brought one fist down onto the palm of his other hand.

Ciel looked back at the mat and sighed," Abberline should come crying for help any minute."

"Sebastian, Sophie, prepare yourselves." He ordered and I gave a slight groan just before the mat went flying and a maniacal laughter filled the air. Shocking, Abberline impressed the Undertaker.

Ciel gaped and made his way inside, the rest of us trailing behind him. When I got to the door, Mr. Sebastian held it open for me and whispered in my ear as I passed by," For my lovely bride-to-be."

I shot him a dirty look while poking him in the ribs," Buy me a ring and I'll take it from there, my wonderful groom-to-be."

When I walked in, the Undertaker had just finished laughing," You're amazing! I tell you, you're in the wrong business! You could rule the world of comedy!"

"What did you do?" I whispered to Abberline, who looked between a puzzled Ciel and I.

"I-I was just conversing normally. But out of nowhere he..." Abberline trailed off upon hearing the creepy man giggling.

Ciel bit his lip in irritation,"Abberline, you're a man to be feared."

"It seems you are quite skilled, Inspector." Mr. Sebastian complimented darkly, his eyes shadowed by the dimly lit area we both stood in.

"I-I didn't..." Abberline defended poorly, the butler's glare turning into that of Satan's. I chuckled at the thought of it, his is a demon, after all, so it would be fit that he had the glare of one too.

Their staring-or rather glaring, on Mr. Sebastian's part- contest was cut short when Ciel slammed his hands onto the coffin and demanded that Undertaker tell him about some sort of ring.

"We're told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it."

Abberline stepped in, and I felt the squeeze of the demon's hand on my own, which I squeezed back and ran my thumb over his knuckles.

"It might be buried near where the body was found. As an upstanding citizen of London, I call on you to cooperate with us." The Inspector begged, not realizing that the Undertaker wasn't all that fond of London, much less the Queen.

When it comes to her, I must agree with Undertaker about disliking her; I am not even a citizen of this country, so why should I even bother pretending to like her?

"I'm profoundly impressed, Inspector. I'll tell you about it. The ring is..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"...Right here, see it?" The Undertaker asked, pointing to the beautiful diamond ring on the ice-sculpture's finger.

The Inspector gaped and Mr. Sebastian snorted, probably thinking of ways he could kill Abberline when no one's looking.

Lau hummed in amusement,"It looks like the artisan happened to find the frozen ring and designed a sculpture to complement it."

Abberline called out to his men,"Collect it! Right now!"

"Yes, sir!" Two British policemen hastily made their way to the ring when a gruff voice behind us caught our attention.

"What are you doing, you fiend?!" I turned around to meet the scrutinizing gaze of an old man with a long, white beard.

About three other people with the same stern expression stood behind him, all of them glaring at Abberline...And then I locked eyes with the Viscount of Druitt, who winked at me with a perverted giggle.

"That is the sacred lady bestowed on the victor. You mustn't touch her." The Viscount said, kissing the white rose in his hand while wiggling a finger.

Ciel and I both shuddered in horror at the blonde man.

"Lord Druitt!" Ciel squeaked out, hiding behind me,"Judging a contest? Why _him_?"

Lau had to open his mouth," Wasn't arrested by the Yard for human trafficking?"

Inspector Abberline tensed,"He was released the other day."

"Money, eh?" Ciel muttered, knowing as much as I did that he got out because of bail money. Rich people with money to spend normally get out very early, and are out and about the very next day.

"Excuse me, but Scotland Yard will be taking charge of the statue." Abberline apologized, only to have the man scowl at him in disgust.

"Absolutely not! This frost fair is a festival for the citizens. Even Scotland Yard can't ride roughshod over it!" The bearded man spat back.

The Viscount twirled his way towards the statue,"Beauty is something to be admired. You mean to violate this noble woman?"

"Hypocrite." Ciel hissed low enough for us to hear. The Viscount opened one violet eye and sauntered over to me, hand outstretched for mine.

Gulping, I placed my hand on his, fighting the horrible urge to gag in front of him as his lips puckered and proceeded to kiss each and every one of my knuckles. When he let go, he locked eyes with me and said," If you insist on having her, offer something of suitable beauty."

That hit a nerve, I cringed when he tipped my chin up with his index finger.

"Just what I would expect from Lord Druitt, lover of art, beauty, and food! He's right, if you want this sculpture, win it in the contest!" The bearded man spoke, jabbing a fat finger at the smirking young Earl.

"I see, there's a merit in that, the winner gets the ring. I like the simplicity of it." Ciel stated, chuckling at the two men.

"Ciel!" Abberline gasped.

"I'll get that ring."

Now the Inspector was irritated,"That ring is stolen property! And key evidence in the serial kidnappings of young girls!" Abberline's eyes grew wide and he clamped a hand over his mouth, hoping Ciel wouldn't hear it.

"Aha, I can see why Scotland Yard would be searching so frantically for it." The boy said, pleased the Inspector had finally told him something he wanted to hear.

The Inspector growled,"But it's the truth that each owner of the ring disappears! It really is a cursed stone, but you're-"

Ciel's head perked up,"Cursed, huh? Then it suits me all the more."

Undertaker took the opportunity to speak,"Come to think of it, I recall your ring had a pretty blue stone."

The Viscount blew me a kiss, which I simply turned to Mr. Sebastian, whose face was stony, and pecked him on the corner of his mouth. Hopefully the Viscount would think he's my lover and leave me alone after this, otherwise I might have to do more than hug and kiss the butler.

"You should take care. Diamonds are hard. But because they're hard, they are brittle. If you go too far, you may shatter as well." Undertaker grinned down at the young Earl madly.

"What of it?" Ciel asked, before snorting and kissed his ring," This _body_ and this_ ring_...have already been shattered and reborn. I'm far past being afraid of shattering."

I felt Mr. Sebastian let out a sound of intrigue at Ciel's statement, and I blinked up at him.

_'He's only saying that because he has Mr. Sebastian, a **demon**, at his side to protect him...'_ I mentally sighed, knowing that this contest won't be easy, especially if I have to help the demon.

Just as this crossed my mind, Ciel turned and looked at us," Win this contest, both of you."

"Yes, my lord." We both replied, though mine was more of a groan than anything else.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I caught myself staring at Mr. Sebastian once again. This had happened since that kiss and escalated when he told the vendor that we were engaged. Upon feeling a light tap on my shoulder, I glanced up to see two blood-red eyes staring at me as well, but they were filled with slight worry.

"I'm fine, just wondering what the hell we're supposed to make." I told him, answering the unspoken question.

He rose to his full height, tapping his chin in thought," I have an idea, but I don't think you helping would do any good."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I scowled, hitting him across the shoulder. Men, even if they're demons, they're all the same; Clueless.

"I don't mean it that way, Sophie. What I'm trying to say is that I won't be needing your help. Perhaps I can get you to stay put with the young master until I finish."

"No! I don't want stay with him! Please?! I promise I'll stay out of your way!" I begged, knowing that if I must resort to desperate measures-I wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"Sophie, I really don't think-" I covered his mouth with mine, shoving my tongue into his mouth.

Those arms wrapped around my waist, and just when his tongue began wrapping around mine, I pulled away.

"I'll let you finish if you let me stay." I squinted my eyes, knowing he'd give at some point.

The demon butler sighed,"I guess it wouldn't do any harm to let you stay with me."

With that, he grabbed my hand and led me up to the stage, where three men, Lau, and Abberline stood.

A man wearing a green trench coat and a large, red bow around his collar stood before us and began speaking when all the audience quieted down.

"I now open the frost fair's customary snow and ice sculpture contest! You have until 3:00!" The announcer said," and now, please begin!"

The crowd roared with excitement. Mr. Sebastian took one look at me, and with a large, mischievous grin; he shot off.

"W-What the hell?! You jackass, wait for me!" I yelled at him, sprinting off towards the black streak.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Big Ben's hand struck 3:00, Mr. Sebastian and I stood next to each other with matching expressions as the announcer spoke,"We'll now begin the judging!"

The three men, who-judging by their accents when they were cursing each other out while they worked on their sculpture- were Irish, stood hunched over, panting.

"First, we have team Scotland Yard and its Merry Men, with _'The Guardian of London'_!" The announcer gestured to the ice sculpture of Sir Randall, and the three creators who stood before it with a salute.

The Viscount was already shaking his head.

"The scores, please."

"One point, two points, one point, one point, and zero points! That's five points total!" The man said, and I could see a disappointed Abberline just as the head of the sculpture fell off.

I nudged Mr. Sebastian in the arm with a small smirk," You did a lot better, Mr. Sebastian."

He placed a hand over his heart,"Why thank you, my dear."

Our attention was brought back at the name of Lau's team," Next we have an entry from team _All China Dresses Should Be Minis._.."

I burst into laughter at Lau's sculpture of a nude Ran Mao, trying to muffle it in Mr. Sebastian's sleeve. He seemed to be entertained as well by the sight of the two blushing men who held the cloths over the private areas on the sculpture.

"But I'm afraid for various reasons I'm disqualifying it." The embarrassed announcer blushed.

Lau only cocked his head to the side,"Why?"

"You think it was alright to show that here?!" Ciel asked through gritted teeth.

"I think hiding the bits like that make it even more erotic..." Lau shrugged innocently while the judges- I say all but I mean **most**- held up signs with large X's on them...save for the Viscount, who held a sign that had a 10 on it.

"You can win, can't you, Sebastian?" Ciel glared up at him, his eyes flickering to me.

"Of course. You ordered us to do it; we -especially myself- shall not fail." The raven-haired butler replied.

"And next, from team Queen's Puppy_,' Noah's Ark'_!" The man flung his hand towards the curtain-covered object, and I quickly undid the ropes, causing the curtain to fall to the ground.

The crowd gasped and swooned at the sculpture.

"Like I said; I'll let you finish what we started behind stage when we leave." I whispered in Mr. Sebastian's ear, earning a small purr from him.

"As long as you keep true to that promise, Sophie, I don't mind where you fulfill it." He murmured, running a hand through my short hair.

"Most amazing! Let's see how many points-" The announcer turned around when Mr. Sebastian spoke up.

"One moment, please." All eyes were now locked on the demon and I," You haven't seen it all, yet."

With the snap of his fingers, the little shack on the boat split in half, revealing the variety of animals expertly carved together.

"Wow!"

"It's like it's alive!"

"I see! He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so that it would melt over time and slip apart!" The bearded man stated through his shock.

The Viscount let out a gasp,"The man who stood bravely against a relentless storm of God's wrath! His name; Noah! And the pairs of beasts he led rocked on the waves, waiting for their rebirth."

"Bravo, young man!" The bearded man congratulated Mr. Sebastian.

"AHEM!" Everyone looked at me, and I kissed Mr. Sebastian on the cheek," Good work, honey."

Mr. Sebastian's grin widened and he kissed my forehead,"Looks like someone was jealous?"

"No...okay, a little, but that's only because I helped you with the positions of the animals." I admitted as I crossed my arms childishly, letting him wrap that godforsaken arm around my waist.

"I mark you two," The man hinted with a chuckle as he looked at me, who waved," as skilled ice-scultpors..."

"No sir, I'm merely one hell of a butler." He brushed the compliment off, making me roll my eyes at his double meaning.

I overheard what the three Irishmen were saying," We can't beat that, Boss."

The one with the chin hair raised a clenched fist," Damn...In that case..."

I kept my eyes on them, making sure they weren't planning on doing something they'll regret later when I saw two or three barrels with skulls on them. My eyes widened and I waited until Mr. Sebastian came back.

"All right, let's have the scores!"

"Hold it right there!" One of the Irishmen screamed, standing next to the prize with a loaded gun in his hand.

"Mr. Sebastian..." I nudged him in the ribcage, and he nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of the man.

"I know, Sophie, I know."

"Sorry, but this ring belongs to us and we're taking it back!" He explained, pulling back the hammer of the gun.

"Don't tell me! You're-"

"That's right! We're the team of bomber thieves that all of London has been talking about!"

I scowled at him," Bomber thieves?! Then that means the ring doesn't belong to you at all because you stole it from the original owners." Who knew thieves were always this stupid.

He opened his coat, revealing a whole belt of dynamite strapped around him," It will soon , babe."

"Don't call me 'babe', you bastard." I gritted my teeth in annoyance, whipping my head towards the barrel of explosives just like the ones around the man's waist. Their leader began talking.

"I'll count down from ten." He held up a lighter, his thumb flickering the tiny wheel and causing a flame," If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here. Ten!"

Everyone except for the three of us, the judges who were in too much of a shock to move, and Scotland Yard.

"Nine!"

"Young master." Mr. Sebastian chirped. I stood next to Ciel, a hand placed lightly on his shoulder.

"Eight!"

"My orders remain the same. Do it, Sebastian." He barked, and we both watched as the butler took off.

Abberline looked at us," What are you doing, hurry up and run you two!"

"Seven!"

"You can run, forget about the two of us."

"Six!"

"I can't do that!" Abberline growled in frustration," I joined the police to protect the citizens!"

"Five!"

"To protect everyone!"

"Four!"

Abberline ran towards us just as Ciel called him a fool, only to be stopped by the man holding the revolver.

"Don't move!" He ordered as he pointed the gun at Ciel and I.

"I think we both know that, you bloody idiot." I spat at him, enjoying how his concentration on his job faltered and his anger rose.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" He growled, his sweaty hand squeezing the handle of the gun nervously.

I snorted out a laugh," You don't have the balls to kill me. Because I know for a fact that the gun you're holding contains only one bullet left in the barrel, and if you miss that one shot or you do shoot me, you'll be left defenseless against the Yard and my lover. The latter will probably get to you first, though."

Both Ciel and Abberline gaped at me, shocked at the speech I had just given him. I jutted my chin out to where Mr. Sebastian was earlier, and Ciel grinned. The boy's smart enough to know we aren't in a relationship so it's not as if I had to explain something I'm lying about.

"He'll die too!" He sputtered. His boss spoke up as well.

"Only three left. You sure you won't run, little nobleman?"

Ciel's upper lip curled," There's no need. Because, you see..."

Mr. Sebastian kicked the gun out of the leader's hand, sending it clattering to the ground. While the man gathered his bearings, his colleagues took the liberty of firing their guns at the ice-skating demon, who dodged them all with a single duck and slide.

The butler placed his hands over his chest and leapt into the cold air, spinning as he did so.

The old man with the long beard gasped,"That's the mythical quadruple jump!"

The Viscount was in such amazement at Mr. Sebastian's skill that he just had to gush about it," Like a noble black swan flying through a silvery-white world!"

I had to bite my lip to keep from saying something sarcastic about his outburst, all the while imagining Mr. Sebastian with large, silky black wings. But then my image was ruined by what he said next.

"Lured by its devilish smile, the maiden is embraced by his wings in a flurry of ecstasy." He swooned, making Ciel and I bristle. Why must that buffoon be so...detailed?!

Mr. Sebastian spun around on one foot before knocking down two of the Irishmen that were emptying their guns as they tried to shoot him. The judges all held up a little sign with a large 10 on it.

"Perfect score." I murmured, my eyes following the demon gliding across the ice. His body moved so fluidly, almost like he was water.

I was so busy watching Mr. Sebastian skate that I didn't see the Viscount look back and forth between the two of us until he spoke up once again," It seems the swan is beckoning the mysterious little black bird to join him in a mating dance..."

You've got to be kidding me; I am _not_ mysterious! Wait, what was that about a mating dance?

I had just opened my mouth to ask why he would say that when I heard the soft _'click'_ of a cigar lighter, and whirled around just in time to see the man who _was_ pointing the gun at us with a stick of dynamite and a small flame on the contraption in his other hand.

He lit the fuse," Get blown to smithereens!" Next thing I know is that I have my entire body covering Ciel as the explosive was hurled at us, and was snatched up by a gloved hand.

My eyes stayed closed until my feet touched the ice, the skates running over it flawlessly. The same hand that had snatched us up was now intertwined with my own, our fingers lacing together like professional stitchwork. Ciel was lifted up with the other hand, soaring through the icy air with that one blue eye wide open.

Mr. Sebastian had saved us from nearly getting blown to bits. Just as this realization hit me, a ground-shaking explosion behind us caused shards of ice to fly as smoke from the bomb filled the air.

I heard the man curse the demon while lighting stick after stick of dynamite, throwing them at us but failing to hit its intended targets. His groupies urged him to stop because of the-

"ICE!" I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand when I realized that the dynamite explosions broke the ice, meaning that it would crack and eventually give while we skated around.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's gaze darted between the two of us, a nervous glint in his eye.

I managed to skate on my own, and was now by his side," I hope you know what you're doing!"

He chuckled," Of course, my _mysterious_ little black bird."

Ugh, so he had heard the Viscount after all, and thanks to his sensitive hearing, he heard it like a normal human hears another talking to them from five feet away. I scowled at him, batting him on the shoulder in a joking manner," Says the _devilish_ black swan."

Suddenly, he held Ciel's hands and twirled him around, sending the boy flying into the air at top speeds. If I were any closer to the demon, I would've had my hands around his neck in a heartbeat. He then turned to me and grabbed my hand, sending me nearly falling backwards onto the broken ice, but his arm caught me.

Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and kissed my lips. Just as I began to kiss back, the ice broke and cold water splashed everywhere, but he made no move to dodge it. So, relaxing in his arms, I let him kiss me until the poor young Earl of Phantomhive came back down. He caught the boy and I held him to me as Mr. Sebastian jumped onto something.

When the fog cleared, I let go of the Earl, who didn't even protest the whole time I had him cradled in my arms. I tapped my foot, only to see solid, undisturbed ice. We were on the ice sculpture of Noah's Ark that Mr. Sebastian had built.

"Not bad, my black swan." I teased quietly,"Maybe I'll think about that mating dance tonight." A large, mischeivous grin split on his face.

"I would be offended if you didn't." He shot back with a wink.

I turned to Ciel to ask him if he was alright when the Viscount began speaking," The ship sails on, leaving all human despair behind! The ship sails on, along with the future of the world! Carrying the chosen pair's hope, the ship sails on toward a rapturous dream!" The two women who were judges for the contest blushed and swooned at his words.

"Ugh, his voice is giving me a headache." I said aloud, mostly speaking to myself and only to find that Ciel was nodding in agreement," Would you like something sweet when we get home, my lord?"

"Yes, anything you recommend?" The Earl glanced up at me with the tiniest of smirks on his face. Unlike Mr. Sebastian, who limits the boy's sweets and whatnot, I happen to spoil him.

I glowered at the demon," Yes, how about a mug or two of hot cocoa and some homemade bread pudding?"

Turning back to the crowd, Ciel replied," Yes, and get Miss Alice some warm milk too. She's probably had to put up with those three all day, and I don't want her in a bad mood when we get back."

"Yes my lord." I bowed.

Ciel gave a stern look to his butler," Your methods were very violent."

Mr. Sebastian closed his eyes and placed a hand on his heart," My apologies, my lord. When baggage drags down, it is best to toss it."

Ciel huffed," The Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames...I suppose that end has its own charm."

"_London, be cursed_?" The butler asked.

Ciel sighed," If that's what it takes to destroy this city or this nation, they were never meant to survive. After all, the Phantomhives have always..." He trailed off, staring at his ring.

Abberline and his men were helping get one of the bombers out of the freezing waters. I watched idly as the sun began to set, and the cold temperature turned from a lovely winter chill to an unforgivingly bitter cold that only the darkness brought.

"Sebastian, you said Noah was arrogant, but don't you think it's more arrogant and foolish to think you could save everyone-to want to do that?" I couldn't help but feel low compared to Mr. Sebastian.

He was a demon, and his kind look upon the human race like they're some kind of zoo animal or a new toy to break. Yet, he kissed me and would act like he gave a damn about my health when I had that attack in front of him for the first time.

Not to mention, I had tried to save someone before. When I was younger, I believed I could help this person...but I realized later that saving a person whose greatest danger is herself was a battle no one could win. Now, she sleeps in the family crypt alongside her husband and child of 7 months.

Sometimes I wonder if she has gone back to the sweet woman she once was before the death of her baby, and whether or not she forgives me for giving up on her.

I let out a shaky breath," In a world so cold...even the determined are called idiots." That must've been what I was when I tried my hardest to help her, even when she would accuse me for the death of her child and Maman.

Even when she would come to me crying when the doctors told her that they had no cure for her husband's disease...

Mr. Sebastian watched as a single tear rolled down my cheek, before hitting the ice floors of the ark. This was the first time-in a long time - that I've shed a tear over the suicide of my sister.

"Crying doesn't suit you, my dear..." He murmured, wiping away the wet trail on my cheek with his thumb.

I pushed his hand away and sighed,"I'm fine, Mr. Sebastian. We need to find out what the attacks are for." He nodded and turned away. I reached into my pocket, grabbed the object I was looking for and held it up between the two of us.

It was the pendant.

I smiled ruefully,"What was she like?" I snapped my gaze from the ruby to him.

He took it from my hand and carressed it like it was a newborn kitten,"She acted just like you. Looked like you too, but she was only an imp when I lost her."

He slipped it back into my pocket with a sad smile, and turned back to Ciel.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading! Now remember to review~! Thanks to all of my guest reviewers btw! I really appreciate them! Chapter 13 will be up sooner than this one was.**


	13. Chapter 13: His Maid, Doll House

**Hey guys, I'm back~! I hope you enjoy how close Sebastian and Sophie are getting! I'm so happy that my favorite parts of the anime are coming up soon!**

**This chapter's flashback has timeskips in it, just wanting to let everyone know. The reason why is because I didn't feel like (meaning I was too fucking lazylol) writing the progression of Olivia Laveau's mental disease, so I made Sophie only remember the important aspects of her sister's problems after the infant died. Thanks again for reading!;D**

******I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Anyways, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Finny's mouth twitched to a frown when he looked back to Ciel's office window,"Why can't we celebrate? Tomorrow is..."

Mey-rin and I stared at Finny, although I knew what he was talking about. Ciel's birthday was tomorrow. Mine wasn't far behind, honestly. I was born on Christmas night, or that's what I was told by Maman.

Figuring that I wouldn't answer or comment, Mey-rin took her chance," It's a special occaision, so I wish it could be flashy and lively and fun, yes.." She sighed before looking at me," Sophie, dear, you go run off and do something, it's the least I can do for your birthday..."

I shook my head with a soft smile.

"Mey-rin, my birthday's not until Christmas night. Besides, I don't want anything for my birthday or Christmas. I have everything I need here. But, I know that you're quite stubborn when it comes to presents, so I'll do as you say this one time, understood?" She nodded.

The hooves of the carriage horses made an echo in the quiet, snowy wilderness.

Out of the carriage window, was Lady Elizabeth, waving her arm happily as she called out to us.

"I'm here!" She chirped.

The two servants behind me immediately dropped whatever was in their hands and panicked," Lady Elizabeth?!"

The carriage stopped in front of the manor, allowing me to help the young girl out of her seat. Apparently, she'd brought her nanny, Paula, a ditzy little thing but harmless. Elizabeth made no attempt to greet me, or allow me to help her into the mansion, but flew past me at top speeds towards the doors.

Bursting them open, Ciel only had one small glance at her before she tackled him to the floor as she squealed,"Ciel!"

"Lizzie?" I snuck past the nanny, who was still chattering on about how she found some cute dresses for me to try on, and stood next to Mr. Sebastian.

"Doesn't it remind you of your home, Sophie?" He asked genuinely, not even the slightest of smirks or grins on his handsome face.

_'Handsome?! Slow down, Sophie! All you did was kiss- Okay, yeah, he's handsome, otherwise I would've told him the first time to leave me alone!' _I rolled my eyes at my mental joke.

Pulling out a small branch I had plucked off of the bushes earlier from my pocket, I held it over us and pecked his cheek, only to have him place his hands on either side of my face and hold it there while he and I locked lips.

"That's so cute!" Lady Elizabeth gushed while we continued to ignore everyone, kissing until I heard Ciel make a childish gagging noise.

"Alright, both of you stop, I don't to lose my breakfast all because you're using a holiday as an excuse to knock boots." He pinched the bridge of his pale nose in irrataion, but I could tell by the rosy hue of his cheeks that he was not used to seeing his butler do this.

I shot Mr. Sebastian a smug grin," Were you really putting enough effort into that kiss, Mr. Sebastian? Because it seems to me that you're more submissive than you look."

"SOPHIE!" Ciel clapped his hands over his ears with a dark blush.

The butler ignored him and shrugged," If you want the full deal all you have to do is meet me in my room."

I snickered and shook my head, pulling out of his arms, which seemed reluctant to let me move away.

Once everyone noticed we were done, they went back to talking," Here, this is for you. Hurry up and open it, won't you?" Elizabeth urged her future husband, placing a dark red box in his hand.

When Ciel regained balance from the constant spinning, he pulled the pink ribbon until she saw his ring in mint condition.

She snatched his hand up and examined it," But I broke this! How..."

Speaking as if it were nothing, Ciel answered,"Oh, Sebastian repaired it." I thought that would be the end of her questions, but I could see she was smarter than she looked.

"What?! But it was chipped! And I don't even see any cracks..." She trailed off, staring at the ring in puzzlement.

Mr. Sebastian placed a hand over his heart and bowed," Yes. A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much-"

"Isn't worth his salt." Ciel finished in a bored tone, not caring to see the pure shock on his butler's face.

"Quite, my lord." The demon bowed again.

The confusion and suspicion in the girl's eyes was evident, along with the unconvinced look upon her features,"I see...So Sebastian fixed it..." She took a couple of steps back.

"My lady..." Paula tried from a safe distance to comfort whatever it is bothering her, but Mr. Sebastian and I took a different approach. Stalling.

"So, what's in the box, my lady?" I cocked my head to the side curiously, eyes on the gift in Ciel's palm.

"Er, um, it's a secret!" She stammered, swiping the box out of the Earl's hands nervously.

_'She must've bought something for him to make up for the loss of his ring...Perhaps another one?'_ The butler and I exchanged intrigued glances, he must've thought the same.

Ciel didn't notice, however, and watched in shock," Didn't you just say you were going to give it to me?" I snorted ungracefully, ignoring the elbow I recieved into the ribs from Mr. Sebastian. He sounded like a confused child whose mother was teasing him about his birthday gifts to keep him in suspense until the day arrived.

Lady Elizabeth composed herself and giggled,"That was a feint."

"_Feint_?"Ciel muttered worriedly, staring at the girl as if she grown two heads.

"No proper lady would try to win her gentlemen with material things! That's disgraceful!" She put a hand to her mouth.

I chuckled," I'll take your word for it." I tugged on Mr. Sebastian's tie, pulling his face to mine," And make sure I remember it well." A mischeivous grin split across his face like lightning, flashing only for a moment or two before disappearing.

"Now, Paula, ring the bells!" Elizabeth snapped her fingers towards her nanny.

The ditzy brunette hesitated,"Y-Yes, my lady! Jingle, Jingle!" She shook two little wristbands with large, gold-painted bells on them.

And with that, the pair left, leaving the rest of us too stunned by the queer atmosphere they brought upon us.

When Ciel was able to shake it off, he turned to us with a serious expression and said," So... what did Lizzie come here for?"

"Tomorrow is your birthday." Mr. Sebastian replied, staring down at the boy," I imagine that's the reason."

I tapped my chin with my index finger in amusement,"She'll probably want to throw you a birthday party, my lord."

"Yes, she most likely will. Why not throw one?" Mr. Sebastian added, seemingly mocking him," Besides, I know there are others who wish to celebrate as well." We could see two blonde heads and a maroon-haired one poking out from behind one of the white pillars.

"Yeah, besides, I know you're going to love the cake I want to make for you...if you allow me to make it." I patted him on the shoulder while he stared out into nothing, his eye lowering in sadness.

"My birthday..." The boy echoed in a hollow ton, as if he was in a trance," On my birthday...My mother would let me sleep in her bed. My father would give me a present. I had been eagerly looking forward to it...My birthday.." He snapped out of it, stalking off in the opposite direction.

"Young master?" The demon beside me asked.

He didn't stop, only walked faster," This is nonsense. Bring tea to my room."

Mr. Sebastian placed a hand over his heart,"Yes, my lord."

Miss Alice followed Ciel up the stairs, while I headed to my room for the time being.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When I plopped onto the matress, however, my eyes began to burn.

"Son of a-" The rest couldn't be formed because my throat became as dry as a desert.

No one was there to help me when I wobbled to my feet and dragged them to the bathroom, barely making it to the sink when the coughing started. Now, I was hacking and dry-heaving, only to make my lungs scream for oxygen that I couldn't get.

I tried praying, but that only succeeded in making a black, copper-smelling substance leak from my mouth.

Fire. That's what it felt like in my chest. It felt like I had a large, flaming hot ball of fire in my lungs. My eyes were itching, so I thought washing them would help. Five splashes of cold water hit my skin, making me flinch. My hand grabbed the nearest towel I could find, and I toweled my face dry.

When I looked into the mirror, I screamed as loud as I could. My eyes weren't their normal wine-red, but a demonic, glowing red like Mr. Sebastian's were when he was fighting. They looked like the eyes of a demon.

More of the blood-smelling liquid dripped from my mouth, and with a final hack, I could no longer breathe. I felt...strangely familiar...as if I had done this before and it wouldn't hurt. But it did. I remember hearing the pounding of footsteps running towards my door as I began to black out, and I was met with a pair of demonic crimson eyes and black hair before I passed out.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_My sister stared at her baby, still as a statue as the doctor told her what happened. _

_When he and I left, her husband called later during th night and said she'd been caring the baby around as if it were still alive. Feeding it, bathing it, and even rocking it. I reached her large house within that same hour, and watched my sister's shaking form._

**_"Olivia...are you okay-" _**_A large flower vase was hurled towards me, and I whipped my head back to her in pure shock._

_She had tears spilling out of her eyes, holy water in one hand and a crucifix in the other**,"ANGEL OF DEATH! YOU'RE TH REASON SHE'S GONE! YOU KILLED THEM BOTH!"**_

_**"What the fuck are you talking abou-" **I was cut off by her angry words._

_**"YOU'RE THE REASON MAMAN'S DEAD. AND YOU DECIDED THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, SO YOU KILLED JOSEPHINE!" **She began destroying the entire house while she threw holy water at me._

_When she was close enough, I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall**,"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU'RE STUPIDITY, OLIVIA. MAMAN DIED BECAUSE YOU WENT WHERE YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO, CONTRACTED THAT DAMN DISEASE FROM YOUR 'FAITHFUl' HUSBAND AND PASSED IT TO HER! I ACTUALLY HELPED WHILE SHE WAS DYING!" **I argued, screaming in her face. Her body became limp and I threw her to the floor, watching my little sister slump against the wall and choke on her own sobs._

**_"Then explain...why Josephine's dead!" _**_She held the cross up to my face and I snatched it from her, placing it gently on the mantle. _

_Turning back to her, I shook my head with a sigh. The doctor had said she had a mental illness but I never knew I would be put to the test with it**,"Same reason, you let Michael bring her with him on a business trip, didn't you hear what the damn doctor was saying?!"**_

_A sharp pain hit my cheek and I stumbled backwards, before retaining my posture._

_**"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'VE ALWAYS BROUGHT BAD LUCK UPON ME! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" **Olivia screeched, kicking me into the wall. I grabbed her ankle, which I was thankful that she was too posh to wear pants like I do and wore big, poofy dresses, and threw her against the wall._

_I loomed over her now, glaring down at Olivia like she was pure evil_**_,"If I killed her, then why are you still alive?" _**

_If I hadn't have said that, she would've taken the chance and killed me, her husband's swords were always kept above the phone table. Her blue eyes casted over, tears falling fast**," I hate you, Sophie. How could you say that?"**_

_I stood straight once again, and yanked my coat back on before turning to her with another icy glare**," Because I would've killed you after her, and the feeling's mutual, little sister."**_

_Before I even made it out of the door, she attached herself to my legs and cried._

**_"Please don't leave me, Sophie. Please, I need my big sister to stay...Michael helps but it's not like the bond we had." _**_The fear and...adoration in her eyes reminded me when we were kids, before the suitors and were just normal...kids. She'd call me her hero. _

_Tears sprung in my eyes and smiled, knowing that she'll put me through hell and back if I stayed, but it was worth it._

_Wrapping my arms around her form, I rocking her back and forth like I used to do when we were little, watching out the window. Lightning flashed and a pair of yellow eyes glare at us both._

_Pulling my sister to her feet, I abruptly shoved her upstairs, telling her that she and Michael needed to stay in her room with the door locked and the candles blown out._

_Before she could opened her mouth to retort, there was a loud 'thud' coming from the front door. _

_We both stared at it, completely frozen in fear. Another 'thud' and I swore I heard the wooden door begin to splinter. When Olivia slammed the bedroom door shut, what was left of my sister's expensive oak door now lay in large pieces on her carpet. _

_Those eyes locked with mine, daring me to move. In truth, the owner of them looked like a humanoid creature from hell for it had no hair, its skin was thin and as pale as death, the eyes were sunken in and it had the teeth of a shark._

_Slowly backing away, I felt a cold object brush against my hand. It was the half empty bottle of holy water that Olivia had earlier before I pinned her down!_

_Wrapping my fingers around it caused the being to lurch forwards, ready to pounce at any given moment. So, as soon as my thumb and index finger pulled out the cork, I poured the blessed contents of the bottle all over it. In return, my ears recieved a high-pitched shriek from the beast and a couple of jagged cuts from his claws.  
_

**_"LEAVE NOW! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO BACK TO THE PLACE YOU CAME FROM!"_**_ I used what was left of the holy water in its eyes, and was rewarded with the smell of burning flesh. _

_At first, I honestly thought it would leave, until I realized it was a demon imp. Demon imps- according to Maman- weren't very strong neither were they smart. Humans could even kill them off, because the imps were simply the souls of humans themselves who were casted into Hell for major sins. _

_The imp slowly began to disintegrate, eyes rolling to the back of its head. But just as its shoulders became dust, the imp spoke in a garbled speech**," At least now I know what happened to you..." **With that, it as gone. A sense of peace washed over me, letting me know that the evil that once stood was eliminated from the house. _

_My sister and her husband came down the stairs, both frightened by the experience. I casted one last ook at Olivia and nodded slowly, on my way out, I grabbed my hat and left the building..._

_I didn't see my sister again until the month before her suicide. And by this point, she was thoroughly insane. _

_She would kill rats off of the street and keep them in the basement, saying it kept the demon from coming back in. Her husband was dying from tuberculosis at the time, so she would be out of control. When she'd see him, she'd scream at me and tell me I was the reason for his condition, she'd tell me I was the reason that demon showed up in her home that night._

_Well, five weeks passed and I got a call from a friend who recently got married and had me as her Maid of Honor at the wedding (I also caught her bouquet but never found anyone) and she asked if I knew about Olivia's suicide._

_I remember the eerie sensation I felt when I walked into her house and saw the empty noose at the top of her staircase, the way that knot teased me. My friend walked in with me, telling me that she was sorry about my sister's death and hoped I'd move on for the best. I simply turned to her and said;_

_**"I don't need to be sorry. It was her decision, and she chose to take her own life to be with the people she loved. Why should I take pity that is not needed. I'm happy she's...departed. That means no more suffering for either of us."** And yet, deep down; I was a bit sad._

_ She was gone, and even after our fights and her insanity, I still loved her. Even after we both spat at each other and swore that we hated one another, I knew that she thought differently._

_But, I was happy she wasn't suffering. Her angel of death answered her prayers to be with her family again. If she ever sees Maman, my only hope is that one day they'll come to take me too._

_On the night after the funeral, I stayed by the crypt, just waiting to see if I'll see that demonic man again. Don't wish for something that frightens you the most to show up in a dark, locked off cemetery, children, because you just might find something you don't want to find with it._

_He wasn't too far away from me, leaning against an unmarked crypt. His body was covered in an inky, cloud-like black mass, but his eyes were prominent. _

_Nothing but glances were exchanged, and when I casted one last look at the plaque, upon turning back-the man was no longer there. In his place, however, was a single crow feather. Thinking nothing of it, I placed it in my coat pocket. _

**_'He was gone now, so why should it matter?' _**_But even as I walked out of that graveyard, a child-like voice kept on saying the name **Malphas **over and over again._

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"SOPHIE!" I could hear Mr. Sebastian yelling at me, shaking my limp body violently to wake me from my daze.

When I opened my eyes, the bathroom was in complete shambles. The whole thing had the wood ripped off some areas of the walls, the faucets for both the sink and bathtub were in shards, even though it was high-quality metal. The mirrors were nothing but tiny fragments that dug into our skin.

Blood painted the floor along with my handprints and footprints, trailing up the walls and onto the ceiling.

I turned around to face him, my mind still muddled, and watched his eyes glow like mine were in the mirror before I blacked out.

I didn't realize until he raised my hand to his lips that I was bleeding, and since the red substance was _dripping_; I'd say that I must've cut one of the veins in my wrist,"Mr. Sebastian, what happen-"

A jolt of pain washed over me, and I split an eye open to see why. The demon had bitten into my wrist, sucking up my blood like the legendary vampire.

When he finished, he gingerly unsheethed his fangs and stared at me, bewildered. I expected him to slap the piss out of me for ruining the bathroom, but instead he forced my mouth open and paired his lips against mine.

At first, I thought he was kissing me...but the metallic taste of my own blood draining from his mouth down my throat caught my attention. My eyes began to burn even more,but my body didn't go numb, and instead became more sensitive. Even the slightest movements he made felt like the vibrations of his feet hitting the floor in a standard walk.

"How are you feeling?" His gloved hand gave mine a firm squeeze, making me shudder at the odd sensations it gave me.

I struggled to mentally describe it and eventually gave up,"I...feel weird..."

He shook his head and sat up, rising to his feet with me.

My head swirled for a moment before I calmed. Miss Alice scurried to my side, Pluto following her and trying to cut in front of the proud feline, only to have his nose scratched up horribly.

"That's alright for now, I suppose, now come with me. Lady Elizabeth's gone missing. We must move quickly." He could tell that I was having trouble with walking, so to save time rather than waste it, he scooped me up bridal style into his arms and carried me to the carriage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Young master?"

Ciel glared at the night sky as he answered with a command," You open the carriage door."

For the first time since I've been working for the Phantomhive heir, I just witnessed his demon butler- his somewhat arrogant, all-knowing demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis- give his young master a look of pure shock and confusion.

Oh how I wish I had that camera!

Not even acknowledging his butler's reaction, the blue-eyed boy continued," Question those who knew the victims and come up with a suspect list." His eye lowered to the ground below us, watching it zip by,"Names, adresses. Then raid the scene of the crime. I'm sure three hours will be sufficient."

Mr. Sebastian's face became grim while I watched as his reflection's gaze settled on me.

"While you're doing that, I'll take care of some trifling business. That is all there is to it." He muttered, not taking his eye off of me. Unlike any normal female servant, I continued to make eye contact with my master, uncaring of whether it was impolite or not.

"I see." Was all the demon across from me said.

Impatience swam in his visible eye as he barked out his next statement," Get on with it."

Giving a typical "Yes, my lord.", the butler flung the door open and was gone in a flash. Now I was the only servant with him.

Just as I closed the door shut, he spoke again, but this time in a somewhat soft tone, especially for the cold, intimidating Ciel Phantomhive," He told me he had found you in your bathroom bleeding, Sophie."

I nodded with a silent huff, letting him continue.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" The boy crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

My eyes snapped to the full moon outside," I've always thought of myself as independent, young master. Add to the fact that unlike my little sister, I never had someone to care about me like he does _all_ the time like they did her. I was always the loner in my family when Maman died..." I let him figure out the rest, which he seemed to do rather quickly.

"I was told your sister commited suicide after she lost both her child and husband, but not before blaming it on you." I got the hint that he wanted me to tell him, and since we had about half an hour before we reached our destination- I took the chance.

I nodded,"Yeah, but she was mentally ill too. And even if she had blamed me for it all, she wouldn't have meant it. Her mood swings were violent but thankfully short, so she wouldn't remember it for very long until she was somehow reminded."

The young Earl's eyebrows raised," So she would say one thing and not mean it the next, basically." He mused.

"Pretty much. Despite the hell I endured from her whenever I'd bump into her, mostly in public, I find it easy to forgive her. Sure I always wanted to slap the bitch, but that comes naturally with being the older sibling." I snorted at the memory of the time I actually had slapped her in front of everyone.

He blinked," Were you adopted, Sophie?"

I tried to remember how Maman and I met, only to get a headache from the many thoughts whirling around," I was adopted, I just can't remember how at the moment, sorry."

Ciel shrugged it off, looking the slightest bit grateful about my answer.

"We're here." He stated nonchalantly, grabbing his cane while I stepped out of the small confines of the carriage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"She said she lost Elizabeth somewhere around here...But why am I with him?!" Ciel pointed at Pluto, who was thankfully dressed in one of Mr. Sebastian's outfits.

I chuckled at Pluto's _bark_, watching the white-haired man sit down like a dog at Ciel's feet. The reason he was with us was because Mr. Sebastian had dropped by with him, saying we should bring him along because he would be of good use to us.

Ciel had refused to bring him along, stating that I had two pistols hidden in both of my knee-length boots. Yes, I was dressed in my regular clothes, the pant-like leggings Nina had given me as a gift matching perfectly with the boots.

But, unlike Ciel, I chose to let him come with us as long as he was on a leash. Not because I wanted him to, but because of the fact that if he caught Elizabeth's scent, he could lead us there without starting a wild-goose chase around London.

Unfortunately, Mr. Sebastian's remark to my idea was that he just thought we could use him as a distraction if any enemies find us.

The Earl's voice broke my train of thought," Well, no matter. You're a dog. You can at least distinguish scents, can't you?" The boy held up some sort of ribbon in front of the demon hound's nose,"This is the ribbon from Lizzie's present."

Pluto gave it on quick sniff before sneezing, then scratching the back of his neck with his foot.

"Why you...Do you only intend to obey Sebastian?!" Immediately he was jerked forwards by the dog, running into a small alley. I loaded one of the pistols and placed it in my coat pocket, following after them.

What he found wasn't what we both thought it would be...at all.

I saw the female dog he was trying to get to and laughed," Looks like even demon hounds get frisky! I'd hate to see what would happen if he were a female!"

"Don't start rutting here!" Ciel struggled to keep him restrained, shooting me a pleading look.

Wrapping my hand around the leash, I gave it one good tug and said," Pluto, sit!"

The hound gave a small whine as he clawed at the cobblestone ground in an attempt to get a bit closer to ther smaller breed. My hand made contact with the back of his head," Pluto, _sit_. _Now_."

Under my command, he obeyed reluctantly, casting the retreating canine a wistful glance. Patting his head, I kneeled down next to him.

"She wasn't your type any ways, boy. It wouldn't have worked out-" A disturbing moan echoed from the rooftops, cutting me off.

Ciel and I both turned to see who it was, only to be met with a certain red-headed reaper. Per say, the one from the Ripper case? Yes, it was _him_.

"Oh, my! A gentleman in a rut? My heart's going pitter-patter!" His back was turned to us, so my first thought was that he was playing with himself.

I cringed at the thought," Are you sure that's not because you're touching yourself?" Upon hearing my snide remark, Grell whipped around with a sneer.

"Oh joy, the little harlot's here too! No, dearie, I'm not touching myself. It's just that; unlike _you_, I'm a hunter of love!" The reaper retorted, irratated that I had interrupted his little speech.

I took out my pistol and held it behind my back," Oh, well in that case, go hunt for it somewhere else. Preferably in a pub, that's a _great_ place to start."

Grell ignored me this time and continued with his dramatic speech about love," My heart is set ablaze seeing studly prey before me-"

" You probably have heartburn, Grell!" I nudged Ciel with a grin, only to find him wearing a smirk of amusement.

" WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH?!" He shook his fist at me,"AS I WAS SAYING- Red with heat, sending sparks flying! I spy a gorgeous man!"

"Um, Pluto's a dog and Ciel's only 13, so that would be considered _illegal_, _rape_, and _pedophilia_. Now, do you mind telling us what you're doing here?!" I pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation.

The man rolled his eyes," You know, I am a more deadly effecient butler than I look!" He made little devil horns with his hand, sticking his tongue out.

" Yes, I think the _deadly_ part was added when you- oh, I don't know, KILLED THE MADAM WITH YOUR FUCKED UP MACHINE?!" I blame my temper on playing in the freezing snow with Finny earlier this morning, because he dumped a large pile of snow onto me.

" Well aren't you a smart one?" Grell shot back sarcastically," Though I am currently without a master..." He jumped down from the roof, landing in front of us," After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I'm a lowly assistant. That brute Will told me he won't give me my old post back until I collect some truly troublesome souls! that rotten sadist!"

"Excuse me, but not all of us sadists are rotten." I muttered, my hand twitching to unhook the leash off of Pluto and let him attack the unsuspecting reaper.

"Though it's true that food tastes better when a little rotten...And those cold eyes give me a thrill!" Now that's just disgusting,"But this boy's roughness is very nice, too."

If he starts making moves on Pluto, I'll take Mr. Sebastian's word about using the poor dog as a distraction while Ciel and I run!

"Dear me, were planning on avenging your beloved aunt?" Grell teased, making Ciel visibly tense.

"Shut up." The boy growled, making my finger stroke the trigger of my gun. One more outburst is all it takes!

Grell grinned broadly," I don't see Sebas-chan here. What can a little brat like you do?" Damn he's stupid!

I held up my guns, mirroring his expression," Well, we _do_ have weapons. And luckily, I'm an excellent marksmen."

Pluto shot up from his spot and growled at the red-headed reaper, who merely raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh, is he your knight tonight?" At this, I pulled back the hammer of the loaded gun, taking aim between his eyes," Why does this nipper always get the good-looking men?"

"Actually, Mr. Sebastian belongs to me." I drawled sarcastically, not thinking he'd take me seriously. But alas, the reaper gaped at me with a snarl.

"NO! NO! HE'S MINE, BITCH! PAWS OFF!" He seethed, stomping and pouting like a spoiled three year-old.

I sighed," Sorry, but I don't see your name above or on his ass. Plus, I will say this- he's submissive when it comes to **_me_ **kissing him." Sorry, but you know I have to rub it in.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" I let go of Pluto's leash, allowing him to charge at Grell," Oh, he's charging towards me! At least be gentle!" And to my utter surprise-raced past him.

Ciel's little hand clutched my wrist, forcing me to go with him as he headed after the demon hound. We ended up leaving Grell in the dust...or so we thought, sadly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After running down about seven different alleyways, Ciel came to a complete stop in the middle of one of them, and stared in horror at what was in the little doll shop's window.

"Oh my god...is that-" My eyes nearly bugged out of my head upon seeing the life-like, doll version of Lady Elizabeth.

"Lizzie!" Ciel finished for me, starting towards the shop when Grell spoke up behind me.

"To-Die list, number 493; butler and puppeteer to the house of Mandalay, Drossel Keinz." He tapped the tip of his finger on the name, showing it to me.

We took one look at each other before I jabbed my hand out to him," Alright, let's get rid of our hatred for eachother and make a truce." No use having to work with him if I hate him, that'll just make me 'accidently' attack him.

He eyed my hand suspiciously," Will you let me have a night with Sebas-chan?"

"Grell, I'm not in a relationship with him. You can tie him up to your bed post and call him your 'whore' for all I care. Deal or no deal?" I replied, watching his hand shake mine firmly.

"Thanks, I guess you're not that bad, after all." He smiled warmly, and I returned it with a nod.

Just then, a loud shout and the sound of glass breaking caught everyone's attention. The three of us burst through the shop door, the little bell above the door nearly broke off. Pluto sat cross-legged on the shop floor, the Elizabeth look-alike in his mouth as if it were a chew-toy. Said demon hound scampered up to Ciel and dropped it into the young Earl's awaiting hands.

"This is...Lizzie!" I strode past them, heading straight for the slightly ajar door in the back of the shop, only to see they were following my lead.

Beyond the short hallway way another door that was open, which lead to a huge, oddly-shaped manor.

Ciel stood beside me,"Lizzie is definitely in that mansion." He growled, already heading towards the front doors. Grell and I, however, both stayed back for a couple of seconds.

"My goodness, what a delightful estate." Grell swooned at the marvelous scenery.

Ciel stared at us for a moment before clearing his throat," Grell. Sophie. Protect me."

"What?" Grell scowled, before I poked him in the ribs.

"Agree and he'll let you do whatever you want with the demon butler, duh." I whispered in his ear with a grin, thinking about how poor Mr. Sebastian will probably want to hide.

The young boy's azure gaze switched to me with a mischievous smirk," She's right, Grell. You get to do whatever you want with Sebastian. If you want, we'll throw Pluto in for free." We are so cruel.

"Hmm? Whatever I wish with Sebas-chan means...I can even kiss him?!" His emeralds lit up like fireworks, and he had animated sparkles surrounding him.

I snorted," You can _assault_ him if you wanted to, Grell. A _whole_ day, just_ you_ and _him_...Making out in his bed." I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. He's hooked.

"Suddenly my Fired-Up Meter is maxed out! I'm deadly serious!" The red-headed grim reaper danced around the three of us, all excited and only thinking about his date with Mr. Sebastian.

Now, I will say that I'm not one for sharing men _( they come few and are usually frightened within the first hour of meeting)_ , but the butler's technically a demon, so he doesn't necessarily count.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"All right, here we go!" Grell announced after slamming the twin doors open, but fell silent when we saw a large doll-no, a young girl- standing on a small platform in the middle of the room.

As we approached the girl, I made a noise of curiousity at the ring on her finger, and tugged on Grell's shirt to get his attention to it as well.

"Oh my, doesn't that ring look awfully like yours." He said to Ciel, who noticed it immediately after the reaper pointed it out.

Ciel stayed silent for a moment before recognition lit up in his eyes like a lightbulb," The Hope diamond? What is this doll?"

Loading the other gun that was still hidden in my boot, I answered slowly," I don't think that's just a doll, young master."

"It couldn't be!" Ciel gasped, and the girl's dead-looking eyes looked down at him. I pulled back the hammer and aimed just as her hand closed around his throat.

I shot the crystal ornament in Grells hand, causing it to smack into the back of the girl's head. She released her grip on the boy's throat, and he tumbled to the floor.

"How many guns do you own, woman?!" Grell jumped back as I pulled back the hammer once again, and raised the one I had pointed at him earlier in my other hand.

"Enough to arm half of the British army, why do you ask?" I smiled sweetly, letting him know that I was a trigger-happy woman, and knew just where to aim. Looping a finger around the ring of Pluto's collar, I dragged him towards the rest of the group," You can bring the doll with you, Pluto, just get up and start finding a scent."

Grell had whipped out two pair of scissors, and called them his death scythes.

"Those are...just scissors." Ciel made a puzzled expression.

That struck a nerve," I can't help it. Will took my custom scythe away! I miss its vibrations so much! Wait a minue, I know! I'll chop you to bits!" He yelled with a crazed tone, lunging for the girl-doll-thing that was making its way over to Ciel.

With two, quick swipes, the girl fell to the floor with a 'thud'. I almost hit Grell upside the head until I saw the wood shavings spill out from her neck," Was she really just a doll?" I asked aloud.

" Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away." Came a singsong voice from out of nowhere. The double doors before us opened, and a strange man with the same grosteque appearance as the now destroyed doll approached the four of us," That doll was a failure."

"What?" I did a double-take on him, Grell doing the same, but in a more...sexual manner.

"So I thought to myself; I must make them much, much stronger." He raised an arm," Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady."

With that, four more dolls like the first appeared before us.

"They're..."

I aimed for two of the four girls' heads.

"Hmph! Anyone who stands in the way of Sebas-chan's and my love...gets this!" Grell spat before breaking into a run.

Unlike the last one, these ended up deflecting the move without even defending themselves.

_'Iron and...Steel!' _I thought in triumph, squeezing the trigger and letting a bullet pierce through the silver-haired girl's forehead.

"Good job, Sophie. Grell, this is an order. You and Pluto play with the dolls here...forever." Grell glanced up at us as we darted off, looking as if he wanted to murder the determined boy.

"Well, if you do a good job, the butler's all yours!" I threw over my shoulder with a small laugh, almost shutting the doors behind me.

He panicked," You're going to leave me behind?! You're inhuman!"

Ciel 'tsked' loudly," A reaper is calling me that?!" I shot the brunette girl in the nape of her neck, and then followed the young master.

The two of us made our way up a large flight of stairs, not saying a word the whole way up. When we finally arrived in the next room, we were greeted with who I can only assume to be Drossel- also the man we'd seen earlier.

"Ciel Phantomhive. You are very beautiful. I must make you into a doll." He mused, his dull eyes flickering to me," Perhaps I should make the lady next to you into a cat for your doll. Yes, master and pet; a lovely combination."

"Where is Elizabeth?" Ciel ordered him, but Drossel looked as if he was barely alive. Barely able to hear him.

As I had thought, Drossel ignored his question with another question," Now, what shall I make you out of? Clay will wash away and iron is far too crude, I say. So I thought to myself; Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."

Ciel dashed out of the room, down a hallway. He seemed to be covering his ears from something, screaming bloody murder. Scooping him into my arms, I carried him into another room...one that had some sort of symbol on it.

I almost let go of him, but he pulled himself closer to my frame, looking as scared as a mouse. That symbol must've meant something from his past, because he began talking about his birthday once again.

Through the flapping curtains of the window, I could see a tall, dark figure," Truly, nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it? You lost your mansion, you lost your parents, and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth?"

The curtain removed itself to reveal the butler, who was smiling down on us. Ciel reluctantly let go of me, who was too shocked he even latched on in the first place to realize, and turned to me.

" Sophie, I'll only say this once and you better remember it until the day you die...Thank you."

I cupped his cheek with my hand," No need to thank me, young master. What kind of Phantomhive maid would I be if I couldn't protect my young master from a few bloodlusting dolls?" I mocked Mr. Sebastian, my nose in the air.

He snorted," It's bad enough he says stuff like that, don't start following his example, Sophie. That's the last thing I need."

I gave him a shit-eating grin," I know, but I've always wanted to say that!" Mr. Sebastian gave a small chuckle and patted my head.

"Keep practicing, you're getting better at it everyday."

* * *

**HI GUYS!**

**Hope you liked this chapter, part 2 will be up soon! I'll be in Biloxi for a whole week so I might not get much writing done, but reviews will be read because I check my email every day, sometimes more than once (meaning I check it about five times a day because I'm worried whether or not you guys like it!)**

**BTW! For those of you who don't get the joke Sophie made, this is what the statement means;**

**"S****orry, but I don't see your name above or on his ass" This means she basically didn't see any tramp stamps on Sebby's booty while they were having s-e-x (lmao n****o, they didn't. She just said that to spite GrellXD)**

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Demon's Bride! ****Anyways, please leave a review o 3 o**

******THANKS.**


	14. Chapter 14: His Maid, Mistletoe

**Hi everyone! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, so I'll reward my fanfiction with a new one for being so good.**

**And omg, I know how many of you love Pluto so...I has a big surprise for you~! Read the chapter to find out what it is. I won't be able to write as much after this because I'll be in Biloxi, so plz be a little patient, sorry!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

Not two steps away from the door, I hear Drossel over some sort of intercom sining," Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady." And the door bursts open, about ten dolls come marching in.

"Did Grell get defeated?"

Mr. Sebastian took my hand in his and said," I see, so he's controling them with his tone. In that case..."

We both began to sing, voices matching in an eerily beautiful manner," Iron and steel will bend and bow. Bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady." He began yanking the doll's heads to the side, causing the steel to tear as if it were cloth.

"Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady." He kneeled down before Ciel and I.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Ciel asked, until he looked at me," Oh, that lady..."

I chuckled at this," Mr. Sebastian, I believe we've know eachother long enough-"

"If this is a marriage proposal, then shouldn't I be the one doing the talking, my dear?" He joked half-heartedly.

"- for you to realize that I am no fair lady. And no, sorry but the idea of a demon in a church, in front of a priest and saying the vows of a catholic marriage is just too ridiculous. Sorry to have given you the wrong idea."

"Oh, come now, Sophie. We both know there are such things as life partners." He grinned cheesily, wiping his hands together,"Anyways, let us depart." He made to leave, only to be stopped by Drossel.

"No. Ciel Phantomhive is my master's possession now." He said, his hand gripping the little music box.

"Possession?! I'm not a-"

He cut the boy off,"The proof is the ring on your finger. I can tell. That Hope piece is a present my master sends to those who will be made into dolls."

I scowled at the orange-haired man-doll-thing,"Drossel, I believe you're going blind or are just mistaken, that ring is a heirloom the boy recieved long before this mess started."

"Ciel Phantomhive will become a doll. A doll who's made of gold, and his pet made of silver." He looked at me.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away." The demon butler next to me chanted as he picked Ciel up, and wrapped an arm around my waist," Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady."

He hopped off of the window pane and landed onto the little bridge below.

"Goodness me." He said, and I only had enough time to see Ciel's hand raise before Mr. Sebstian's head was pushed to the side by the force of the boy's blow.

"What about Lizzie?! You still haven't saved her! I thought I ordered you to stop the kidnappings! Saving Lizzie, who fell victim to the kidnappings, is the first-" I uncomfortably fumbled with my guns, checking make sure they still had enough ammunition in their barrels.

"An order is not the same as a contract. Just as you give first priority to orders from the Queen, I prioritize your life. Not to mention Sophie's, who is only _one human_ but willingly risked her own life to save your's countless times in the past." Ciel glanced towards me, as if trying to ask for help in making a retort.

I didn't even face him, only looked up at the star-studded sky," Mr. Sebastian, we both know how important Lady Elizabeth is to the young master, and I believe we can all agree that sitting around like we are now, arguing over first priorities will not get us any closer to our destination."

"She's right." Ciel sighed, walking up to me.

Mr. Sebastian, however, didn't seem to want to give up as easily but must've thought better of it and kept his mouth closed.

"I know I'm right, my lord. I am a woman." I teased, joking about the feminist ordeal back in America," So, Mr. Sebastian, have you found anything before you met up with us?"

As I had expected, he shook his head 'no'.

"I searched every corner of the mansion, but found no sign of Lady Elizabeth. Our only other option would be the sealed-off tower." Mr. Sebastian jutted his chin out towards the tower just beyond the shrubbery, his voice flat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, now. What's the matter with you?!" Grell sweat-dropped as he tugged Pluto's leash as we approached them.

"You two are still alive?!" Ciel asked, seeming surprised to see them already at the tower. Grell ignored him, hearts floating animatedly around him as he lunged for Mr. Sebastian.

"Sebas-chan!" Unfortunately Pluto beat him to the tall demon.

Pluto licked his face, seemingly happy until a woman about his height with a pair of black kitty ears strolled leisurely out of the shadows. She wore a short, ruffled bottom dress and a pair of boots. Her hair was a dark purple color, which curled softly around her waist. On her head was a top hat that had a large silver bow tied to the base. Why does she remind me of-

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed, pointing frantically at the woman who looked like Miss Alice. She was even wearing the choker I had given the cat!

Mr. Sebastian dropped Pluto, who was staring at her with confusion, attraction, and a bit of hatred, and introduced her," That, Sophie, is our loving Miss Alice. I found out what she really was when I made a quick stop on the way here. She's actually a demon neko. Small world, huh?" He chirped, petting her.

"That must explain why I never had any allergy problems. She wasn't a normal black cat." Ciel huffed impatiently, wanting to get to Lady Elizabeth as soon as possible.

Pluto growled at Miss Alice, only to be swiped on the nose. The woman came and rubbed against my legs, meowing in pleasure when I scratched behind her ear," Well, she's still kinda cute."

The demon hound growled at her with a blush on his face, startled when she rubbed against him too.

"Somebody's got a hot date when he gets home, now." I winked, trying to contain my laughter along with Mr. Sebastian.

He burst into laughter,"Perhaps we should build them a little dog-house so when she does this we can say _'get a room'_."

"Excuse me, but could that be a demon hound?" Grell pointed out, his body trembling. What, was he on the verge of some sort of orgasm because he just saw a cat rub against a dog?!

Ciel and I exchanged awkward glances and said,"You just noticed?"

Well, I thought confetti or something else would burst out of Grell, and all I got was alot of sexual comments about how he had a passionate night with a beast.

"You're so wanton. Pluto, I've been waiting for you. Once the seal of the underworld has been placed on the door, only a hellhound can open it." Mr. Sebastian stated as-a-matter-of-factly, drawing closer towards the large doors.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully," Kinda like the legend of Cerberus guarding the gates of Hell?" Mr. Sebastian only nodded in response, watching as Pluto's dog collar began to glow.

"Look at the door." Miss Alice purred in her human form, startling me. I didn't know she could talk, unlike Pluto, who was writhing on the ground in an attempt to get his collar off," Oh come on, you're a demon hound! Walk it off!" She bristled when he jumped up and licked her face, probably doing it to spite her.

The white-haired beast grew into hound form, howling as the doors opened. When they finished, he darted inside, Miss Alice on his tail _(no pun intended) _in her cat-form. Ciel let out a small grunt," He's doing it again!"

I shrugged, idly making my way to the area where the two demon pets ran off, "Then we'll follow him."

Grell nodded and followed me, hands behind his head," Alright, let's just get the little twerp's girlfriend already, I'm practically _dying_ for that date with Sebas-chan!" Is it just me, or did I just feel Mr. Sebastian shudder?

No that was just me.

As we walked down more corridors, the demon tapped my shoulder, "How are you feeling?" This question stirred something within me...admiration. A demon goes and asks a human how they are feeling, not to mention the fact that the demon has also taken the time to make sure I was alright a few times before. How could you not...admire him...oh shit!

I blushed scarlet and turned my head to the side, laughing nervously, "I'm fine, why are you so worried about me?" I tried to play it off.

_'It's over. He probably knew since that kiss you two shared back on the steps.' _My conscience busted my ego, like taking a needle to a balloon. _Pop._

Albeit the fact that he's so close to me, it feels like his pelvis is brushing against my buttocks...which makes it ten times worse.

Thank goodness Ciel's not innocent like some children," Sebastian, come open this door. I don't feel like doing it. Be quick about it, my feet are getting tired and I want to go home." Don't you just love demanding little kids like him?

"Yes, my lord." He grumbled. The minute he left, my ego found a new air supplier, so it inflated back to its normal size. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't very small either. I'd say a smaller than Grell's but a lot larger than Mey-rin's.

Mr. Sebastian threw a small glance to Ciel over his shoulder, and upon receiving an abrupt nod he opened the door. The room inside was a very dusty, old storage room. It looked like it had been untouched for a good two decades. But, in the middle of the room was Lady Elizabeth, so something good did come out of this after all.

Elizabeth sat in a chair, hands in her lap and hair covering her eyes. Something wasn't right, though. She looked...as much as I'd hate to say, but she looked dead...Or asleep, perhaps.

"Lizzie...Lizzie!" Ciel shook her shoulders, and that's when he realized her eyes were closed.

Grell, who just had to say something, spoke up,"Looks like we're a little too late."

"No... Lizzie! Lizzie!" Ciel shook her again, but gently this time,"Lizzie!"

Two dark emeralds appeared, letting us know she was alive,"Hmm...?"

"Lizzie...Thank goodness." He sighed in relief, but I could tell there was something off about her. And judging by the looks of it, Mr. Sebastian knew it too.

She gave a wry smile as she looked at the two rings on his finger," That ring...So, you were pleased, Ciel..."

My suspisions about her gift to Ciel was right after all; she'd gotten him a ring to try and make up for the damage she made with his heirloom. Unfortunately, she gave him a ring that possesses its owners. Said owners are made into dolls.

Grell yawned, letting everyone know he was appallingly bored.

"But it's foolish. Why would you give me..." The blue-eyed boy trailed off, still confused by his cousin's antics.

Something glistened in the dimly lit room, as Lady Elizabeth's arm raised limply. Almost like a puppet with strings...

_'Like a doll!' _I gasped, poking Mr. Sebastian on the arm.

When he gave me his undivided attention, I quickly gestured what a puppeteer might look like when holding up the doll by its strings. The demon nodded and put a finger to his lips with a devilish wink.

"Yes, why?" Drossel's voice filled the silence, and Lizzie was raised into mid-air,"Why does hr body move independent of her will?" The three of us adults stood back to back, whipping our heads in different directions.

"Why does she hurt the one she loves?" He asked, as if he were a narrator of a story. A large, black battle axe was thrown into her hands, and she raised it above her head as she cried for Drossel to stop.

Before she could bring it down on him, Mr. Sebastian swooped in and saved him. In the mean time, it was my job to keep her distracted, so I grabbed the end of the axe and began running around her in a circle, causing whatever strings that were attached to her to twist together.

I didn't even get a chance to complete the third circle when she swung the axe at me," Oh my, it seems Ciel Phantomhive's kitty is becoming a bit too annoying." Drossel mused aloud, amusement in his voice as he forced Elizabeth to swing at me again, only this time- she nicked my waist with her blade.

"No! No! No! Sophie I'm so sorry!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face like a waterfall.

I shook my head," My lady, I assure you I'm alright. GRELL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!" I screamed, taking a nearby hammer and plunging it into the middle of a thin, but long pipeline.

Said red-head was clipping his nails with his scissors," But my blades might get chipped so..."

I snarled at him, not even bothering to retort with a remark, and thrusted the hammer into the pipe again. Finally, the piece I needed broke off, and I greedily wrenched it out of place. When I finished getting my weapon of choice, I only had a couple of seconds before Elizabeth came at me, axe above her head.

Our weapons clashed, and I found it surprising that I was able to block the blade with the pipe. I was starting to believe that whatever it was that Mr. Sebastian did to me back in my bathroom, it was a miracle at the moment.

Just as I was sliced again, this time on my arm- the demon butler who had been dodging the attacks as well grabbed hold of the axe and sent Grell a reluctant, but pleading look,"Please."

"Oh Sebas-chan! You're asking me for something? In that case, during the kiss, can there be... can there be a bit of tongue?!" Well, at least we know Mr. Sebastian died because of Lady Elizabeth and not because Grell raped him.

Fortunately, Mr. Sebastian wasn't dead...yet.

"I've the faintest idea of what you're talking about, but in fact, I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue. Ask Sophie, she'll tell you it's true." He grinned down at me, and I sent him a very unlady-like gesture while I applied pressure to the gash on my hip.

"SOPHIE, YOU LUCKY LITTLE WHORE, YOU!" Grell gushed, blood draining from his nose by the gallons. When he was done, he went straight for Lady Elizabeth," It's unforgivable for a little girl like you to have a blade better than me."

Ciel screeched , "Stop, Grell!" Like before, two slashes was all it took and she tumbled to the floor," Elizabeth..."

The reaper dusted himself off and went over to me, holding out a hand for me. My head began to pound, making it very difficult to stumble over to the rest of my group, even if Grell was helping me.

Elizabeth now lay on the floor, eyes closed. Grell began talking," This sharp cut only comes with a death scythe. Well, Sebas-chan? I'm amazing, aren't I? Compliment me, compliment me!" He begged for attention, nearly letting go of me and almost caused me to fall.

Mr. Sebastian looked at him with a slight glare,"Good for you. Not everyone runs with scissors." With that being said, he turned to me," Sophie, are you alright?"

I rolled my eyes despite the searing pain I was in. No woman wants to be thought of as defenseless or dependent, so it was only natural that I replied, "What? This? Oh, this is nothing compared to what I went through on the playground back in New Orleans. I'll be fine." No, back on the playground, it was just scrapes. This was a gash, but I wouldn't dare say I wasn't feeling good, beause again- I hate feeling like I'm weak.

He gave a curt nod, and lifted his head up to the ceiling," And the puppet string leads to..."

From above, Drossel began speaking again," So I thought to myself-" Puppet strings came down and coiled around the three of them, apparently Drossel was either blind in one eye or thought I was dying, because he didn't bother touching me," What shall I use to make my new dolls with?"

"Then I'll ask you this- What are you made of?" Mr. Sebastian countered, trying to confuse the puppet-like man.

It doesn't take much,"Hmm? What am I...made of?" He said thoughtfully.

The dark butler grinned,"Yes. You see, you don't seem to be made out of any high-quality materials." Just what on earth was that guy up to?!

Now Drossel had been caugth completely off-guard," So I thought to myself; I must be human, and yet lately I often find termites crawling out of my ears." He twisted his pinky in his right ear, some sort of wood shavings falling out.

The demonic butler took this moment to kick the battle axe upwards, and then kick it again to send it flying straight into the puppeteer's jaw. when Drossel lost his balance, the puppet strings slid off of the three men.

Mr. Sebastian caught the axe in his hand ,"Grell."

"Ah, a loving collaboration, right, Sebas-chan?" He puckered his lips and went straight towards him for a kiss, only to have a black dress shoe shoved into his face when Mr. Sebastian used him as some sort of launching pad. When he was face to face with Drossel, he began mocking the doll-man.

"I sense none of the way or the style of a butler in you." The axe came down on the orange-haired butler, only to be blocked by his hands that held it up.

Meanwhile, I fumbled with my clothes, trying to decide whether or not I needed to keep them in tact or rip the cloth and use it as a bandage to temporarily dress my wound. Well, I chose the latter. However, when I lifted up my shirt, I was met with a peculiar sight.

My gash was already healing, scabbed over and the skin was beginning to form over it again. I didn't have to address it though, because Drossel's body landed on top of Grell's. His head was cracked clean open by the ace.

Mr. Sebastian landed before us," I never lose to a man without style."

"Style like the clothes kind?" I snorted, rising to my full height.

"Ah, that's my Sebas-chan, always so stylish~" Grell scooted close to him on his knees, making Ciel and I sweat-drop.

We stood around Drossel's lifeless body, examning it," So he was a doll, too?" Ciel asked.

Grell nodded and explained," Drossel Keinz. His soul was collected five years ago. But fo some reason, we detected signs of survival."

"Someone must've fitted him with a makeshift soul." Mr. Sebastian continued. There was a pregnant pause before we heard a girlish, but weak voice from below.

"Ciel..."

The blue-eyed Earl's face lit up,"Elizabeth. Let's go home." He gave a tired smile, only to have her mirror his expression.

"I wanted to... give you a birthday party..." She gave a barely audible chuckle, smiling the whole time.

At this, the young Earl's eye widened, but narrowed solemnly," Yes...Please do." The petite girl closed her eyes, and we all watched in astonishment as the eerie, doll-like hue left her features and she returned to her normal, fleshy self.

"You can rest easy. It's all-"

"It's not all over, it appears." Mr. Sebastian cut him off with a sharp tone, watching the man he'd believed he had killed not three minutes ago get back up with a stiff movement.

When Drossel was standing straight up, he spoke," So I thought to myself; I must report to my master." His movements were tense and wobbly, so the hay and wood chips that had filled his body began to spill in little piles every few feet.

I had to admit; I admire his dedication. Even when he was practically 'killed', he still rose to his feet to check on his master one last time.

Grell, of course, couldn't see it like I could," What's up with him? He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?"

"I can understand-"

"He's merely one hell of a butler." I cut Mr. Sebastian off with smirk, knowing he was going to say that. Drossel opened the doors and took one step inside before keeling over.

So, taking the chance, we raced through the doors. The room was illuminated by the moonlight outside the large windows. In front of a long-back chair was Pluto in his hound-form, while Miss Alice sat in the darkest corner of the room, glaring at the chair like it had some type of disease.

Ciel gasped,"Pluto?!"

The demon hound only gave a noise of recognition before licking the hand of whoever sat in that chair," Why is he being so friendly?"

"I'm so very sorry." A velvet voice spoke up," My butler is so incompetent, I'm unable to offer you hospitality."

Pluto rose from his spot, only to sit down next to the chair, whining for Miss Alice, who was hissing at the time, to come and join him. Thankfully, she did not.

"So you're behind all of this. Why would you make girls into dolls?" Ciel spat, but remained wary about the man.

The person chuckled," Flowers, eras, and also people are only beautiful for infite moments. Dollmaking is noble work, preserving this world the most beautiful people."

Grell snorted a laugh," You've got awful taste! What's so perfect about immature little-"

"Why are you after me?" Ciel cut him off, pissing said reaper off immediately,"I won't be made into a doll and lovingly displayed somewhere!" He shouted, taking off the Hope piece ring that Elizabeth had given him and threw it at the back of the chair, in which it hit it with a 'thunk' before falling to the floor.

There was a pause before the man spoke again, this time in a threatening manner," Know your place, boy."

"What?" The Phantomhive heir growled, fire in his azure-eye.

"My butler's head is made of straw. I imagine he couldn't understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive, you were fated to die from the moment of your birth. And like the woman next to you, your body is very unclean."

I scoffed, appalled,"Excuse me, but I take a bath every night for your information!" This man is crazy.

"Why do you know that?" Ciel asked, regarding my comment.

The man sighed," I cannot allow someone like you exist in this world. And as for Miss Laveau, I thought her second chance at life would be pure, but it appears she's becoming tainted like she was before. Unclean, unnecessary, unfruitful...And therefore I tried to snuff you out."

" What?!"

Now I was pissed," A second chance at life?! I sure as hell didn't know I had a first one!" My hands balled into fists.

" You were young, and had a different name. It seems the new life I had given her is now slowly but surely eroding away and becoming who she used to be." His tone was now icy, sharp like the end of a dagger," Snuff out the unclean. The unnecessary, the unfruitful. Snuff them out! Snuff them out! Snuff them out! Snuff them out...!" His chair shook violently, as if he was having a seizure.

Ciel had had enough," Don't play games with me!" He yelled at the man, who wasn't paying attention. I ran over to the chair to deliver a blow to him, come to find out- it was a dummy.

Ciel and the others ran up to it as well, confused as to how the chair was moving when the person in it wasn't even alive.

I stretched out my hand to touch the little wooden puppet in the dummy's lap, but it moved and caused me to flinch. It was lifted into the air, and looked up at us all. There was a creepy silence before it bursted into some kind of high-pitched , maniacal laughter, causing everybody to jump back. Mr. Sebastian pulled me to his chest in the heat of the moment, making me blush furiously.

Grell noticed, and didn't look that thrilled about it either. The puppet hopped off the chair and ran off.

" Sebastian, go after it!" Ciel demanded, and Pluto let out small whine of complaint...until Miss Alice came and sat down next to him, looking a bit more relaxed compared to earlier.

Mr. Sebastian shook his head," The person manipulating it is not here, my lord. I now notice that there are invisible strings all over the room. Not a very nice thing, I must say." He rubbed his cheek against my head, arms wrapped like a rope around my body.

All the while, Grel looked as if he wanted to chop me into pieces...but that's okay, because at that moment, I remembered I had two loaded pistols hidden beneath the trench coat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When we arrived outside of the tower, Grell decided it was time for his payment, meaning Mr. Sebastian," Sebas-chan, it's time for our passionate kiss!" He called out to the demon, who held a sleeping Lady Elizabeth in his arms and luckily dodged the reaper.

He turned to Ciel," What shall we do, young master?" He asked curiously, obviously not wanting to have to spend a full day with the red-head," Would you like me to avenge Madam Red now?"

At this, Grell jumped up in a fright," F-Fine, I'll leave your lips for next time! Bye, bye!" He blew a kiss to the butler.

"Stop-"

"No. Not right now." Ciel cut in, cupping his cousin's cheek," I don't want the scent of blood to reach Elizabeth more than it already has."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I watched from the window assnow blanketed the ground, falling fast and free. That man's words were still echoing in my head.

_'Second chance at life...If so, what was my first?' _I wondered, spacing out to the extent that when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I immediately whirled around with a raised hand on instinct.

Mr. Sebastian had his hand out for mine, eyes closed in a smile," The party is about to begin, Sophie. Come."

I placed my hand in his, allowing him to drag me away from my thoughts and memories for the time being. When we made it to the dining room, we came to a sudden stop. Everyone's eyes were on us with mirth, Bard grinning like an idiot and Mey-rin dabbing her nose with a hankerchief.

It wasn't until the butler next to me leaned in and told me why they were watching us like hawks," We're both standing under the mistletoe, my dear." He chuckled.

Glancing upward, I saw the exact same branch that I had picked up earlier the previous day hanging by a white ribbon, the full, red berries mocking me silently. So, taking in a deep breath, I turned to Mr. Sebastian and wrapped my arms around his neck. When his lips parted, I slipped my tongue in.

"WAAHHH! THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" Finny and Mey-rin exclaimed, animated sparkles surrounding the two of them.

Unlike the short kiss I had given earlier, this one held more meaning. And by meaning, I meant the fact that I had wrapped a leg around his waist to pull myself up. Mr. Sebastian's hand entangled itself in my short hair, gripping and sometimes tugging lightly.

When I tried to break the kiss, a low growl came fromt he back of his throat. So, I showed him that I could play that game too and bit down on his bottom lip, enough to make blood appear. Thankfully, and somewhat reluctantly on his part- he let me go.

Ciel cleared his throat," You three need to stop putting mistletoe in the wrong places. I don't want to see this everyday until Sophie's birthday!"

The other three servants and Tanaka did a mock salute, Bard having a camera hidden behind his back, Mey-rin with a blood-soaked hankerchief, and Finny...well, nothing.

Lady Elizabeth gave a giddy squeal and hugged Ciel," Happy Birthday, Ciel!" She cried happily.

I snapped my fingers when I remembered," Oh, yeah! Congratulations!" I gave a smug smile and tugged on the butler's arm, not realizing that my lipstick was smudged all over his lips. He looked as if he didn't care, especially since his hair was all ruffled like my own.

Before the boy was a Christmas Pudding, which the two of us served to him.

He didn't seem happy about this at all," What a bother, you could've just cutit in the kitchen."

I looked eyes with him, giving him a devilish grin," Sorry, I was busy shoving my tongue down my co-worker's throat." Bard just about choked on his hot chocolate fromt he laughter.

"You do seem to be very good at that." He shot back, wearing a mischievous smirk. That little...

I pushed the plate slowly in front of him," Here, my lord. Eat so that way I don't have to hear you say that I'm in some sort of beneficial relationship with the head butler." Ciel stabbed his fork in it, taking a slow bite, only to stop suddenly and pull the Hope piece ring out of his mouth.

"It's a Christmas Pudding. The season is almost upon us- as well as Sophie's 23rd birthday- after all. If your portion contains a ring, you are guranteed happiness."

Lady Elizabeth shot up from her seat, squealing and giggling," I'm so glad! He says you'll be able to find happiness, Ciel!" She sniffed.

"I don't-"

"Paula, ring the bells!" She cried.

Paula lifted the bells,"Yes, my lady! Jingle! Jingle!" She sang as she shook them, her large breasts bouncing. The sight of this made poor Bard whip out that damn camera for the second time that night.

"Oh! Sophie, you and Sebastian should have some too!" Elizabeth said as she handed us a plate. There were two forks and one slice, so it was either we share or we fight to the death over a slice dessert.

Luckily we went along with the first. I held the fork up to his lips, and watched as he bit into it in a sexual manner. When he had his fill, he did the same to me, only my teeth ended up hitting something rock-hard,"FUCK!"

Everyone stopped giggling and looked at me," Something wrong, Sophie?" Bard flicked his cigarette.

I slid the cold piece of whatever it was to the inside of my cheek, and swallowed the edible bits of pudding. When my mouth was clear, I reached in and pulled out what looked to be another charm. It was a bell.

"Ooh, Sophie got the bell. That means-"

Finny clapped his hands," You're going to get married!"

Temptation to throw the damn charm at whoever cooked the pudding was overruled by the idea of Mr. Sebastian in a white tux, in a church, and saying his vows to some random woman.

So I simply played along," I guess this means Mr. Sebastian needs to go pick out his white dress." I snickered, but the demon didn't seem to understand," You shared the piece with me, meaning it could be for either of us. But I don't plan on marrying anyone so I think it was supposed to be for you. Congratulations!" With that, the bell was thrusted into his hands, the demon still in shock.

And then he figured it out," Oh my, does the lucky girl have isle-fright?" Isle-fright is the fear of walking down the isle of a church on a woman's wedding day. Another term is- Second thoughts.

Deciding it best not to say anything just yet, I saw one last piece of pudding our plate and shovel it into the fork Mr. Sebastian was using," Here's what I think about isle-fright, Mr. Sebastian!" I shoved it into his mouth, causing him to chew instead of run that trap of his.

An enormous eruption of laughter from everyone but Mr. Sebastian, Ciel, and I filled the room. And so, after a bit of dancing, Lady Elizabeth and Paula bustled into the carriage, still giggling and trying to chat.

When they left, everyone else departed to their rooms for the night; Bard, Finny, Tanaka, and Mey-rin went to the servants' quarters for a goodnight's sleep, Mr. Sebastian went go put Ciel to bed as well. I was left to clean up the aftermath of the celebration, though I didn't mind doing so at all.

The reason why was because I wanted time to think without any distractions.

To think about why that person back at the tower said I'd gotten a second chance at a 'pure' life. To wonder what was my first life if he was telling the truth. If he was- then who was I?

"No, he was crazy. Delusional, even. Maybe he'd said that because he was trying to find a way to get to me." I reasoned to myself, trying so desperately to drop the nagging questions running through my head. And because I was so absorbed in my concentration on the matter; I didn't even hear the soft, familiar clicks of an expensive pair of dress shoes.

It wasn't until I heard that all-too familiar velvet voice that I looked up," Hope you do not mind company, Sophie." When I glanced up, a pair of long, black-clad legs were crossed as their owner sat in the luxurious, long-back chair in front of me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" I raised an ebony brow, not looking into his eyes but rather staring at an interesting speck of dirt on the floor. A very interesting speck of dirt, indeed.

The demon let out a dark chuckle," Demons do not sleep, my dear. Although when we do, we think of it as a luxury or some sort."

Sweeping a lock of my hair behind my ear, I let out a small sigh," Oh, well the reason I'm up is because I'm an insomniac. Been that way since I was a kid." Pulling my knees up to my chest, I plucked a strand of fuzz from the fabric of my pants.

Mr. Sebastian's legs stretched out a little bit more, indicating that he had reclined further into the back of the chair.

When I felt that I could muster up enough courage to meet his gaze, I did so and almost regretted it. There sat Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, stoic butler of the Phantomhive household, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his shell-pink lips. If it weren't for the fact that he looked dead, I would've thought it was kind of cute rather than creepy.

Whether it was lust or the urge to wake him up that made me do this; I'll probably never know- I pressed my lips against the shell of his ear and dragged my tongue along the ridge. Repeating this every few seconds, I waited to see if he'd tell me something or at least move. The butler did neither.

"You're either a deep-sleeper or tolerant of woman. My guess is the latter." I giggled, twisting a smooth piece of his raven hair. Still no reaction.

Standing up straight, I turned around to walk away, thinking he'll get up and go to bed later when a pale hand shot out and pulled me directly into his lap," No, I'm merely one hell of a butler." It came out as a seductive growl, heightening my senses along with the fact that his long, piano- fingers were firmly planted on the lower half of my hips, keeping me from moving even if I wanted to.

"You bastard, is this why you came in here in the first place?" I gestured to the two of us. If he think I'm going to give him a lap dance, he's got another thing coming!

He made a sarcastic noise of refusal, meaning he had planned it the whole time. So, taking it like any person who was forced onto a demon would- I silently studied his fingernails, which were black.

"About that kiss earlier-"

"It was just a kiss, no?" I flicked his fingers with mine, attempting to get them off of me. Nope, it didn't work.

"No, Sophie, the one where you had asked me if I was putting effort into it. I'd like to have a chance to show you my _efforts_." He jeered, eyes raking over my body.

**IF** it weren't for my many years of experience with the few men that didn't run away on the first date, I would've let him show me but...," Find a whore if you need something to relieve yourself, Mr. Sebastian. I'm not one to screw and leave."

His eyes flashed angrily for a split second before he closed them," You're not a virgin?"

I snorted," Did you not hear what I said about the holiday celebrations in New Orleans when we were at the Frost Fair? I've done it before, only twice because the men I dated didn't realize I was a sadist...so they ended up running away from me." I fingered with the buttons of his tailcoat.

"All the more exciting, I'm as much of a masochist as I am a sadist-"

I shook my head and slid out of his lap," No, and that's final." Turning on my heel, I walked briskly to my room, not daring to look back. If I made that mistake, I'll end up paying for it and have some hell to pay too.

Flopping onto my bed, I patted Miss Alice on the head and immediately began to doze off," Perhaps tomorrow will be better..."

* * *

**Hey guys! So it seems Sebby and Sophie are getting somewhat closer, although Sophie's still abit wary of screwing with a demon;D**

**I put a pic of what Sophie looks like on my profile page! Thanks for reading and remember, leave good ol' RedEyed some luv! (a.k.a. Reviews are love!)**


	15. Author's Note: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Guys, I want the truth. Let me begin by saying that I read one of the chapters of this fanfiction, and as always- I was thoroughly disappointed with myself. I, for one, thought that I had put too much dialogue, and that was the main chunk of the whole chapter that I read.**

**Do you guys think that I should start doing an omniscient point of view when writing from now on? I think I should, because I was disgusted with how my writing looked. Now, I need YOUR opinion. Do you think I should go back and revise those chapters as well? Please let me know by review, okay? Thanks, RedEyedOreos123**


	16. Chapter 16: His Maid, Evangeline

**Hi guys, I'm back. In this chapter, everything shall be revealed! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters, and don't fret-the end is NOWHERE NEAR. I'm just telling you now that for those of you who've been confused about Sophie meeting Sebastian and Maman, this chapter should sort of make everything click into place.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews, too! Also, like I had promised, I am going to start writing in a different point of view, so I hope you all like it. I played around with it abit on MW and found the style was able to fill in more holes in the plot than just the main character's pov did. **

**Please leave a review and tell me how you feel about it! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

Sophie stared at the tiny, carefully wrapped gift her three co-workers had given her. Mey-rin had shoved into her arms with a cheeky grin earlier, telling her to wait until she reached her room to open it. Miss Alice curled up into a delicate ball of black fur on her owner's lap, purring in a low tone that was even with the crackling of the fire.

"Should I open it?" The eony-haired woman thought aloud, asking herself more than the demon neko that was wiggling around to find a suitable position to lay in.

Miss Alice merely nipped at the corners of the white ribbon dangling from the edge of the gift box, signaling that the woman should just open it because staring at it would do nothing to ease her curiosity.

Letting out a sigh, Sophie's trembling fingers pinched the end of the bow and pulled everso carefully until the whole ribbon came undone. Once it was untied, the white strip of fabric fell to the floor.

She then impatiently worked on the wrapping paper, the crinkling of it making the cat demon's ears perk up. This also fell to the floor when it was removed from the item it protected. All that was left was a black, velvet box. Sophie knew that whatever was inside was obviously jewelry or a small hair pin.

"I told them not to buy anything for me and they do it any way." She grumbled with slight annoyance. Of course she appreciated their enthusiasm when it came to celebrating both the holiday season and her birthday, but since she had grown up poor and never really got the chance to unwrap a birthday present before due to being short on money, Sophie always felt guilty about getting presents.

It made her feel...selfish.

But refusing a gift because you couldn't accept it was probably even worse since your loved ones went through all the trouble to purchase it for you.

So, with a deep breath and wine-red eyes squeezed shut, the Phantomhive maid opened the box quickly. When she opened her eyes, a loud gasp echoed throughout the room.

Nestled in the silky cushion that would normally hold an expensive piece of jewelry was a silver pocket watch. She pulled it out from its spot, her fingers brushing against the glass. It was beautiful, but she could tell it was also custom-made judging by the elegant design. Her assumption was correct when she closed it, only to see that the lid had the Phantomhive family crest etched onto it.

It seemed awfully familiar.

Sophie fumbled with the pin to place it on her coat lapel, only to drop the precious item. A pair of goved hands shot out and caught the watch before she could even move. Like any other person, the nervous woman screeched in surprise when she looked up to see a certain butler's face looming over her own.

Sebastian let out a soft chuckle of amusement and held the watch up with his thumb and index finger," I believe you dropped this, my lady." Sophie only stared in bewilderment at the demon butler, trying to figure out how he'd gotten in her room when the door was locked.

Then she remembered he was a demon," You managed to scare the living piss out of me. What are you doing in my room?!" The corners of his mouth twitched upwards for a split second as he thought of all the sexual remarks he could give as a reply, only to have been snapped out of his train of thought by the petite woman," Nevermind, don't even answer that. Just tell me how you got in here."

"I went through the door while you were busy staring at your birthday present, Sophie. You didn't here me come in?" The raven-haired butler mocked, fighting the urge to grin.

Her cheeks puffed out in embarrassment, the small blush coloring her cheeks," B-but the door was locked...was it?" She asked with wide eyes.

He shook his head.

"Oh, I could've sworn I'd locked it. But whatever. But tell me, why are you in my room. And don't even think about answering me with a pick-up line, Mr. Sebastian." Sophie spat, jabbing him in the ribs with her finger.

Sebastian ignored the last sentence as he hooked the pocket watch pin onto her coat lapel, and slipped the fragile item into her breast pocket, his hand brushing against her bosom in a seductive manner.

When he retracted his hand, he answered her," I came to give you a gift of my own, Sophie. When I saw you staring at your gift from the other three, I decided to wait." Sebastian smirked up at her," And you don't have to call me_ Mr. Sebastian_. Just _Sebastian_ will do, my dear."

Sophie nodded, and crossed her legs upon the realization that he was kneeling down in between her spread legs.

"Fine," She muttered," _Sebastian_." The Cajun woman's gaze softened when it settled on the window, watching the snow flutter to the ground. "Why did you- a demon of all supernatural entities- buy a human a birthday present?"

Sebastian rose to his feet, preparing himself for his speech.

"Sophie, I thought about what that puppet had said the night we rescued the young master's fiancé. if what he had said was true, then everything you know about yourself could be false-"

"Sebastian, are you implying that I have been living a lie?" Her voice was dangerously low, a reaction he had predicted.

The demon placed a hand on her knee," Sophie, you can't dismiss what he had said and pretend he was just insane. I tried to look up records of you, such as a birth certificate, and came up with nothing. There was no one in New Orleans who had the name Sophie Laveau. No one at all. How do you explain that?" He reasoned, watching her eyes grow cold.

Sophie flinched at the mentioning of her birth certificate, her walls rising instantly," So what does that have to do with anything? And since when is this any of your business in the-"

"Do you want to find out why you're having those attacks or not?!" He snapped at her, his eyes glowing. At this, her shoulders slumped and she hung her head in defeat. When he recieved a slight nod, he continued.

" isten, I have good reasons why I consider this my business. One of them being that you asked me to help you find out why you're having them. That's why I looked up your birth records and came up with no evidence. " He waited for a moment,"You're not Sophie Laveau." Sebastian growled, his grip on her knee turning vice-like.

Sophie felt tears prickle in her eyes. If she was not Sophie Laveau, then who was she? What was she to call herself? Not Sophie, obviously.

And what about Maman? What about Olivia and Papa? She knew they weren't her real family, but that's who gave her a home, a loving family, memories and...a name.

Trying to form the words as best she could, the maid sat there and stared at Sebastian. All that came out was three words that were barely above a whisper.

"Who am I?" Her voice shook, not with tears but rather with fear. Fear of who she really was, and the fear of ruining the memories of who she thought she was. She wanted to be Sophie. She wanted to be surrounded with the memories she had with her adoptive family.

The demonic butler slid a lock of hair behind her ear, stony expression unwavering," I don't know." Those were the words she dreaded to hear from him.

But weeping over something was not going to get her anywhere, even if all she wanted to do was hide under the sheets of her bed for the rest of her life.

"Well, I want to find out, Sebastian. Until then, I will still call myself Sophie Laveau." She stated as evenly as her voice would let.

Said butler gave a sound of approval, and placed something on he bed before walking out of the room. Sophie shuddered as the atmosphere returned to a calm one, her heart pounding and head throbbing painfully.

The object next to her was flat, also filmy. It was a photo, but she couldn't see who was in it because of the dim light, so she stood up from the edge of the bed and plopped down in front of the hearth, the warmth of the fire ridding her skin of goosebumps.

Now that she had enough light to see, Sophie held up the picture to study it. In it was herself at the age of what looked to be 6. She was holding a rabbit in her tiny arms, and a toothy smile plastered on her face. At first, Sophie relaxed, seeing that the picture was harmless.

It wasn't until she removed her thumb from the side of the picture did she tense.

In the corner, above the younger Sophie's shoulder was a middle-aged woman with long, curly black hair and the exact same facial features as herself. This was not Maman at all. Maman had shoulder-length hair that was _**always**_ in a bun. This lady had long, beautiful black hair that cascaded down her back to her waist.

And she was holding Sophie close to her, like only a mother would do to her child. Her dress was ripped along with the apron, giving the impression that she was poor.

Sophie shivered, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up, only to drop the photo completely when she moved her other thumb away from the opposite corner of the picture and saw a tall man with shaggy, curly black hair as well.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_A young girl ran as fast as she could to her house, clutching something to her small chest to prevent it from being dropped. When she finally reached the front doorstep, she burst through the door and ran to her mother._

**_"Maman! Maman! Look what I found!" _**_She cried, yanking on the already thin material of the woman's dress._

_The long-haired woman smiled down at her daughter, and examined the small animal that the child was holding. It was a black and white bunny. With a gentle grip, the girl's mother took the rabbit into her hands, only to see blood on them._

_She didn't panic, but rather placed the cowering animal on a rag while she filled a basin with warm water. When it was filled to the desired amount, the woman placed the rabbit into the warm water, and began to wash it while her daughter watched in amazement. _

_After the animal was toweled dry, her mother then wrapped some linen around its back foot where the blood had been. _

**_"I'll only allow you to keep it if you take good care of it. Understood?" _**_She asked her child, who nodded hastily, and set the rabbit in her tiny hands**," Good. Now go show your father, Eve."**_

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Maman...?

Sophie nudged the photo gently with her finger, not believing what she just saw. Was that her real mother? It had to have been, because the little girl was her.

Taking the photograph into her shaking hands, the startled woman placed it on her bedside table and walked up to her window. It was dark out, and frost covered the window.

"Eve. So that's my name?" She murmured, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand," That can't be it. Maybe it's a nickname or something."

Straightening her posture, Sophie turned away from the window and walked back to her bed for the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sophie let out a deep breath, watching idly as it came out in a fog due to the bitter cold air. The crowd that had gathered around the dead men was making her nervous, but what made her even more jittery was the demon beside her, who didn't even spare her so much as a single glance since the birthday incident.

The tension between them was starting to affect her, but her foolish pride simply would not allow her to give in. So, she ignored him as well, hoping he'd cave first- of course, the mere thought of a demon giving in to such a petty ordeal was absolutely ridiculous.

Instead of paying attention to the butler this morning, Sophie decided to just watch Sir Randal give the Inspector a good chiding about the murders that have been going on lately and how he thought that Abberline had been slacking off lately.

**Murder.**

That's why Ciel had dragged her here. Because England's precious Victoria was so _upset_ and _distraught_ over murder.

The red-eyed woman scowled to herself, thinking of how she could show what the old bag should be distraught about.

But like any other assignment the Queen's Guard Dog was given, this one wasn't just any type of murder. This one involved some sort of motive. Racial hate.

"So all of the victim's had just come home from india, then?" The young Earl mused, reading over Abberline's shoulder," No one seems to have died yet." He snatched the reports from Sir Randal's hands," The child of craziness and laziness... he sure has a way with words. I agree that our country would rather be improved if all these nouveaux riches fresh back from India disappeared."

Ciel's focus was then directed to a peculiar mark on the paper," Still, this mark..."

Then, Sir Randal, who wanted to seem smart, wrenched the papers out of the boy's hand and spoke up,"He's mocking the Queen and all Englishmen! He must be Indian!" Sophie resisted the sudden urge to shake her head in disapproval.

It was fairly obvious that he had made his quick assumption about the author of the note just to save Scotland Yard from looking like idiots all because of a 13 year old boy. How pathetic for an old man to stoop so low as to try and rival a child. Jealousy is truely a terrible little disease.

Ciel brushed off Sir Randal's remark but noted how the man mentioned the Indians," Ah, so that's why I was called in? Most of the Indians who've come here illegally hole up in the criminal neighborhoods of the East End." He wore a smug smile at the gaping stares he recieved," The Yard still hasn't learned their exact number or their route, has it?"

Sir Randal's blue-eyes narrowed into furious slits as he was forced to listen to the Phantomhive heir mock them," I can't allow Her Majesty to continue suffering such indignity. Let's go, Sebastian. Sophie." With that, the three walked off, and Sophie turned her head slightly to see the crowd growing farther and farther away.

One thing that she could see clearly, though, was the perplexed gaze Abberline held as he stared at Ciel's retreating form.

When she could no longer see him or anyone else, she turned back to Ciel.

"I'm no expert at reading emotions, my lord, but it seems Sir Randal has it out for you." She crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to ease the tension," Not only that, but it looks like the Inspector is a little curious, don't you think?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded," Sir Randal is just angry because he knows the Yard has nothing on Her Majesty's Guard Dog. His men cannot gather evidence and solve a crime quickly enough, therefore causing the Queen to seek further help from more trustworthy sources; the Phantomhives." He said nonchalantly," As for Abberline, let him be curious. I have nothing to hide except for Sebastian."

The Cajun's eyebrows raised in amusement. She hadn't expected him to answer her like that. An airy chuckle slipped past her lips," In other words, Sir Randal is simply being childish and irrate because he can't seem to impress the Queen with you solving all of the major cases?"

Ciel let out a small sound of agreement, and the short conversation ended rather quickly much to Sophie's displeasure.

Sebastian, who hadn't spoken a word since they had left the manor, spoke up when they reached the shady part of London.

"I believe the Indians use this area as their base."

Sophie's wine-red gaze fell onto a hobbling man that was headed straight for Ciel, but didn't dwell too much on the idea of guiding the boy out of the man's way. That changed, however, when said Earl accidently bumped into him.

"That hurt!" The man cried, clutching his side in fake pain," That hurt! I've cracked a rib!"

Sophie rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to strangle him but instead corrected the man, "If you've cracked a rib, sir, you'd be clutching your chest in pain; not your damn waist."

Sadly, the annoying man ignored her," I'm done for! I might die!" At this, a series of footsteps followed and before she had a chance to slap the idiot, Sophie found out they were being surrounded.

When the thugs closed in around them, the man who had just been complaining and wailing about a cracked rib stood up with a wicked grin," Leave us everything you have."

"I only have my clothes." Sophie spat at him, growing tired of their games. Unfortunately, a pair of hairy arms slid under her own and forced her against their foul-smelling owner.

"I'll take that much, sweetheart." He laughed perversely, squeezing her tighter," In fact, I'll take more than just-"

He was cut off when a fist delivered a harsh blow to his lower jaw, causing him to let go of her and stumble to the ground. Not even turning to see her savior- although she had a clue of who it was- Sophie quickly rammed her foot in between the thug's legs, getting a great deal of relief at the sounds of his pain.

"Good, I hope you'll never be able to reproduce!" She hissed, and turned to Sebastian, who was glaring daggers at that same man.

The demon's eyes settled back onto Ciel, and he began crackinghis knuckles," We've been caught by some very clichéd thugs, young master. What shall we do?"

"Hurry up and get rid of them." The boy muttered, glaring up at the same thug who'd threatened him once already. Said man lifted the young Earl up by the collar of his shirt and held a knife to his pale throat.

"Everybody in this place hates you Britishers!" He bellowed, raising the knife to stab Ciel until he was suddenly sent flying backwards, and fell to the ground.

Sebastian pulled the hem of his black gloves downwards," Are you hurt?"

"No." Ciel sighed in agitation, wanting to get out of this and continue his investigation as quickly as possible. Same went for Sophie, who was shoving the other gang members away.

The very same man stood from the spot in which he had landed," You little bastard." He sputtered as he friends flanked him," You drag us here and then you toss us away like rubbish!"

" You people have trampled your filth all over our homeland!" One of them added from behind.

Though the one with the weapon did not turn around, his eyes showed that he agreed with his peer," Now you will find out how humiliating it is to be looted!" Once again, the knife was raised above its wielder's head, but didn't come down.

A purple-haired man dressed in what looked to be high-social status Indian garb stopped him," Wait." In his hand was a scrap of paper," I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian woman who looks like this?" Sophie watched as him and a taller, older white-haired man approached the crowd.

Now that he was closer, she could see what exactly was on the paper. It was a poorly drawn picture of what looked to be a woman like he had stated with claws for hands and mishappen eyes, she could tell that a child must've drawn it or the man was a terrible artist.

Either way, his chance of finding this woman is little to none it seemed.

"Who the hell are you?! Stay out of this!" The thug barked, not wanting to hurt a fellow Indian, much less a rich one.

Still, the purple-haired man ignored him and kept walking towards the three," Are you dueling?" He smiled warmly, before looking at Sebastian with a perplexed expression," He has a khansama with him..." He mumbled under his breath, his mossy gaze settling on Sophie," No, he has _two_ khansamas! Are you an English noblemen?" He said, louder and directed towards Ciel.

Needless to say, the boy didn't seem any less fazed by the situation than he had before," What if I am?"

"Then I will side with my countrymen. Agni." He turned to the taller man behind him, who Sophie recognized as Agni.

"Yes."

The two words that fell from his lips was the beginning of the chain of events," Defeat them."

"Yes, my prince." Agni replied coolly, unwrapping the mysterious bandages from his right hand," I shall brandish the right hand the heavens have bestowed on me for my master." When they unraveled and fell to the ground, he took off at break-neck speeds towards Sophie.

Sebasian looped an arm securely around Ciel and hopped away, barely dodging the incoming attack. Sophie, however, grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around before letting him go. The Indian servant was quick to get back up as the woman charged towards him at a seemingly inhuman speed, and ducked just in time for her foot to bury itself into the brick wall, letting the stone material crumble as she yanked it out.

"Damn, he's fast." She gasped for air, moving her body as fast as she could to miss the series of blows he sent, all of them calculated and nearly hitting her pressure points. Finally she was able to take aim and send a powerful punch into his throat, making the Indian man gag as he forced himself not to pass out," Just not fast enough, I suppose."

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, like Sophie's victory. Agni recovered from the hit and was charging towards her, only to be blocked by a taller figure with pale skin.

Sebastian blocked every blow Agni sent with his elbow, a stony face throughout the whole thing. When he'd gathered up enough strength, Sebastian shoved the white-haired Indian man away and started running backwards, bending his body as low as possible in his humn form to keep from getting a foot in his face.

When he stood straight again, Agni went back to his usually pressure point jabs, failing to hit his enemy hard enough to make the pale-faced man faint. After a few more, Agni jumped back, still in a defensive stance," I've hit all of your vital points over and over. A normal person's arms would have gone numb. Why can you still move?"

"We were just walking down the street! Are Indians savages that will attack any Englishmen that pass by?" Ciel growled angrily, glaring at the purple-haired man.

Said man stopped suddenly," What? Did you fellows attacked Shorty here for no reason?" At this assumption, all of the thugs surrounding the three appeared flabbergasted," That's no good. My countrymen are in the wrong this time. agni! Side with the kid."

"At once!" Agni bellowed, and within minutes, the thugs all lay in a heap in the middle of the street," I've finished, Prince Soma."

"Good." Soma praised his butler as he bent over to retrieve Ciel's top hat off of the ground," Well, then. I'm looking for someone, so I'll be on my way. Ta-ta." At this, he flung the boy's hat, and it landed safely into Ciel's waiting hands.

Soma ad Agni walked off down the alley, Soma muttering something incoherent to his butler. Sophie and Sebastian locked eyes with each other, silently agreeing that they will say this never happened.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"That was a waste of energy." Ciel huffed tiredly.

"One of those Indians might be the criminal. Let's wait for Sir Randal to contact us." Sebastian suggested as he helped the young Earl of Phantomhive out of his trench coat.

Sophie sipped her coffee in silence, not even bothering to act as if she heard what they were talking about until the four other occupants of the manor greeted them," Young Master. Welcome home!"

Instead of acting surprised like any normal person, the boy didn't even glance at them," I'll never get any peace if I'm called to London for every silly little thing." As if someone was trying to test the Phantomhive heir's patience today, Lau burst through the door with the usual mocking grin on his face.

"My lord, you're really here!" He said as if they were talking about the weather.

Ciel gaped at the Chinese man," You're just dropping in unannounced?! How often have I told you to at least send a note before you visit?!" He scolded the man, who walked right and made himself at home.

"Ah, I vaguely remember that." He giggled, and looked at Sophie, who didn't say a single word and just sipped her coffee. That was probably the one thing that kept her quiet.

Sebastian clasped his hands together with a fake smile," As we have a guest, why don't I serve some tea?"

Ciel rubbed his temples in annoyance," Might as well."

"I'd rather have chai than English tea." A familiar voice jumped in, and Sophie spat out her coffee all over Sebastian's face. There in the doorway, stood the purple-haired man and Agni, smiling broadly.

"W-Wha...?!" Ciel gawked, trying to form words. Even the butler looked genuinely surprised.

Lau gave them a quick once-over before turning back to the rest of the group," Oh, I met them on a street corner. They said they wanted to see you."

"What are you doing here?!" Ciel demanded, pointing at the purple-haired Indian.

The man simply took it with stride," Why, we're aqcuaintances now. Have you forgotten already?"

Sophie shook her head slowly," _Aqcuaintances_?" Watching as he passed by her, Agni flanking him just like before.

"And I saved you, too." This struck a nerve within the Phantomhive boy.

"_Saved_?! EXCUSE ME?!" Ciel was fuming, a red tinge upon his tiny cheeks.

Sophie scowled," You sided with them, attacked us, and then turned on the people attacking us all because you felt embarrassed that your people were in the wrong. How the hell is that_ saving_ anyone?! If anything, you created more work! I'd hardly call that saving someone if not at all." She placed her hands on her hips with a pout, not noticing the smirk on her co-worker's shell pink lips.

"In India, it'scommon practice to invite your savior into your home and entertain him." Was the man's reply, and poor Sophie got the wrong idea.

She slipped out of her trench coat, shoved the coffee into Sebastian's hands, and began unbuttoning her shirt," Sebastian, take the young master upstairs for the night. Although this will be over quickly, I don't want the boy to be traumatized for the rest of his life."

Ciel muttered a "Too late." before realizing what his maid was about to do, and stammered," S-Sophie! That won't be neccesary!"

"Aww, but I thought she'd put on a great show." Lau leered at her, and giggled when he felt the demon butler's glare burn holes into the back of his head.

Sophie quickly buttoned her shirt up before he could get a peak at her cleavage," Then what exactly does he want as _entertainment_?"

That's when they realized that the two Indian men were already upstairs. The three raced up the stairs and threw open the door to the guest room," Just who are you, anyhow?!" Ciel barked, his eye narrowing to slits.

The purple-haired man lay comfortably on the plush bed, head rested in the palm of his hand," Me?" He purred as he rested his hand on his knee," I'm a prince."

"Prince?" Sebastian and Sophie echoed in unision, one shocked and the other simply intrigued.

Agni nodded and gestured to the prince, beginning his introduction," This is the 26th child of the king of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

Soma grinned at Ciel," Thanks for hosting me here, _Shorty_." He drawled, putting alot of emphasis on the last word.

Finny's eyes shined with mirth,"Wow, you're a prince?!"

"A-A prince?!" Mey-rin blushed as she remembered all of the lovely romance novels she and Sophie had read, some of them involving a handsome prince **(Sophie's, however, were not so innocent and didn't involve a prince but rather a pair of high-heels, a riding crop, and a corset).**

"I've never seen a prince up close before!" Bard's cigarette dangled from his mouth as it moved.

Sophie burst into peels of laughter," Bard, you make it sound as if he's a wild animal!" She cackled, leaning on Sebastian, who was rather enjoying the close proximity, for support to keep from rolling on the floor.

Mey-rin's cheeks flared," So what's that_ Penkal_ place like, yes?!"

"It's a holy land blessed by the goddess Kali and the Ganges River." Soma replied calmly, admiring the attention he was recieving from the maroon-haired maid.

Bard, on the other hand, wasn't too impressed and in the midst of his jealousy, pulled the woman closer to his chest. That only made her cheeks match the color of her hair. Lau stepped in behind Sebastian and Ciel.

"So you brought the other servants with you this time?" Lau asked, eyeing the window skeptically.

Sebastian nodded," Yes. Our guard dog is watching the mansion."

"Not to mention the cat." Sophie snorted as she gazed out of the window.

**-At the Manor-**

There on the ground was Miss Alice curled up against Pluto's back, the two of them both in animal form. And because she was a demon neko, Miss Alice was actually able to transform into the size of a full-grown male lion but still maintained the same features as she did when she was smaller.

Said neko stretched her body lazily in her sleep, her claws digging into Pluto's back and making the demon hound howl in pain. It didn't really hurt him, it's just that since she was considered a cat, he had to find some way to get more attention from his owners than she does.

Miss Alice simply rolled her large, emerald eyes. Pluto was a little dramatic. And dramatic meaning attention, especially now that he has to rival with a demonic entity- a female neko at that.

Still, the two got along fine for the most part and would only cause alot of mischief if one of them saw it fit and the other was forced to agree unless it wanted its eyes scratched out.

**-Back At the Town House-**

"Ah, that should be alright then." Lau turned his attention back to the servants that were fawning over Soma.

"Sophie and Sebastian, don't let them out of your sight." Ciel commanded suddenly, not taking his eye off of Soma.

Sophie bowed as did Sebastian, who then replied with his usual," Very well, my lord."

That night was possibly the worst night in Sophie's life. Since Agni had no place to sleep and wouldn't dare to try and take one of the various guest rooms, Soma ordered Agni to sleep in Sophie's room. Sophie couldn't sleep with Mey-rin because she wouldn't get any sleep due to Mey-rin's snoring **(which thankfully was not as bad as Bard's; they're perfect for each other!) **so of course she was forced to sleep with the demon.

"Ouch, that hurt! You bastard! Move over!" Sophie yelled when Sebastian made an attempt to move his arm, only to accidently hit her in the nose with his elbow. It wasn't really him she was angry with, but rather the incredibly small bed they were fighting for personal space in.

Personal space that was non-existent at the moment.

Sebastian let out a low grunt of discomfort when his co-worker's knee landed straight in between his legs," Well, _maybe_ if you would quit _moving_, this might actually work."

And so, the Cajun woman did just as he had said and lay still on the matress. The tall butler waited for a moment- wanting to hear her snide comments again but upon recieving none; he turned over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Wha-"

"Just go to sleep, I promise not to hurt you, little Catholic woman." He joked half-heartedly, and was taken aback when he heard a soft giggle from Sophie. A fist was more along the lines of what he was expecting, but he wasn't complaining.

Even after he fell into the same light slumber all demons had, neither of them moved away from each other. During the night, Sophie let out a sigh of content and snuggled deeper into the crook of Sebastian's neck, inhaling his scent. Although asleep, Sebastian was able to hear it- and not long after this; felt it.

A dull pain in the side of his neck woke him, only to see that Sophie's teeth were nibbling at his neck as if he were a lemon creme cake; one of her favorite desserts.

The feeling simmering in the pit of his stomach was driving him mad, not to mention her unusual arua. It felt as if she wasn't just human, but rather pretending.

Imagine a wall with all kinds of words painted on it. Now imagine that very same wall with wallpaper over it, the paper itself torn and chipped.

Think about what it would be like to walk up to that wall for the first time, to see bits and pieces of those words beneath the wallpaper. Natural-born curiosity would cause you to want to scrape and peel the wallpaper off of the wall to reveal its true design.

That is what Sebastian felt like. Bits and pieces of a being he recognized vaguely but couldn't place his finger on what. It seems as if the human atributes were nothing but a ploy; a cover-up. And then there was that doll that talked about her _'second chance at life'_.

Shaking his head tiredly, he pretended not to dwell to much on it that night and forced himself to go back to sleep even though he didn't necessarily need it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The feeling of a solid figure pressed against her cheek is what woke Sophie up, only for her to notice that the roles were actually reversed. It was her cheek pressed against the solid figure, and said solid figure was running his long, piano-fingers through her hair, twirling it and then just combing his fingers through it.

"The young master has violin lessons today, and you're supposed to be showing him how to play the cello." The demon's voice was a soft, feathery tone this morning that made Sophie wonder who slipped a drug into his mouth during the night.

She raised an ebony eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Long, well-manicured nails stroked her scalp in an even rhythm, never actually scratching the delicate skin nor just tickling it.

"My only hope is that the prince and his butler don't ruin anything." Sebastian sighed hopelessly, his sharp nose pressed against the quiet woman's. She never really was a morning person now that he thought about it. If anything, mornings made her seem scarier than himself- and that's quite scary to say the least.

However, the longer he lay there with her in his arms, the harsher the scolding he'll get for being late. If it weren't for that bra- child, he'd be looking for Evangeline.

Evangeline.

Before the woman snuggled in his grip came along, he'd always thought that Evangeline was truely...gone. But after that incident back in Houndsworth, Sebastian had a feeling she wasn't. Guilt rised in his throat. Curse those human emotions. He bloody hated them all.

But, the more he thought about his mate, the more Evangeline's face would morph into that of Sophie's. By now, he had a hunch that maybe- just maybe...Sophie_ was_ Evageline. They looked exactly the same, Sophie doesn't even remember what her real name is, and that picture...

The picture he'd given Sophie for her birthday not very long ago was the one he found back in New Orleans days before. He'd been connecting with some of his henchmen when one of them suggested looking into Marie Laveau's shop. Unfortunately, the building was destroyed during a fire. The only few items that he was able to salvage was a ring, a yarn-made voodoo doll, and the photograph of Evangeline that he'd found hidden in one of the old bag's **(Marie) **drawers.

But he couldn't just say that Sophie was his long-lost mate. One reason is because she would immediately dismiss the whole idea and say it was a mistake. Another is that, well, how was he supposed to tell her when he wasn't so sure either?!

Reality came back to the butler when he felt a pair of soft lips against his, only for them to be removed when she saw his eyes open. She was such a tease.

And he liked it.

"If I get woken up, I'm gonna wake you up too." She gave a mischievous smirk and slid out of his arms, purposefully yanking the whole wool blanket off of him as she stood.

Sebastian stretched in a cat-like manner, a soft but audible purr rising from his throat.

"Sloth." Sophie smirked down at him, watching one of those red eyes crack open.

"I wouldn't be a demon if I wasn't, would I?" He shot back with a devilish smile," Hurry up and get dressed, you're not only servant who needs to get ready for today."

Sophie turned with a small scowl," I may have slept with you, I may have kissed you , hell, I might even consider you as _my lover_ on some low level- but I refuse to undress in front of you!" She hissed, wrapping the blanket around her body tighter.

The butler sighed and rose from his place on the bed, and backed the small woman into a corner. Pressing his lips against her neck, he began to work hastily on the buttons of her nightgown while she was still in shock. To his surprise, she lifted her arms for him to slide it off of her body. If he weren't so busy trying to get her into her work clothes before she beats the living hell out of him (which for some strange reason, she can do) he would've told her take off her bra the next time she slept in his bed.

The cursed garment will pay for that later, he growled.

"You're not gonna bring me my clothes? What kind of Phantomhive butler are you to treat a woman so horribly?" Sophie teased, blowing into his ear.

The demon chuckled and retrieved her clothes, tossing them to her. Once they were unraveled and ready to be worn, she gestured for him to turn around and not to watch, which he did obediently. After he heard the zipper of her pants being pulled up, he turned around and went to get his own uniform. By the time he turned around, Sophie was already out of the room.

Said woman was already down the hall, wondering what tea and coffee she should prepare this morning. She knew right away that since Ciel was having 'guests', he would want something sweet to calm his nerves before he had to deal with the Prince and Agni. If he didn't satisfy that sweet tooth soon, he'd be a ticking time-bomb.

_'And the last thing anyone needs is a cranky young master'_ She thought with a giggle.

"It seems you didn't wait for me." A familiar voice behind her said, and since it was so familiar she didn't even have to look back to know who it was.

Sophie fixed her glove," Only because I didn't feel like enjoying a strip tease this early in the morning, Sebastian. Now, shall we go wake up the young master or would you rather-" She was cut off by a ruckus coming from the boy's bedroom. There were three voices.

One was definitely Ciel's...and then Soma and Agni's.

The tall butler beside her let out a loud 'tsk'," It seems I'll be having my hands full today. No matter, that's why I have you." He opened the door to reveal the Prince holding an irratated Ciel.

"Pardon me." Sebastian greeted in his own special way," My apologies, but my master's schedule for the day is filled with study and work."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I will be your tutor while we're in London, my lord." Sebastian spoke, idly twirling his own violin bow in his hand, and then using it to lift up his tutoring glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

Ciel grimaced as he read the musical notes," Bach's Chaconne? I can't play something this difficult..." He muttered under his breath, and finished just in time for when Sebastian lifted his chin up abruptly with his violin bow.

"I make the rules here. Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?" The smoldering gaze in the butler's eyes practically dared the boy to even say something.

Sophie raised her hand," Yeah, why don't you give him something less fancy and more practical. We both know he's not the best at the violin."

Sebastian's gripped flexed on the bow as he turned to the petite woman that sat in one of the leather chairs, a quizzical look upon his pale features," Because he needs to learn more complex songs. If he knew how to play a simplistic one versus a complex one, which of the two would boost him up the social ladder more? Surely not simple one, seeing as the label practically tells you just about anyone can play it. That and it will also-"

"Stop! You're making my head hurt, Sebastin!" She exclaimed, gripping the side of her skull in faux pain. Sebastian shot her a smug smile before turning back to Ciel, who held up his violin with a pout.

Placing it under his chin, he began to play. Sophie didn't have to stick cotton swabs in her ears this time, which was a shocker in itself.

"Yes, that's very good." Sebastian praised him, but the boy knew better than to stop and look at him. That would only result in him having to start over from square one.

But not too far into the song, he was stopped because of the sounds of people mumbling. When the three looked up, they were met with the sight of an enormous statue of a woman standing atop what look to be a man. Not only that, but at the base of the statue were Agni and Soma, the source of the mumbling.

Lau leaned against the corner of the statue, watching them in amusement," They seem to be praying, but it's quite a surreal idol, isn't it?"

"It looks like a woman." Sophie mused, poking the man beneath the woman's foot with her finger sheepishly.

"Carrying a severed head while wearing a necklace of severed heads, and dancing madly on a man's stomch." Sebastian added nonchalantly, not impressed at all.

Agni lifted his head from prayer," She is Kali, the goddess of our Hindu faith."

"A goddess of India?" Ciel asked flatly as he stared at the sculpture with unease.

"She is the wife of Shiva and the goddess of power." He held up a painting of the woman," Long ago, a demon rashly challenged her to a fight." Sophie grinned cheekily at a disgruntled Sebastian and nudged him in the ribs," Naturally, she was victorious. However, afterwards her destructive urges were not quelled, and she abandoned herself to her destructive urges and carnage. But then! To protect the earth, her husband Shiva threw himself at her feet!"

Ciel shuddered.

Agni continued," Treading her husband with her unclean feet brought Kali back to her senses, and peace returned to the world. Kali is a goddess who defeated a demon after a desperate battle. As proof, she carries the demon's head."

Sophie's hand had just reached the top of Sebastian's head when he smacked it away, making a noise of disapproval.

She shrugged," Couldn't help it, wanted to see what you would do." Sophie snickered in delight at ruffling his feathers.

"There you have it."

"I wasn't aware of anyone so strong." Sebastian murmured thoughtfully, tapping a finger to his chin," I'll have to take care if I travel to India."

Soma finally stood up from his kneeling position,"Now, then. Since we are done praying, it's time to go out!" He declared as he dragged the Phantomhive boy with him towards the door.

"I told you, I'm busy!" Ciel struggled out of his grip, failing miserably.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Honestly, when are you going to finish?" Soma whined impatiently as he lay on his own mat,"I say, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet, you're distracting me!" Ciel threw over his shoulder, blocking one of Sebastian's attacks with his weapon.

"They're fencing, be patient." Sophie growled, tempted to skewer the prince's eyes out with her own fencing sword, too bad it had a dull tip. She had been sitting down on her on little mat, polishing her fencing sword when Soma began talking. Now she wanted nothing more than to slice him into bits with a real one.

But sadly, Sebastian trusted her to not harm them..._even if_ Soma was being a brat.

"Britishers are so short-tempered." The purple-haired Indian prince muttered, and Sophie slammed her hand down on the tile floor.

"And what makes you think I'm British?!" She put her hands on her hips, wine-red eyes narrowing into slits.

Soma gulped nervously and said," W-Well, you're in Britain! I thought you were from here!"

"I'm from America, I was born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana for goodness sake! I don't even have a British accent." She chided, making Soma's head spin.

"S-sorry, ma'am. I'm just waiting for Shorty to hurry up and finish."

Ciel whirled around, his one eye flashing dangerously," All right, fine! If you want my attention that badly, I'll oblige!" He swiped Sebastian's sword out of the butler's hands and tossed it to the arrogant prince.

"Then if I win, you'll go out on the town with me." Soma challenged cockily.

_'Oh I wouldn't be so sure of yourself...'_ Sophie mentally rejoiced now that he'd shut up.

Ciel swung his sword around to the front of him in a ready position," If you can win."

"Good luck, my prince." Agni smiled warmly as he poured some tea into a cup. Sebastian raised his arm and gave hem the signal to start.

Soma made a foolish mistake and lunged straight for Ciel, hitting him with the fencing-sword just above his ankle," Huh, what?!"

Ciel gave him a smug grin," Hitting someone's legs with a foil has no effect." With that, he began his own swift attacks.

Soma seemed puzzled," No fair! I don't know the rules!" He complained childishly.

"A fight is a fight! It's your fault for not knowing." Ciel mocked him, taking great pleasure in watching the prince's ego burst. Soma stood in shock, giving Ciel the advantage of lunging towards him as he jabbed the foil closer and closer to the shocked prince's chest.

He didn't hit him, however, because Agni got in between the two with an empty tea cup and defended the prince," My prince, look out!" He said as he struck Ciel in the pressure point.

Sophie's instincts kicked in immediately, and without even noticing; she went from the far corner of the room to Ciel's side within a half a second. In her rage she nearly pinned Agni up against the wall, but was able to wait until later.

"Young master, are you okay?!" She asked, dropping to one knee to get a good look at the boy's arm. Not damage was done to it, thankfully. apparently Agni had just managed to numb it.

"L-lord Phantomhive, I'm so sorry. When I saw the prince losing, my reflexes took over..." Agni apologized as he went to place his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Soma laughed aloud," Good job protecting your master, Agni! I commend you!"

Seething with rage, Sophie stood to her full height, eyes burning like they do when she's having an attack, and a large scowl on her face. Before she could even reach the prince, Sebastian was able to wrap his arms around he waist and keep her locked in a deadly hug.

To others, it would look sweet and innocent. It was actually to keep the tiny woman from ripping the prince to shreds. When she was calm, the butler placed her on her feet but his hands remained planted firmly on her shoulders just incase of second thoughts.

"Agni is my khansama. He belongs to me." The prince continued proudly,"In other words, I win!" Soma gloated as he pounded his fist against his chest.

"B-but..." Ciel sputtered with wide eyes.

Lau held up the two fencing swords," My, my, butlers. Looks like the two of you will have to avenge your master. I can see the she-butler already got a head start. This should be interesing!" He chirped, flinging the swords towards the two of them.

"I'll go first." Sophie snarled, still a bit angry. It's not like she would kill him. Maybe use him an outlet for her pent-up energy, but not kill him. She wasn't like Sebastian...was she?

Said butler sighed," This is what you get for provoking a novice who doesn't know the rules." He watched worriedly as the fiesty lady made her way towards the center of the room.

"However, as a Phantomhive butler, I cannot remain quiet while someone harms my master." Sophie finished for him, her voice lower and huskier than usual," Let's get this over with. We're ten minutes behind schedule, and I don't sebastian getting his panties in a twist because of it."

"Interesting. Alright, I'll allow a duel." Soma said, eyeing her carefully. He wasn't stupid, he saw the way she nearly pounced on him. If it weren't for the other khansama, he would've been in trouble.

But then again, Agni would've protected him but...there just wasn't something quite right with either of them. Whether it was the cat-like slits in her eyes that had appeared when she turned to face him or the way the other khansama always had that creepy atmosphere.

With the woman, it wasn't as bad but it did make itself known because that night when agni was helping him prepare for bed; he mentioned that she didn't seem right. But he also said that the man's aura was the most noticeable, almost like a beacon.

Still, he couldn't afford to lose the match. He had to find _her_,"Agni, in the name of Kali, make sure you _**don't lose**_." He emphasized the _'__don't lose'_, which was more than enough for his butler to get the hint.

Ciel rose to his feet with a determined glare," Sophie, this is an order; shut that brat up!" Sophie flashed him and his demon butler a devilish grin, and with an abrupt nod- then woman turned back to her opponent.

"With pleasure, my lord." She leered at Agni, her eyes beginning to burn once more. Unlike the last attack she'd had, this one felt like her blood was on fire, the ebony-haired woman could practically feel it racing throughout her veins.

It felt amazing.

Agni and Sophie both went into a ready stance, and began their dance for their masters. The foils clinked together noisily as one of them would approach the other, only to be shooed backwards when their enemy would jabebd it the sword closer.

Then it escalated into actual fencing. Sophie swung her fencing-sword downwards, shoving Agni's away for a moment. This went on for a couple of minutes before she began gaining speed; speed that no human could even muster** (except for Agni apparently) **and brought the foil upwards towards the man's face.

Luckily for him, the Indian butler ducked just in time and the sword just barely grazed the tip of his nose as he went down. As he sprang back up, he mimicked Sophie's previous move, only to miss her as well when she skipped a step back.

Ceasing the opportunity, Sophie brought her foil down onto Agni's, pushing it away and with the angle her wrist was in; she attempted to stab him but hit the floor right next to his waist.

Agni shoved her sword away, and narrowed his eyes. This white woman was incredibly fast, not to mention strong. He gave the boy's other khansama a quick once-over. Though to some, the man may appear to look completely stoic, but Agni could tell he was actually worried.

_'Perhaps this is his lover.' _Agni thought, and snapped out of his train of thought just in time to hop to his feet and charge towards the incoming woman.

When they met in the center of the room, both rammed their swords towards each other's foreheads. Both swords missed by a quater of an inch, making the small audience nearby gasp in surprise.

When the two dueling servants jumped back, Agni quickly went forwards. Sophie's red eyes widened in realization at what he was doing, and her arm jolted outwards. The very tips of the swords met with loud _'clink'_, but neither of their of their wielders made any attempts at backing off.

The two swords began to bend from being under so much pressure, eventually snapping in half. sophie caught the broken end of her sword that was sent flying, and stared at it with a frown," Damn, the swords broke."

"So, it's a draw. And since Miss butler broke both her foil and Agni's, Sebastian's the only one with a good sword. He can't duel with Agni." Lau pronounced, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world...as usual.

Soma nodded slowly," Your khansama's not bad, Ciel. Especially the woman one." He said the last sentence under his breath.

Sebastian and Ciel just stood there, both equally stumped.

Ciel had always known there was something different about Sophie but now he was starting to put two and two together. He pulled on the fabric of Sebastian's sleeve," I order you both to meet me in my study tonight. Drag her there if you have to." He whispered inSebastian's ear when no one was looking, his butler bowed slightly.

"Yes, my lord." He replied.

"Agni is the best warrior in my palace. I've never seen anyone fight him on equal terms before!" Soma held his head up proudly.

Sophie blinked for a couple of seconds before speaking up," If you think I'm good, then maybe he should go up against Sebastian. He's _alot_ stronger than I am." She smiled at the butler, winking.

"Sebastian, please tell me you know how she..." Ciel trailed off.

The demon's eyes flashed their ominous crimson color," Oh, I believe have a clue, young master."

The boy arched a delicate, slate-colored brow," And what is that clue?"

"She's not...human." Sebastian breathed, her aura hitting him like a brick," She's a demon..."

Ciel's eye bugged out of his head," You're telling me this woman is actually-"

"I'll have to explain more to you later, my lord. Perhaps it's best if we wait when she's with us." Sebastian dismissed the conversation, prefering to keep it low until the two Indians went to bed or better yet- left the town house.

"I see..." Ciel mumbled, watching his maid stretch.

Agni chuckled," I wouldn't mind fighting you again some time, Miss...?" He sent her a questioning look.

Sophie froze. Goodness, what was she supposed to tell him?! Though they call her Sophie, she wanted to be known by her real name...but she didn't know it!

"Er...No need for formalities, just call me Sophie." She sighed, a bit deflated at the fact that she didn't even know her real name.

The white-haired man nodded with a broad smile, happy he made friends with one of the servants of an English nobleman. Perhaps they could get along.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bard stood with a large frying pan behind his head.

"All right! Today I'm going to whip up my very best-"

The pan was swiped out of his hand by Sebastian, who cut him off as well," I'll cook. You behave yourself."

Sophie scoffed at the butler's antics, rolling her eyes as she strolled by Bard and handed the chef a new pack of cigarettes," Here. Take this."

"Thanks Sophie." He placed it in his chef's apron and went back to pouting at Sebastian," Excuse me?! But I was going to make my special-"

"Sebastian? I was wondering if I could be of any service." This time it was Agni who'd cut him off as he walked through the door.

Sebastian held up the pan," You just relax and enjoy yourself. I'm cooking the main dish while Sophie works on the dessert."

"Yes, but the main dish is also the biggest-no offense Sophie." His ice-blue gaze settling on the ebony-haired woman who was busy rummaging through the cabinets and shelves for supplies.

She poked her head out from a clear space on one of the ingredient shelves," Say what?"

"But two can work much faster than just one. Please, ask me for anything." Agni offered, not answering the petite woman's question.

Sebastian gave him a closed-eyed smile," In that case, could you make a cottage pie and some gooseberry sauce for tonight's main dish?"

"Of course." Agni bowed.

Bard gawked," Hey! Why are you letting him cook and not the chef?!"

"Why am I not getting paid for this job?!" Sophie mocked his tone of voice, and by this time Sebastian was walking away from him.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Bard shouted," C'mon, Sophie! Back me up! Americans helpin' fellow Americans?!"

Sophie shook her head 'no'.

"So much to do, so much to do..." Sebastian groaned as he walked past Agni, and out the the butler was out of sight, Bard plopped down into a wooden chair near the table, grumbling about the butler.

"Chef? Mr. Chef?" Agni called, looking dead at Bard, who looked rather taken aback by the title.

"Chef? You mean me?!" He asked rather stupidly in Sophie's opinion.

"Yes." At this reply, Bard's eyes lit up like fireworks and he nearly melted from the happiness. The blonde even started muttering the word 'chef' over and over.

Agni brushed the reaction off and continued," I'm not accustomed to English cooking. Might I ask you for some help?" He asked hopefully, staring at the ingredients that Sebastian had placed on the counter.

"S-Sure! Leave it to me!" Bard rejoiced, fist-pumping the air.

Sophie finally found the bottle of vanilla extract in one of the spice cabinets," I told that damn man to put it in the _other_ cabinet, and he goes and puts it_ right here_!? Well_ you know what_, next time he tells me to put something where it _belongs_, I'll shove it up his-"

"Sophie, would you like an area to work on your desserts? I can make some room for you." Agni held out his hand for her, and she happily obliged.

Gathering the supplies, Sophie made her way to the counter next to Bard, who was mincing the onions with his goggles on, that childish expression still plastered on his face. Then she went to work.

Finny opened a crack in the door, taking a big sniff," What's for supper?" He peered in, trying to get a peak at the dish.

"Perfect timing, young man! Would you like to help us prepare for this meal?" Agni said while picking up the lid of the pot.

"What? Me?" The blonde boy seemed a little sheepish, not wanting to get in trouble with Sebastian, but he always wanted to help out with inside chores; such as cooking," But I don't know my own strength, so Sebastian says I can't touch the kitchen stuff..." He looked at the ground with sadness swimming in his eyes.

Agni only smiled at the gardener and said," So you're strong? Excellent!" He praised as he held up a boiled potato with his skewer fork," We'll need to mash and then puree these potatoes, but it's alot of work."

Finny bolted through the door and up to the Indian man," Even I might be able to do that! I want to! Please let me!" He squealed, sounding like an eager child who wanted to help stir the food. Sophie found this absolutely adorable.

Mey-rin was just beginning to take down the last plate needed when the chair collapsed backwards, causing her to fall.

Agni caught her just before she reached the ground, and quickly caught the plates in between each of his fingers.

Once he was done, he looked at Mey-rin, who was still trembling," Are you hurt, Miss Maid?"

Sophie took the chance to catch Mey-rin's attention, giving her two thumbs up with perverted smile.

She mouthed a _"Say yes, he's cute!"_ to the maid, making her friend turn as red as a tomato.

"No, no!" The flustered woman answered after processing what he'd said.

"Perhaps it would be best if you took the plates down one at a time." He suggested, his voice soft.

"Y-Yes, yes!" Mey-rin scampered off, her cheeks on fire.

Sophie could've died from the mental laugther at how cheesy yet romantic this must've beeen to her best friend, but chose to keep her mouth shut. Besides, it's not everyday you're caught in the arms of a handsome man who saved you from falling.

_** If**_ that were the case, then Sebastian would be a walking wet dream to Mey-rin.

_'Unfortunately, he's yours.' _Her conscience snickered, and Sophie fought to keep a blush off of her face.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Just then, Sebastian walked back in the room, wiping his hands with a white cloth," How is it coming along, Agni?" He paused int he doorway at the sight of all of the servants helping the Indian man cook.

Mey-rin and Sophie were chatting away while the decorated the dessert cake, Bard was peeling carrots, Finny was mashing potatoes and Agni was pouring something into the frying pan.

Agni spoke up when he saw the stunned butler," Thanks to everyone's help, I believe this will be delicious." He held up a sushi knife, gesturing for the demon to take it.

Once Sophie finished putting the cake on the cake stand to let it cool, she bent her arm backwards to grab the canister of icing she'd made ealier that she put on the table, and her hand reached something solid. At first, she thought it was the icing canister she'd brushed her hand against, but after giving it a few good squeezes- she realized it was warm, and firm yet squishy... almost like a-

"Sophie, I understand you find me sexually attractive, love, because I feel the same about you. But for goodness sake, do you mind leaving my buttocks alone while I cook?" Sebastian said, breaking the silence, making sure everyone heard him.

And they did, because all of their heads whipped around to see what happened, and saw Sophie's twitching hand directly on Sebastian's butt cheek.

"Sorry, dear, you know I just can't help myself. It's so firm." She murmured in his ear as she slapped it real hard as payback, making the demon butler gasp in surprise.

He honestly wasn't expecting that.

Bard shielded his eyes," Okay, can you two at least wait until we're out of the kitchen to get dirty on the table. I'd like to eat my food knowing no one's done the naughty all over it." He puckered his lips, only to get hit in the back of the head by Mey-rin and Sophie.

Sophie wiped her hands on her shirt and grabbed the item she'd been looking for, turning back to her station. Meanwhile, Sebastian decided to chat with Agni," I'm surprised you got them to help."

"Everyone is born with their own natural talents." Agni told him," They have a path and a duty revealed by the gods. We children of the Divine Mother need only to follow her will and do our appointed tasks."

Sebastian faced him," You're a man of fine character."

Agni used a rolling pin to smooth out the lumps in the pie dough," Not at all. I was a hopeless fool before I met the prince. I owe him more than I could ever repay. I hurt people, blasphemed against the gods, commited crime upon crime. And the day finally came for me to be punished. I had no particular attachment to this world."

Agni continued," I didn't even believe in the gods. I had forsakened everything, and yet...A god appeared before me! That day, I plainly saw the divine in him, in all its sublime radiance!" He declared, not paying attention to his task.

Sebastian walked behind him towards the pot," Agni, your pot is boiling over." He informed with a bland tone, as if he didn't really care about the subject of gods at all. Why would he? He is a demon, after all.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone that...save for Sophie and the young master but that's for two totally different reasons.

"My prince is my sovereign and my god. He gave me new life; I want to protect him with my life and make as many of his wishes I can come true." He watched closely as the demon stirred the content of the steaming pot.

"The actual gods are a bunch of good-for-nothings, if you ask me." Sebastian muttered under his breath, mentally going over the list of names in his head. He has many enemies; more than he can count on both hands, really. Twenty, no more and no less.

But only half of them on that list actually challenge him, the rest are a bunch of cowards with no time on their hands.

Agni blinked stupidly, hoping he didn't just hear what he thought he'd heard," Pardon?"

Sebastian smiled over his shoulder at him," Oh, nothing." He chuckled.

Sophie slipped in between the two men, poking her tall co-worker in the bottom," Move it, Bubble-butt. I need to bring this to the young master." She pointed to the tray that held the dessert in her hand.

The raven-haired butler moved to the side to let her pass by, not before deliberately smacking her on her buttocks for earlier.

"What the f-"

"You did it to me earlier, so it's only fair." Sebastian cut Sophie off, blowing her a raspberry. She flipped him the finger and slammed the door shut.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sophie placed the dirty plate on the cart, and switched it out with another entrée. Ciel wiped his mouth with the napkin before speaking once again," How long do you people intend on staying here?!"

"We'll leave when our business is finished." Soma replied curtly, digging his fork into his meal and twisting it around.

English food was definitely not his favorite at all.

Ciel swallowed another bite of his food," Come to think of it, you said you were searching for someone, right?"

"And why are _you_ staying here too?" Lau asked as he cut into his pie with his knife, curious as to why the Indian prince would want to stay at the Phantomhive townhouse in the first place.

Soma pulled out a piece of parchment from inside his vest,"An interesting question. I'm looking for a woman." With the flick of his wrist, the paper unfolded and revealed the child's drawing Sophie had seen the first time they'd met Soma," Her name's Mina. She was a servant at my palace."

The blue-eyed boy rested his head in the palm of his hand tiredly," Sebastian, does that give you enough to find her?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to laugh," Even I can't do much with this..." He trailed off," I'll try my best."

"And? What is she doing in England?" Ciel held up the fork to his mouth, looking actually interested in the conversation for once.

Soma keep his eyes trained on the glass of champagne in front of him as he spoke," she was my attendant...more or less my nursemaid. She'd been with me ever since I could remember. My father and mother never even looked my way. But Mina always stayed at my side." He explained, his voice mournful.

"But... a British nobleman with his eye on her kidnapped her and took her to England while I was away!" Soma finished, his eyes locking with Ciel's.

Lau piped up,"So in other words, you came here to get this woman back?"

The Indian prince nodded fiercely," I'll get her back and bring her home, no matter what!"

"That seems like alot of fuss over one servant." Ciel cut his pie into pieces, only to be startled like everyone else when Soma slammed his hands down onto the wooden table with rage.

"No, it's not!" He said grabbing the boy by the arms and shaking him," Can you even comprehend my despair at being seperated from her?! Can you imagine how much I-"

Ciel picked his head up and spoke in a low voice,"No, I can't. The trifling despair something like that could inspire? I can't uderstand it, and I don't care to."

The Phantomhive heir slapped Soma's hands off of him, and made his way to the door," Some things no amount of struggling will get back. and some despair can never be escaped. Maybe you can't understand that, though."

With that, the child exited the room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Later that night, Ciel, Sebastian, and a confused Sophie all sat down in the boy's study.

"So what did you need me for, my lord?" She cocked her head to the side, puzzled. Ciel never calls her into his office this late.

The boy and his butler both wore the same expression; a grimace.

Sebastian was the first to speak," Sophie, did anything happen to you after I gave you that photo?"

This only confused her more. Were they really going to question her about something so insignifi- yeah, they were. Might as well get it over with.

"Yes, I had a flashback of myself and..." she stopped dead in her tracks, trying to explain the woman or better yet- the whole thing because she never remembered having a rabbit at all.

Still, she knew they weren't going to give up.

"And a woman I called my mother. I'd found this injured rabbit somewhere and I brought it to her, and she washed it off and put a on it to stop the bleeding. She looking nothing like Maman though. Maman had shoulder length hair that was light colored. This lady had waist-length, curly black hair...and the same eye color as me." She continued, staring at a spot on the floor.

Ciel picked his head up," Didn't that doll say something about you having a second life? Do you think maybe you developed amnesiaa dn you're getting you memories back?"

"She called me by some nickname too...I think it was Eve. If that's not a nickname and it's my real name, I'm demanding that I keep Sophie, it sounds stupid to me." She ignored Ciel's question, but only made another question.

Sebastian took out a stack of papers from one of the desk drawers, flipping through them," There's no one in New Orleans in the past 50 years by the name of Sophie nor Eve. Try harder."

Sophie's brow furrowed as she tried to think about what had happened before Marie had found her that night in the Old French Quarter.

Nothing. Her mind was blank.

"I can't." The woman swallowed thickly when the butler's arms pinned her to the wall.

"Try. Harder." His eye flashed dangerously, cat-like pupils and the whole nine yards that screamed 'evil'.

The New Orleans native let out a heavy breath, and closed her eyes. Focusing in on the woman, the name Lynnette popped into her head.

"How about Lynnette?" She asked Ciel, who was filing through the list of names. Within 15 seconds he came up with at least fourteen different women.

He snapped his fingers, and the butler pressed her shoulders against the wall even harder," there's more than one, sophie. Be specific."

Repeating what she did, she could now feel the heat shoot through her body like lava. Before any of this _identity crisis_ mess, she would've dreaded these attacks, but under the given circumstances; anything would help.

Her mind began racing, and the sounds of people whispering made her strain even harder.

**-FLASHBACKS (A/N: These are all just snippets of different time frames, sorry if they seem confusing.)-**

_**"Michael!"** This was the woman's voice from her flashback. Her mother was running throught the small house._

_She sounded scared. Almost like she was being chased._

**_"Lynette?...Eve? Eve?! EVE!...fire..."_ **_A young man with ebony hair ran down the hall way, slamming all of the doors open in a panic._

_A sharp wail came from the last room before a gun shot rang through the air, and then everything went black for a moment._

Sophie was just about to talk when the sound of her voice as a child stopped her.

_**"Malphas... Malphas?"** The younger her asked a tall, black figure with glowing red eyes._

_It turned to her with a confusion_**_," Yes, Evangeline?"_**

The last three flashbacks was what sent shivers down her spine.

_ The younger version of her was being hoisted onto a priest's shoulder while she struggled to get out of his grip and run back to the the angry black mass with the devil's eyes._

_**"EVANGELINE!"** It roared, the gates closing on it before it could reach her. Another gut-wrenching wail pierced the silence._

The second to last was the one of her the night shemet Marie, about three hours prior. When she knew her name to be Sophie.

Marie had found her trapped in an abandoned warehouse and told her to sit tight while she went go find someone to release her. A haggard man was there as well as a couple of other children. The man was being choked to death by someone invisible.

_**"WHERE IS SHE?!"** It screamed**," WHERE IS EVANGELINE?!"**_

_The innocence the younger version of Sophie held was incredible**," Is there someone you're looking for?"** She'd asked politely._

Althought Sophie couldn't see what had happened, there was a loud crack and what sounded like bones breaking.

_**"Evangeline..."** Something soft had stroked her tiny cheek, rubbing away some of the grime**," Evangeline..."**_

**_"My name's Sophie..."_ **

Sophie remembered this flashback from the night Madam Red had been playing chess with Ciel before her death. She remembered the thing had bit her like Sebastian had when she found out about him being a demon.

Then finally, the last one;

**_" I cannot allow someone like you exist in this world. And as for Miss Laveau, I thought her second chance at life would be pure, but it appears she's becoming tainted like she was before. Unclean, unnecessary, unfruitful...And therefore I tried to snuff you out." _**

_Sophie's eyes flashed**," A second chance at life?! I sure as hell didn't know I had a first one!"**_

_That bastard._

**_" You were young, and had a different name. It seems the new life I had given her is now slowly but surely eroding away and becoming who she used to be." _**_His tone was now icy, sharp like the end of a dagger_**_," Snuff out the unclean. The unnecessary, the unfruitful. Snuff them out! Snuff them out! Snuff them out! Snuff them out...!"_**

**_-_FLASHBACK END-**

'Am I...no. I can't be!' Sophie thought, breathing becoming labored.

Finally she spoke up again," Look for any murder cases involving a Michael and a Lynnette." Ciel nodded and flipped throught he papers, before stopping on one of them.

"Okay. This one involves both people you named. They were murdered by Michael's older brother, Jean Lafossat, who allegedly gathered up some of his friends and shot the couple before burning the house to the ground to make it look like it was a house fire." Ciel paused, and watched his two servants who were staring each other right in the eyes.

Sophie nodded," I was-"

"Anything else, young master?" Sebastian cut in sharply, as if the two of them had planned this.

The young Earl nodded once more," Yes, there was another case that was branched off of this one. A missing person's case that went cold after more than 10 years of searching."

"Who was missing?" Sophie asked, but already knew the answer. Tears welled up in her eyes, running down her cheeks as she glared up at the demon butler with malice.

"Their six year-old daughter, Evangeline Lafossat, who went missing the night of the murder. The neighbors claimed that her parents and grandparents called her Eve for short. The witnesses say they saw her get shot in the small of her back, but after that, they never saw her again. Eventually, people assumed she was dead and buried by someone who was kind enough to give her body the time of day." He then held up a picture of Evangeline one her sixth birthday, a week before the night she went 'missing'.

Sophie took the photo with a shaking hand, and slapped Sebastian across the face," Lying son of bitch!"

Ciel looked at her in shock.

"I didn't think you would-"

"You mean to tell me that you think its perfectly normal to go and pretend that your 'long-lost' mate is dead and then tell me I'm _her_?! What kind sick bastard does that?!" She screamed at him," Oh wait, I forgot. You're a demon so you have the liberty to do whatever the hell you wish because it's your job to fuck up people's lives!"

Sebastian rammed her back against the wall," Evangeline." She glared up at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want now that I know you're my mate, dammnit!" He hissed,"Listen to me, how was I supposed to know you were standing right in front of me the whole time? It's not like you had it written in non-washable ink on your face."

"I'm not your mate!" The woman spat in his face, making him press her body against the wall and his own even harder.

"The bloody hell you aren't! Your memory and that case file say differently, don't you think?" The male demon said, wishing she'd cooperate instead of argue," Evangeline, listen...I'm telling the truth. Besides, if I had known it was you in the first place, don't you think I would've told you by now?! You're my mate, I'm pretty sure you would've remembered me as well."

"But I didn't!" She grit her teeth at him, anger slowly ebbing away into guilt.

Sebastian nodded vigorously," Exactly, you didn't remember me because you thought you were human. So even if I did tell you something-"

Evangeline sighed ,"I wouldn't have believed you...So I know this a stupid question but...are you..." She mouthed out his real name.

He nodded his head with a small smile, bending down slightly to kiss her. A hand blocked pressed against his, andmade him stare down at her in confusion.

She had a serious expression," If you think I'll up and be your mate again, honey, you got another thing coming to yah." Evangeline wrapped a leg around his waist with a smug smirk," Earn it, boy."

With that, the newly found demoness walked off, still troubled by her new discovery. Her mind slipped back into the memories of Marie and Olivia. They weren't her family, even she'd known that from the beginning. But they made her forget about being adopted. Forget about the terrible things she went through.

But it wasn't enough to make her forget about who she really was apparently. Evangeline ran a hand through her hair, now able to easily remember who Sebastian was as well.

She clicked her tongue with a sly grin," Earn it, Malphas. Earn it."

* * *

**FINALLY THAT CHAPTER WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR IS OVER! YAYS!**

**Now comes the real fun; seeing how our little Evangeline (I'm no longer calling her Sophie so the servants won't either. I'll have Sebastian and EVANGELINE explain what happened to her as a child to them later) is going to react to training!**

**And just for the record, Evangeline's not going to just pretend it's all cool that she's actually a demon. She's going to be worried and confused still. The reason she did that to sebastian at the end was just to toy with him (not the earn it part, but the wrapping her leg around his waist ordeal)**

**Btw, I need you all to tell me what you thought of the new style. And also tell me how you feel now that you know Evangeline is Sophie. Did you seem surprised? Did you already have a clue? (lolI know I did.)**

**Anyways, leave a review as always! Thanks and I love you all! *hugs you and then gets shot***


	17. Chapter 17: His Maid, Possessive

**Alright, so I've been studying some other fanfictions while I try to perfect my writing skills, so you may notice that it's all a bit different in this chapter versus the last (and I've decided to keep the same point of view!) I'm also deeply sorry for not updating for the past week. I've been busy helping with a family reunion and didn't feel like stressing over more than one thing at a time. I also found a lovely song that sort of fits this fanfiction perfectly.**

**It's called _Angel With a Shotgun_. I absolutely love it and I think it fits Evangeline perfectly.**

**Why, you ask?**

**Because Evangeline was forced to believe she was a human named Sophie Laveau and was raised by a family who fell apart but at the same time-promised to reunite with her in heaven. Upon meeting Sebastian (and finding out he's something she couldn't even be near), our brave little Oc began to have second thoughts about everything. After slowly falling for the demon, she realizes that upon defending or even befriending the demon, she would most definitely not be allowed to see her family. Still, that doesn't hold her back. Especially not after finding out that she herself was a demon as well. The rest of this information is to be hidden for now because it will contain some MAJOR NEW SPOILERS.**

**Lol, sorryXD**

**Anyways, I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler.**

**Please leave a review because they're like soft, furry black cats like the one sitting in my lap, easy to snuggle, and so darn cute. So please leave me a review!**

* * *

Evangeline sat at the window sill, waiting patiently for her former mate to return. After the little incident between them and the young master, Ciel ordered Sebastian to go spy on Agni to get any evidence on the string of murders dealing with the Indian peoples.

Honestly, Evangeline was so caught up from dealing with the Indian butler and the prince, and then having to deal with the knowledge of being a demon who was actually the demon butler's long-lost mate that she'd completely forgotten about the real reason they were even at the townhouse in the first place.

Snow fluttered to the ground, cloaking the streets in a harmless, white blanket. The demoness stretched out her cupped hand to catch some of the snowflakes, only to quickly yank her hand back when she did to watch it melt.

Marie must hate her, especially now that she knows she's a demon. Not only did she-no, _**Sophie**_- promise the poor woman that she would steer clear of demons, but she always thought of herself as a Catholic. The irony, she thought, was absolutely dreadful.

Of course she'd believed she was actually human-that family made her feel like one.

No longer could she call herself _Sophie Laveau_. No, she's _Evangeline Lafossat_, a demoness who was blinded by the lies she was led to believe was her life. Her memory.

"Miss butler, would you care for a game of poker?" Lau asked, holding up a spade between his middle and index finger," You look like you need a good distraction." The Chinese man urged her with a pleasant smile.

But alas, she was human until her '_mates'_'contract ended. Or at least, she could pretend for just one last time that she was a fleshy. Fleshy.

She snorted at the nickname she'd give the humans, finding great amusement in it for some strange reason. Evangeline glanced at the card between Lau's fingers and shook her head 'no'.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for gambling." She declined, her thoughts drifting to the raven-haired butler.

Speaking of which, she paused in her musings, what was she supposed to do when he completed his contract? Go to Hell with him? Surely not, she didn't want to be his mate again..._yet_. But he was- unfortunately- her only ticket to living on her own. Again.

Evangeline decided to stop being so down about her discovery, and look on the bright side of things, such as the fact that she can't die from old age...okay, that wasn't helping.

The ebony-haired demoness placed her outstretched hand out of the window, waiting for another snow flurry when a ball of soft, raven hair landed in her palm instead. A pale face revealed itself from behind the long hair, and a pair of crimson eyes stared into hers with amusement.

"What a lovely view." He crooned tapping his chin. The blasted man was hanging upside-down from a roof and that's all he had to say?!

Evangeline scoffed," Of what? My breasts?" Giving him no time to process the question, she tugged at his hair, secretly enjoying the feeling of his silky hair sliding between her fingers like water.

"They are mighty impressive." Lau cut in, earning a glare from the butler," What?! You expect me to lie to a woman? That's absurd."

"Sebastian." Ciel barked impatiently not wanting to hear Lau run his mouth about such lecherous topics.

The butler turned to his master," He's on the move, young master."

The blue-eyed boy rose from his seat," All right. Let's follow him." At the snap of his fingers, Evangeline too, rose from her spot at the window, reluctantly letting go of Sebastian's hair in the process.

"Please take me with you." Soma's voice startled the four, causing all of them to whip their heads towards him.

He stood in the doorway with an unreadable expression, eyes trained on Ciel.

"Y-You..." The young nobleman stuttered, thinking his cover had been blown.

Thankfully, it wasn't," I've known all along that Agni was going out after I went to bed. I want to know where he's going!" The prince smiled ruefully at his own words.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Who lives here?" Prince Soma asked, giving the mansion before him a quick once-over. He wasn't very impressed by it at all, but rather curious as to why his best servant would go there.

Ciel watched as they let Agni inside the gates," This is Harold West Job's estate. He handles a wide range of import goods from India. He also own stores, a coffeehouse, and the like."

Evangeline's eyes brightened at the mention of her favorite beverage," Coffee?!"

"Not here, Eve." Sebastian patted her on the head, using her pet name that her real mother had given her. A loud purr emitted from the back of her throat, but stopped when Ciel and Soma stared at her in bewilderment.

"Um, sorry, continue."

Ciel glanced back at the manor," I've met him once. He's disgustingly obsessed with statues."

Sebastian scratched under Evangeline's chin, making her purr even more," Damn, you Sebastian." She ground out, fighting the urge to purr as best she could.

The demon laughed but went back to focusing on the murder case," People at his coffeehouse were trussed and hung upside-down, but since Mr. West, its representative, happened to be away, he escaped unharmed."

"_Happened_ to be away, huh?" Lau echoed in a suggestive tone.

"Shall we have a look?" Ciel looked up at the estate, shivering slightly from the bitter cold weather.

His butler turned to him with a smirk," Very well, my lord." He chirped, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist and hoisting him up. With a single leap, the demon landed on the other side of the wall. When Cie was safely placed on the ground, he hopped onto the top of the wall, beckoning for Evangeline to jump up as well.

At first, she refused, knowing with her luck, she'd probably fall flat on her ass. Sebastian wouldn't help her get over the wall so she had no choice.

With a low grunt, she backed up a couple of feet and propelled herself into the air, then bringing the tip of her right foot forwards, landed unharmed on her feet on the other side," Hey, that was actually kinda fun." She grinned cheekily at the two.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, amused by his mate's antics. Although she considers herself to not be his mate anymore, he'll say differently. If he has to mark every inch of her body, then he'll do just that. The thought of another male demon, mainly one of his older brothers, taking his mate was almost enough to make him grab her by the wrist and take her right there.

But better judgement refrained him from doing so , and besides, there's always curfew. Sebastian quickly came up with different ways he could convince her to let him claim her, knowing she wouldn't be as likely to refuse when she got all of the seal out of her system any way.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The five quickly tip-toed there way down the hall, stopping suddenly at the first sound the heard. Even if it was just someone breathing, they'd stop, and only three out of the five actually needed to.

When they reached the end of the corridor, voices were able to be heard from the thick, large oak door. Evangeline, who was a quiet as a cat stalking its prey, slowing opened a crack in the door for them to peer into the room through. There in the middle of the room, sitting on the couch as stiff as a brick, was Agni.

"Why not have some Scotch and relax? It's top-notch Scotch from Justerini & Brooks, the holders of the Royal Warrant." A blonde man said, holding the alcohalic beverage in front of Agni's face, but when the Indian didn't grab it, walked back around the couch," Our plans so far have been perfect. You've done well for me, Agni. You don't have to string up any more people. We've crushed all of my major rivals." He explained, tossing the newspaper onto the cushion beside Agni.

Still, the white-haired servant didn't even flinch, until the blonde man lifted his right hand up by the wrist," With this godly right hand, the Royal Warrant is as good as mine."

"Whose that?" Evangeline turned to Sebastian, who was leaning on top of her.

He rested his chin on her head," That's Harold."

"Royal Warrant?" Ciel muttered under his breath," So that's what this is about."

"And if I carry out this plan as promised, Mina will...?" Agni wasn't able to finish because his bursted through the door.

"Mina?!" Soma cried, partially enraged and confused at the same time.

"Who is this?!" Harold demanded, pointing a finger at soma like he was trash.

"Prince Soma!"

Ciel nearly went out there to stop Soma, but Sebastian held him back and placed a hand over his mouth," They'll recognize us. Let's watch and wait." He murmured, glancing at Evangeline, who was burying her nose deep into the fabric of his trench coat.

She had been wearing her night garrments when they had left the townhouse, and the only thing long enough to fit her was his trench coat. She didn't mind wearing, surprisingly enough but it seemed awfully big on her petite frame. The coat ended at her knees.

His mate sort of reminded him of a cat, snuggling into a chair for warmth or a comfortable position.

"Agni! You've known where Mina was?!" Soma held his servant up by the collar of his shirt.

The blonde man snorted out a laugh," Ah, so that's who your master is."

Soma pushed Agni away and faced him," You must be the one who took Mina away! Agni! Defeat him!" He jabbed his thumb towards Harold.

Agni's body began to tremble, perspiration visible as it dripped down his face.

"Agni, what are you waiting for?" Soma barked, his frustration growing as he watched his only loyal servant disobey him.

Ciel slid down to his knees against the wall," We'll take that stupid prince and withdraw for now."

Lau cut in," But West will recognize the two of you, and maybe even miss butler. Unless she removes her lover's coat, of course." He leered perversely.

Sebastian looked down at his mate, who was sitting alongside Ciel," Please, leave it to us. Eve."

"No, I don't wanna." She pouted, pretending to be stubborn on purpose, which was put to a stop when the butler sent her a death glare," Okay, fine."

"Agni, hit him to make him shut up." Harold ordered, and Agni gripped the sides of his head while gnashing his teeth together. What was he supposed to do? Obey the man who saved him, or listen to the man with a good offer?,"Agni." Harold grinned evilly.

Agni raised his hand above his head to hit Soma, but the attack was blocked when a certain tag team of servants got in between.

One wearing a stuffed deer head and the other wearing an antelope head. What a lovely pair.

"A deer?!" Soma and Agni said in unison, and tensed when the antelope hit the ground," An an antelope."

"Pronghorn antelope, if you wanted to get technical." Everything went silent for a moment," No, okay. Fine by me."

"Who the devil is this deer man?! And why is there an antelope woman standing next to him?!" Harold panicked, unsure of whether or not he was hallucinating or actually seeing two animal head wearing freaks in his Parlor room.

The Sebastian turned towards Harold," I am a deer who has come to take this prince home."

Evangeline piped up as well," I am an antelope who has come for the booze-" She said as she reached for the half empty bottle of Scotch, only to have her hand smacked away by her mate," Ouch! That hurt!" She groaned, rubbing her hand.

"Don't touch that. Remember, he hung your brother above his mantle." Sebastian chided, wiggling his finger.

Evangeline sighed," Yeah, well he did the same with your mother, though she kinda deserved it. I always hated that old bag."

Harold was beginning to believe Agni had spiked his beverage," They could be enemy spies! Agni!"

"No I am merely one hell of a deer-"

"Kill them!" The blonde man cut him off anxiously, not wanting to hear anymore of deer man or antelope woman's banter," You wouldn't mind if your promise goes to waste?!"

Evangeline snorted," Yeah, thanks asshole, you said the same thing to my husband before and look where that's gotten him." She pointed to Sebastian.

"At least I wasn't hung as a Christmas decoration,_ dear_." He shot back just in time to see Agni fall to his knees.

Blood cascaded down Agni's cheeks instead of actual tears, dripping messily all over the floor," I have only one god... only one master. I vowed to myself that I'd only brandish this fist for my god's sake. For the crime of betraying that god...Please forgive me!"

"Agni, don't tell me you're..." Soma froze as his own servant came barreling towards him and the two animal head wearing people. Sebastian hoisted the prince over his shoulder, and signalled for Evangeline to take care of Agni.

The antelope head-wearing woman nodded and slammed her leg against his wrist, meanwhile Harold was having a conniption fit because the white-haired man was destroying his precious decor.

"It looks like trouble in there." Lau finally spoke up, lifting the small Phantomhive boy into his arms," Let's make our escape."

Ciel strained to look at his two demon butlers- well, butler and maid in a butler uniform and called out to them," Hey! We'll attract attention if thi commotion keeps up! Take him and get out of here!"

Sebastian launched himself into the air, muttering a "Certainly" over his shoulder. At this, the butler crashed through the window and landed on his feet. Evangeline shrugged out of his trench coat, threw it over her shoulders and followed in suit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Evangeline perched herself on the couch, sipping her coffee. She stared at the steamy brown liquid in concentration, wondering if Sebastian could taste human delicacies like she can.

Probably not, he's been a demon since the beginning of Hades' reign, no doubt, so it's more than likely that his taste for souls overruled his taste for human fodder** (that's what he called it)**.

Yet, just because he didn't enjoy them like she did didn't mean she would refrain from having them. The demoness just liked the feeling of the warmth trickling down her throat, especially when its the holidays.

Ugh, she remembered. Not only was she no longer considered Catholic, but her birthday was considered bad now that she's a demon...again.

"That was a superhuman." Lau said, bringing the porcelain tea cup to his lips and blew the steam away before sipping the tea.

Every since they had gotten back to the townhouse, Soma had been oddly quiet. But Ciel had a clue as to why; his only servant that actually cared about him had betrayed him and nearly killed him. The blue-eyed boy's thought switched over to his maid.

If she was a demoness, then that would mean he would have two demonic servants. The Earl set his cup down, brow furrowed in concentration. Evangeline told Sebastian she wasn't going to go back to being his mate until he earned it, which meant she has no more attachments here so she can up and leave whenever she wants.

The boy shook his head slightly, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention from the Chinese man sitting across from him. No, he wanted her to stay. Why? He didn't know, but he knew one thing; Evangeline_ has to_ stay. **Sophie** had stayed by his side willingly, even after finding out about her mistresses death. So why should Evangeline be any different? It's not as if the woman had transformed into a completely different person, she just got her memory back.

That's when it hit him. Even if she had gotten her memory back, it would still take her time and alot of training to get whatever seal Sebastian had mentioned out of her system to get back into her demonic state. This meant she had partial human traits, such as being able to feel pain like when Sebastian had slapped her hand away from the bottle of Scotch back at the West estate. Evangeline had reacted like a human, she had felt pain.

Ciel was once again disrupted from his thoughts when Soma finally spoke," It's Samadhi, a state of mental concentration."

"Samadhi?" The boy asked, trying his best to pronounce the word correctly. He shot Evangeline a puzzled glance, and said demon caught it immediately.

"I imagine it's a type of trance." She stated plainly with a shrug, rotating her cup in circles to watch its contents slosh around," Maybe it's something he uses to boost his power."

"Exactly. He's producing superhuman power through his absolute faith in his master. It's the power of faith, born from believing in and loving someone. A power we can never have." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest as he bowed his head with closed eyes.

Evangeline shot him a dirty look, only to recieve a wink from the male demon.

Soma uncrossed his legs, his features troubled and slightly heartbroken,"Then why would he betray me?" He whispered, and then slammed his fists down onto the table," Why do the people close to me always leave?!"

Before Evangeline could tell him to calm down, Soma brought his entire right arm down onto the table, dragging it quickly to the side. All of the tea cups and the sugar cube jars fell onto the floor with a loud crash. When she inspected the damage, Evangeline knew she would be staying up late tonight trying to make orders for a new tea set that was an exact replica of this one. This expensive, rare tea set that the bratty prince just demolished. Lovely.

Ciel's jaw unhinged in a gape," Why, you..." He growled out but bit his tongue as a way of stopping himself from causing Soma to yell and destroy anything else.

The prince was on the verge of an emotional breakdown," Why? Why?!" Not being able to hold it in any longer, Soma quickly retreated back to the room he was staying in for the night.

Sebastian, like Evangeline, was very disappointed when he saw the damage of the tea set," Oh, just look at the Haviland tea set I ordered thinking it would suit my lord...It would seem I must retrain him a little." He smiled darkly, thinking of all the ways he could whip that pest into shape.

A shape of his liking, of course, would have to be promoted by intimidation and fear. That's something he could do perfectly to humans and even some of his own servants back in the Underworld.

He glanced at his mate-to-be, who was kneeling down on the floor as she gathered the shards of the broken pottery to throw away.

Whip him into shape with fear-he decided- would be a great way to gain her trust back. Or it was a good start, at least.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Soma lay in the guest bed, the sheets and quilt wrapping around his body in a coccoon to keep him warm. Even though the thoughts of Agni's betrayal still burnnd holes in his skull; everything seemed peaceful and he was just beginning to fall alseep. That was, until some unexplainable force pulled the blanket and sheets from around him rapidly, causing the prince to tumble out of his cloth coccoon and onto the floor.

"How rude!" He groaned sleepily, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into the bed and go to sleep. Unfortunately, peace will not come easy after this encounter with two of the Phantomhive boy's servants.

Sebastian gave a bitter laugh," Which of us is the rude one?" He asked Evangeline, who was looming over Soma from behind, a stony glare set on her beautiful features.

"Him. Awakening someone isn't considered rude, it's a way of alerting someone. Breaking someone's expensive china, however, is rude. I had to clean it up and then spend two whole hours busting my ass to get a new set exactly like that one!" She sneered at the prince," Look at him, not me. I promised myself that I wouldn't touch you, because if I did- I'd most likely kill you."

Soma gulped loudly, his throat feeling like a large lump was caught in it as he looked at the cold eyesof the tall butler before him.

"This is England, and the residence of the Earl of Phantomhive. You have no right to give us any orders here." Sebastian began, his eyes void of any compassion or sympathy for the prince," You're just an ordinary brat. You're a helpless child who can't do anything without Agni. And even he, your pillar of strength, has betrayed you."

Soma's head hung low in sorrow," You're right. I have nothing now. I've lost everything." He sniffed, and opened his eyes wide when he heard Sebastian's giggle.

The butler was giggling. Evangeline couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute, especially for a demon.

"Lost? What a tiresome persecution mania you have. You didn't 'lose' anything." He said, making the prince pick up his head," You never had anything to begin with, isn't that right?"

"What?" Soma sounded lost.

Evangeline decided it was her turn," Think about it. The status you got from your parents. The castle you got from your parents. The servant you got from your parents."

"You've never owned a single thing in your life." Sebastian added," Am I right?"

Soma shook his head, his dark-brown eyes glazed over," You're wrong..."

But Sebastian ignored him and continued," The truth is, some part of you knew about Agni. But you didn't even have the courage to find out on your own." The male demon mocked, enjoying the entertaining remarks he recieved from the frustrated prince.

Soma clapped his hands over both of his ears in a desperate attempt to keep from hearing what Sebastian was saying," You're wrong! You're wrong! You're wrong!" He cried out as he made a beeline for the door.

He was just about to reach for the handle, but the dreaded sound of the door being forcefully slammed shut reached his ears causing him to close his eyes. When he opened them, both servants were standing on either side of him, each had one of their hands pressed against the door.

The ebony-haired woman slid her hand slowly towards the knob, and upon reaching it, her fingers twisted the lock with an oh-so satisfying 'click'.

"You know I'm not wrong." The male demon said," Posing as the tragic hero now that you've been forced to see reality? You're truly a hopeless brat."

The purple-haired man dropped to his hands and knees in defeat, knowing that what the pale man was saying was right. But he just couldn't help but feel that for once in his life that he'd lost everything because Agni provided what he always wanted; a best friend and a loyal servant who had promised _many a time_ before that he would never leave his prince's side.

_'So much for all of those promises.'_ He thought sadly, remembering all of the good times they had shared before this nightmare began.

"Thay all promised they'd stay with me forever..." He sniffled, trying to hold back the tears.

Evangeline let out a frustrated sigh,"That was lip service, obviously."

"They wouldn't serve someone they got nothing from in return. In the slums, a three year-old would know that." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest.

The female demon rolled her eyes," Exactly, go look down Bourbon Street and tell me how many kids refused to work for you because they would get nothing in return. All of them, even the toddlers."

"No one actually loved you." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Soma, making sure not only did his words sting but also impress a certain demoness in the room as well.

Evangeline, although thoroughly pissed at Soma, was a bit peeved at her co-worker's harsh words. She had heard the same exact words from humans as a child and wished them upon no one because of the suffering she went through.

Even brats do not deserve such words, not even the full-grown ones who are princes.

Soma's eyes blurred from the tears spilling down his cheeks. Must he have been so blunt and uncaring about it? The prince knew that no one cared for him already, but it hurt even more when someone told him. His brown orbs fixed themselves onto the woman, who unlike the butler, held sympathy in her eyes for him.

She must've gone through something like that. When people only put up with you because it's considered a sin or obnoxious if they don't.

"That's enough of that." Ciel's voice echoed throughout the silent room, and all heads turned towards him.

"Young master?" The raven-haired man said, unsure of what his master would want him to stop for.

Ciel stood leaning against the door frame. He had heard everything, and even though Soma deserved the words thrown in his face- he didn't deserve to be told he was never loved. Even Ciel Phantomhive had been loved once.

"Maybe I would've been the same way, if it hadn't been for that month." He opened his eye, flashes of his manor in flames as well as when he was tortured.

"That month?" Soma stood, his eyes still puffy from crying. He had always been curious as to why Ciel acted more like an adult than a child, but waved it off when the weird Chinese man told him it was all the stress of being the head of a company at the tender age of 12.

Needless to say, the prince didn't believe a word he said but decided to not pry on the boy's personal business.

Ciel subconsciously shuddered at the memory," My family was killed, my manor burned down, and I suffered humiliation worse than you could inflict on a beast. I was helpless. A child." His beringed hand tightened around his elbow," But I came back here, to make the people who did all that too me suffer the same humiliation."

Evangeline slumped down to the floor, resting her cheek against the cool wall. She was tired, even if she was a demon; she could still feel what it is like to be human.

Closing her eyes, she curled into a fetal position and rested her head on her arms. None of the men in the room had noticed the demoness fall asleep.

"If the Phantomhives are a nuisance to those who killed my family, then if I stay the head of the family, they'll eventually come after me. I'm waiting for them to come here and kill me." Ciel continued, opening his eye as he picked up his head.

Soma gasped," Why would you go that far?"

"What good would melancholy and grief do me? Even a dead person can stand still and do nothing. But I'm alive and standing on my own power. If I'm going to die some day, I might as well do it with no regrets. I won't use high-sounding words like 'revenge'. This is all just to please me." He explained, and saw a large spot of black near the wall move.

So that's where she had went. No wonder he couldn't see her, she was asleep.

Ciel paused, but when he saw Soma had no questions, he continued," It's a game to see whether I win or they win. Even if I'm plunged into the depths of despair, if there's a spider's thread that I can crawl up, I'll take hold of it without giving up." He closed his hand shut, putting emphasis on his point," We humans have the strength for that. It's up to each person whether they grab the thread or not, though. That's enough idle talk. sebastian, i need t talk to you about West." He barked at his butler, who had been listening the whole time.

"Of course." Was his curt reply.

Soma moved out the way as the demon brushed past him, not sparing the prince a single glance. The purple-haired man stood there for a moment, stunned at the boy's words.

A soft yawn caught his attention, and he whirled around to see Evangeline who woke up from all of the talking.

"Oh, hi." She waved, stretching her torso," Where'd they go?"

"They just left." He answered, trying to not get her angry again. In his opinion, she was a scary person when ticked off.

But instead, she nodded as she made her way to the door. Evangeline stopped suddenly, her hand on the doorknob. Turning her head to the side, she gazed at Soma.

"About what Sebastian had said...I apologize for his harsh words. No one deserves what he'd told you, really. Sometimes he's just a crabby old fart, but I didn't want to have to go through arguing with him before we got our point across." She paused, watching Soma's lips twitch into a small smile," But he had a point about you acting so childishly. You should work on that Prince Soma. You've got a big heart but you need to learn how to use it for good, not your own selfish needs."

Soma blinked. Wow, and he thought for sure that she was going to bite his head off!

"Y-yes, ma'am. Thank you." He stuttered, his cheeks feeling a bit warm. The butler lady had a point, he was using his heart for his own desires without stopping and thinking about others.

Evangeline smiled warmly at him," No problem, it's just that I've been told the same thing he told you before."

His brow furrowed," By who? Him? I thought he was your husband!"

She laughed at him," Are you kidding me?! Did you not hear me just say he was a crabby old fart?! No, we're not even in a relationship. But when I was little, som of my own family members used to say no one would ever love me because of my eyes. They'd call me all these horrible names and throw rocks at me. Never layed a finger on my little sister, though." Her upper lip curled, thinking of that little snob.

Sophie may have loved her 'sister', but she's not Sophie Laveau. There was no one named Sophie Laveau, at all. So why should she pretend she still is and act like she loved someone who wasn't actually related to her? Though she may've felt pity for the blonde when she went completely insane, she did not love her. That love was only there because she thought that was her sister, but now that the truth is out- to her, Olivia was just another thorn in her side that would constantly cause her pain.

As for Marie, may she rest in peace. That woman was the only person she actually loved, actually missed. Even if she was Evangeline; the Sophie she used to be would always have a place in her heart for Marie. Right next to her best friend, Lily.

"I see. So in a way, his words affected you too." Soma breathed, glad he had someone in this place he could talk to.

Evangeline turned back down the hall," If you still want to climb that string, Prince Soma, I suggest you hurry up." She called over her shoulder, smirking when she heard the footsteps pouding against the wooden floorboards about three minutes later.

When she saw the black figure walking down the hall alongside a short one, she immediately ran up to them.

"Wow, Sebastian, you definitely earned my affections by leaving me back there." The demoness said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The taller demon's eyes widened when he remembered that he'd left her back in the room.

Bad move, he thought. Although he was confident he could make up for that later, afterall, they did share the same bedroom at the moment. He grinned down at her," I thought it would be nice to let you sleep, love. You seemed pretty tired."

Evangeline's wine-red eyes narrowed into slits," You're lying. You forgot. Admit it, Mr. Perfect. YOU FORGOT." She poked him the nose, smirking.

"I didn't forget. If I had forgotten, do you think I would've realized and gone back for you?" He countered, knowing that he had backed her into a corner.

"S-shut up." She pouted crossing her arms.

Gotcha.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, something he hadn't done in a while. Everything was so quiet until the footsteps of the bratty prince broke it.

"Ciel!" He shouted, gasping for air,"I'm seventeen, but compared to you I'm so stupid and ignorant! I've just let myself be spoiled by the easy life my parents gave me...I knew agni was worrying about something, yet I didn't even ask him about it! But I want to know now. I want to see them both in person and ask them why they left me. So please! Let me come with you!"

Ciel held up a hand,"No."

Soma froze in his place at the refusal, trying to process what just happened. Okay, he tells him one thing- Soma does it, and now he refuses to let him go with them?! What the hell?

"I don't want to chaperone a simpletone like you. Still, it's not like the drawing room door has a lock." The boy waved him off, turning around. Before Ciel could even take one step, Soma pounced on him in a hug.

"Ciel!" He gushed, and set the boy down," I'm sorry I vented by breaking the cups earlier. My apologies also extend to Miss...er-"

"Evangeline. But call me Eve." Evangeline sent him a closed-eyed smile, fighting back the urge to say Sophie. She still wasn't used to her real name, but she did know the difference between the two. One wasn't reall, and the other was alive but in a certain way.

"To Eve, for causing so much work for her and keeping her up this late, " He looked behind him and jumped behind Ciel nervously," I-I'm sorry to you too, Mr. Cramby Old Fart." Soma stuttered, and Evangeline literally rolled on the floor laughing, Ciel even snorted out a quick laugh, and the butler just stood there with a blank expression.

"_Mr. Crabby Old Fart_, huh? And who told you that was my name?" Sebastian sent an all too sweet smile, hands twitching to strangle whoever said that.

Soma pointed to the still laughing Evangeline," She did." The female demon stopped dead in her tracks, grinning up at Sebastian, who was now looming over her with a tight smile.

"Thank you for telling me. Eve, how about you and I go back to the bedroom." He reached out for her wrist, his left eye twitching. She may be beautiful but that didn't mean he didn't find her annoying sometimes.

She slapped his gloved hand away, still giggling, and said," Touch me and I'll scream out 'rape', Mr. Crabby Old Fart." Evangeline fought to catch her breath, also to keep a shit-eating grin off of her face when she looked at the male demon, but did use his hand to help her up," Okay, I promise I won't laugh now."

"Good." Sebastian grumbled," Don't call me that ever again."

"Fine, but you're still crabby." She hugged him, nuzzling her nose into his back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sebastian poured the tea into the tea cups while Evangeline sliced some of the fresh cake she had prepared that same day but never had the chance to get to it.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry for what I said, okay." She sighed in exasperation. Men. Even as demons they're still so emotional.

Sometimes independent women like herself have to act 'needy' just to make them feel masculine. And if something slips out, they go berserk.

Sebastian didn't answer her back, simply served the three noblemen (well, noblemen and prince) their tea. Evangeline sighed once again, only this time in frustration.

Again. Your typical opposite gender.

Ciel was the first to brush up on the case he was trying to solve,"I didn't predict that West would be after a Royal Warrant. Though it _is_ something a man obsessed with status would think of..." He stared at the table, eyeing a certain pattern in the wood.

"What is a Royal Warrant?" Soma asked curiously, not used to English customs nor these 'warrant' things. Sebastian set his tea down in front of the purple-haired prince, who cowered over to the other side of his chair when the tall butler came too close for comfort.

"It's when the royal family officially endorses some of their favorite shops. The Royal Warrant holders are purveyers to the Crown." Lau stated, relaxing in the comfy chair he sat in across the table from Soma.

Evangeline, who didn't know what the warrant was either, piped up," So it's like something for publicity or seal of approval from the Crown to attract more customers?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered her, and turned back to the others," One week from now, a curry exhibition will be held as part of the festivities at the Crystal Palace."

"Curry?" Soma's eyes got wide, knowing how well Agni would do.

The taller demon nodded,"Yes. I'm told that Her Majesty, a celebrated lover of curry, will be in attendence."

"it's just a rumor." Ciel droned," Ever since her husband Prince Albert died, she almost never appears in public."

Soma sat up straight, his curiosity piqued," What's the connection between the curry exihibition and the crimes?"

Ciel leaned back in his own chair, head resting in his hand," Curry is the main attraction at West's coffeehouse. If he gets the Royal Warrant, his sales are sure to go up. In other words, he was using Agni to commit those crimes in order to crush his rivals in the curry show. Those insults to England were written to make us think it was done by an Indian with a grudge against the British. He used Mina to make Agni do his dirty work, I imagine... For the sake of his God." He finished scanning over the stack of papers Sebastian gave him.

With that, the boy slid the paper over the stunned Indian prince.

Soma never responded so Ciel continued," Your people worship Kali, the goddess who sticks out her tongue. And Agni, the man who drew this, worships..." He trailed off.

Evangeline sat on the arm of Ciel's chair," He did it for you."

"I imagine he poured all his prayer and apologies into those letters." Ciel shrugged, biting into his cake.

Evangeline studied the male demon's facial expression, nibbling on a piece of the piece she'd cut for herself. It's not as if he'd tell her anything.

"Even after leaving you, Agni believes in you and lives for you. You have a fine butler." Sebastian praised, and glanced down at Evangeline. She'd just looked away when he looked at her, that wasn't the reason he was staring at her face.

She had a crumb on her cheek from the cake. The butler smiled, knowing this was a perfect way to get back at her for the terrible nickname. So, he bent down to where his lips were even with her jawline, and slowly dragged his tongue upwards along her cheek, lapping up the crumb.

"You're terrible, you know that?" She deadpanned, but tangled her fingers into his hair. It's as if she was obsessed with how soft his hair was!

Sebastian licked her lower lip," Mhmmm." A purr began emmited from her throat once again, and that's exactly when he stopped.

"Really? You just stop right when you get to the good part?!" Evangeline scoffed and then clenched her jaw when she saw all eyes were on her now," Sebastian, did I ever tell you how much I hate you right now?"

"No, you didn't. But feel free to tell me." He insisted cockily, and only to be grabbed by the tie and yanked down to her eye level.

"Alot." She spat before letting go, and he snapped back to his full height.

He chuckled," Well, I love you too, _dear_." She huffed in defeat, sending him a _'Fine, you win'_ look.

Soma stared at the paper, his mouth moving but the only word that came out was," Agni."

Lau cut in, clapping his hands," What a happy ending! Well, our work here is done! Now we can leave the rest of it to the Yard..."

"Really?" Evangeline asked, hands on her hips. Lau just shrugged, ready to go home and see Ran-Mao.

Soma, however, wasn't prepared to leave any time soon and he made that noticed," Wait, what about Agni and Mina?!"

"Who knows?" Lau waved the teenage prince's question off.

"We've established that the criminal underworld isn't behind this. It has nothing to do with us." Ciel agreed with Lau, ready to go to bed. Perhaps when Sebastian leaves his room, he'll ring for Evangeline and ask her to sneak his Edgar Allen Poe book out of his office since the male demon tells him not to read it before going to bed.

Ciel woman spoils him and he knows it. Not that he's complaining, though.

Soma's hand wrapped around the paper, crinkling it," I know this is my problem. I'll try to think of a way to solve it on my own."

Ciel stretched out his arms, hands locked together as he cracked them," Excellent attitude. I suppose I'll do my job as well. I was called to London in the winter because of these silly crimes. Don't you think I deserve a little something for that?"

"I'll make you all the cake you want, young master." Evangeline remarked, snickering.

"I would enjoy that but not right now, back at the estate. Anyways, fortunately, thanks to West, the famous curry places won't be able to enter the competition. So if our company enters and wins against West, the Royal Warrant is ours."

Soma gasped.

"Oh, well, I'll make cake to celebrate. And coffee, mostly for my benefit, but if you want; we can share." Evangeline ignore the annoyed looks she was recieving from Ciel. It was fun pissing him off sometimes. That was until Sebastian had to go and place a gentle, yet firm gloved hand over her mouth to shut her up.

The last thing he needed was an irratated young master barking orders at him in the midst of his rage.

"There _will be_ cake." _Yes_, he wanted his damn cake too. Royal Warrant and cake, perfect combination!," I'd been thinking about expanding the business into foodstuffs. If I start by winning a Royal Warrant in the curry show, it's sure to generate buzz."

"But you only have a week." Lau countered, slightly worried that the entertainment he will recieve won't be so entertaining,"Can you get your curry experts and equipment in time?"

"I don't need those." Ciel said, taking another large bite of his cake. Oh yes, there **will be** **cake**," Do I, Sebastian? Evangeline?"

"Huh? I don't kno- OW! THAT HURT YOU DI- STOP!" Evangeline shouted when Sebastian smacked her in the back of the head. _Twice._

"Pay attention. A Phantomhive butler who can't do that much isn't worth his salt. As for the maid," He glared down at Evangeline," She wouldn't be worth her sugar."

"I like spicy things, though." She huffed in irritation, a challenge swimming in her wine-filled orbs.

The male sneered down at her, his patience wearing thin all too soon," Fine, spice." He spat bitterly. Sometimes he just plain hates her.

"Much better. Yeah, I'll help him. We promise to have it done before the time is up." The female demon reclined into the portion of the large chair she was given since she was sitting on the arm, forgetting that there was barely anything solid because the back of the chair only help up half of her back and tumbled backwards.

Evangeline didn't hit the ground-however, because Sebastian had seized the opportunity to impress his ex-mate by swooping in and placing his hands below her shoulders.

Now both were staring into the other's eyes. One demon was smiling softly at the other while said other closed her eyes. Nobody was watching, except for the young Earl, but instead of scolding his demons-the boy shrugged it off and continued to have a conversation like normal.

"That's impossible! There's no way you could win! They have Agni." Soma shook his head with a sad smile," He has the godly right hand of Kali!" Soma waved the ridiculous (in his opinion) idea away dismissively, slowly growing aggravated at just sitting there while Agni was being used by that filthy white man. The purple-haired Indian didn't notice the younger nobleman's servants at all.

'_Damn, he has some pretty eyes.' _She thought stupidly while gazing into the crimson eyes of the butler. Sbeastian grinned down at her chuckling to himself.

Leaning in slowly, the demon nibbled on her earlobe before whispering into the sensitive cavern," I'm glad you like them, my dear. They are quite beautiful, aren't they?" Kitten-licking the shell of her ear twice, the pale butler stood from his spot and made his way to his master, the same stony face he had before she fell.

_'The hell?! He can read my thoughts now?!'_ She gawked, cheeks feeling as if they were on fire,_' If so, then- I'm screwed.'_

Evangeline rolled her eyes, a strangled groan rumbling deep in the back of her throat but did not make any indications of speaking, this whole 'I'm a demon now' situation was starting to give her headache. When a couple seconds of blank stares passed, Ciel's one visible eye locked with the distraught prince's.

"Yes, Agni is a remarkable fighter, but this isn't a combat sport; this is a cooking competition." Ciel reasoned, cluelessly in Soma's eyes too.

The Indian royal shook his head," That's my point. You don't know Agni's true power." The pale noble' eyebrow arched in confusion but Soma ignored it," You don't know true curry."

"True curry?" The Phantomhive child mumbled under his breath, not entirely familiar with Indian terms nor they're cooking, customs, or even language.

Soma nodded slowly, hoping Ciel would understand what he was trying to get at. Sadly, this didn't happen for the poor child looked as lost as an abondoned puppy. An adorable expression but not a good one at the moment.

"The key to curry is the mixure of spices. The possibilities are infinite. Choosing the best to combination among them is an extremely difficult task. It's like trying to find the truth in a vast universe. But Agni can do it." Soma's lipped twitched upwards at the thought of his friend," He creates worlds out of nothingness. His power is aon the same plane as the gods'. That's why people have called him... the Godly Right Hand of Kali!"

Sebastian's facade broke when a smug smirk crept its way onto his ghostly features as he tried his hardest not to burst into fits of laughter.

"I've never tasted curry as delicious as Agni's." The prince stated rather bluntly.

The Phantomhive maid rose to her feet, taking in the growing smirk on her co-worker's face. What was he planning?

"I see. His curry is that of Kali's!" Lau tapped his chin in amusement. Perhaps entertainment shall come to him afterall, he thought with a tight-lipped grin that was almost as eerie as Sebastian's.

Ciel didn't comment on Soma's beliefs, but instead looked towards his two servants,"You heard the man."

"Goodness gracious, he sounds like a challenge." Sebastian faked worry, his throat clenching in an attempt to choke down the giggles threating to spill out.

Evangeline blinked up at him, trying not to get mesmerized by his angelic- devilishly angelic (if that even makes any sense) features.

_'Just what are you thinking?' _She cocked her head to the side with narrowed eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Three long rows of large soup pots filled the brim with different types of curry cluttered the wooden table. They had been working since yesterday on making the 'perfect curry' and now she was about to burst.

"Sebastian?" Evangeline sighed, blowing a strand of her ebony hair out of her face. It kept tickling her nose, which was a very annoying distraction.

The butler stirred the still cooking dish with a soup ladel," Hmm?"

"Can you help me for a second? I have something I need you to do." She concentrated on the unfinished food before her, hands working at a fast pace to combine the different spices equally and perfectly under a certain time limit.

Sebastian wiped his hands with a wet washcloth he had set on the table next to his partner," What is it you need?"

Her eyes only scanned his figure for a minute before settling back down to the uncooked curry,"Can you get this out of my face for me? It's distracting me." She muttered, her face a rosy hue from the seemingly weak position. She _could've_ gotten it herself, but then she would have gotten food in her hair or she would have been confused as to what she was planning on grabbing next because she was fiddling with a stupid piece of hair!

Evangeline recieved no reply, and for a minute she thought he had walked off on her.

"That bast-"

Five, long, ice-cold fingers cupped her cheek and guided her head to turn towards his direction. The woman shuddered at the close proximity between them, although they had-no, Sophie had kissed him many a time before. Then it hit her. She, Evangeline, had never kissed him yet.

_'What's the difference between the two of you? Only difference I see is that she was changed into-' _A voice she had heard too many times before was back. Only this time, she didn't listen to it.

_'Sophie Laveau wasn't real. She was never turned into anything because she was** nothing** to begin with. All she was-was a borrowed name.'_ She bit back at the voice sharply, tensing slightly when his forehead was placed against her own.

"Evangeline..." Sebastian purred, nimble fingers placing the strand of hair that bothered his partner so much behind her ear," you're going to have to say something soon."

Reality consumed her once again, snapping her out of her thoughts thankfully.

"Stop doing that!" She wiggled out of his arms, brushing off the non-existant dust and whatnot from her tailcoat," But thanks for doing that little favor for me. Now I have to get back to work." She bit her lip nervously, hoping she hadn't offended the older demon.

When nothing was said after ten minutes, Evangeline attempted to ease the electircity in the room by starting a random conversation.

"So, tell me, what do you think about this-"

**(A/N: For those of you who're about to read the lines below up until they stop argueing- Sebastian is not being OOC. He's acting like a demon in this. Demons are very primal by nature- primal also including jealous or easily enraged. Since Sebastian is of an extremely high-social ranking in the Underworld, it also means he's quite strong and very demanding. Thanks for reading!)**

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you're my mate and quit being so stubborn?" Sebastian cut in, his back facing her while he stirred the curry.

Evangeline felt as though she had just been slapped in the face," Excuse me?"

"You heard me the first time, now answer my question." He grit his teeth, his threatening aura suffocating her from across the room.

"Sebastian, I hate to break it to you, sweetie- but I am not going to be stubborn. I told you; earn it. Now shut up and stir the curry before I shove my hand up your ass and pull that stick out." She shot back, her knuckles turning white from clenching so hard; especially with a knife in her hand.

The older demon slammed the ladel down in rage and whirled around to face her," I'm sorry but it appears you were right-"

"I know I was, thank you for noticing, smart-" She snorted cockily, not thinking her words through until she heard the granite countertop crack beneath his hand.

"You didn't hear a thing I said afterall." The butler glared daggers at her," I said rather clearly; accept the fact that you are my mate. Not; _will you please be my mate again?_" Sebastian had her pinned against the table within an instant," IT MEANS YOU'RE ALREADY MINE. NOBODY ELSE'S, BUT MINE."

Evangeline's wine-colored eyes flashed a demonic crimson for a split second; a bold-or sometimes stupid gesture that symbolizes that the young demon wants to challenge its elders. It wants to fight.

Without meaning to actually harm her, Sebastian's hand made forceful contact with the side of the younger demon's face and caused it to turn to the side with an echoing 'crack'.

Evangeline's eyes were hidden by the curtain of her hair,"You just think that after everything I've been through since I first arrived at the front door of the Phantomhive Manor; I'll just automatically go back to being your mate as if nothing ever happen between us? It's time you start listening and quit ignoring what I'm saying." She locked eyes with his," Let. Me. Think. About. It."

"Thinking about something that is permanent, Evangeline, will change nothing!" He hollered, shaking her roughly.

A wicked smile flashed across her face," Permanent? Who said that permanent actually meant anything to me now?! I WAS NEVER PERMANENT. FIRST I WAS EVANGELINE, THEN I WAS SOPHIE LAVEAU, AND NOW I'M EVANGELINE! So shut up! Nothing is bloody permanent except for death, obviously!" She cried, fingers gripping tight at the butler's coat lapels. Their eyes met and Evangeline wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his.

"If you leave me alone from now on, then you'll have a better chance of redeeming yourself from that slap you gave me- if you'll wait for me, that is. You're not very good with patience, now are you?" Evangeline whispered hoarsely, stroking his face with her hands," Malphas..."

The younger did this until her elder began purring, waiting silently for him to speak.

"Fine, but I want you to promise me that until your decision is made; you won't run off with anyone. And your little 'earn it' suggestion- well, I don't think it'll work." He chuckled at the last sentence, but was actually quite upset with the idea of having to wait even longer for her.

To wait even longer and then find out if she even wants him still. But after mulling it over in his head, he found that she was right. He was so busy trying to rush into being his mate again that he hadn't stopped to think of how she'd changed over the years they were separated.

Evangeline needed some space and he was only pissing her off and driving her away by harping on her about being with him again.

"You know, I never said you weren't doing that bad of a job of 'earning it', you may have gone off the path you were on about five minutes ago but that's nothing but a bump in the road. You were doing pretty well until you slapped the piss out of me." She smirked at his grunt.

Sebastian probably didn't want to be reminded of that.

"It was a natural instinct. If you were a stubborn servant imp of mine, then it would've been more than a simple slap. Think of it as- as much as I hate to say- a pack of wolves. When the lower rank wolf tries to act bold, the alpha will shut them down. If obedience isn't installed after this, then there are other, more brutal ways of taking care of the little pests." Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, not noticing the quizzical looks he was given from the smaller demon," I wouldn't do that to you, though."

"Hehe, you almost did." Evangeline teased, poking his nose playfully.

He grinned," Yes I did, but if you were my mate and I wasn't busy with a contract; we would be back home by now. You could order the imps to do your bidding as much as you please."

"Don't push it, lover boy." Evangeline snickered at their position, but her face turned a tomato red when she peered over his shoulder," We've got company..."

"Hmm...!" Sebastian spun on his heel, shocked to see a stunned Soma standing in the doorway as he stared owlishly at the many varieties of curry laid out on the table.

"D-did you two do all of this?!" He gaped, pointing as best he could at the pots. Evangeline smiled goofily at him from behind Sebastian's long legs. She gave his butt cheek a firm squeeze-something she'd been doing alot lately- and hopped onto the free space on the table behind her.

"Yes. You're the only one who knows Agni's curry." The paler servant spoke while preparing the first dish,"I'd like your help to make a more divine curry as soon as possible." He requested, holding a bowl of piping hot curry towards the prince.

Soma fidgeted for a moment, wary of the pale man's curry,"A-All right. If my eating curry will be useful, then I'll ea as much as you please!"

"Thank you." Sebastian murmured.

Soma held up a fist, and pumped it into the air,"This is for Mina and Agni!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Evangeline smiled to herself as she watched Sebastian swiftly prepare each bowl filled with a new kind of curry that was different from the last. He'll find a way to redeem himself, she thought, if he loved the Evangeline from before enough to wait for her then he'll wait for this one too.

And if he doesn't have what it takes, then too bad. She won't cry over him.

The petite demoness had been working on the cake for Ciel while her partner worked on the curry. When it was completed, she whistled towards the two.

"Hey, take a break and bring this to the young master, will yah. Poor Soma looks like he's about to pop because you kept shoving it into his mouth." She said with the chocolate cake in her hand.

Sebastian patted her head," I apologize about earlier, by the way."

"What happened earlier?" She grinned cheekily, making the older demon laugh aloud at her comeback. With that, the door behind him clicked shut.

Turning to Soma, she spoke again," You don't look too full, I suppose."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Evangeline sat on Ciel's bed the next morning, watching the two prepare for the contest. Men, she laughed mentally, are not at all different from women. Always worrying over their appearances when they want to.

"Is this outfit the one you wear for visits with the Queen?" She asked, crossing her legs as the boy studied himself in the mirror.

"No time for unnecessary chitchat." He scolded lightly, his mind filled with so many different scenarios of how the competition could go,"I take it you really can beat Agni?" The boy's azure gaze settled onto his butler from the mirror.

"Of course." The demon in question answered," I swear on the name of Phantomhive that I shall win the Royal Warrant."

"Good. Evangeline, you're going to guard me." Ciel adjusted his hat for the final time before grabbing his walking stick and exiting the threshold.

"Okay."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When they arrived at the Crystal Palace, Sebastian parted ways with the four for the time being, and Soma excused himself as well. Lau, Ran Mao, Bard, Finny, and Mey-rin were too busy lagging behind to chat to be considered with them. Now all that was left was Evangeline and her master.

Speaking of the boy...

"Do you plan on staying with Sebastian?" Ciel asked out of nowhere, not looking her way.

The petite demon froze for a second," I-uh, well...What do you mean?"

"Since you're a...you know, you don't have to be my servant any longer..." Ciel muttered, trying his hardest not to order her to stay.

Evangeline was taken aback by the boy's explaination," Do you want me to leave?"

The young Earl of Phantomhive shook his head slowly, embarrassed at the thought of wanting a servant to stay this badly. He just liked her alot; he was always comfortable talking with her, even when everyone thought she was Sophie.

She made him feel calm in a way. Sebastian's presence would either get on his nerves or make him slightly uneasy and the other three just gave him a headache. Evangeline was always made him feel calm and would spoil him almost daily with sweets and books.

"Aww, you'd miss me? Really?" She chirped, pinching his cheek with a smile.

He shoved her hand away lightly," No, it's because even now, I consider you normal out of all the other servants." He huffed, glancing about.

"I'm just joking, young master. How about we go grab something to eat and drink, huh? I'm still in the winter spirits so I feel the need for something sweet." She winked at him, growing inwardly excited when a small, barely noticeable smirk appeared on his face.

"Sebastian would skin you alive if he saw all the things you let me do or give me behind his back, you know that?" He chuckled, gesturing to the cafe stall not far from them.

She nodded," Yeah, but that's why I call it a secret. Come on, let's go see what they have because I'm not ready for curry just yet."

Ciel led her to the stall, and the two read the coffeeshop menu hanging above them.

The old woman working the stall with her children and grandchild smiled at the pair," How adorable. What acute little boy you there, Miss." She cooed, her wrinkles having wrinkles when she smiled.

Ciel opened his mouth to retort, but a soft hand covered it immediately," Thank you, he's 13 years old."

The old woman giggled," Oops, I didn't know! He seemed so tiny!" Evangeline had to hide the mischievous smile from the peeved child,"So tell me, young man, where's your father?"

Evangeline, who thought of a lie, was too slow to answer her.

"He's in the curry contest, ma'am." Ciel said with a fake smile," He's the tall, black-haired man with the creepy red eyes that kinda look like Mama's!" He added with a faux giggle, eyes laughing hysterically at his flustered maid.

"Oh! I saw him not very long ago! He's quite the handsome man, I tell you! You picked a good man, I must say." She clapped happily," Now, no, enough of my useless chattering, what would you like?"

After they had finished getting their food, the twosome walked straight towards the crowd that gathered around the stage area to watch the competition.

The same announcer from the last event was there hosting the competition," Thank you for waiting, everyone! It's time for the Curry Festival, put on by the Best of London Curry!" He gestured to the four unfamiliar chefs, Agni, and Sebastian that stood with poker faces behind him.

The pair exchanged glances before moving through the crowd towards Lau and Ran Mao, who were at the very front. When they made it, Ciel nearly passed out at the sight of the Viscount of Druitt in the judges' seats.

"Oh look Ciel, it's your boy-toy." Evangeline sniggered at his panic. When she settled her gazes on the opponents, she met Sebastian's gaze.

At first, he'd smiled warmly at her but when noticed the macaroons and the two cups of hot liquids; one undoubtly coffee and the other looked like hot chocolate. His eyes narrowed into a disapproving glare as he mouthed out _'What is that?!'_

She shrugged and mouthed back _'We were hungry, come on. Lighten up for now, you can beat me later like you did yesterday if you want.'_

_'Quit milking it, Eve. I told you I was sorry.'_ He replied.

Evangeline rolled her eyes. She wanted him to focus on the contest,_' Win this and I might lean towards staying your mate.'_

It worked instantly, because he too rolled his crimson orbs and turned back to the announcer.

"And now, let the cooking be-" Music cut him off, however, as well as a red carpet tumbling down the now dividing crowd.

At the end of the carpet was a well-dressed, white-haired man with strikingly beautiful lavender eyes and a woman dressed in all black.

"Isn't that..."

"Her Majesty!" Ciel finished for Evangeline, who was busy staring in awe at the mysterious man. Sebastian's eye twitched when he saw Ash locked eyes with Evangeline, a serene smile plastered on his face.

As for the female demon herself, she found her mouth twitching into a shy smile. The man smiled back with a curt nod. Meanwhile, the host, who was straightening out his suit and tie, cleared his throat.

"Her Majesty Queen Victoria, mother of England, has favored us with her honored prescence!"

The man kept his eyes locked on Evangeline's, only taking them off when he peered towards one of the unusual looking competitors. The one with the raven hair and blood-red eyes that glared down bitterly at him. Upon meeting his eyes for a second or two, he switched it back to the Queen, pretending to make sure she was all right.

The Viscount's voice stirred Evangeline out of her hypnotic state, but unlike the rest of the crowd, she didn't sing along with them.

That man...he was so...so unnatural looking. Almost as if he were like Sebas-

She whipped her head towards the older demon, who was sneering as the white-haired man walked past him. Okay, she was right. Something isn't right, otherwise Sebastian would be as still and unemotional as a rock. Her rock.

Her big, red-eyed, and somewhat possesive rock that has a habit of teasing her alot.

When the two made it to the long-back chair, the Queen whispered something into the strange man's ear before he spoke up," Her Majesty bids to tell you, **'I apologize for my ability to appear before you for so long. However, I am in such perfect health that I may even enjoy curry again. My late husband Albert was fond of curry as well. I look forward to examining the fruits of your labors."**

Evangeline nudged Ciel in the arm," Hey, who's that guy?"

The boy blinked up at her," His name is Ash Landers. He's the Queen's butler."

"Ah, so do he and Sebas-"

"No, Sebastian hates him with a passion for some reason." Ciel cut in, shrugging. Evangeline nodded, well, now she knew who not to conversate with often.

"And with that," The host gave a dramatic pause before throwing his hand in the air," Allez cuisine!"

Evangeline watched intensely as the competitors all raced against the clock, not realizing she was being watched as well by Her Majesty's butler.

* * *

**MWAHAhAHAHAHAH-okai Redeyed, stahp that!**

**I'm an evil betch, I know! But we all know he's kinda sexy if you don't see the ending, am I right? *shot***

**Obviously not, I suppose. okay, so I REALLY want you all to listen to Angel With a Shotgun the Nightcore remix and try to imagine Evangeline singing this o 3 o**

**It'll be explained later but for now, try to imagine it and tell me what pops into your head in a review along with whether or not you enjoyed the chapter! Thaks for being so patient with me!**


	18. NELL DOESN'T EXIST!

**Nell doesn't exist anymore, please forget she was even THEREXD **

**I'm sorry if this may disappoint some of you, but I firmly believe this is for the best. She was a very under-developed character that didn't appeal to many (mostly myself and a couple others) and I don't want to regret her being there later in this fanfiction. This is my favorite anime/manga series (besides hetalia) and I wish to come up with the most accurate, well-written and thought-out fanfiction about Sebastian Michaelis as best as I possibly can.**

**With that being said, school will be starting for me on this Friday (Ikr, pretty stupid considering the weekend comes right after the first day!) and we all know what that means. It means ol' RedEyed here will not be able to update as fast as she normally can. But since all of you seem to be good with being patient (and able to put up with me and my confusing ways) I think things will go smoothly and I'll be able to relax more when I write.**

**Alright, well, now that that's all cleared up- back to revising the last chapter I updated~!**


	19. Chapter 19: His Maid, Demonic Affection

**Okay guys, this chapter is relatively short compared to all of the others I've been posting lately, so I hope you don't mind too much. I appreciate the wonderful reviews and I'm so glad you guys like the song and understood why I chose it. Not for Seb to sing, but rather for Evangeline to explain how she secretly feels about him.**

**Please leave a review for this chapter, and thanks!**

* * *

Sebastian plucked several spices out of the various plates that were arranged before him, working elegantly and gracefully at the same time. He could see his Evangeline watching him proudly, looking smug.

That was until he started putting the chocolate in there.

"What the hell is he doing...?" She asked Ciel lowly, the boy facepalming his forehead until he had a bruise on it.

"Baaah, I told him to throw the damn cake you'd made for me yesterday into the curry. I was being sarcastic but he seemed to have taken me seriously!" Ciel rubbed his sore forehead in aggravation.

Evangeline studied Agni's face and smirked," I guess it's not all that bad, look at Agni's reaction."

Agni watched the pale butler next to him put the chocolate into the mixture of seasonings," No, that's a legitimate seasoning. The blend of cacao, oil, milk, and sugar provides an aroma and bitterness, and gives it a full-bodied flavor!"

Evangeline nodded with two thumbs up toward the older demon, a smile etched into her features. This was enough to make the butler want to show off a little.

"Where did a Englishman like you get such a novel idea?" Agni asked him in surprise, watching his gloved hands move in a silent rhythm.

"My master ordered me to do it." Sebastian said, sounding a bit smug as he did so," I carry out my master's orders, no matter how unreasonable they may be. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler."

Agni gave wry smile, one that didn't reach his eyes at all.

Evangeline decided to be a bit perverted," You have _one hell_ of an ass, that much I _do_ know." She spoke loud enough for him and a good bit of the crowd to hear. The women that heard fanned themselves as they blushed, murmuring that she was right about that.

Lau cackled at her joke," Sebastian must be so embarrassed right now."

"Yeah, but it's true. He has a great ass." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. They all went back to observing the competition quietly until agni reached into a straw basket, and pulled out a blue lobster.

"Ooh, those taste good." Evangeline pointed out, and Lau nodded in agreement.

"Homard bleu!" The Viscount exclaimed, rising abruptly from his seat," It's the legendary blue lobster said to only live in the clear oceans of Brittany. Encased in a shell whose brilliance rivals even the Chartres Blue. It is like a beautiful lady in a blue dress. And the body beneath that dress is known to mesmerize people with its fine and delicate sweetness!"

West jabbed a finger towards Agni,"See that?! Mine is truly the choicest brand of curry!" He shouted, his body shaking like his nerves,"Cheap, unorthodox flavorings pose no threat!"

"Sebastian, I shall devote everything I've got to defeat you! Your time is up!" Agni declared, raising his right hand in a battle-ready position and instead of knocking the demon out, he began cutting the vegetables speedily.

Evangline growled lowly as she watched one of the chefs slip something into the curry. He must've heard her too, because he looked absolutely horror-stricken when he made eye conact with the petite demoness.

Eventually the host called times and all of the chefs backed off from their areas," And now for the judging!"

They all stood in a line towards the judges.

"First we have Parson Tubb & Company's beef curry!" A pudgy young man with a well-groomed mustache placed three or four dishes in front of the judges.

The first judge tasted it," The beef is cut thickly and is generously portioned. Quite a sumptuous recipe."

"But this dull flavor and aroma..." Another trailed off as he chewed," The idea of a professional chef using curry powder is outrageous!"

Evangeline stood on her tip-toes and hooked an index finger around the butler's pant leg. Once he looked down at her, she put two thumbs up with a poorly hidden grin. Sebastian's mouth twitched upwards for a split second, before he turned serious once again.

That meant he appreciated the gesture.

The next dish was the one that the strange chef had slipped someting into and Viscount was the one who was judging it first," I take it Dhol & Company blends its own spices."

"Y-Yes, my lord..." The chef stuttered as he glanced down at the crowd and saw a cold glare from the eerie red-eyed woman in the front. She was scary.

"Hmm..." The Viscount sniffed the spoonful of curry again," There's just one magnificent aroma."

"Still, it's unbalanced overall, so that nice scent is standing out too much." The grouchy looking judge said, sneering at the spoon.

"Well, we'll give them credit for effort." The Viscount shrugged, pushing the bowl away.

Agni walked up to the front," Next is Chef Agni from Harold West & Company!"

The darker butler set his dish down onto the table," This is my curry." He opened the lid to the dish," A thali of seven different types of curry with blue lobster."

The grouchy judge- now titled 'Grumpy' by Evangeline- gawked,"Such vivid colors." He breathed as he took a careful bite," S-Splendid! A tender and chewy texture, and a delicate sweetness that spreads over the tongue!"

"And seven different curries, all of them beautifully complementing the lobster!" Another gasped, squirming in his seat.

The Viscount's reaction made Evangeline cover Ciel's ears to block the inappropriate noises coming from the perv's mouth," This is a beauteous woman I met at a ball! The seven jewels adorning your refined, exquisite form! That golden brooch in the shape of a dove! That sapphire and pearl bracelet! The garnet choker!-"

Evangeline chose to close her ears too.

When he did on more dramatic pose, the two uncovered their ears slowly.

"Such a high praise!" The host spoke, trying to keep the crowd 'on edge'," Is a victory ensured?"

"Yeah, for the Funtom company." She whispered, and a couple of women wearing gigantic dresses glared daggers at her.

"Or can our final contestant garner an even higher praise?! This is Funtom Company!" He continued, and pointed to Sebastian, who side-stepped him to get to the judges.

"This is my curry." He stated with a dazzlingly fake smile, looped a delicate finger around the metal ring of the lid and pulled upwards to show his creation.

Five doughy buns sat on a platter while the butler placed them into a fryer with a set of tongs** (A/N: tongs, guys, not thongs so don't get excited!lol)**. The three speechless judges held appalled expressions. afterall, who makes a bread bun at a curry contest anyways?!

"They're done. This the Funtom Company curry." He placed the plates with one bun for each in front of the three.

"I see no curry!" Grumpy barked angrily.

"How about you quit being lazy and cut it open, you -" Evangeline couldn't finish her sentence because one of the five buns was shoved into her mouth by the taller demon.

"I made five for a reason, my dear." He whispered over his shoulder, narrowing his eye into a _'I dare you to take that out of your mouth and say something'_ look.

The Viscount's crystal eyes widened in realization while the female demon chewed on the bun," Wait!" He cut it open with a knife, eyes unblinking the entire time.

"There's curry on the inside." Grumpy sounded amazed.

Evangeline munched on the bread parts," These are actually kinda tasty, Sebastian! I'm impressed." She winked at him.

Sebastian stood before them," This is the curry Funtom is proud to present. We call it the 'curry bun'." He explained, holding a plate of the delicacy in his hand.

"C-Curry bun?!" Someone in the audience gasped.

Grumpy took a bite of the bun and looked as if he were going to melt,"Great Scott...it's wonderful! The crunchy-yet-fluffy fried bread covering and the juicy curry inside give this a magnificent texture!"

"What's most impressive is this structure which locks in the curry's scent and flavor! The moment I cut it open, everything blossoms forth!"

The Viscount, once again, made Evangeline cover Ciel's ears but this time it wasn't enough.

"This is a lovely young maiden I met at a ball! By day, you're a playful robin, childishly twittering. But by night, you show your true face and I see a lovely lady in her own right! I...want to hold you in my arms! But wait-"

He stopped for a moment to nibble at the piece again and smiles," I also remember a mysterious little black bird that ruled over the creatures of the night! Though dancing with her warm body was inevitable, I could only watch in admiration as the crow would encase her with his large wings, locking in her mysterious aura. But when she would slip from his grasp, her wings would spread out magnificently~!"

The crowd applauded while Evangeline tried her hardest not to spit out what was left of the curry bun in her mouth in disgust. Was he talking about her and Sebastian?!

Evangeline's assumption was correct when she caught the demon looking shell-shocked like she was.

The host took a bite out of his own curry bun in his sweaty palm and talked," More high praise! Is the outcome of this battle in doubt?!"

There was a glimmer of suspicion in Agni's eyes as he spoke," Sebastian, are you..." He couldn't let his friend win, even if he considered he and the paler butler close. No, he had to do this for his prince! His...

'God...' He thought wistfully, thinking about all of the possible outcomes winning would lead to. His only hope was that Mina wouldn't bump into the Prince. The Indian butler glanced down at Evangeline.

Perhaps she best not run into _her_ either...

Tension coursed through the empty space between the two competing servants like static electricity. The announcer balled up a hand into a fist," We'll now leave our judges time to deliberate. In the meantime, feel free to try any curry you like!"

Evangeline placed a hand into her pocket, pressing the free one on Ciel's back to steer him towards the sample tables.

A pair of lavender orbs followed her form with an eerie smile swimming in them, switching to the pair of glaring crimson ones that were attempting to burn holes into his skull.

_'Malphas, you fool.'_ Ash thought with a smug smile as he watched the demon's eyes glow bright,'_ You may be her mate, but I have something that will have her running towards the light in a heartbeat.'_

Lau sighed in content as Ran Mao pressed her large bosom against his side, a calming mechanism that worked wonders since he wasn't a fan of large gatherings and when in crowds this size it makes him increasingly uncomfortable. Soft humming came from the person next to him.

"My, my, miss maid! It seems someone's in the happy mood today." He teased lightly, watching the woman between Ciel and he cringe.

She blushed," N-no, just trying to get it out of my head, really."

Ciel's one azure eye settled on her," Sing it. Out loud would be preferred."

Evangeline, already flustered about being caught singing the song in the first place, cleared her throat and began to sing.

**(A/N: This is only the part I want you all to hear for right now.)**

_**"Are you a saint or a sinner?**_

_**If love's a fight-**_

_**Then I shall die with my heart on a trigger.**_

_**They say; Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for!**_

_**Well, baby, you're all that I adore!**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be-**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun-**_

_**Fighting 'til the war's won.**_

_**I don't care if Heavan won't take me back!**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?"**_

Evangeline huffed in relief, glad that Marie's voice was out of her head. Marie's memory belonged with Sophie, her daughter, not with Evangeline.

When she opened her eyes, she could see one wide blue eye, a sly grin, and a pair of golden, owlish eyes staring at her.

"I'm guessing it's meant for a lover?" Ciel squeaked, shocked that his second demon- yes,_ his_ - could sing so beautifully. It wasn't a high-pitched voice but it wasn't a low one either. It had a bit of a twang to it, but that's probably her accent, he thought.

Evangeline answered," N-no, I...uh, yeah but Marie would sing it with me because we thought it was catchy. I sing it because it always gets stuck in my head.

They were walking past the tables, and a dark-skinned woman locked eyes with Evangeline, a sneered forming on her lips as she studied the petite demon's featurs.

"That's something you don't see everyday, darling." She pointed at Evangeline's retreating form, and West looked at her as well.

"What do you mean, Mina?"

"She has eyes the color of red wine," Mina said obnoxiously loud, but Evangeline chose to ignore it until something else slid from her mouth as well," Plus, I almost thought she was that pale man Agni's competeing against- her chest is so flat." She snorted.

The demon whipped her head around with a snarl," Bitch! At least I have the common sense not to dress up like a whore!" She hissed under her breath, and Mina heard it instantly.

"What did you say?!" She scowled, her voice turning shrill and high-pitched.

"Did I stutter?" Evangeline's voice was dangerously low, a growl-like undertone," Let's go. She's not even woorth my time and energy." The demoness said, guiding her young master back into the bustling crowds.

Ciel and Evangeline eventually shook off Lau and Ran mao once again, gliding quickly through the lords and ladies until they reached their destination. Prince Soma stood in front of the Indian Goddess statue with his head bowed, kicking at the loose pebbles in the cracks of the cobblestone streets.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ciel asked bodly, his one good eye hardening.

Soma slowly turned to the boy and his strange servant woman, barely finding the confidence to speak.

"Your butler is fighting, and you runaway and refuse to watch?" The Englishmen continued, disappointment lacing his words.

The Indian shook his head 'no'," That's not it. I'm thinking over what I've done." He shifted uncomfortably, sullen expression," I didn't know anything. No, I didn't try to know anything. Not how Mina felt, or how Agni felt."

Ciel nodded in understanding," If you understand that, why are you just standing here? You ought to think about what a master owes to a butler who's fought for him."

Evangeline blinked wordlessly," Ciel..." She murmured, eyeing the boy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'll go talk with Sebastian, young master. I hope you don't mind." Evangeline suggested, waving to the demon to get his attention but failed. It looked like he was unnerved by something.

Ciel waved her off instantly, talking with Lau.

Taking that as a 'yes', she raced off towards the elder demon, skipping up the steps to tap him on the shoulder.

Sebastian turned to her," Ah, there you are. I was looking for you but...well, that doesn't matter now since you're here." He leaned backwards, his shoulder blade fitting neatly into Evangeline's hand as she rubbed the tense muscles beneath his uniform," Okay, so I talked with Agni-oooh, yessss." He sighed deeply when her thumb was jabbed into the crevices of the well-defined shoulder blades, rotating in soothing circles as she went.

"Mhmm, yeah. We talked with Soma, but I don't know whether or not he's going to see the end results. He looked pretty upset." Evangeline said," So what were you saying?"

"I said; Agni and I talked-"

"Sebastian, chef of the Funtom Company." A smooth, silky voice summoned the mle demon," Her Majesty desires a curry bun. Would you be so kind as to bring one here?" Ash approached the pair, lips pressed into a thin line.

Sebastian smirked at the lavender-eyed man, planting a hand on Evangeline's waist to leave," She doesn't have to leave, you know." Ash offered her his hand, and although the demon was about to grab it her partner slapped his hand away with a growl, eyes flashing maliciously at the royal butler before them.

"No." The ravenette ground out," She'll be better off staying by my side until the contest results come in, but thank you for your kind offer." With that, the woman was pulled into the taller's male's chest," We'll be back with her curry bun in no time."

Ash chuckled at the demon's possessiveness towards his 'mate'. Too bad he couldn't pretend to flirt with her, it's entertaining to watch a demon of very high social standards such as that one squirm because his mate was engaging in flirty banter.

Meanwhile, when Evangeline felt they were out earshot she quickly bit down on her elder's ear," Are all demons like yourself this possessive?!"

"Yes." Sebastian grumbled as he reached for the curry buns on the large, white platter," When a male feels another is threatening to steal or touch his property, expect there to be trouble. What you witnessed was barely anything, now hush and follow me."

"I'm not even your-"

"Evangeline." He barked, making the little demoness jump," You promised. Don't go back on it."

Letting out a heavy breath, she wrapped her arms around his neck while resting her head on his shoulder," I..." Sebastian was ready to hear the apology but was met with something completely different," I think you're so adorable when you're jealous! You looked like an angry little chipmunk with beady red eyes and black fur! It was so cute!"

She giggled, poking his cheek.

Sebastian approached the steps once again, Evangeline being shoved behind him to avoid being stared at by Ash, who was leering perversely at her.

"Please accept this, Your Majesty." They both said in unision, Sebastian bowing and Evangeline just standing in behind him with a broad smile.

The woman in black pulled off her little, black glove and lifted the mesh netting that covered her face, taking a bite out of the bun. When she lifted her head to Ash, she whispered something in his ear. Sebastian took the chance to steal a small, chaste kiss from Evangeline when no one was looking at the two demons.

"Not funny, Michaelis." She mocked as she mimicked his actions," But I must say, you're impressing me alot today. It's kind of surprising."

Ash stood up straight again and stared at the chattering supernatural entities with a smile that didn't match his eyes at all," Her Majesty bids me to tell you; You were considerate enough to make this easy for even a child to eat, requiring no knife or fork. Treating all equally, rich and poor, adult and child, it embodies the ideal I strive for; a kind and noble country. Her Majesty is deeply moved by your kind attitude in treasuring our children...our future." He finished with his head bowed in respect.

"Don't make me laugh." A familiar voice yelled, making Evangeline groan in exasperation. It was that bit- ugly woman, yes, ugly woman from earlier," How you flatter yourselves! Equality? Your future? The queen of a wealthy country like this who's never done any hard work has no place saying that!"

"You obviously never been in my shoes, stupid woman." Evangeline piped up, eyes flashing just long enough to be caught by Sebastian," Shut up and eat the curry and be merry."

West threw her an aghast look, but focused mainly on getting his wife to calm down," Mina, dear, please stop this! You're in front of Her Majesty-"

"Out of my way!" She elbowed the blonde man in the ribs, but it was with enough force to send him spiraling backwards into the brush not far from the crowd.

"Restrain her!" One of the British officers hollered, blowing his whistle while his underlings sprung into action.

Mina knock all of them out within minutes," Shut your trap! The only important thing about curry is how spicy it is!"

Evangeline felt something shoot through her body like an electric current," Seb-"

"I'll explain it later, Evangeline." He shushed her, backing away from the flying security guards.

The Viscount began his romantic flirtations about the Indian woman and was knocked out when an officer went crashing into him. People around the area began harboring the same attributes as Mina; their eyes were a pinkish-red, a dark aura surrounding them all.

They too began causing an uproar by attacking the citizens.

Evangeline took off when they began to surround Ciel, but was shoved onto the ground by the ones around the enclosing group," The smell of the wicked. The devil marked you, child! Snuff out the unclean!" They screamed at her, making her blood boil until she let out a blood-curdling screech. Her fingernails were now as sharp as knives and her eyes were that of a true demon's, but because of her moving so quickly nobody could see the ominous form the demoness had taken.

Throat raw and two sets of sharp canines in her mouth, Evangeline could tell she wasn't in a normal state at all.

"Evangeline!" Ciel cried out, head whipping around furiously to see how many possessed citizens were surrounding him," Evangeline!"

The woman in question had knocked out each one of the people, hair hiding her face perfectly.

"The stench of the unclean! The impure!" A possessed woman hissed as she put Evangeline in a choke-hold, only to be kicked square in the jaw.

"Nobody's perfect, sweetie." The petite demoness growled, jabbing her fingers into the human female's vital points.

When she slumped to the ground with a loud 'thud', Evangeline hunched over in a coughing fit, piping-hot, black gunk falling from her lips. It was horrific, and it smelled like blood.

"Evangeline!" Sebastian cried, looping an arm around her waist and dodging the next attack. When he found a safe place to drop the woman off, he placed her down gently and began speeding off only to be yanked back," I can still fight, Sebastian!"

"Oh, really?!" He asked sarcastically, knocking out the oncoming group of attackers," Then what do you think we should do?"

"Yeah, and a severed demon head is supposed to be what Kali carries...so go get decapitated already!" She argued, shoving him aside and slamming her heel down onto a possessed man's skull.

"Stop Kali!" Ciel hollered to the two demons, the crowd of people closing in on him.

The azure-eyed boy backed up until he was practically against the wall. Evangeline was busy fighting off people and Sebastian was going after Mina, so he was left to fight for himself.

Turning her back to the stunned boy, Evangeline jumped into action at seeing Mina and Sebastian fighting. He was holding up, but that wouldn't last for ever so she decided to be the second demon in the mix. Letting out a cat-like snarl, she lunged at the Indian woman and ran her sharpened nails down her back. Mina howled in pain, whipping around to meet the smaller demon.

"Remember me? I bet you do." Evangeline giggled, wrenching Mina's wrist towards herself and throwing her onto the ground. Mina just stood tall once again, growling at her.

"You reek of the devil, child. Let me bathe you in the light!" She screamed as she aimed a kick into Evangeline's stomach," Let me help you redeem yourself with the pure."

Having heard enough of the Indian goddess's ranting, the demoness grabbed her by the ankle and sent her towards Sebastian saying," Here, you take care of her!"

"I don't want to take care of her, though!" He bristled, shoving her away from him.

Now it looked as if Evangeline was hugging Mina," I don't know how to kill a goddess. So it's your job!" She shoved the confused Indian woman back into his arms.

"But you need to practice how to use your powers anyway! Perfect time!" Sebastian urged, gesturing to Mina, who decided it was her turn to use violence and threw quick, powerful punches at the butler.

Evangeline ducked when a kick was aim for her head, her head turning towards Soma and Agni, one of which had just tested the curries that littered the ground. Something about 'Kali Ma' and 'reacting to the darkness in people's hearts' reached her ears, in which she turned back towards Sebastian, only to be sent stumbling backwards when a tanned foot hit her jaw. After a couple of minutes with blurry eyesight she fell to her knees.

_'That's it!'_

The younger demon wobbled to her feet, breathing ragged and harsh. Enough playing, she thought enraged. If Mina wants a fight, then she'll give her what she wants!

With a flexible wrist, Evangeline managed to slam her palm straight into Mina's cheek, a satisfying 'crack' echoing as the Indian woman's head was pushed to the side. Agni ,at some point, joined in with the two demonic servants, prepared to take down as many opponents as he could for his prince.

"Ah, I see you've powered up even more. Did something happen?" Sebastian chuckled, attempting to help his partner, only to be told to _kindly_ 'back off'.

Agni stared in amazement as he watched the women before him fight like angry big cats; one jaguar and one panther.

Obviously the jaguar was slowly winning, judging by the way Mina kept launching herself backwards for a second, only to blindy charge towards the strange woman once again.

**'Evangeline...didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?'** Sebastian asked through telepathy, startling the younger demon so much that she mde the mistake of snapping her head in his direction, giving Mina an open opportunity to hit Evangeline in the stomach.

When the demoness finished shaking the pain off, she glared at Sebastian for a second,**' Yeah, but she also said not to talk to strange men, obviously I disobeyed her more than once after meeting you.'**

Evangeline kicked Mina's feet out from beneath her, making her trip.

Turning back to Agni Sebastian spoke up again," Then I'll leave you the two on the right." He stated, jabbing the soup ladel in the direction he was referring to.

"Understood." Agni replied, heading straight towards them.

Mina growled, both of her hands shooting out towards Evangeline, who blocked the near-chokehold with her own two hands. Now, it looked more like wrestling than anything. Struggling to keep her feet planted firmly in place, Evangeline constantly had to reposition her stance.

The Indian woman smiled cruelly at her, a giggle slipping from her lips,"Come chil, be one with the light. We won't hurt you at all."

"S-shut up, I've had enough coming from your mouth as it is. First you say my breasts make me look like a man because they're barely noticeable, and now you insist on calling me the girlfriend of Satan's child. You filthy trash. I haven't gotten that far yet!" Evangeline smirked, pushing Mina about two inches from her spot.

"You say what you wish to believe child, he won't treat you right. The _brat prince_ of Hell treats no one right but himself!" Her smile became wider, more eerie-looking.

Evangeline sighed," At least he never says my breasts are tiny." She muttered, eyes darting to Ciel and then Sebastian.

"Your mother misses you. She wants you to leave him. Don't you want to see your mother again?" The lady taunted with a sneer, looking upon the demon as if she were scum.

This caught Evangeline off-guard.

Would she want to see her parents? And if so, why? She hardly even remembers them,...but...

Taking another fleeting glance towards the raven-haired butler, she casted her eyes downward.

_'He's trying his hardest to keep me, hell, he tried his hardest to **find **me.' _The maid frowned guiltily. Yes, he was trying his best to see to it that she'd become his mate. He's not the best guy a girl turned into a demon could ever want, but he was better than others.

Not to mention the fact that he never forgot about her. Evangeline thought back to the first time she ever saw her pendant on Sebastian's bedside table. That was the only thing he had of her. Demons live forever and most likely find mates like they find food; pretty easy considering the entire overworld is like an enormous menu.

By the time Evangeline had snapped out of her thoughts, she realized she was just grappling air. Mina was heading straight for Ciel with a loud battle cry, fortunately for Ciel- Soma blocked her path...as did a peeled blue lobster.

Mina went crashing to the ground with 'thud', and before anyone could react Soma slammed a foot on the small of her back while maintaining the posture his goddess held while standing on her husband.

"Sebastian, the curry buns! You and Evangeline must feed them the curry buns." Ciel ordered, sweat dripping down his little, fuzzy brow even though it was still winter.

"Okay."

"Certainly." Sebastian removed the lid from the platter, holding them a foot away from his body with a grin.

_'Kind curry made by a demon. An utterly vile joke. How very like him.'_ Ciel grunted in amusement, before perking up at the sounds of leaves rustling in a nearby bush. Glancing at it out of habit, he was only able to get a glimpse of long, silky brown hair before the being ran off.

Brushing it off as a curious and now frightened passerby, Ciel's azure eye slowly scanned the area opposite of that direction.

Evangeline too, had seen the bushes rustle and also the cause. It was a young girl with flowing brown hair that was watching Ciel shyly, and became terrified when she saw the rest of the plaza filled with possessed humans.

When this happened, she shot off towards the other wing of the Crystal Palace. Although she was intrigued by the little girl's staring at her master, the demoness decided she could investigate after the crisis before her was handled.

Sebastian tossed each bun into the people's mouths, never missing or hesitating.

When everyone began turning back to normal, Evangeline let the paler servant finish up while she went to their master.

"Almost done, young master." She smirked cockily, staring at the bushes once more. Nothing.

Ciel had caught it instantly, his head tilting to one side slightly," What was it?"

"A girl." She murmured with a disappointed frown," She was admiring your girlish figure." She snorted, letting the boy throw weak punches at her arm.

"That's not even funny!" He pouted with a crimson blush.

Ash cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention," Her Majesty bids me tell you; "These curry buns filled with kindness defeated the demon spice and even healed those who had become devils. The winner of the Royal Warrant is decided."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"How will they be handled?" Ciel asked in a flat tone, though some wonderment was weaving its way in between his words.

Ash approached the entire group of people," I do not believe they will be treated badly." He assured the jittering servants, his white hair catching the last rays of sunlight," Lord Phantomhive, I congratulate you on your remarkable work today and on obtaining a Royal Warrant. Her Majesty has expressed her gratitude." He jutted his chin towards the Queen.

"She bids me to tell you; I apologize for causing you trouble, I have been watching your work closely. I am in the light, and you are in the shadow. Though our positions are different; I truly hope we wish for the same thing." Ash continued as he bowed before the young Earl of Phantomhive," Please continue to aid Her Majesty."

Ciel blinked," Yes." Was his robotic answer. Evangeline rolled her eyes, secretly grateful that the United States never had a royal family and whatnot.

Th white-haired man bowed again," Goodbye, then."

Soma smiled warmly at the boy," Thank you, Ciel." Surprised to hear this from such a prideful man, Ciel turned to face him," If I had never met you, I would still be an ignorant, selfish brat. Starting today, I'll learn many things and tour all of England- no, all of the world, until I become a man second to none!" He flashed a determined grin, white teeth gleaming.

Agni turned to Sebastian, who held a sleepy Evangeline in his arms," Sebastian and Miss Sophie-"

"My name's actually Evangeline, Agni. Sorry if I had given you the wrong name. Continue." She yawned, nuzzling her nose into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"-Evangeline, your household has taught me many things. I don't know how to thank you." Agni got on his knees, his head low.

Sebastian placed the disgruntled youngling on her feet, earning a sleepy glare from her," Please, raise your head. I merely fought for my own reasons. There is nothing you need to thank me for."

The younger demon pounced onto her partner's back, attaching herself like a parasite to him. Although he was obviously not amused by her antics, Sebastian chose to ignore her actions and continue talking with his newfound friend.

"I only fought for what I- Evangeline, stop that this instant!" He yowled in pain when she kneed him in between the legs on accident, she was just trying to find a comfortable position.

The younger demon nipped him on the ear in agitation, a slight blush dusting her cheeks," Shut up and walk it off, Sebastian."

The butler grinned at her words and sprang into the air, causing her to freak out and claw her way to his chest from his back, yanking and tugging on his raven locks in anger when they landed once again.

"BASTARD! YOU CAUGHT ME OFF-GUARD!" Evangeline exclaimed while pounding her fists into his chest since she was too short to reach his face in their current position.

The older demon chuckled as he cupped her face with his hands, lifting her head up to meet his gaze. Though there were a couple of other things she would admit, seeing his eyes soften like that made her a little weak in the knees would be the most embarrassing things she'd ever say. Which is exactly why she didn't even want t think about-

"Weak enough to make you collapse so I could you without you struggling, Evangeline?" His clucked his tongue when a frown appeared on her lips," I suppose I'll have to try harder next time."

Feeling a little guilty for having not rewarding him for his good behavior today, she tangled her fingers into his hair and shoved his lips against her own. Agni innocently watched the two demons proceed in exchanging DNA before realizing what they were doing, turning away to give them some privacy.

Sebastian's tongue flicked against hers, challenging it to a dance. Instinctively, a lean leg wrapped itself around his waist and dropped all of its owner's weight onto it while she lifted herself upwards.

The entire time they were doing this, Soma and Ciel had their backs turned to them while they chatted, not hearing any of the odd noises either of the two servants made.

Evangeline was the one to break the kiss, eyelids drooping.

"Go to sleep." He murmured in her ear, and she didn't need him to say it twice because at that moment, the outside world became black.

* * *

**YAY! NEW HAPPY ENDING FOR THIS CHAPTER *V***

**Please leave a review and tell meh if yer like it ^^**


End file.
